


A Dream That's Barely Half Awake

by annebar76



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 123,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebar76/pseuds/annebar76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell was never far from Chloe's mind, which was why, in a feat of what had to be utter stupidity, the redhead invited the woman she couldn't stop thinking about to visit her for the summer. Things like that always ended well, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invite Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is an important one: This story is also posted at Fanfiction.net under my other pseudonym, oracle.delphi76. Don't worry, there's no plagiarism here. Just me forgetting my old password over there and not having access to the email associated with it. *sigh*

The air was dry and mild as Chloe stepped out of her car at the gas station. She looked around and grinned broadly. It took her almost an entire week, but she was finally almost to Los Angeles. The sense of exhilaration she felt filled her completely.

When she and Aubrey said goodbye in Georgia, Chloe promised to text when she was in L.A. Aubrey being who she was made Chloe promise it every day since. As much as Chloe loved her best friend, she hoped Aubrey would eventually relax. Still, Chloe gladly pulled out her phone as she waited for the gas to fill her tank.

As she typed, Chloe tried to not reminisce over the past, but it was difficult not to. She and Aubrey were practically inseparable throughout most of their college years, and not seeing her every day would be a bit of adjustment. She even had to laugh at the times they fought, though at the time they were happening they weren’t exactly pleasure trips. They always resolved things in the end, and Chloe believed they were better for it. Even the last argument they had – with the entire Bella team – didn’t come close to ending their friendship, and Chloe had to admit it was probably hysterical to watch.

Her thoughts led her to the Bellas in general. Winning the ICCAs was a crowning achievement in her undergrad years, and she was thankful to be part of something so special. Gathering her nerve to audition for the group as a freshman was the best thing she ever did. The experience brought her a lot of joy.

She made friends of all the women during her last year in the Bellas, and she was a little sad to say goodbye to them. Even so, she wanted to get to California as soon as possible to get a feel for the area. She visited the West Coast once as a child, and she wanted to explore before the demands of grad school fell upon her shoulders.

She sent out another text. _In L.A._

_Jealous as hell, but glad you made it_

Chloe smiled. When Beca found out Chloe would be in grad school at the California Institute of Art, she not-so-lightly punched Chloe in the shoulder. With genuine affection, Chloe extended an invitation to have Beca visit her whenever she wanted, and though her friend acted nonchalant about her acceptance, Chloe knew the offer was appreciated.

She put the gas cap back on and got back into the car. Just as she was adjusting the GPS, her phone chimed.

 _How was the drive?_ Beca's text read.

Chloe smiled as she typed. _Good._ She paused, knowing Beca's dislike for emotions. Then she decided she didn't care. _Miss you._

There was so much she wanted to add, and all of it was something she wanted to add for a long time. Chloe could never tell Beca how she really felt; there were too many obstacles. Not the least of which was Beca’s boyfriend, Jesse. Chloe was truly happy for her friend, but there were moments, especially after the ICCAs, when Chloe wished she was the one Beca ran to after their performance.

She felt a pang in her heart when she thought back to the day she realized her feelings were deeper than friendship. In retrospect, Chloe knew her feelings stretched back to when they first met, but there was one small, yet defining moment when she finally acknowledged it. When she told her brother – the only person in the world she felt she could tell – he wasn’t surprised at all. She wanted to punch him for not saying anything sooner, but Chloe knew anything he said wouldn’t help. The memory the fateful night with Beca remained at the fore of her mind, and she was drawn back into it.

In the week after Beca’s arrest, Aubrey worked the Bellas even harder than usual. Beca, true to form, kept challenging Aubrey on the song choices. One night the tension was so bad Beca didn’t storm out exactly, but she didn’t wait for anyone when the practice ended, instead hastily grabbing her things and leaving. Chloe said her goodnights to everyone and went after her friend. She finally found Beca sitting in a coffee shop with a giant mug and muffin in front of her.

_“Hey,” Beca said, picking at a bit of the muffin as Chloe slid into the booth, sitting across from her._

_Knowing Beca would likely not want to talk about rehearsal, Chloe chose to keep things light. “When did you start liking muffins?”_

_“It was all they had, and I don’t have enough cash to go out,” Beca answered, putting a bite in her mouth and making a face. “I really hate bran. It has to be something a sadistic mad scientist grew in a lab somewhere.”_

_Chloe laughed. “I could take you to dinner if you want.”_

_“You don’t have to.”_

_“Don’t be silly. I want to. Besides, I’m hungry and I don’t have any food at my place.” Chloe purposefully didn’t say ‘our place’. Bringing Aubrey into the conversation wasn’t an option._

_Beca smiled. “I think they have another muffin up there…”_

_Chloe smacked her friend’s hand. “Don’t even. We’ve already established bran is evil. Come on, let me take you out.”_

_Beca smiled. “Okay, Beale. But nothing fancy.”_

_“Of course not. We’re Burger Kinging it all the way.”_

_“Okay, maybe a little fancy,” Beca said with a laugh._

_Chloe heard Beca laugh a hundred times before, but sitting in the coffee shop and looking at the happiness in the younger woman’s dark blue eyes, Chloe felt a stirring in her she never felt before. It hit her like a tidal wave then: her feelings ran far deeper than friendship. The realization thrilled and saddened her at the same time, and as they left the coffee shop, Chloe struggled to figure out what she would say to Beca, or if she would say anything at all._

_“You okay?” Beca asked once they were outside._

_“Mm-hm,” Chloe responded, though her thoughts were a jumbled mess._

They spent a fun meal talking and laughing, and afterwards went back to Beca’s dorm to listen to some mixes she was working on. Chloe almost forgot about the ache in her heart, and when she walked home that night she resolved not to jeopardize the friendship. She could be content with being a good friend. It was a decision she still regretted making, since Beca was likely lost to Jesse, and Chloe knew she would lose touch with her friend eventually. Beca wasn’t one for attachments most of the time.

Chloe sighed at her memories, knowing it wasn’t good to dwell on them. After a few moments she gave up on getting a response to her text and got back on the road. The GPS guided her way towards the city, and she trusted its directions. She was completely dependent on it, since the last time she was in L.A. she was barely tall enough to see over the steering wheel. While it was a bit scary being away from her friends and familiar ground, she was looking forward to the new world she was about to explore.

Just as she thought she would be driving through the city proper, the directions took her around the tall buildings and into the hills. The scenery peeking between the trees as she drove the winding roads was nothing short of spectacular, and she wondered exactly what kind of house she was renting from her brother’s friend, and why it was so cheap.

She practically jumped when her phone chimed again. As luck would have it, she was at a stop sign.

_Miss you too_

Chloe didn’t have a chance to respond. The sound of a honking horn made her put the phone back on the passenger seat and continue driving. It didn't take long before the computerized tones of the GPS declared she reached her destination, and she stopped in the middle of the deserted road with the only thing visible being a small drive with overhanging trees. There was no indication a house was at the end of it, but Chloe turned down the drive anyway.

She drove slowly as the tiny road wound down the hill, and she began to worry she would have to back out and onto the main road again, since there was no place to turn around. Just as the thought crossed her mind, though, the house came into view.

Chloe was already in love with it when she saw the outside. The exterior was stone and off-white stucco, with large windows to either side of the front door. To the far left of the house she could see a garage, but she decided to park in the large rounded area in front of the door to make unloading her things easier.

Though she wanted to see the rest of the house, she knew she needed to respond to Beca. Not because the other woman was expecting it; Chloe just wanted to keep the conversation going.

_What did you decide to do this summer?_

_Classes. Anything to get out of this place sooner._ Beca's text read, and Chloe could sense her friend’s exasperation.

_No Jesse?_

_One word: family_

Chloe laughed. She knew how much Beca detested anything having to do with relatives, especially her own. _Say no more._

As soon as she sent the text, an idea popped into her head. She wasn't sure if Beca would agree, or even if it was a good idea, but Chloe typed it out anyway: _Drop your classes and come here. No family. Just me._

The moment she pressed send, she had second thoughts. There was no way Beca would want to be with just her for the summer. They were close, but after a year of knowing Beca, Chloe knew personal space was something Beca cherished. Chloe was the first to admit she could be more than a bit bubbly most of the time, and Beca wasn’t normally one to gravitate towards someone like her. Oddly enough, though, she never seemed to get sick of Chloe's manner. She wondered how much of their friendship was due to Beca's ability to hide her feelings. She might shudder at the thought of being with just Chloe for the summer.

Chloe shook her head at the uncertainty, which was wholly unusual for her. Of course Beca enjoyed her company. After all the late nights they spent together just talking and having a general good time, Chloe couldn’t imagine Beca being sick of her. Then again, Beca did put up with Kimmy Jin for a year and still was able to be pleasant towards the surly woman, which blew a wide hole in Chloe's theory.

Chloe leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, resigning herself to the inevitable refusal, but she didn't really want her friend to turn her down. It was selfish and more than a little masochistic, but she wanted to see Beca again. Chloe wanted those late nights back.

She went to the front door, where she dug in her purse to find the house keys. After a couple of nervous minutes when she worried she forgot to pack them, her fingers grazed against cool metal. When she opened the door into her new home, she went inside and was astounded by what she saw.

The inside of the house was an open design. She grinned when she saw the large, industrial kitchen to the left, its grey marble counters gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Directly in front of her was the living area, and a large television was attached to the stone above the fireplace.

Most of the back of the house was glass, and Chloe saw there was a deck beyond the large sliding doors. When she went outside her jaw dropped. There was a perfect view of the hills with the city in the background, and though there was a slight haze it was still beautiful. The deck itself was large and split level, with a grill on one end and a very comfortable lounge area on the other. It struck her when she realized she was renting the house for what she would be paying for a studio in the city, and she made a mental note to thank her brother’s friend for his generosity. She wasn’t concerned about making ends meet, but she liked to be frugal.

Once she was back inside, she started to explore further. When she first entered the house, she neglected to even glance at the hall directly to her right, and as she did she saw a bedroom off to the side. It had a good, clean feel to it while still managing not to look cold. There was a bathroom adjacent to it, and it housed all the amenities, complete with a fairly large shower.

The next room was a bit larger and was virtually empty, save for a large oak desk overlooking a small garden hidden from the driveway. She wondered how to get to it before remembering the small gate to one side of the deck. With her art supplies in the back of the car, Chloe smiled at the thought of setting up a small studio, complete with her computer for any work she needed to do on it. It was perfect.

Finally, she went into what would be her bedroom. It was large and angled out towards the hills, and one wall was nothing but windows, allowing light to flood the room. The grin seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face, and it grew wider as she took in the king size bed and stone fireplace. As with the rest of the house, the furniture was modern and the walls white. The only real color was in the artwork, which Chloe found she loved.

The master bathroom made her jaw drop. From a sunken bath to an enormous shower, she thought she might well be able to spend most her evenings just relaxing the tub. Grey tile of different shades covered all the surfaces, with the exception of the counter, which was the same as the grey marble in the kitchen.

‘Titanium’ began sounding throughout the room just as she was leaving the bathroom, and she grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She knew who it was; there was only one person the ringtone belonged to.

“Hey,” she said cheerfully.

 _“What do you mean, come here?”_ Beca said, humor and a bit of uncertainty lacing her voice.

“I mean come here. I know you're just dying to see L.A.”

_“Really?”_

Chloe laughed into the phone. “Stop asking me if you can come and book the ticket.”

The only thing she heard at first was the clicking of what she thought was a keyboard. _“I can be there next week. Is that good?”_

“Text me the details, and I'll pick you up. And Beca?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Bring your dancing shoes. We're going out every night.”

_“You’ll have to tie me up to get me there.”_

“Kinky, but I won’t have to. Just the promise of a good DJ should do it.”

 _“You know me way too well,”_ Beca said with a laugh.

Still chuckling, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Chloe couldn't control her excitement. She already resigned herself to exploring the area on her own, but she was thrilled she would be able to experience it with someone, especially when that someone was Beca.

* * *

Beca sat in front of her computer, trying to concentrate on her latest mix. Unfortunately she kept glancing over at the itinerary she printed only an hour previous, which was doing her mix absolutely no good whatsoever. The knowledge of what the piece of paper meant made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and she tried to keep herself from getting too excited about seeing Chloe in a week. She pushed the feeling out of her head as soon as she could. There were other, more productive things she needed to do.

Though her belongings were few, Beca still needed to unpack in her new bedroom. When school let out for the summer, she and Amy decided to get an off-campus apartment together. While small, it was perfect for the two friends and teammates. They moved into the apartment only a few days prior, and Beca was enjoying having Amy around. It was a nice change from Kimmy Jin, who was blatant in her distaste of Beca.

Finally giving in to what seemed to be a constant pull, Beca picked up the itinerary again and smiled as she read the date. In only a matter of days she and Chloe would be in the same city again, and it made Beca happier than she really wanted to admit. Chloe was a great friend to be sure, and over the course of the past year she alone was able to sneak past Beca’s walls. She was surprised by Chloe becoming so close; Beca was even more shocked by the way Chloe made it through without Beca ever noticing. Chloe was just there one day, and Beca never found a reason to push her away.

Even Jesse, with his boyish kindness and dependability, wasn’t able to get to her the way Chloe did. In Beca’s more honest moments, she accepted her true feelings for her friend. Chloe was the one she truly loved, but Beca quickly squelched those thoughts when she felt them, knowing it would be better for her if she didn’t go down that road. It wasn’t because she was afraid Chloe wouldn’t return her feelings; it was just the opposite. If Chloe did return her feelings, she could hurt Beca worse than anyone else in her life. Jesse was much safer, and Beca found spending time with him to be easy. Forgetting what she felt for Chloe would come with time.

But staring down at her flight information, those feelings pushed up to the surface again. She wanted to spend the summer with Chloe much more than she ever wanted to spend it with Jesse. When he extended his invitation to her, she refused based on her lack of family skills. To a certain extent it was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. She was only beginning to admit her feelings to herself. Beca knew it was the only way she would get past them.

There was a knock on the door, and Beca started at the sound. “Amy?”

“It’s me, babe,” Jesse said, poking his head into the room. “Amy let me in as she was leaving.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I hate it when you call me babe.”

With a grin, Jesse came in and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting on her double bed. “Yeah, but I love seeing you roll your eyes that way.”

“What’s up? I thought you were packing tonight,” Beca said, not wanting to encourage his teasing.

He shrugged. “I finished and I thought I’d ask if you wanted to get some dinner, considering we won’t see each other until August. What’s that?” he asked, noticing the paper Beca held.

The thought never crossed her mind about what she was going to say to him about flying to L.A., and his question caught her off-guard. “It’s…an itinerary.”

“Is your mom coming to visit?”

She took a deep breath and set the paper on the table. “I’m flying out to L.A. next week to spend the summer with Chloe.”

He stared at her for a long time. “Are you serious?” he asked finally.

“I booked the ticket today.”

“So you won’t spend the summer with me, your _boyfriend_ , but you’ll spend it with her?”

“She’s one of my best friends, and I don’t know when I’ll be able to see her again. Plus, it’s L.A. You know I want to end up out there. I’m not tryin –”

“Stop. You’re still shutting me out. I get the whole scared to let me in thing, I really do, but I thought we were past it.”

“It’s not that, and you know it.”

He stood and started pacing. “Yeah, the family thing. Are you planning on avoiding it forever? Why can’t you just give my family a shot at liking you?”

“I know I can’t avoid family forever. I’m just getting good with mine though. Give me a few months.”

He stopped and looked down at her, opening his mouth as if to say something. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at her again. “I don’t want to fight with you the night before I go back home. Go and have fun. We’ll see each other at the end of the summer.”

Beca stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thanks,” she said as he pulled her head to his chest.

“So…dinner? And a movie?” he asked after a few minutes.

Beca laughed a little. “Yes to dinner, and a not on your life to a movie.”

While she was slowly developing an appreciation towards certain movies, watching one wasn’t her first choice for something fun to do. It wasn’t even her fourth. While she admitted – only to herself – the benefits of certain films, she still put movies below being around Bumper, which was never going to happen again, much to her relief.

He released her and they left her room and went down the short hall. “I’m wounded. I was going to introduce you to _Nosferatu_ tonight.”

“Vampires? Really?” she teased. “I thought zombies were the big things these days.”

“Vampires are a time honored tradition in horror films. Plus you have the added bonus of no sappy love story in this one, which I know you hate,” he grinned and sat on the couch as she went to the kitchen.

“All right, we’ll watch it. But you’re getting PB&J for dinner,” Beca said as she started searching for ingredients. “We still can’t find half the shit in this place.”

“I was thinking Chinese,” he said, grinning as he held up a menu.

“Awesome,” she said, grabbing the menu and picking quickly. “Hot and sour soup and Moo Shu pork.”

“Bossy.” He smiled and reached for his phone.

While he placed the order, Beca opened the refrigerator and tried to quell her thoughts. Her confusion couldn’t be denied, and she cast a sidelong glance at her boyfriend. Jesse was a good man. He always treated her well, and even forced her to confront some things she refused to see about herself. He helped her to begin repairing her relationship with her father. The Bellas were definitely involved in it as well, but he gave her a kick in the right direction.

Still, she was beginning to come to terms with feeling a little empty with him. She never felt it when she was around Chloe; she in fact felt the opposite. When Chloe was near everything seemed brighter, more colorful. With Jesse, Beca was beginning to feel like she did when she was given chores by her parents.

“Are you going to stare at the fridge the entire night?” Jesse asked with a laugh, causing her to jump a little.

“What? Sorry. What do you want to drink?”

“Coke, of course. The drink of champions.”

Beca grabbed a Coke for him and a bottle of water for her before going back to the living room and sitting next to him. “So where’s this movie?” she asked.

Jesse put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I thought we could make out while we wait on the food. It’s going to be awhile before we see each other again,” he said, nuzzling her neck.

Beca almost gagged at his lack of imagination when it came to foreplay. He was like a twelve-year-old boy sometimes. Plus, she knew she should feel something. Anything. The only thing she felt was a sense of obligation as she turned her head and kissed him.

She tried to put feeling into the kiss, and it was apparently working. Jesse didn’t notice anything as their kisses became deeper and more passionate, and soon his hand crept under her shirt. She pulled away quickly and scooted back.

“I’m not ready.”

Jesse, who was breathing heavily, nodded. “It’s been over a month. I know you want to go slow, but I’m beginning to feel like you don’t want me.”

“I…I do,” she lied. “I’m just getting used to all this.”

His brow furrowed before his face changed. “Are you a virgin?”

Beca resisted rolling her eyes at him, even though she understood why he was asking the question. “No.”

“Then what is it?”

When the front door opened, Beca breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn’t want to answer the question. Not ever. Maybe by the time the summer was over, she wouldn’t have to. Her feelings for Chloe would be resolved, and she would be ready to pursue her relationship with Jesse.

“I’m gonna sick a tiger snake on Unicycle’s ass,” Amy said as she walked into the living room. “Sorry, were you two…”

Beca shook her head. “We were just talking. What did Unicycle do?”

Jesse stood. “I’m heading back to the Treble house. I’ll call you later,” he said before walking out, not letting Beca say anything.

Amy looked from her to the front door. “Did I miss something?”

Beca sighed and sat further into the sofa, her head falling back. “Not exactly.”

There was a knock at the door, and Amy answered it. Beca hoped it wasn’t Jesse, and she was relieved when Amy came back with an armful of Chinese food.

“I’m guessing this is for you,” Amy said as she sat next to her friend.

“We were going to watch a movie,” Beca said, wiping her face with her hand.

“Did you cock block him again?”

Beca’s head shot up and her eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Come on, he hasn’t slept over, and you two never go into your room. You have the weirdest idea of what a boyfriend is there for.”

“And what’s that?”

Amy sighed. “Didn’t you have sex ed?”

“I’m _so_ not talking about this with you.”

“Then we should eat. I hope pretty boy got something good,” Amy said as she dug into the bag. “And score. General Tso’s chicken. If you don’t bag that boy soon, I’m going to steal him.”

Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t you dare,” she said as she pulled out her food.

“We should invite everyone over. Make it a party,” Amy said before taking a bite of food.

“Sure,” Beca said, suddenly wanting anything but to be alone and sober.

Amy sent texts to their friends and told them the plan. “They’ll be here with the booze soon,” she said when her phone dinged several times in quick succession.

“Great.” Beca remembered her plans, and she wanted to tell Amy before everyone else got there. “I’m going to spend the summer with Chloe. Don’t worry, I’ll pay my share of the rent.”

“The entire summer? You’re not going to see Jesse?”

Beca took a calming breath. “I’m not going to talk about this again. Jesse and I already fought. I just want to see her, and I don’t know how long it’ll be before I can get out there again.”

Amy eyed her suspiciously. “Okay…”

“What?”

“I dunno. You and Chloe are really close,” Amy said a little suggestively.

Beca set her food on the coffee table. “We’re friends. That’s it.” She stood. “I’m going to my room. Let me know when they get here,” Beca said as she went down the hall.

When she was in her room, she shut the door behind her before sitting on her bed. Amy suspected her feelings, and Beca was afraid Chloe knew about them as well. Beca calmed herself though; if Chloe knew, it wasn’t affecting their friendship. Chloe wouldn’t have invited her to California if it was.

Beca stayed in her room until her friends showed up, and they spent the rest of the night talking and getting drunk. She tried not to think about Jesse or Chloe. Both were causing her too much turmoil.


	2. Truth or Dare

The baggage claim at LAX was busy, noisy, and smelled of jet fuel. Chloe would never count it, or any airport, on her list of must see places, but she was still bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Beca's plane was already on the ground, and they would be seeing each other in a matter of minutes.

In the week since the reservations were made, Chloe easily kept busy. Anything she didn’t drive over with she shipped, which included all the artwork she wanted with her. Her art supplies and computer were a different matter. Those she could never put on a moving van. They were too precious, as was her portfolio. While she felt the same way about her work, she couldn’t exactly pack several 3D pieces into her sedan. The car might be large, but she knew she couldn’t fit everything. So she spent time situating everything to her liking, which was not a small chore.

Shortly after she arrived in California, she explored the immediate area and found the nearest grocery store. It was small but very nice, and somehow it managed to have a great variety of domestic as well as international foods and spices. Knowing she wouldn't need to travel all over the city to find the weird things she liked to cook with was a relief for her.

As she waited for Beca, Chloe tapped her fingers to the music on her iPod. She was playing a list of mixes Beca gave her the morning Chloe began her journey, and she was fairly sure it contained anything and everything Beca deemed worthy to listen to. The music got Chloe through the drive to California, and sustained her through much of the first week at the house. Even though she kept it on repeat, it only started back at the beginning a couple of times. Beca likely spent a long time making the playlist, and Chloe was forever grateful for the effort.

To her surprise the mix ended, and she started cycling through the different playlists. There were plenty to choose from, and she wanted to pick the right one for the ride back to the house. She knew Beca's tastes, and they matched her own for the most part, but it made the choice even more difficult. As she contemplated her decision, she bit at her bottom lip. Nothing seemed good enough for their first ride through L.A.

Finally, at the last playlist, Chloe's eyes lit up and her decision was made. She put her iPod away and looked up in time to see Beca through the crowd of travelers. With a squeal of delight she made her way to her friend, and – before Beca could stop her – Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“I can't believe you came!”

Beca, laughed a little as she hugged Chloe back before shrugging away. “I said I would.”

Chloe grinned at the small upward curl of Beca's lips. Though Beca was much better about expressing emotions, Chloe still loved it when Beca became the awkward woman from the beginning of their first year of friendship.

“Come on.” Grabbing Beca’s hand, Chloe dragged her to the baggage area. Without letting go, Chloe turned to her once they took their place along the conveyer belt.

“Tell me everything. What have I missed?” Chloe asked, not letting go of Beca's hand.

Beca laughed as the bags began coming up the baggage chute. “You’ve only been gone a couple of weeks, Beale. Not much happens over the summer anyway. You did save me from a summer of Dad issues and summer classes, so I'm eternally grateful.”

Chloe bumped her shoulder against Beca's. “Don't mention it. You saved me from complete boredom.”

Beca snorted, letting go of Chloe's hand to grab a bag. “I doubt it. This _is_ L.A., or did you forget?”

“Nope, but it's a lot more fun with someone.”

Beca looked at her sideways. “What's 'it's'?”

“Everything.” Chloe shook her head. “Oh, right. You, Beca Mitchell, prefer to stand alone.”

“Hey! I'm not that bad.”

“Not anymore. A cappella did you good.” Chloe said, surveying the bags. “How many did you bring?”

“Two more.” Beca pointed. “There's one.”

Chloe reached out and grabbed it, struggling with the weight, which was saying a lot. “What did you pack in this thing?” she groaned.

“You know, the usual. Lead, metamorphic rocks, body parts.”

“Rocks? You went with the obvious?”

Beca laughed. “I list body parts, and you focus on the rocks? Really?”

“I'm used to body parts. Aubrey riddled the apartment with Bellas rejects,” Chloe joked.

Taking the last bag, Beca turned to Chloe. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Casting a half-hearted glare Beca's way as they started out to the car, Chloe laughed. “Do you actually think I would let that happen? It would totally ruin my social life.”

“I don’t for a second think you’d let that happen. Not even Aubrey has that kind of power,” Beca said, humor lacing her tone.

“Damn straight, skinny girl,” Chloe said, bumping her hip against Beca’s.

They made the rest of the trek in silence, and Chloe smiled the entire time. It felt right to have Beca with her. Though Chloe adored Aubrey, there was really no one she wanted to discover Los Angeles with more than Beca. They were good friends, and it made them great together. Chloe forcefully refused to think of any other reason why she would want Beca with her. It was a lost cause anyway.

When they reached the top of the parking garage, Beca stopped. Chloe, who walked a couple of paces before realizing Beca wasn't with her, turned back to her friend. Beca was looking at the clear L.A. sky with a look of cautious joy on her face.

“I can't believe you talked me into coming here,” Beca practically whined.

Chloe just went to her friend and tugged on her hand, not falling for the trick for a second. “Whatever. Like I really twisted your arm.”

Beca focused on her again and a wide grin spread across her features. “A lot. I'll live through it though.”

“Good, because I'm not letting you go back anytime soon. I need a wingman.”

With a laugh, Beca started walking again. “You didn't just say ‘wingman’.”

Chloe fell into step beside her friend. “I mean it. I hear the scene in this town is filled with animals.”

“You mean you haven't been out yet?” Beca asked as they reached the car.

Shaking her head, Chloe opened the trunk and put the first bag in. “I was waiting for you. Besides, it's no fun without someone to dance with.”

Once the bags were safely away, they got into the car. Chloe took out her iPod and hooked it up to the stereo before starting the engine, patently ignoring the glare Beca was giving her.

“You know I'm no good at bumping and grinding,” Beca said.

Chloe started the engine and pulled out of the space, turning on the stereo as she did so. The hard rhythm took over the cabin, and Chloe immediately started tapping her fingers to the music.

“I'm going to teach you. We do have all summer.” Chloe grinned and smacked Beca on the knee. “You're in good hands.”

Beca mumbled something Chloe couldn't quite hear. “What did you say?”

“That's what I'm afraid of,” Beca said a little louder.

“Relax, Beca. I'm not going to ruin your rep as a badass,” Chloe said cheerfully. “If anything, this will take it to a whole new level.”

They made it out of the parking lot, and Chloe merged onto the main road to begin the trek back to the house. The booming song ended and another one began, at which point Beca, much to Chloe's surprise, squealed. It was a sound wholly unlike her friend to make, and she glanced over to the passenger side.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a grin.

“Were you manic when you made this mix? I'm totally on board with both of them, but together?”

“You don't associate Sisters of Mercy with Nina Simone? Come on, live a little.”

“’Put Some Sugar in My Bowl’ is for a rainy afternoon of doing anything but talking. ‘This Corrosion’ is for either fucking or dancing. Take your pick.”

“I'd count ‘anything but talking’ in the fucking category. Wouldn't you?” Chloe said as she changed lanes.

With a glance Chloe could see Beca’s red face, and she enjoyed putting Beca a little off-center. Chloe still wasn’t tired of the teasing, even after doing it for almost a year. She, in fact, considered herself an expert at it. She was just glad her normally closed off friend allowed it.

Beca buried her face in her hands, laughing the entire time. “Why do you have to make sense?”

“Because I'm adorable. Face it, you lurve me.”

“Turn the car around. I'm so going back East,” Beca said, even as she continued laughing.

“Fine, fine. I'll stop. For now. Once we get to the club tonight, you're in for it.”

“Bump and grind?”

“Bump and grind, baby,” Chloe said, nodding her head in time to an imaginary beat as the song switched over to The Tossers.

“Celtic punk.”

Chloe smiled. “Yep.”

“Love it,” Beca said as she reached over and turned the music up.

They sang along to the music, and as the songs changed they kept harmony with each singer. Even as Chloe pulled into the quieter Hollywood Hills area, they were still singing as loud as they could. Chloe just smiled at the looks they received from some of her new neighbors. She was having too much fun to worry about other people's opinions.

Eventually she pulled into the driveway, nearly missing it despite having lived there for a week. When she stopped the car in front of the house she glanced over at Beca, whose mouth was agape.

“A bug could fly in there, you know,” Chloe said as she put two fingers under Beca's chin and closed her friend's mouth.

“It's amazing,” Beca said quietly.

“Wait 'til you see the inside.”

They got out of the car and grabbed the bags. When Chloe opened the front door and they crossed over the threshold, Beca let out a gasp.

“How can you afford this place?”

“A lot of luck. You like?”

Beca nodded and set her bags down before walking into the living room. “It’s so open and bright.”

“Not quite what the alt girl usually likes,” Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca looked at her and rolled her eyes. “I still can't believe Aubrey said that about me.”

“Yeah, well, alt to her is anyone who wears grey and black as their main colors. She's not picky otherwise.”

“This alt girl loves this room. Can I live in here?”

Chloe grinned and took her friend's hand. “Nope. I'll show you where you’re sleeping.”

They went into the first bedroom, and Chloe delighted in the grin on Beca's face. “It's definitely larger than the dorms, way bigger than my room in the new apartment. Plus,” she said, hopping onto the bed, “it has a big bed. Huge selling point.”

“Can I interest you in a large deck with a grill and a place to soak up the California sun?” Chloe asked.

“Why are we even planning on leaving this place?”

Flopping down on the bed beside Beca, Chloe laid back. Beca followed, and Chloe rolled onto her side and faced her friend. “You would get so bored if we didn't, and you know it.”

“How do you know me so well?” Beca asked, suddenly serious.

“We sang in the shower together. That seals the bond forever,” Chloe said, poking Beca in the ribs.

Beca smiled, but it faded. “I mean it.”

“Because I don't let you hide,” Chloe said evenly.

They were silent for a moment. Chloe could see Beca was retreating back into her mind, and she knew she needed to stop the regression. “Come on. I'll show you the deck. It'll knock your socks off.”

Holding out her hand, Chloe dragged Beca out of the room and took her exploring.

* * *

“You're taking us to Avalon? And the Black Cards are here?” Beca said incredulously as Chloe pulled up to the valet station, referring to the two-man DJ group.

“You don't like it?”

“It's one of _the_ clubs here. How did you get tickets?”

“I know a guy,” Chloe said cryptically. In truth, she just went online and ordered them. It was incredibly easy. “Just tell me you have ID.”

Beca pulled it out of her jeans pocket and showed her. “That's perfect. How did you get such a good one?” Chloe asked.

Beca's mouth quirked into a grin. “I know a guy.”

“Touché,” Chloe said as she opened the door.

After getting the parking stub from the valet, they headed for the door. Beca was able to get in easily, but Chloe wasn’t concerned about it anyway – not with such a good ID, coupled with Beca's beauty. Any bouncer would be an idiot to turn either of them away. Within minutes they were absorbed into the crowd, Chloe holding onto Beca's hand as they moved through the throngs of people.

Chloe turned and leaned in, putting her mouth next to Beca's ear. “Want something to drink first?” she yelled over the din.

Beca nodded, and they went over to the bar. Chloe motioned for the bartender, and though it was busy, he came quickly. Chloe ordered a vodka tonic for herself and – because she already knew what Beca would want – a whiskey and coke. Once they had their drinks, the two women drifted off to the side of the club, where it was a little less crowded.

Beca kept closing her eyes and tapping her fingers lightly on the table as the rhythm boomed throughout the club, and Chloe knew her friend was already thinking of ways to remix the songs. Ever since Beca started playing her mixes for her, Chloe instantly fell in love with the creations. Beca was naturally talented, and she was sure to be successful in the business.

Watching the crowd and alternately glancing at Beca, Chloe became entranced with the mood inside. There was a buzz about it she never witnessed in any other club. Some of the ones in Atlanta came close, but they were never quite so electric. She couldn't wait to dance, and she downed her drink in one gulp and tugged at Beca's hand.

“Let's dance,” she said into Beca's ear.

Following Chloe's example, Beca swallowed her drink and allowed Chloe to pull her onto the dance floor. With the lights, the energy of the crowd, and the thumping music, Chloe was more than ready to start moving, and she didn’t wait when they stepped into the crowded area.

In contrast, Beca seemed content to tap her fingers at first, until Chloe pulled her flush against her. Beca yelped in surprise, but as they started to move, Chloe sensed her friend relax into the movements. Soon they were moving together in perfect time, the heat of their bodies coming off in waves.

The way they were dancing wasn’t anywhere near the kind two friends ever thought of doing. Beca's arms were draped over Chloe's shoulders, while Chloe's hands rested a little too comfortably on Beca's waist. Beca never sought to move her body away, and their hips moved together in perfect time.

As they danced Chloe found their shared rhythm, and she realized it was always between them. Even in the beginning when she barged into Beca's shower that fateful day, they shared a harmony Chloe didn't have with anyone, even Aubrey. It felt oddly freeing, but at the same time she was frightened. As happy as she was, Chloe was beginning to feel like Beca was a kind of home to her, but she couldn’t afford to have those kinds of feelings.

The change in song promptly stomped out those thoughts as their movements changed. She turned Beca around and tugged her close again, grinding against her back in time to the song. Beca, for all her reservations before, was truly a good dancer. Chloe wasn’t surprised since her friend always showed excellent rhythm musically, and dancing was in the same family.

As one song ended and another began, they kept dancing together. Eventually a couple of men approached them and asked them to dance. Beca looked to Chloe for a second before she agreed, and it was then they separated on the dance floor. Being so close to Beca was causing a lot of conflict in Chloe’s mind and heart, and she needed to separate herself from it.

The guy was good-looking and everything she usually looked for in a one night stand, and Chloe was enjoying dancing with him. It wasn't the same as it was with Beca, but Chloe tried not to concentrate on it. When he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, she didn't stop him. She was beginning to feel the need for release and he would be perfect, even if he would be a poor substitute for whom she really wanted.

The music changed again, and he leaned down and kissed her, quickly deepening the caress. Chloe sank into it for a moment, trying to lose everything in one stranger’s lips. In the end she couldn’t get Beca out of her mind, or the knowledge that her lips would feel much different. Chloe placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, apologizing to him as she danced away.

As she continued to dance she wondered if it was time for a real relationship with someone, with anyone. It would be a good way to get Beca out of her system, or so she told herself. In the back of Chloe’s mind, she knew it wouldn’t. Without even trying, Beca managed to deeply root herself in Chloe’s heart.

When the next song ended, she pulled out her phone and she sent a text to Beca.

_Where are you?_

It took seconds for her phone to vibrate. _Where we were drinking_

Chloe headed in her direction, and was almost to Beca before she saw her. With a grin, Chloe marveled at how small her friend was.

“We should get out of here.”

“Come on,” Beca said.

Much to Chloe's pleasant shock, Beca took her hand and guided them through the crowd. It wasn't like her friend to initiate contact, but after their dancing Chloe wasn’t exactly surprised. Beca was finally beginning to open up to her in ways she never opened up to anyone, with the possible exception of Jesse. Then again, Beca wasn't overly touchy with him, either. The notion confused her.

Once they were outside, Chloe took a deep breath of the night air. “How'd you like it?”

“Other than the sleazy guy who tried to feel me up, pretty good. I'm hungry though. There has to be someplace open at,” Beca checked her phone, “one in the morning.”

“We'll find something,” Chloe said as they went out to the valet.

They asked the young man about places to eat, and he directed him to an all-night diner close by. It was a short trip, and both women were quiet on the ride there. Chloe knew why she was quiet; thinking always did that to her. She just couldn't figure out what was going on in Beca's mind.

After parking the car and going inside, they were lucky enough to be seated immediately. The hostess left the menus with them, and they both began to look through the selection.

“What are you thinking?” Chloe asked as she flipped from breakfast foods to sandwiches.

“Mixes. They played some great music.”

Chloe looked over her menu at Beca. “But you can make it better.”

Beca blushed, which Chloe found adorable. “I can make it different.”

“One person's different is another person's better.”

The waitress came up then, effectively interrupting the conversation by taking their drink order. Chloe resumed her study of the menu and finally chose pancakes. It was a meal she didn't have very often, but it was a food which took her back to her childhood, and she found she wanted the small security it offered.

After putting her menu down she looked around the restaurant. It was simple, and Chloe found she liked the lack of glitz that sometimes accompanied places in the city. It felt good and homey.

Beca apparently chose as well because she set her own menu down. She looked like she was ready to say something, but the waitress came back with their drinks and took their food order. Once she was gone, Chloe turned her attention to her friend.

“I'm sorry that guy was a complete skank to you.”

Beca shrugged and played with her straw wrapper. “It's okay. It isn't like I haven't had it before, and I'm sure I will again. Especially while I'm here.”

“Oh,” Chloe said, a bit hurt by the statement, though she didn't know why.

Beca put a hand on hers. “I didn't mean it the way it sounded. The clubs here are super crowded, and there's probably a sleaze ball among them in every bar we'll go to. It’s the law of averages.”

Looking back to her friend, Chloe smiled. “Point taken.”

Beca drew her hand back and resumed playing with the wrapper. “What about you? How was your guy? I saw you kiss. Did you get his number?”

“Ugh. No. He was fine. A bit of a dud,” she responded before brightening. “You danced really well though.”

“Shut up. I did not.”

“You made me hot,” Chloe said before thinking.

Beca turned a deep shade of red spreading from her ears to her chest, and Chloe instantly regretted saying what she said.

Beca looked away. “That was the goal, Beale,” she said halfheartedly.

Deciding they needed a change in subject, Chloe moved on. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

As her entire posture resumed its slacker-like look, Beca returned to normal. “Is there room in your art space for my mixing equipment?”

After thinking about it for a second, Chloe nodded. She would need to move some things, but they could make do. “Sure. You're really feeling the creative push, aren’t you?”

“When don't I?”

“Never,” Chloe laughed.

“You're sure you won't mind being cramped in there together?”

Chloe smiled. “Painting doesn’t take up an entire room unless you're a complete slob.”

“Which you are,” Beca snickered.

“Hey!” Chloe threw a piece of her napkin at Beca. “I am not. That was Aubrey.”

Beca just shook her head. “You are never going to convince me she’s the slob in your friendship.”

“Whatever. You'll see. The house is going to be spotless. Until Aubrey comes to visit, anyway.”

Beca visibly gulped. “She's coming to visit?”

With a laugh, Chloe patted her friend's hand. “Not over the summer. She's way too busy. Probably over Christmas though.”

The look of relief on Beca's face made Chloe laugh. “You should see your face. Is she really that bad now?” Chloe asked.

“Call it PTSD or whatever.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her. “You're going with that?”

Beca threw her hands up, but she was smiling. “Fine. I don't have PTSD, but you have to admit – her one goal in life for most of the year was to make my life hell.”

“Only because she didn't want to change. She likes you now.”

“And she'll kill me if I don't take the Bellas to the ICCAs next year,” Beca said just before the waitress set their food on the table.

Chloe thanked the waitress before answering. “Are you worried?”

“Not with the group we have. We only need two people, and I'm sure we won’t have any trouble. As long as Stacie doesn't try to have sex with every Treblemaker on campus, we'll be fine.”

Barely suppressing a chuckle as she put a bite of food in her mouth, Chloe tried not to choke. “Afraid of the pillow talk?” she asked after she swallowed.

“You know how it goes...sex, then the verbal diarrhea. It's always messy.”

It was impossible to look at Beca for the next question, and Chloe wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer. “What about you and Jesse? No pillow talk there?”

Beca didn't answer immediately. “No pillow talk,” she finally said before putting a large bite of her omelet into her mouth.

Chloe risked a glance up. “You aren't telling me everything.”

With a big swallow, Beca took a sip of her soda before answering. “There's nothing to tell. We haven't slept together.”

“And you're staying here for the summer? He's not upset?”

Beca looked down at her plate and twirled her fork on the ceramic. “I couldn't...you know how I am about family. He wanted to spend the entire break with his parents in Raleigh. That's not something I can do on the best of days, let alone with a new boyfriend.”

“You didn't stay in Georgia though. He could have visited you, right?”

Beca set her fork on the table. “Are you trying to get me to go back and be with him?” Her voice was raised a bit, but not to the point where people were looking at them.

Chloe shook her head. “I'm just trying to understand. I'm your friend, Beca. I'm not your boyfriend. He's the one you're supposed to want to be with.”

“You really think that?” Beca asked, her voice a little softer.

Shrugging, Chloe set her own fork down. “It's a reality. People get significant others, and most of the time everything else just falls away for a while.”

“I'm not most people.”

“No, you aren’t. I'm sorry I forgot.”

They didn't say anything as they resumed eating, and Chloe found herself lost in thought. She knew Beca was a self-contained woman, never admitting to needing anyone or anything but her music, but there was also a contradiction in her. Beca always reached out to Chloe. Perhaps they were destined to be friends. That was surely what it was, she thought. It could never be more.

“I wanted to be here. With you, I mean. L.A. is a bonus, but I'm here because of you,” Beca said quietly.

Chloe wasn't sure what to say, since Beca never said anything like it. “I'm glad,” she said, settling on what she thought was possibly the blandest, most non-committal response she ever gave.

They finished their meal in silence with a strong undercurrent of something between them. Chloe couldn't identify it, and it bothered her. Nothing usually bothered her, and in one night she built a list of things she was dwelling on. Once she paid the check – much to Beca's consternation – Chloe decided she wasn't going to think anymore for the rest of the night.

They were well on their way back to the house when Chloe spoke again. “I have a nice bottle of tequila waiting back at the house.”

“You just want to get me drunk so I'll tell you all my secrets,” Beca said with a laugh.

“You've already told me all your secrets,” Chloe said confidently. “Remember the week after winter break? You were smashed out of your mind. There was a lot of word vomit then.”

Beca groaned. “Don't remind me. Besides, I still have secrets.”

“Then we should play Truth, Dare, or Shot.”

“I don't think it’s an actual game,” Beca said, and even without looking, Chloe knew her friend was grinning.

“Who says we can't make up our own rules? If I know you, you'll take the shot, and then you'll be so drunk you'll tell me the truth anyway.”

“What if I choose dare?”

“Then you'll be naked on the deck without a key to get back inside,” Chloe giggled.

Beca laughed. “Thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind.”

“So you'll play?”

“Why not? We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow.”

Chloe barely contained her excitement as she drove up in front of the house. “I'll grab the tequila and shot glasses, you get the lime and salt,” she said when they were inside.

They each got their assorted items and converged at the dining room table. Sitting cattycorner to each other, Chloe poured out a couple of shots while Beca cut open a lime.

“Ready?” Chloe asked.

“As I'll ever be. Who goes first?”

“My idea, I'm first,” Chloe said grinning triumphantly. “Truth, dare, or shot?”

“Shot,” Beca said quickly.

“Chicken,” Chloe said as Beca downed the shot before sucking on the lime.

Beca hissed at the burn of the alcohol, but recovered easily. “Okay, your turn.”

“Truth.”

The answer seemed to cause Beca some pause, and she didn't say anything.

“You expected me to choose dare?” Chloe smirked.

“I expected shot,” Beca responded.

“Ha! I never take the easy way out.”

“Dork. I'll think of something. Give me a sec.”

Chloe sang the Jeopardy theme song while she waited, which brought an idea to mind. “We _have_ to have music,” she said as she leaped up and went to the stereo, where she put on one of her favorite mixes.

By the time she made it back to the table, the sounds of music filled the air. “Imelda May. Nice,” Beca said appreciatively.

The compliment made Chloe smile as she sat back down. “Thought of anything?”

“Who was your first real crush?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I can't believe you asked such an easy question.”

“It's a starter. They get tougher later. So? Out with it.”

“Madeline Stuckey. Fifth grade,” Chloe said with a smug grin.

“Did you kiss her?”

Chloe grinned. “I wish. We just held hands a lot.”

“When was your first kiss?” Beca asked expectantly.

“That’s for another turn. Your turn.”

“Ugh, whatever. Just so you don't think I'm a coward, truth.”

“Ooh, and she changes things up. Good job keeping things exciting,” Chloe said, playfully punching Beca's arm.

“Ow, and you're avoiding your question.”

“Maybe. Maybe I want to see you squirm a bit,” Chloe said as she reached for the bottle of tequila. “I'll have a shot first. Get me in the mood.”

“Oh god, this is going to be bad, isn't it?”

With the shot poured and the bottle put back on the table, Chloe put some salt on her hand, licked it, tipped the alcohol into her mouth, and sucked the lime dry. She felt a little buzz from just one shot of the strong liquor, and she was looking forward to more. Tequila shots were always her favorite.

“Did you ever sneak out of the house to hook up with anyone?” Chloe asked, purposefully leaving out the gender.

“Yes,” Beca said and sat back in her chair. “That was disappointingly easy.”

Chloe just grinned. “Like you said, they get harder. Truth.”

“What did you want to be when you grew up?”

“An eccentric billionaire with lots of nifty gadgets. Oh! And I wanted to fight crime.”

“So you wanted to be Batman,” Beca said in disbelief. “You nerd.”

Chloe grinned. “I'm not denying it one bit.”

“Dare.”

“You're going to wish you hadn't said that,” Chloe said wickedly. “I dare you to eat a spoonful of cinnamon.”

“No way! That's impossible!” Beca exclaimed. “I won't do it.”

“Then I get to come up with another dare. Trust me; you want to take the cinnamon.”

Rolling her eyes, Beca stood and went to the kitchen with Chloe hot on her heels. Beca opened the cabinet with the spice rack, and Chloe pulled out a spoon from a drawer.

“I really have to do this,” Beca groaned.

Chloe nodded and poured the cinnamon onto the spoon. “Go for it.”

“I swear this is worse than the blood of past Bellas.”

Beca put the spoon in her mouth, sputtering even as she took it back out. Chloe tried not to laugh as her friend valiantly tried to keep the spice in her mouth, but within seconds she was in stitches as Beca ran to the sink to blow it out in a puff. A cinnamon cloud surrounded her, and when she turned around, it coated much of the lower part of her face.

Chloe was laughing so hard she was practically doubled over, especially when Beca crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

“This –” Beca wheezed, puffing out more cinnamon. She turned back to the sink and ran the water, lapping up the fluid as fast as she could. When she was finished she turned back around. “This is not funny.”

Chloe tried to get herself under control, but wasn't having much luck. “You...puff...face...” Those were the only words she could get out.

“You are so going to hate your dare,” Beca wiped her face off before turning her nose up and going back to the table.

Chloe managed to calm down, going back to her chair. “Sorry, but really, you were hilarious.”

Beca just shook her head, but her smile returned. “I deserve a shot,” she said before downing some more tequila.

“Truth,” Chloe said when Beca finished.

“What was your most embarrassing moment?”

Chloe groaned loudly and shook her head. “No. No way.”

“You know the rules, Beale,” Beca urged.

There were several embarrassing moments to choose from in Chloe’s life, and while she truly didn’t want to reveal the worst one, she didn’t want to see what Beca would come up with in the question’s place. “Fine, but you asked for it.”

Beca shot up an eyebrow. “I’m waiting.”

“I was sixteen, and it was just before school ended for the summer,” Chloe started. “I was dating a guy named Fergus.”

“Fergus?”

Chloe smiled. “He was an exchange student, and really cute. The Saturday before he was supposed to go back to Ireland, he took me on a picnic.”

“Was that your first date?”

“We had been going out since Spring Break,” Chloe answered. “So we went to the park outside the city. He had everything: checkered blanket, basket, cheese and fruit, and the only alcohol he could get.”

“Don’t tell me. Boone’s Farm?”

“It’s the Dom Pérignon for teenagers,” Chloe said with a laugh. “And it was Strawberry Hill. It went perfectly with the fruit.”

Beca’s face sobered. “So he went all out,” she said before smiling brightly.

“Oh yeah,” Chloe said. “After we finished we went into the woods to make out, and one thing led to another, and we ended up fooling around.”

“Okay, so far this isn’t embarrassing. You’re going to have to come up with something soon.”

“Don’t worry. It’s coming. So he dropped me off at home and everything was fine, right? It was a great date, and I was happy. A few hours later I was at the dinner table, and I started itching. _Everywhere_.”

Beca’s eyes grew wide. “Everywhere?”

“Uh-huh. It was really bad around the junk region. I didn’t tell my grandmother that part though. But then,” Chloe laughed, “it was so bad the doctor admitted me to the hospital. Then I _had_ to tell her.”

“Oh god. What did she do?”

“Grounded me for the summer. Not because of the sex. Because I was stupid enough to do it in a patch of poison oak. And now you know my most embarrassing moment.”

“She really wasn’t bothered by the sex?” Beca asked.

“Nope. She was a Beatnik and then a Hippie. Being hung up on sex wasn’t exactly high on her list of things to be.”

“Wow. She sounds really cool.”

A brief sadness came over Chloe. “She was,” she said softly before shaking her head. “She would have loved to get her hands on you.”

“Why do you have a wicked look on your face?” Beca asked dubiously.

“Because you’re uptight, and she would have made it her mission to make you more relaxed. She would have done it, too. That woman could do anything.”

“You’ve been doing a good job of it yourself,” Beca said quietly, suddenly serious.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Chloe resisted the urge to lean over and kiss Beca. Instead Chloe sighed and looked away before grabbing the tequila again while trying to keep her mood light. She didn’t really want to be depressed over something she could never have with Beca. With a deep breath, she squelched those thoughts and smiled.

“Your turn. What’s your poison?” Chloe asked as she poured two shots.

Beca groaned. “Truth.”

Chloe set Beca’s glass in front of her. “Drink first. Question second,” she said before downing hers.

Beca grinned and lifted the glass, swallowing it in one gulp.

“If you were marooned on a desert island and could bring three things with you, what would they be?” Chloe asked.

Beca scrunched up her face as she thought. “My mixing equipment, obviously.”

“That's more than one item, but I'll allow it.”

“A good bottle of liquor,” Beca said after a moment.

“Just one more,” Chloe encouraged.

“I need another shot,” Beca said as she reached for the bottle.

Chloe stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Nu-uh. You have to name your third thing. _Then_ you can drink.”

“I'd take my best friend, I guess.”

Chloe felt a pang of jealousy for the person. “You guess? And you have to name names.”

“Okay, I'm sure. And honestly, if you don't know who my best friend is by now, you're clueless.” Beca reached for the tequila again. “Now I'm taking a shot.”

“Wait, you'd be stuck on an island with me?” Chloe asked, her heart warming. “I'm your best friend?”

Beca drank without the salt or the lime and looked at Chloe as she put the glass on the table. “As close as I'll ever get to one, yeah.”

Chloe offered a very non-characteristic shy smile before pouring more liquor for herself. “I feel the same way,” she said quietly.

“At least we're in agreement,” Beca said, and Chloe was certain she heard relief in Beca's voice.

“I'm taking dare this time,” Chloe said, as much for a change in subject as to keep the game moving. “And before you even say anything, you can't use the one I said in the car. It doesn't count.”

“Do the Macarena!”

Chloe sighed and drank her shot before getting up. “You asked for this.”

Even though Jeff Buckley was playing in the background, which wasn't exactly good dancing music, Chloe started moving. The moment she began, Beca started laughing. Chloe found herself laughing as well, despite her utter mortification at having to do such a ridiculous dance. Still, she managed to finish it, sitting down triumphantly when she was done.

“Aca-mazing,” Beca said in between laughs.

“You're really cute,” Chloe said, trying to sound sarcastic but failing miserably. “Go ahead, make your choice, and remember I have an arsenal.”

Beca calmed down and acted like she was deep in thought. “Truth,” she said after a moment.

“List every single crush you've had, and when you had them.”

“Seriously?”

Chloe nodded, feeling rather pleased with herself at the sight of Beca squirming. “Seriously.”

“Okay, I have to think. First grade, Davy Jones.”

Before Beca could say anything else, Chloe interrupted her. “You had a crush on a Monkee?”

“No, you ass. I had a crush on a kid in my class named Davy Jones,” Beca said, smacking Chloe's forearm.

“Please tell me the names get better from there. All I can picture is you making out with a boy with a bowl cut.”

“Oh my god. My best friend is such a nerd,” Beca said, sounding quite put upon, but she grinned. “Continuing on now...third grade, Emily Dorset.”

“You had a crush on a girl? I'm surprised.”

“Just wait 'til I get to Beca: The Teenage Years. That's going to blow your mind,” Beca said with a crooked smile.

“By all means, I can hardly wait.” Chloe wasn't lying. She really wanted to hear more on the subject.

“Nothing happened again until sixth grade with Mark Westerberg. Does he count though? We actually dated.”

“They all count in my book.”

Beca nodded. “Then there's him, and we went out for a year. Eighth grade, Jennifer Martin. That lasted until high school.

“Next crush was in the tenth grade. Maggie May Benford,” Beca said, immediately bringing her palm to her forehead.

“Did you secretly have a crush on Rod Stewart, too?” Chloe laughed.

“I know, it's cringe-worthy. I'm not even going to try to deny it. In an effort to end that section of my love life, we'll move on to the eleventh grade and Evan Northam. We spent most of our time parked in the woods, making out in the back seat of his really old and smelly Grand Am. He wasn't exactly a charmer.”

Chloe snorted. “Doesn't sound like it.”

“He was the last in high school. There wasn’t anyone in the lost years before I came to Barden, and you know about Jesse,” Beca finished, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt to be extremely interesting.

“And who else?” Chloe asked, knowing from Beca's inability to look at her there was someone else, and it could very well be someone they both knew.

“More tequila,” Beca said, avoiding the question completely as she took another shot. “Your turn.”

Chloe shook her head. “Nope. You aren't done. Who else have you had a crush on?”

“No one.”

“Can I guess?”

Beca heaved a sigh. “You can guess, but I don’t have to give you an answer.”

“So there _is_ someone else!”

“Ask away, I know you're dying to find out.”

Chloe thought about it. It couldn't be Bumper, and the more she thought about it, she couldn't imagine Beca being attracted to any of the Treblemakers, save Jesse. She needed some more information.

“Are they in a cappella?”

Beca folded her arms across her chest and stared at the floor. “Yes.”

“This would be a lot easier if you would just tell me,” Chloe urged.

“It's a lot more fun hearing you guess. Keep going.”

“Is this person male or female?”

Beca didn't say anything at first. “Female,” she said after a beat.

“Is she a Bella?” Chloe's heart was pounding, knowing Beca's crush could be one of their friends, and she was trying not to think of the implications of it.

Throughout the night Chloe tried to forget her feelings towards Beca, though she knew they were likely not going to go away anytime soon even with the plan she came up with at the club. She would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship, so she was determined to not think about it anymore. It didn't mean she would be okay with Beca liking one of the Bellas.

“No.”

“ _Was_ she a Bella?”

“We're not doing this anymore,” Beca said as she stood and went into the kitchen, her back facing Chloe.

“Okay then. You don't have to tell me,” Chloe said, not even bothering to conceal the defeat in her voice. “I'll take dare.”

Slowly, Beca turned around and leaned against the counter. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Chloe's stomach dropped as her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't move, didn't dare believe she heard Beca right, but she knew there was nothing wrong with her hearing. She was the one Beca had the crush on, and with sudden clarity, she saw it all. Their friendship was always strong, stronger than even the one she had with Aubrey. Beca told her things she never told anyone else, and Chloe knew it wasn’t a vulnerability the smaller woman ever allowed herself.

She must have been still for too long, because Beca turned away again. “Forget I said anything. Look, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed.”

Chloe shook herself from her stupor as Beca left the kitchen, and before the smaller woman could pass the table, Chloe stood and stopped her from going into her room. “Stay,” she said softly.

“Don't, Chloe. It really doesn't matter. I'm with Jesse anyway. Can you just forg –”

Before Beca could say another word, Chloe pressed their lips together as she wrapped her arms around the woman she cared about so deeply. Beca didn't move for a second, but then she seemed to melt into the kiss, pulling Chloe closer while nipping at Beca's full bottom lip.

Chloe traced the line of Beca's lips with her tongue, and in answer to her silent question Beca allowed her entry. Their tongues began to dance, and as they did Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, causing the other woman to do the same. For Chloe, it felt like a missing piece was finally found. She was whole.

It was a long time before they broke apart, and Chloe touched her forehead to Beca's. “So I'm the crush?”

Though she was breathing heavily, Beca managed to laugh. “I hope so. Otherwise Aubrey's missing out.”

Chloe smiled. “This is going to cause problems, you know that, right?”

Beca nodded. “Can we not think about problems for a night?”

“Anything you want,” she said seriously before smiling. “You're sure you can take this whole package? I am kind of hot, you know.”

Beca placed a small kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth. “And you know it. I love that about you.”

Chloe wanted to know what else Beca loved about her, and though she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer just then, she couldn’t help what she said. “So…is this closer to just crushland, or is this fireworks?”

Beca didn't say anything as she reached around to the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss, leaving her feeling like she was just on a spinning wheel. She felt completely dizzy.

“Did I answer your question?”

Chloe only nodded before leading her down the hall and into her bedroom. Beca stayed close, touching her the entire way, and when they reached the darkened room, Chloe turned to face the smaller woman. Pulling her in for a deep, soulful kiss, she reached down and tugged at the hem of Beca's t-shirt, her hands moving underneath to touch the hidden soft skin.

Beca breathed in sharply at the feel of Chloe's hands, pulling away long enough to take off her shirt before bringing their lips together again even as she felt under Chloe's blouse. When Beca began unbuttoning her blouse, Chloe helped her along, needing to press against Beca's bare skin.

Almost the second Chloe's shirt landed on the floor, their bras followed. Chloe brought her hands up slowly, her fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps up Beca's sides. Just as she reached the underside of Beca's breasts, she pushed into the touch, coaxing Chloe's fingers to her nipples. It didn't take much to convince her, though. Chloe lightly pinched Beca's nipples between her fingers as she broke feverish kiss and began trailing down the porcelain neck.

Chloe moved them to the bed, pushing Beca onto it. She slowly pulled the zipper of Beca's jeans down, kissing the skin on her abdomen as she pulled the denim off and threw them to the floor. Moving so she was standing between Beca's legs, Chloe ran her fingers along the tops of bare thighs.

She hesitated before hooking her fingers through the sides of Beca's underwear, looking for any sign of second thoughts. Finding none, she pulled the garment off, gazing at Beca's beautiful body for the second time. She could finally do so much more than look, and Chloe couldn't wait to touch. She leaned down and took Beca in her arms, kissing her hard.

Beca broke away, tugging on Chloe's jeans. “Take off your clothes.”

Chloe nodded and stepped back. With delicate slowness she removed her jeans and underwear, dropping them to the floor and standing before Beca completely naked. When she took a step forward, Beca held up her hand.

“I want to look at you first,” Beca said, her voice low and husky as she laid back and supported her weight on her elbows.

Chloe stood before her, wanting nothing more than to sink into Beca and feel her everywhere. Just as she was about to beg, Beca shifted her hand and beckoned her with a finger. As Chloe took one final step forward, Beca changed her position u   ntil her head was on the pillow. Chloe climbed onto the bed, slowly lowering herself onto Beca’s petite body. The feel of skin on skin caused both women to moan, and Chloe sank further into Beca's embrace as their legs entwined.

Their lips met again in a tentative touch, and Chloe relished the feel of Beca's tongue in her mouth. When Beca took Chloe's breast in her hand, Chloe gasped and pulled out of the kiss. As she watched Beca's blue eyes grow impossibly dark with need, she knew she wanted more.

With a final kiss to Beca's lips, Chloe kissed her way down Beca's neck to her chest. Just before she reached Beca's breast, Chloe sucked at the skin, leaving a small mark before continuing to an erect nipple. She nipped a little before flicking her tongue over it, smiling a little when Beca held her head closer.

“Harder, Chlo,” Beca breathed.

Chloe did as she was told, biting down on Beca's nipple while pinching the other one between her fingers. Beca's answering moan was enough to encourage her, and she shifted to the other breast, sucking hard just to the side of the hardened peak before grazing her teeth across it.

Her free hand moved down, and she pushed herself up a little to get it between Beca's legs. As she ran her nails through the soft curls, Beca's hips bucked. Even as she continued her exploration of Beca's breasts, Chloe ran her fingers through the warmth awaiting her, and she almost came knowing Beca was so wet for her. Focusing her thumb on Beca’s clit, Chloe began rubbing circles on it.

She pushed a finger inside, and Beca arched up. Chloe added a second, and then a third finger and began moving in and out in a slow and tortuous pace. She left Beca's breasts, moving her body back up to give her more leverage. As she increased her pace Chloe began thrusting with her hips, driving her fingers deeper into the smaller woman. Beca clawed at Chloe's back in response, causing her to hiss in pleasure.

“Open your eyes,” Chloe whispered when she felt Beca grow closer to release.

Beca's eyes met hers, and Chloe felt as though she was looking at the most beautiful sight in the world. She could see everything in those dark blue eyes, and she never wanted to look away.

Even as her walls tensed around Chloe's fingers, Beca gazed into Chloe's eyes. Chloe stilled her hand, but kept it where it was while Beca began to come down from her ecstasy. Leaning down, she captured Beca's lips in a tender, loving kiss. After a moment she slowly pulled out, only breaking the kiss to lick Beca's essence from her fingers. When she was finished, Beca pulled her back down and kissed her hungrily. Chloe gladly allowed herself to be shifted onto her back, loving the feel of Beca on top of her.

“Tell me what you want,” Beca whispered as she nipped at Chloe's earlobe.

Chloe wasn't sure she could give voice to what she truly wanted, but it came out anyway. “Everything. I want everything.”

Beca nodded against her head and began tracing a line of kisses down Chloe's jaw. When she reached where Chloe's neck met her collarbone, Beca bit down a little while sucking hard. Chloe moaned and held Beca's head there, even as small but strong hands cupped her breasts. Chloe wasn't sure which she loved more; being marked, or having her nipples teased in such a wonderful way.

Beca didn't linger long, though. Her mouth covered Chloe's nipple, and Beca gave the same pleasure she received. Chloe didn't want it to end, yet she still yearned for more. She tried to push Beca's head down, but Beca would have none of it.

Pulling her head from Chloe's breasts, Beca shook her head. “I've been dreaming about this for a year. I'm taking my time,” she said with an evil grin before latching on to Chloe's nipple again.

As Beca's teeth sank into her, Chloe decided if she were to die from sheer need, there were worse ways to go. Then all thought stopped when Beca ground her hips into Chloe's center.

“Please,” Chloe moaned softly.

“Tell me,” Beca repeated before pinching a nipple.

“Kiss me.”

“Where?”

“Oh god, everywhere,” Chloe whispered.

Then Beca's lips lit her on fire, her kisses blazing white-hot trails over her body. Chloe didn't know which way was up as Beca licked her way up the inside of Chloe’s thigh, and when her tongue flicked against the sensitive clit, Chloe almost came off the bed.

But Beca didn't stop there. She moved on, kissing her way down Chloe's other leg, and she ached with the loss of Beca's touch on her heat. Then it didn't matter. Beca's hands were on Chloe's breasts as her lips made their way across Chloe's tight stomach. She inhaled sharply as Beca kissed along the juncture of her thigh and hip, and she urged the smaller woman on. Luckily, Beca didn't deny her again.

With a sure tongue Beca explored Chloe's core, finally closing in around the sensitive bundle of nerves. As she flicked her tongue against it, Beca explored Chloe's opening by slowly dipping the tip of her finger inside. Before Chloe knew it Beca plunged her fingers completely inside, and she felt like fireworks were going off in her body.

Chloe reached down and grabbed Beca's free hand, holding it in a death grip as Beca's fingers curled deep inside her. Beca sucked at the small nub, pushing in as deep as she could go at the same time, and Chloe never felt as full as she did then. Her body tensed, and she squeezed her eyes shut and let the waves of pleasure wash over her as Beca kept moving her fingers in and out. She came again, riding Beca's hand and relishing the feeling of Beca being inside her.

When Chloe came down from her third orgasm, Beca slowly pulled out and kissed her way back up her body, settling with her head under Chloe's chin. Chloe held her close, and neither one said anything for a while.

“Beca?” Chloe said softly.

“Mm?” Beca responded sleepily as she traced circles on Chloe's chest.

“I'm glad you came.”

“Me too.”

Chloe drifted off to sleep, content to be in Beca's arms. She knew her life would never be the same again, and she welcomed the change. Beca was her best friend who became so much more, and it was better than even Chloe could ever imagine.


	3. What Rules My Heart

Beca wasn’t sure how long she lay in bed while Chloe slept peacefully. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind couldn’t slow down. Everything changed in one night, and Beca was having trouble processing the enormity of the situation. They admitted their feelings for each other, and Beca was still reeling from how _right_ everything felt. She and Chloe fit like two puzzle pieces, and Beca never felt more accepted and cared for than she did the night prior. It was all she could do not to wake Chloe and make love to her again.

But she didn’t, opting instead for slipping out of bed and finding her clothes. Once she was dressed, Beca went to the kitchen and poured some water into a glass before leaning against the counter. It was then, away from Chloe, that Beca's doubts surfaced. Her feelings for Chloe ran deep, but knowing she cheated on Jesse weighed heavy in Beca’s heart. After what happened between her parents, Beca couldn’t stand her actions. She couldn’t hurt Jesse the same way her father hurt her mother.

After checking the time, she decided it wasn’t too late to call her mother in England. The elder Mitchell was excavating a site in the northern part of the country. It was slow going, and though her mother already spent a year overseas, there was no sign she would be coming back to the States anytime soon. Beca hated not being able to talk to or see her mother much, but knowing she was happy did help the ache Beca felt at times. They were still close, and it was because of their closeness Beca knew she needed to call her mother about the situation.

She grabbed her phone and went outside, sitting on one of the comfortable chairs. Once she accessed the contact, Beca waited for her mother to pick up. It didn’t take long.

 _“Hi, sweetheart,”_ her mother’s kind voice greeted. _“What are you doing up so early in the morning?”_

“I can’t sleep.”

_“What’s up?”_

“It’s…I slept with someone. Someone who isn’t Jesse.”

Silence greeted her for a moment. _“Do you have feelings for this person?”_

“No. Yes. God, Mom. I never thought I could be that person. The one who cheats.”

_“Nothing is ever black and white. I’m not condoning what you did, but I know you. You have a good heart.”_

“I don’t feel like I do. This is so confusing. I just…I don’t know. Jesse and I aren’t really working, and we haven’t been for weeks,” Beca said with a sigh. “It still doesn’t excuse what I did last night.”

_“There aren’t any good answers for this. You do have to follow your heart and be honest. If you aren’t, people will get hurt.”_

“That’s not what happened with you and Dad. He was honest with what he did, and you were hurt.”

_“And I healed. Jesse will, too.”_

“Are you saying I should break things off with him? I don’t even know if things could work with Chloe.”

Beca took a sharp breath. She never told her mother about her attraction to women, and she never intended to come out over a transatlantic call.

_“But you want them to.”_

“You’re not freaked?” Beca said in disbelief.

Her mother chuckled. _“I’ve known about your girlfriends for a long time. You were never really good at hiding them.”_

“That’s a relief,” Beca groaned.

_“It’s never mattered to me who you date. I just want you to be happy. What you need to decide is where your joy lies. I know it can be difficult, especially for you, but you need to follow your heart.”_

“And if it steers me in the wrong direction?”

_“Unless your decision is made out of fear, I don’t think it will. Figure out how you feel about Chloe, but I get the feeling you already know. No matter what, I would suggest reevaluating your relationship with Jesse.”_

Beca gulped at the thought of the inevitable conversation. “Am I a bad person?”

 _“You’re human, and humans make mistakes. It’s part of life.”_ Her mother paused. _“But it doesn’t make you a bad person. I’m sure you didn’t sleep with Chloe just for the sex.”_

“No,” Beca said, rubbing her hand down her face. “She’s special, Mom. She has been for a long time.”

_“And Jesse?”_

“He’s safe.”

_“Then I think you have your answer. The only problem you have now is whether you want to be safe or happy.”_

“Mom, she could destroy me,” Beca whispered.

_“And she could bring you more joy than you ever thought possible. Don’t live your life based on what happened between me and your dad. Living in fear isn’t living.”_

“Yeah.” Beca wasn’t sure she agreed with her mother. She was doing just fine up to then.

_“Just think about it. I hate to do this, but I need to get back to the dig. Call me later if you want and we’ll talk more. You are a good person at heart, and forget the fear. You’ll do the right thing.”_

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Okay.”_

Beca hung up and stared at the rapidly rising sun. Knowing she couldn’t just sit there, she decided to set up her mixing equipment. Keeping busy would help, and mixing music was the best thing for her. It always served to calm her whenever she was conflicted over something.

She went inside and took her carryon bag from her room and started setting everything up in the art room. There was an empty area in the far corner that would suit her needs perfectly, and Beca set about plugging everything in. It didn’t take very long before she was sitting again at her laptop with her headphones on, picking out a couple of songs to mash together.

Even as she worked, Chloe and Jesse were both at the fore of her mind. When it came right down to it, there wasn’t a question where her heart lay, but Beca wasn’t sure she had the courage to follow it. There was too much at stake.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Chloe awoke. Her smile slowly stretched across her face at the thought of the previous night and all that happened between her and Beca. While Chloe never uttered ‘love’ at any point, it was what filled her entire being. She gave her heart to Beca, and felt loved in return. At least she hoped she was loved. Chloe wasn’t normally one to be insecure about such things, but she never had as much emotional investment as she did in Beca. The image of falling off a cliff with nothing but Beca keeping her from hitting the ground was quite vivid, and Chloe desperately wanted to be caught.

She reached to the other side of the bed and frowned when she felt only cold sheets, and Chloe got out of bed in search of Beca. Stopping herself before she left the room, Chloe grabbed a robe and put it on. Just as she started down the hall, a noise in the art room told her exactly where Beca was. Chloe walked in and leaned against the wall, a grin plastered to her face at the sight before her.

Beca was at her laptop, feverishly working away on her music. While she didn’t bring her entire setup with her, the small mixing table was beside her, and between mouse clicks her hand went to the knobs and adjusted the levels of the song. Chloe couldn’t wait to hear the new mash-up.

“You've been busy,” she said quietly.

Beca jumped and whirled around. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Chloe smiled and stepped closer while still allowing Beca her space if she needed it. “I didn't mean to. If you want, we can try it again,” she said with a grin.

Beca ran a hand through her long, wavy hair. “Now you're talking crazy. I'm almost done, anyway. Are you hungry? Do you want lunch?”

“Is it that late already?”

Beca went back to her equipment. “It was almost eleven the last time I checked the clock. That was at least an hour ago.”

“Oh,” Chloe said. She was beginning to feel something wasn't quite right. “Have you been up long?”

“Didn't really sleep,” Beca replied without looking back.

“Beca...”

“What?” Beca said, facing her, but still not quite looking at her.

“You think last night was a mistake, don't you?” Chloe practically choked on the words.

When Beca didn't reply, Chloe's face fell. “I'm going to get dressed,” she said quickly before going back into her bedroom, all hints of happiness wiped from her.

The door closed behind her, and Chloe felt the overwhelming urge to get off every trace of the night previous. She disrobed, patently ignoring her reflection in the mirror to avoid seeing the marks Beca put on her body. After turning the shower as hot as she could, she stepped under the spray and cleaned herself as much as she could.

As she did, she tried to keep from crying. She couldn't believe she almost told Beca she loved her as they lay in bed. Chloe let Beca into her bubble, the bubble no one ever broke. Most people saw Chloe as an open book, but she wasn't. She never was; she was just better than Beca at hiding it. People looked at Chloe and saw a happy woman without a care in the world, when in reality she was someone who couldn't open her heart to anyone.

Except Beca. She gradually opened a door to Chloe’s heart and simply moved in. Chloe struggled to keep tears from falling as she turned off the shower. She stood where she was for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. Ultimately, what Chloe wanted wasn’t the real issue. She knew she wanted Beca, and nothing was going to change the way she felt.

Beca, on the other hand, was completely unknown. If her behavior in the art room was any indication, Chloe knew she wouldn’t be able to live with her for the rest of the summer. It was just a question of when to tell Beca exactly why she needed to be on the next flight to Georgia. Chloe didn’t cherish the thought of discussing that what they did wasn’t two friends having fun. It was by far the best night of Chloe's life.

After she got out of the shower and shrugged on some clothes, Chloe took a deep breath and ventured out of her room. The scent of bacon hung in the air, and she could also smell coffee and eggs as well. She closed her eyes to everything for a moment. She needed to steel her heart and figure out how to make it through the next few hours – or even days – depending on when Beca could get a flight.

Deciding avoidance was best for the time being, Chloe went directly to the stereo and pulled her iPod from it before grabbing her earbuds. Just before she put them in, Beca's voice stopped her.

“I didn't know what you wanted, but you love breakfast food so much I figured I'd go with something safe. It's almost done if you want to sit down,” Beca said hesitantly.

Clenching her jaw the entire way, Chloe went to the dining room table and, once in the chair, tried to figure out what was happening. She watched Beca closely, and gradually decided her friend was simply clueless. Beca wasn't cruel and Chloe knew it, or at least she thought she did. Beca just made her favorite meal in the middle of the day, and it surely counted for something.

Beca finished in the kitchen and brought out two plates filled with food. After setting one down in front of Chloe and the other on her placemat, Beca sat and took a sip of orange juice before picking up her fork, still not quite looking at Chloe.

“You aren't eating,” Beca said between bites.

Beca's words caused Chloe to spring into action. “What was last night to you? A drunken grope?”

The scraping on the plate stopped, and Beca set her utensils down before looking up at Chloe. “I'm sorry. I'm not used to this.”

“You're not used to what?”

“Can you accept that I'm not ready to tell you yet? What happened between us was…but Jesse's back East and I have no idea what I'm going to do about him.”

At the mention of Jesse's name, Chloe's heart sank even further. “I understand,” she said softly before numbly picking up her fork and eating.

They ate in silence for a while, and Chloe struggled to get the food down without feeling sick.

She was almost finished when Beca's hand covered her own. “Chloe, please.”

Chloe's eyes stayed fixed on the plate. “It's okay. Things are complicated, and I knew it last night. I guess I just hoped...”

“Hoped what?”

“Nothing. It doesn't matter.” Abruptly standing and pushing the chair from the table, Chloe grabbed her iPod and went outside.

The view did little for her, and as she sat in one of the large chairs, Chloe turned her music on and tuned out the rest of the world. It worked to a degree. Beca still wouldn't completely leave her thoughts, and it vexed her. She knew Beca felt something the night before. Chloe needed to believe it or she would crumble. Beca showed her a side of herself no one ever saw, and Chloe knew she was one of the only – if not the only person – whom Beca actually trusted.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting on the deck when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Knowing it was Beca, Chloe turned away. Beca made no move towards her, and Chloe felt a sense of relief she was still being given some space.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Chloe glanced Beca's way, and she was thrown by the smaller woman, who never looked so defeated. It made Chloe’s heart ache in a completely different way.

She shut her music off and fully looked at Beca. “Why are you out here?” Chloe asked, though she wasn't accusing.

“I don't want to be anywhere else,” Beca said simply, as though she just explained everything.

“What do you want from me? I know you're confused, but I really need to know. This,” Chloe motioned between them, “is killing me.”

“I'm not supposed to feel this way. Not when I have someone already.”

“Feel what way?”

Beca closed her eyes and shook her head. “Last night...it was important to me.”

“But...” Chloe started. She knew there was more to Beca's declaration.

“But it can't happen again. Not while I'm with Jesse. I can't hurt him like this. I can't be the person who doesn't treat their relationship with respect.”

“Do you love him?”

It was a long time before Beca answered her. “No.”

Chloe swallowed hard before her next question. “Do you love me?”

Beca squeezed her eyes even tighter. “Yes.”

Chloe's heart caught in her throat. “But you're going to stay with him.”

“It can't work with us, not with you here and me in Georgia. Long distance never works, and I can't ask you to wait for me to get out here.”

“Why are you already making this fail before we even start?” Chloe got out of her chair and crouched down in front of Beca. “I love you, too. Distance doesn’t equal automatic failure.”

“Love isn't always enough.”

Chloe took Beca's hand and kissed her tiny knuckles. “Not always, but sometimes it is. I have to believe we're one of the sometimes. We have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, let alone next year. Even if you lived here, we still wouldn't know.

“I'm asking you to trust me. Trust us. I know it's a stretch for you, but please try,” Chloe earnestly, hoping it would be enough.

Beca opened her eyes and looked at their joined hands before bringing her gaze to Chloe's eyes. “I'm not easy to be around.”

Chloe flashed a crooked grin. “You think I don’t know that? So you have baggage, maybe even more than most people. I see through your walls and you know it; yet somehow you still haven't run away. I haven't figured that one out yet.”

Beca brought Chloe's hand to her chest and held it there. “I can't believe what you've turned me into.”

“What have I turned you into?”

“Someone who says things like this. You're like a star, Chloe. You brighten everything around you, and for so long I’ve wanted to be close to that brightness.” Beca paused. “Even without your light, you still reached in and didn't take no for an answer when I tried to push you away, not that I ever really wanted to. I've never wanted to just be with someone the way I want to be with you.”

“Then why be so stupid?”

Beca laughed. “I'm trying not to be now. It might happen again. I’m giving you fair warning.”

“So...” Chloe started, needing Beca to actually come out and say what she meant.

“I have to call Jesse first. He needs to know we're finished before I can really start us.”

“And after?”

“I'm yours.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her as close as possible given their positions. “I love you,” she whispered again in Beca's ear before letting her go and standing up. “And I'm starving. What do you want for dinner?”

“Surprise me,” Beca said, still holding Chloe's hand.

Chloe smiled down at her. “Prepare to be amazed. Coming?”

“In a minute.”

With the sadness in Beca's tone, Chloe was fairly sure she was about to call Jesse. “I'll be inside. Come in when you're ready.”

Beca nodded, and with one last squeeze to her hand, Chloe left her love on the deck.

* * *

Beca walked to the edge of the deck, gazing at the city lights for a moment before pulling out her phone. She did nothing more than stare at it, willing the conversation she was about to have to just be over already. Beca wanted to end things with Jesse; she had no doubts about where her heart belonged, but she absolutely hated the thought of hurting him. After briefly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Beca called Jesse.

 _“Hey, Bec. How’s Cali?”_ He said cheerfully.

“Good,” she said unconvincingly.

 _“That’s great,”_ he replied, and Beca could tell he was being genuine in his good wishes, even if he was oblivious to her tone.

“How’s Raleigh?” Beca wanted to smack herself. She didn’t want to draw the conversation out, but it looked like it was going to happen no matter what she did.

_“It’s been good here, too. I’ve been hooking up with a lot of my high school friends. I told them all about this wonderful girl I met in Georgia, and they can’t wait to meet you. And before you say anything, I’m not trying to make you do something you don’t want to do. I’m just saying.”_

“Thanks, Jesse. I appreciate it.”

 _“That’s what a good boyfriend does, right?”_ There was a small pause on his end. _“Listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being so weird. Chloe’s your friend, and I shouldn’t be jealous.”_

“Jesse –”

_“No, really. I’m not usually a possessive jerk. It’s just…I’ve heard stories about her. I know she’s your friend, but I was worried she might not be good to hang around with for the summer. Then I figured you might be a good influence on her.”_

“What did you just say?” Beca said, her voice rising with her ire.

_“Sorry, Bec. It’s a rumor.”_

“Exactly. It’s a _rumor_. And what business is it of yours? She’s been a great friend to me, and unlike you, she doesn’t judge people based on gossip.”

_“Hey, I said I was sorry. I guess I shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Please don’t be mad.”_

Beca clenched her jaw. “How can you ask me to not be mad? You hurt someone I love…”

The word came unbidden from her mouth, and Beca wished she could take it back. She didn’t want to reveal her feelings for Chloe to him; she didn’t want to hurt him so badly, but the way he was treating Chloe made her emotions run over. While Beca didn’t say it to hurt him, she was glad she said it to someone other than Chloe. It cemented the feeling even more.

 _“You love her?”_ His volume matched Beca’s. _“Are you breaking up with me? Is this what this call is?”_

“Yes to all three questions,” Beca said quietly. “I’m sorry, even if you did just say some terrible things about Chloe. I never wanted to hurt you.”

_“It’s too late for what you want or don’t want. Did you ever have feelings for me?”_

There was the rub. Beca did, but they weren’t anything more than friendship. “I thought I did,” she said, telling a small lie.

She never wanted to lie to Jesse, and no matter what he said, she didn’t want to hurt him any more than she had to. It was obvious his pain was great, and the lie was the only way Beca could think of to soften the blow.

_“I don’t even know why I asked the question. It doesn’t make it any better. Honestly, you’re going to get your heart broken, and I won’t be able to find it in me to feel bad about it.”_

“Jesus, Jesse. That was a shitty thing to say.”

_“This is a pretty shitty thing all around, and you know it. Don’t look for me when the summer’s over. I won’t want to talk to you.”_

With that, Jesse ended the call. Beca wanted nothing more than to scream at what he said. He may be hurt, but his pain gave him no excuse to say such a terrible thing about Chloe. Her heart was beautiful, and one much kinder and more loving than Jesse’s obviously was. Beca stopped herself. She wasn’t going to compare them. There really was no comparison.

Suddenly the only thing she wanted to do was get out of the house and think. She couldn’t tell Chloe the contents of the conversation with Jesse just yet, and Beca knew she needed some time to sort out what she wanted to say. It was time she wouldn’t get in the house, no matter how much space Chloe gave her.

No matter what, Beca knew one thing: she loved Chloe. It was a given. With one part of her life ended, Beca could finally begin a new chapter. One where she wasn’t settling for someone she didn’t love.

* * *

Chloe stared at the open refrigerator and tried to figure out what to make for dinner. Knowing Beca was breaking up with Jesse even as she moved around the kitchen didn’t help Chloe’s indecision. From the sound of Beca's muffled voice the conversation wasn't going well at all, and Chloe fought the urge to go out to the deck and help Beca through the breakup. It was something Beca needed to do on her own, and Chloe only needed to be there when Beca was ready to talk about it.

In the meantime her eyes still roamed over the cold food silently mocking her from the shelves. With a grunt she closed the door and went to the pantry, only to have the same thing happen. She stopped to think and mentally ran through her recipes, and ultimately settled on a stir-fry. They both liked Asian, and it would be an easy meal to fix and reheat if necessary. With the decision made, she took out the meat and vegetables and began her preparations.

She was midway through cutting the bok choy when Beca came back inside. With one look, Chloe could tell the conversation was more than difficult, especially when the smaller woman leaned back into the door and crossed her arms, almost hugging herself.

“Mind if I take the car? I need to get out of here for a while,” Beca said quietly.

“Of course.”

“Thanks,” Beca said as went across the room and took the keys off the small table next to the front door.

Without another word she was gone, and Chloe was left feeling anxious and deflated. She busied herself with the food prep and tried not to think about why Beca didn't want to be in the house. Though she knew time alone was probably what Beca needed, Chloe wanted to comfort her.

After she finished chopping the ingredients, she decided to put them in the refrigerator and call Aubrey. Throughout their college years they each kept the other in check, pulling the other back if she stepped to close to a precipice. It usually never came down to an argument, as it did with the Bellas that fateful afternoon, but Chloe worried Aubrey wouldn't be happy with recent events.

After bringing Aubrey's info up and touching the call button, Chloe listened to the tone of the phone as she went to the sofa and sat down. It took four rings for her friend to pick up, and when she did, she was breathless.

_“Chloe, hey. Sorry, I was exercising.”_

“I can call later,” Chloe said.

_“Don’t be silly. What's up?”_

“I invited Beca out here for the summer,” Chloe started, not able to continue.

_“Oh! Are you having fun?”_

“It's complicated.”

 _“Chloe...”_ Aubrey said, dragging the name out. _“You told her?”_

“What? Told her what?”

_“Come on. I know you’ve been into her for a while.”_

Chloe didn’t bother to mask her shock. “Was I that obvious?”

_“Only to me.”_

“Oh.”

_“So if you didn’t tell her, what happened?”_

Chloe took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever reaction Aubrey was about to have. “We slept together,” she said quickly.

Silence greeted her, and it stretched on for so long Chloe thought Aubrey hung up on her. “Aubrey?”

_“I have no idea what to say.”_

“Say something. Please. I need to know I'm not making a mistake.”

 _“She's not good for you as anything other than a friend, and you know it. They call it emotionally unavailable, and that's her to a 'T'. She'll hurt you, and when she does I'll have to strangle her.”_ Aubrey paused. _“This wasn't a one night stand for you, was it?”_

“No,” Chloe said, and she sounded small, even to herself.

_“God, Chloe. She's with that guy, Jesse. Isn't he enough to keep you away?”_

Whatever she expected from Aubrey, she wasn’t prepared for the direction they were taking, but she knew ending the conversation wasn’t an option. She needed to talk to someone other than Beca about the situation.

“She broke up with him.”

_“When? Before she got there or after you slept together?”_

“You don't understand,” Chloe said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’ve always felt different about her. She's not the same when she's around me, and you know it. She doesn't hide with me.”

 _“You've let her into your bubble, haven't you?”_ Aubrey asked, all traces of anger gone.

“I don't think I ever had a choice.” Chloe fully gave herself up. No matter what she was on the ride, and there was no getting off. She knew she didn't really want to.

_“Is the sex good?”_

Chloe choked even as she started laughing. She knew it was Aubrey’s way to lighten the mood, and it worked. “Mind blowing,” she emphatically replied.

 _“There's that then. Please be careful though. I don't like seeing you hurt, and I'm not there now to be a shoulder to cry on.”_ Aubrey sighed. _“If you think pursuing this is right, I'm not going to try to stop you, but I'll still snap her like a twig if anything bad happens.”_

“Thanks. It's good to know you're on my side.”

_“Always. BFFs, right?”_

“You know it.”

Their conversation moved on to Aubrey's new life in Baltimore. She did the same thing Chloe did and moved well before grad school started, wanting to make sure she was settled before classes started in the fall. Much to Chloe's delight, her friend was still looking forward to medical school, even if it meant having no life for more years than either one of them wanted to count.

_“Be okay. And call me whenever. If I can't talk, I'll call you back when I can.”_

“You, too.”

They said their goodbyes, and Chloe stayed on the sofa. Aubrey was tough, but then Chloe knew she would be. Knowing her friend's support was there – no matter how begrudging it was – helped Chloe a lot.

She wasn’t quite sure how long she was on the sofa when her phone vibrated. She checked it, relieved when she saw it was a text from Beca.

_I'm hopelessly lost. Do you have AAA?_

Chloe grinned and replied. _I thought only old people had AAA. I am sooo not old._

It didn't take long before Beca's text came in. _Ha-ha. This is me begging. It's dark and I'm a tiny wimp._

 _Lol…GPS is in the glove box._ Chloe typed before giving Beca the address.

_Thanks. You're great. I'll see you soon, I hope._

_Love you._ Chloe typed, but she hesitated. Ultimately, she decided to not hold anything back. She never did before, at least not with Beca, and she wasn't about to start. She pressed send.

A couple of minute passed before her phone vibrated again. _You're a dork, and I love you too._

Chloe sat back with a contented look on her face. Beca called her a dork in the same sentence as declaring her love, but to Chloe it was progress. She was at least saying the words, and Chloe counted it in the win category.

She was still sitting on the couch when the front door opened. Chloe watched as Beca came towards her and sat a few inches away from her. Chloe wanted to reach out to her, but she knew Beca needed space to say whatever she needed to say.

“So you're ready for a relationship with someone who's emotionally stunted?” Beca said, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt and looking anywhere but at Chloe.

“I'm here, aren't I? Besides, it's not like I've ever let you get away with anything. The question is, are you ready for me?”

Beca let out a small laugh and looked Chloe in the eye. “Probably not, but I'm not going anywhere either. It's the star thing again. You know, gravitational pull and everything.”

Chloe reached out, covering Beca's fidgeting hand and effectively stilling it. Beca moved closer and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, and she placed a small, soft kiss on Chloe's lips. “Don't you dare ever change,” Beca whispered.

“Like I could. What you see is what you get,” Chloe said with a gleam in her eye.

Beca smiled and shifted until she was straddling Chloe's lap. “You want to go out tonight?”

From the look on Beca's face, Chloe knew Beca wanted to go anywhere but out, and Chloe was going to do everything she could to give Beca anything she wanted. “I was thinking about another game of Truth or Dare.”

“No way. We got into enough trouble last night.”

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca in for a kiss which quickly grew into something feverish and passionate. With great difficulty, she pulled her lips away and waited for Beca to open her eyes again. “But it was good trouble,” Chloe said huskily.

“No complaints here,” Beca said as she thrust her hips into Chloe.

Not able to control her reaction, Chloe moaned. “Dinner first, then I'm all yours,” she said regretfully. As much as she wanted Beca, Chloe also wanted food.

“Fine, but think about this: I'm going to do things to you you've only dreamed about.”

Chloe swallowed at the promise. “I have an active imagination. Are you sure you're ready to back it up?”

Beca nodded. “Do you doubt my talented fingers? Not to mention my tongue. It’s won medals.”

With a laugh and a shake of her head, Chloe pulled Beca closer, putting her mouth next to her ear. “You do know I give as good as I get, right?”

“You are definitely an overachiever,” Beca breathed.

Chloe smiled, happy she was able to unhinge Beca as much as her girlfriend was able to do the same to her. Smacking Beca's butt, Chloe gently pushed her away. “Come on, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can one-up each other.”

Beca let her up, and they cooked dinner together while keeping the tone of their conversation light. As much as Chloe wanted to ask about Jesse, she knew Beca would tell her in her own time. Content in the thought, Chloe simply enjoyed the easiness developing between them. By the time they were taking their food to the table, Chloe's tumultuous emotions from earlier were distant memories.

“He knows why I broke things off,” Beca said suddenly. They were both already halfway through the meal.

Chloe stopped. “How?”

Beca shrugged. “I accidentally told him I’m in love with you.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“It’s the truth,” Beca said, putting her hand over Chloe’s.

Not wanting to sound like she was accusing, Chloe tread carefully. “Did you ever have feelings for him?”

“He asked me the same thing.” Beca sighed and rested her chopsticks in the bowl before looking at Chloe, capturing her in a penetrating gaze. “I was hooked on you a long time ago. Jesse was…easier.”

“How?”

“He couldn’t hurt me the way you could,” Beca replied, lacing her fingers with Chloe’s and looking down.

“What changed last night?”

Beca’s eyes returned to Chloe’s. “I stopped caring about being hurt. I just wanted to be with you.”

Leaning over, Chloe brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “So this _is_ fireworks.”

Beca grinned. “Definitely.”

* * *

“Ow, Chloe! What the hell?” Beca asked, pulling her hand away and scooting back on the sofa.

Chloe convinced her to keep up with cardio while in L.A., and, after some investigation, they found a trail to hike. Using what Chloe proudly called withholding ‘the goods’, she managed to get Beca on the trail with her earlier in the morning. At least Beca allowed Chloe to think she won the battle. Beca would never deny her anything, and she knew Chloe was the same way. Seeing Chloe make the empty threat was just icing on the cake, despite the small feeling of fear in the pit of Beca's stomach at the thought of not having Chloe's luscious body on her own.

The trail, as far as trails went, was actually quite beautiful. It also had the added bonus of Chloe, and wherever she was, Beca wanted to be there as well. Rather, that was the case until a small accident happened. Chloe, much to Beca's chagrin, found it amusing once she discovered Beca wasn’t mortally wounded.

“You're such a baby. They're just splinters,” Chloe laughed as she took the injured hand again.

“They're branches!” Beca practically screeched. She was in no way good with blood, especially when it was her own. And her hand _hurt_. A lot.

“Exaggerate much? Come on, we only have a couple more left.” Chloe readied the tweezers again.

“It's your fault.”

Chloe looked up from her task, trying in vain to suppress a laugh the sight of Beca pouting. With a light kiss, Chloe returned to Beca's hand.

“If you’re going to blame anyone, blame the Komodo Dragon.”

“Now who's a big baby? That thing was smaller than my hand,” Beca hissed, jerking a little as Chloe removed another splinter. “I can't believe I let you drag me to the trails.”

The complaint didn't seem to faze Chloe in the least. “He still scared the crap out of me. You were collateral damage. And a cushion.”

Beca laughed, her painful hand almost forgotten. “I'm glad I could be your airbag.”

“Screw the wind beneath my wings. Airbags are where it's at,” Chloe said as she set down the tweezers and dabbed at the small wounds with antiseptic. “Done, and with minimal blood loss.”

With her uninjured hand, Beca cupped Chloe's cheek, and her girlfriend leaned into the touch. “So I'll have full use of my hand?”

“Did you have something specific in mind?” Chloe asked with a small smile.

“Do you need me to describe it in detail?” Beca whispered, brushing her lips across Chloe's cheek.

Chloe took a ragged breath. “Would this description come with a demonstration?”

“I'm no model on the Price Is Right, but I can try.”

Chloe giggled, in spite of the desire darkening her eyes. “Are you planning on showing me all the fancy appliances I could win?”

Beca pulled back, and Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Appliances?” Beca asked, misinterpreting Chloe's question.

“You've never tried...” Chloe’s unsaid word hung in the air.

Beca shook her head. She knew what Chloe was implying and, while the subject didn’t exactly make her uncomfortable, it didn’t really relax her either. Toys were never brought up in any of her relationships, especially considering the last one didn’t involve sex at all.

“Never saw the point in them, I guess,” she said quietly.

Chloe brought her hand up and traced a line down Beca's face. “We'll try them sometime if you want. No pressure though.”

“You're sure?”

With a small laugh, Chloe pulled Beca to her. “You're a handful by yourself. We don't need to add anything to the mix to have fun.”

Beca smiled and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair, massaging her scalp as she did so. “Do we really have to go out?”

“Shopping is important, especially if we want food tonight,” Chloe said, her breath quickening as Beca began moving her hands down to Chloe's chest.

“And the rest?” Beca asked as innocently as possible as she undid the top button of Chloe's shirt while scooting closer to her on the sofa.

Beca knew Chloe was losing her resolve even with one button. What visible skin on her chest was flushed, and her breath was beginning to come in short gasps. With a small, wicked smile, Beca couldn’t wait to see Chloe in just a few minutes. It would be beautiful. Explosive.

“Dancing...I want to go out and dance with you,” Chloe managed to say as Beca undid another button, her fingers lightly grazing Chloe's cleavage.

“Why?” Beca asked, her lips finding the pulse point on Chloe's neck.

“You're distracting me,” Chloe whispered.

“That's the goal,” Beca murmured against her skin. “I want to know.”

Chloe couldn’t control her breathing as her shirt opened even more. “I want...oh god...” Chloe paused when Beca began to suck at her. “I want to press you against me, my leg between yours.”

“Mm?” Beca said, pushing Chloe onto her back and moving on top of her.

Her shirt was completely off, and Chloe seemed to be having trouble staying coherent, but she managed. “I want everyone to see how beautiful you are. I want to feel you...” Again Chloe paused, breathing in sharply when Beca reached around and removed her bra before latching onto a nipple. “To claim you...”

Beca looked up at her and grinned at Chloe’s words. Being claimed by someone wasn’t high on her list of things to do. Being thought of as someone else’s meant giving up parts of herself she didn’t want to give.

“Claim me?” Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. “And I want you to claim me. Not to own each other. I want everyone to know we’re together.”

“As long as we're equal,” Beca said as she sat up.

The loss of contact was jarring, but it wasn't long before Beca took her own shirt and bra off. She lay back down, taking Chloe's lips with her own. Beca lost herself in the roughness of the kiss as Chloe pulled her completely down, moaning when Beca’s full weight was on her.

Tearing away from Beca's lips, Chloe gasped for air even as Beca claimed them again, biting down on Chloe's lower lip. Beca's hands were everywhere; feverishly mapping out Chloe's upper body, and she wanted nothing more than to bring pleasure to her girlfriend.

Pushing Beca up to get a couple inches of space between them without breaking the kiss, Chloe yelped as they almost tumbled off the sofa. They both grinned until Chloe began undoing Beca's jeans, even as Beca did the same to her. Their lips separated only long enough for Beca to get their clothes completely off, and then she was back on top, her teeth grazing across Chloe's nipple.

When Beca's hand found her center, Chloe reached between them and did the same to Beca. They moved as one, fingers delving ever deeper into each other with each thrust. Chloe bit down on Beca's shoulder, and the smaller woman lifted her head up and called Chloe's name as she came. The sound was the last thing Chloe needed to fall over the edge herself.

Beca collapsed on her, and Chloe wrapped her arms around the tiny woman as they recovered. The sunlight was bright as it filtered through the window, and in her haze of pleasure, Beca truly appreciated the beauty before her. None of it matched the woman she held in her arms, though. Chloe invaded her senses, and Beca didn't want her to stop.

“You're thinking,” Beca said after noticing Chloe’s eyes looked like they were in a faraway place.

Chloe smiled and kissed the top of Beca's head. “Only a little.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Chloe said cryptically.

Beca lifted her head and rested her chin on Chloe's chest. “You're really not going to tell me? Miss Open Book?”

“I still have my secrets,” Chloe chuckled, smoothing out Beca's hair.

Her stare boring into Chloe's soul, Beca frowned. “I'm not going to run.”

From the look on Chloe’s face, Beca knew she thought correctly. Her words didn’t change the uncertainty in the bright blue eyes, and Beca wasn’t sure how to take it away.

Beca reached up and gently pushed a lock of hair off Chloe's forehead. “You don’t have to tell me,” she said simply before laying her head back down.

“I don't want you to leave,” Chloe finally said.

“I'm not leaving for a couple of months. Why are you saying this now?”

“Because...” Chloe faltered again. “I don't want to wait,” she said quietly.

But Beca lifted her head again, regret flooding through her. “You know I can't stay here. I have to be there for the Bellas.”

Chloe almost, but not quite, successfully fighting tears. “I know. I guess I'm just selfish.”

Beca wiped the small amount of wetness on Chloe's cheek, and her heart broke a little. “You aren't. I want to be out here, too. If I could manage it I would, but they're depending on me. Not to mention I have no idea how I would make a living out here. Breaking into the business can be difficult, and I wouldn't ask you to support me, even if you could.”

“But you really want to be out here?”

With a small sigh, Beca reached up and trailed her finger down Chloe's cheek. “If we were having this conversation last year, I would have run out the door without bothering to pick up my clothes.”

“And now?”

“I can't stand knowing I have to go back at the end of the summer.” Beca sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. “I've always hated needing or wanting someone. Being alone was always easier, especially after the divorce.

“You probably think I'm still going to run at some point, but I'm not. I'm done running anywhere but to you. I need and want you in my life, and I'm not about to screw it up.”

Chloe sat up and pulled Beca into her arms. “So we have to wait.”

“For a year. At least until the ICCAs – if we make it that far – are over. Then you won't be rid of me.”

“And school?”

“If I keep going I'll go to USC or UCLA and get loans if I have to. Their music programs are good, and would probably give me a leg up in the business.”

Chloe smiled against Beca's hair. “You've really thought about this.”

“I couldn't sleep last night so I did some research,” Beca said as she tilted her face up. “If it weren't for the Bellas, I would get my things and be back here next week. But one year isn't so long if you think about it.”

“You really aren't the person I met a year ago,” Chloe said with a grin.

“I'd like to think I've had _some_ personal growth,” Beca laughed. “Feel better?”

“Mm, but I just wanted to clarify something.”

“What?”

“You are saying you want this thing between us to be serious, right?”

“You are such a nerd. That's what I've been saying this entire conversation,” Beca said, kissing her lightly.

The love between them was palpable, and Beca saw Chloe’s doubts fall away. Beca meant it. A year wasn’t long in the grand scheme of things, even if it would be difficult. Then they would be able to truly start their life together.

 


	4. To the Beat of Our Noisy Hearts

Chloe stared at the blank canvas in front of her. Sitting in the same position for well over an hour and not finding a shred of inspiration was more than a little frustrating. Anything would do, she thought. She would paint a fly if she thought it would fulfill her creative need. Knowing it wouldn't, she just continued the staring match. She was fairly sure the canvas was going to win the war.

In the opposite corner of the room, Beca seemed to be having more luck. Her head bobbed in time to the music filtering through her headphones, and she kept writing in her notebook. Chloe snorted. At least one of them was getting some work done.

Blowing out a puff of air, Chloe put down her unused brush and grabbed her sketch pad and pencils. Beca looked up, and Chloe motioned she was going outside. Beca smiled, nodded, and turned back to her mix while Chloe wandered to the deck.

The weather was mild and sunny, which was in keeping with how it was since Beca arrived two weeks prior. Chloe soaked in the sun's warmth, hoping it would help her think of a subject. Nothing came to her for a long time, and just as she was about to give up the perfect picture formed in her mind. After taking a few pencils out of the box, she began to sketch.

It wasn't long before she drew the general outline, and once she studied it, she changed a couple of things before starting on the details and shading. Chloe couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as the pencil flew across the paper, drawing out the image she already knew intimately.

By the time she looked back up at the hills, the sun was hanging low in the sky. She only needed to put some finishing touches on the sketch, but she and Beca had plans for the evening so she closed the pad of paper and went inside.

Beca was still working, and Chloe smiled as she walked down the hall. It was all so domestic, which was something she never imagined either of them doing, but it felt right and natural. Chloe wondered how she ever became such a sap when it came to her own romantic life as she rolled her eyes and stripped down.

When she was growing up she wanted the fairy tale ending, but without the damsel who needed saving. She never quite got that part of the story. Her mother was strong-willed and courageous, and she always taught Chloe to be the same. Even eight years after her death, Chloe still missed her.

She stopped just before she made it to the shower. Things changed for her when her mother died. She lost the fairy tale and began hiding behind her bubbly persona then, never allowing anyone to see her pain. Aubrey was the first person – other than her brother – she let in, and even that was difficult over the years. Chloe didn't like the thought of really caring for someone who was going to leave eventually. Perhaps it was why she and Beca bonded in the first place. They dealt with their pain in different ways, but it was the pain of loss nonetheless.

Whatever it was, Chloe accepted and cherished it. Since the first night in the house, she and Beca settled into a routine which wasn't really a routine. There were certain things they did every day, but on the whole, they tried to do something new. Exploring the area took up much of their time, but they also were experiencing the rich nightlife L.A. offered. It heartened her to see the joy in Beca's eyes as she listened to the thumping rhythms the DJs played.

When the water was warm enough she stepped under the spray. Soon all her musings fell away and, as usual, a song popped into her head. Without thinking, she started to belt out ‘That Old Black Magic’. It was an old jazz tune her mother used to sing to her whenever Chloe needed cheering up, and as she ran the washcloth over her body, she couldn't resist closing her eyes and dancing along with the catchy song.

She jumped when Beca's voice joined hers, but she kept singing as Beca took off her clothes and stepped into the shower with her. “We really need to stop meeting like this,” Beca said when they finished.

“Do you know every song ever written?”

Beca tapped her temple before grabbing the second washcloth. “Mind like a steel trap. You're just as bad. Ella _and_ David Guetta. You're my ideal woman.”

Turning Beca around and tilting the brunette's head under the water, Chloe reached for the shampoo and began washing her girlfriend's hair. “I'm not going anywhere,” she replied, massaging Beca's scalp.

Beca leaned into her and reached back to Chloe's hips. “Neither am I, especially if you keep doing that.”

The motion shot a jolt of electricity through Chloe, and she struggled to keep her breathing – and everything else – controlled. Her need for Beca was constant, and being naked in a shower with her made things so much worse. She needed to be strong, if only for the time being.

Chloe reluctantly stepped back and began rinsing the shampoo out. “No fooling around before we go out. We have reservations, and I don’t want to be late.”

Beca groaned in protest, but she dropped her hands. “You're really not going to tell me where we're going?”

“Deal with the surprise. You'll like it. I promise,” Chloe said. When she got all the shampoo out of Beca's hair, she began spreading some conditioner in.

“Chloe, you're driving me insane,” Beca said in a low tone.

With a chuckle and more than a little reluctance, Chloe removed her hands. “Should I leave you alone?”

“If you want to get out of here on time you will,” Beca warned as she put some soap on the washcloth.

Chloe gave Beca a brief kiss on the cheek, tugged her towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself before blowing her hair dry. She just started styling it when Beca joined her.

“Not even a hint?” Beca asked just before she turned on the dryer.

Chloe just flashed a wicked grin and shook her head.

“You're mean,” Beca said over the noise.

Chloe didn't respond, but she did pinch Beca's butt as she walked by, causing the brunette to jump and squeal.

“Hey!” Beca said, turning around in an attempt to swat the offending arm, but Chloe ducked out of the way. “Just wait for the payback,” she said after she turned the dryer off.

“I'm quivering in fear.”

“You should be. Revenge is my specialty,” Beca said menacingly.

Chloe pretended to think for a moment. “I though your specialty was the thing you do with your tongue...”

Beca flung off her towel and snapped it, hitting Chloe on her thigh. “That's my _hobby_.”

“You'll have to tell me what the difference is someday,” Chloe replied, trying not to stare at Beca's nude body. “Go get dressed. You're distracting me.”

Though Chloe wasn’t sure how they managed to do so without incident, she and Beca were soon in the car and heading to their first stop. Chloe reached over and pulled Beca's hand onto her lap as they drove into the city.

“Just in case I don't say this later, you're stunning,” Chloe said, looking over when they stopped at a light. “Red is perfect on you.”

Beca blushed a little, her shade almost matching her tightfitting dress. “You did pick it out.”

“But you're the one wearing it.” Chloe kissed the top of Beca's hand before hitting the gas again.

“You're taking me to West Hollywood?” Beca asked as they pulled onto Melrose Avenue.

Chloe shrugged. “You'd rather go to McDonald's?”

“It's expensive.”

Chloe parked the car and turned to Beca. “I have some money, and I want to give us a nice evening. Can you not over think this?”

“You don't have to. I'm fine with what we've been doing. Chloe, I can't let you do this. Grad students never have any money, and you'll need every cent.”

Chloe hated what she was about to say. People always treated her differently when they knew the truth. “If this gets the subject out of the way, here goes. When my grandmother died, she left me a trust fund. I don't have to worry about these things. Can we please just have a good time?”

Beca looked shocked for no more than a moment before she leaned over and kissed Chloe softly. “I'm sorry.”

“What? Why are you sorry?”

“You lost her, and nothing replaces a parent or grandparent. And I'm sorry I got a little weird.”

“The money thing isn't really an issue with you, is it?” Chloe asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“It doesn't change you. Unless it gives you superpowers I don't know about. Then I'll have to sew you a costume or something.”

“You sew?”

Beca laughed. “You are so precious. Of course I don't sew. I'd have my band of magical mice do it.”

Chloe felt relief flood through her, just before she realized what Beca was saying. “You're a closet superhero lover!”

Beca stuck her nose up. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“So you hate movies, but you like comics. How did I not know this about you?”

“Wait a sec. I never said _anything_ about comics. How did you get comics from magical mice?”

Chloe eyed her and ignored Beca’s question. “You do, though, don't you?”

“I'll deny it 'til the day I die. I can't admit to being _that_ much of a nerd.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you shifted into total nerdhood when you joined the Bellas. There's no going back from there.”

“And it's your fault.”

With a laugh, Chloe opened her door. “Let's go get our eat on, Queen of Nerds.” Chloe waited until Beca came around the front of the car and, taking her arm, led them into the restaurant.

The pictures on the website didn't do the place justice. Chloe looked around, taking in the mahogany bar in the back to the large brick fireplace in the center of the room. The walls were old brick, and the lighting was subdued. She requested a table in the courtyard when she called a few days prior, and she couldn't wait to see the actual area where they would have their meal.

“Ladies,” the maître ď greeted them. “Do you have a reservation?”

Chloe gave the man her name, and he checked the list. “Of course, Ms. Beale. Will you follow me?”

He led them to the courtyard, and Chloe was thankful the place wasn’t too crowded yet. The white walls were virtually covered in ivy, giving the area a very natural ambiance. Chloe was still looking around when the man seated them in a corner table. She smiled when she saw the chilled bottle in the wine bucket she requested next to their table.

“Your server will be here momentarily. Shall I pour you a glass?”

Chloe dipped her head. “Please.”

He poured a small amount into her glass, and she swirled it around before taking in the scent. After sipping the liquid, she rolled the dry, white wine around her tongue before swallowing. “It's perfect.”

“Very good,” the gentleman replied as he poured both glasses. “Enjoy your meal.”

With a bow, he left so discreetly Chloe hardly noticed, and with the vision in front of her, Chloe knew his discretion was only a small part of it. She wasn’t giving lip service before; Beca was truly beautiful. She was beautiful even in ripped jeans and t-shirt with her hair completely askew; Chloe just thought her girlfriend shined a little more for their date.

“I thought you only drank the cheap stuff,” Beca said, her mouth turned up in a grin.

Chloe laughed and reached for Beca's hand. “Only when I'm trying to get smashed. This calls for taste, and I don't think they serve Boone's Farm here.”

“Don't remind me. That has to be the worst stuff I've ever put in my mouth.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “And you’re counting the cinnamon, too?”

“Okay, Boone’s Farm is the second worst thing.”

“Ladies, my name is Todd, and I'll be helping you this evening,” a lanky man said as he stepped up to the table, opened their napkins, and placed them on the women's laps. “Would you care for a starter?”

Chloe looked to her date. “Beca?”

Beca perused the menu for a moment before shifting her gaze back up. “I'd like an order of the squash.”

“Madame?” Todd asked, gesturing towards Chloe.

“I'll have the lamb loin, thanks,” Chloe said without taking her eyes off Beca.

Todd made his exit, and Chloe returned to their previous conversation. “What's the third worst thing you've put in your mouth?”

“We aren't playing Truth or Dare,” Beca said as she squirmed in her seat.

“It can't be that bad, especially if a tablespoon of cinnamon and Boone's Farm are on the top of the list.”

“My mother went through this weird food phase when I was a kid, and she was always trying new and very unusual meats for about six months. It was like being on one of those cooking competition shows, only not nearly as fun because I wasn’t watching it. I was living it. She only stopped because she managed to give everyone food poisoning one night.”

“Interesting, but you haven't answered my question.”

“No judging,” Beca said, waiting until Chloe nodded. “She fed us canned alligator.”

Chloe burst out laughing, quickly lowering her volume when a couple of diners glared at her. “I didn't even think they could can alligator. What does it taste like?”

“Like burned rubber,” Beca said as she turned a very interesting shade of green. “They even put entire chickens into a can.”

“ _That_ has to be good.”

“I have no idea. I almost went vegetarian when my mother bought it, and she ended up throwing it out.” Beca put her face in her hand. “I sound like a heathen.”

Chloe squeezed the hand she was holding. “You sound like you have an eccentric mom.”

“It's one way to look at it,” Beca said, revealing her face again. “What's the strangest thing your mom ever did?”

“She used to eat peanut butter and tomato sandwiches whenever she could. It was so bad my grandmother hid the peanut butter,” Chloe grinned at the memory, “but it didn't help. Mom just went out and bought more, and Gamma gave up on it after seeing it was a futile effort.”

“Okay, that beats cinnamon by a mile,” Beca said with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah. She made me taste it once. It didn't stay in my stomach long.”

“So gross.”

“And canned alligator isn't?” Chloe said, smirking a little.

“I can't believe we're talking about bad food in a place like this. Shouldn't we be discussing the geopolitical ramifications of sturgeons or something?”

Chloe laughed again, though softer than before. “I don't think sturgeons care about the geopolitical ramifications of anything.”

Todd came back with their starters, setting them down gracefully. “Have you decided on an entrée?”

“We haven't even looked at the menu,” Chloe said apologetically.

“I could recommend something if you'd like.”

“Of course,” she replied.

“The duck will pair well with the squash, and I would recommend the ricotta dumplings to accompany the lamb.”

Beca nodded, and Chloe turned her attention back to Todd. “Great.”

“Excellent,” he said before disappearing again.

They both took their first bite at the same time, and Chloe saw Beca's eye widen just as much as hers likely did.

“Wow.” Beca said after swallowing her first bite. “Seriously, great doesn't begin to cover it. Want a bite?”

“Take one of mine, too,” Chloe said as she committed a cardinal sin by reaching across the table and putting some of the squash on her fork. “Mm, you're right. It _is_ good.”

Beca followed Chloe's example, and she looked like she was truly savoring her bite of food. “This is almost better than sex.”

“Good sex,” Chloe amended as she laughed.

“Bad sex doesn't come close to this,” Beca said as she took another bite of her starter.

A pleasant silence settled over them as they ate, and Chloe was truly enjoying how Beca reacted to the food. While she certainly had good taste in food, there was a lot Chloe introduced her to over the past few months. When they were at Barden, their regular food nights whenever Aubrey was at the library were true highlights of her senior year. Chloe found she missed those nights and was happy they resumed their food adventures when Beca came to California.

Beca finished just before Chloe did. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I was in heaven.”

“And you know you’re not in heaven how?”

Beca laughed. “You really don’t want me to get cheesy on you, do you? You know I’m not good at it.”

“Give it a try,” Chloe encouraged.

“If this were heaven, there wouldn’t be a table between us. Or these pesky clothes.” Beca said before taking an unsteady breath. “There would just be me loving you with everything I am.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Chloe said softly.

Her desire to kiss Beca wasn’t even necessarily about desire; Chloe was overwhelmed by Beca's declaration, and wanted more than anything to express her feelings in something other than words. Chloe needed to touch Beca and feel her physical being just to make sure she was real.

“I doubt anyone's going to care.”

“Not the way I want to kiss you,” Chloe whispered.

Beca stopped moving and just looked at Chloe. “How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Dismantle me,” Beca breathed.

“It's mutual, believe me,” Chloe responded in kind. Her need for Beca was deep and constant, and the conversation was distracting her in ways nothing else ever could.

They were both still, and Chloe felt as though Beca's gaze was seeing into her very soul. It both thrilled and scared her, but the fear left quickly. Chloe had tremendous faith in Beca's love, and that faith anchored her. After a moment they both started to recover, and they were back to normal by the time Todd picked up their plates.

“I was productive once,” Beca stated when he was gone. “I could form coherent thoughts.”

Chloe grinned. “And now?”

“All I can think about is you, naked and doing things to me I can't mention here.”

“I can,” Chloe said in a low tone. “Do you want to know what I'll do to you when we get home?”

In a feat of bad timing, Todd came back with their dinner. Beca was barely breathing, and Chloe loved the blush of red on her lover's chest. By the time Todd left, Beca had a death grip on her hand.

“Before you say a thing, I'm going to eat. Sex talk can wait.”

Chloe arched her brow. She was enjoying having what little upper hand in the conversation she possessed, but she wasn't going to push the point. There would be time for such talk later. In the meantime, she reasoned she didn’t have to say a word to get under Beca’s skin. Chloe slipped off her shoe and started lightly caressing Beca's calf, and on the first touch, Beca jumped in her chair and almost dropped her fork.

“Sorry,” Chloe said, though she really wasn't.

Beca took a ragged breath as Chloe kept running her toe along her lower leg. “I really hate you right now.”

“No, you don't,” Chloe said with confidence.

“Fuck me,” Beca muttered.

“That comes later.”

Beca gave up and set her fork down. “I love you, Chloe. I really do. Can we just get through this meal so I can attack you in the car?”

In her surprise, Chloe allowed her foot to fall to the floor. The expression on her face must have alarmed Beca, because before she knew it, her hand was clasped in Beca's small but strong one.

“What? Are you okay?”

“You didn't call me dork,” Chloe whispered.

“That look,” Beca said, motioning to Chloe's face, “doesn't happen every time I don't say dork.”

“You never tell me you love me without it though.”

“I guess I'm getting better about the mushy stuff.”

Chloe nodded. “You are.”

Beca smiled sweetly before releasing Chloe's hand. “So we eat now? I really want to get to the car.”

Chloe grinned and began eating. For the rest of the meal, they stole glances at each other between bites, and Chloe was happy just to be in Beca’s presence.

* * *

“Did you like dinner?” Chloe asked, taking Beca’s hand as they left the restaurant.

“Mm-hm,” Beca replied, not trusting herself to say anything more.

Somehow Chloe could drive Beca crazy with desire just by her presence, but the flirting in the restaurant truly threatened to make Beca do inappropriate things in public. Though perhaps it wouldn’t be her finest moment, it would almost be worth it.

Chloe laughed. “Expressive use of words, Mitchell.”

Beca just pulled Chloe closer to her, trying to get as much contact between them as possible. The only thing she could think of was getting her girlfriend in the back seat. She wasn’t sure whether Chloe thought she was serious in the restaurant, but Beca wanted nothing more than to ravish her love.

They made it to the car, and instead of going to the passenger side, Beca followed Chloe to the driver’s side. “Beca? Are you being chivalrous?”

With a small shake of her head, Beca pushed Chloe against the car, bringing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. Beca moaned when she felt Chloe respond, pulling her closer and deepening the touch. There was nothing for Beca except Chloe.

The sound of someone clearing their voice brought them from the heat they created between them. Neither one of them even glanced at the source of the noise. Their eyes were locked on each other.

“So…back seat?” Chloe breathed.

“Oh yeah.” Beca opened the door and let Chloe get in first, following behind her and shutting the door behind her.

In spite of her raging desire, Beca took a moment and just looked at Chloe, feeling amazed and awed that the woman before her was in love with her and only her.

“Beca…” Chloe breathed.

Her name brought Beca from her thoughts. “Yeah?”

“You know I feel the same way about you – I can see it in your eyes. Now’s not the time for mushy stuff though.”

Beca grinned. “What’s it time for?” she asked, even though she couldn’t wait to have her lips on Chloe's.

“Now is when you’re supposed to fuck me until I scream your name.”

That was all Beca needed to quickly capture Chloe’s lips with her own. She nipped at Chloe’s lower lip before her tongue begged entrance, and when Chloe opened her mouth, Beca pulled her girlfriend closer and moaned when Chloe’s tongue met hers.

She ran her hand up Chloe’s inner thigh, and she spread her legs quickly. When Beca reached Chloe’s underwear, she moaned again when she felt how wet they were. Pushing them out of the way, Beca ran one finger through Chloe’s wet heat, causing her to arch into Beca.

“Inside. Now,” Chloe hissed.

Beca resumed kissing her before plunging two fingers inside while her thumb massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves at Chloe’s core. She immediately began moving her hips in time with Beca’s thrusts, and Chloe soon threw her head back onto the seat. Beca latched her mouth onto Chloe’s exposed neck, and she soon felt Chloe’s hand holding Beca’s head to her.

Chloe’s breath was coming in gasps as Beca kissed her way up to her ear, where she sucked and nipped at her earlobe. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” she whispered.

Those words seemed to be all Chloe needed as her walls closed down onto Beca’s fingers. She bit down on Beca's neck and moaned as her body tensed, and Beca slowly stilled her fingers while continuing to place gentle kisses on Chloe’s neck before she removed her fingers completely.

It took a few moments, but Chloe finally opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Beca. She brought up her hand and cupped Beca’s cheek, who leaned into the touch.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked softly.

Chloe nodded. “Just very satisfied.”

With a smirk, Beca leaned in and tenderly brought their lips together. “Glad to help.”

Chloe deepened the kiss and trailed her fingers down Beca’s arm before touching her knee. Tugging at her girlfriend, Chloe pulled her until Beca was straddling her waist, her short dress bunched up around her hips.

Beca rested her hands on Chloe’s shoulders as her lover moved her hand up and reaching the apex of her thighs quickly. When Chloe flicked her clit, Beca bucked her hips and dug her fingers into Chloe’s skin.

With her free hand, Chloe brought Beca’s head down for a searing kiss as she pushed her fingers into her. Beca gasped into her mouth as Chloe began moving inside her while rubbing the sensitive nub.

“Deeper,” Beca breathed.

Chloe’s thrusts became more powerful, and Beca took as much as she could inside her. As though knowing what she needed, Chloe added a third finger, bringing Beca to a fever pitch. Soon Beca felt her orgasm spreading through her, and when she felt Chloe’s fingers plunge into her one last time, her world stopped.

She collapsed onto Chloe, whose fingers were still inside her. Beca slowly regained control over her senses and her breathing evened out. When Chloe gently left her core, Beca shuddered in the aftershocks.

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca said, kissing Chloe’s cheek.

“Feel better?” Chloe laughed.

“Much. Can we go home now? I want to make love to you in a real bed.”

“Nope. We have one last stop. Then I’m yours for the rest of the night,” Chloe said as she gently pushed Beca off her.

“Ugh, fine,” Beca said, though she was smiling as she straightened out her clothes. “But you’re getting no rest tonight, Beale.”

“I didn’t think I was,” Chloe remarked, opening the door and getting out. She turned around and held her hand out to Beca, who took it and stepped out with her.

It was then Beca realized the parking lot was much busier than it was when they got to the restaurant.

“I’m so glad we have tinted windows.”

Chloe chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Not an exhibitionist?”

“It’s me we’re talking about,” Beca said as Chloe let her go and moved around to her side of the car.

Chloe’s eyebrow shot up and she shook her head. “No sense of adventure.”

Once they were inside, Chloe turned the engine on and backed out of the parking space. Beca took a calming breath. She begrudgingly admitted it did feel dangerous having sex in the middle of a busy parking lot, but she wasn’t so sure she wanted to admit it to Chloe.

“Don’t even think about hiding the fact that you loved it,” Chloe said, causing Beca to do a double-take.

“How did you –”

With a laugh, Chloe took Beca’s hand. “I didn’t. It was a lucky guess.”

“Great,” Beca groaned. “Are you…okay with it?”

“Were you not in the back seat with me?” Chloe asked, casting a sidelong glance at her girlfriend. “It can be fun.”

Beca, still getting used to the idea she enjoyed that particular aspect of her sexuality, felt a jolt of desire flow through her at Chloe’s admission. “I want you so much right now.”

Chloe grinned wickedly. “Later,” she said as she parked the car. “You want me?” Chloe asked as she leaned over and put her lips centimeters away from Beca’s. “Take me.”

Before Beca could move, Chloe pulled away and was out of the car. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Beca climbed out herself and came face to face with her lover. “What. The. Hell?”

Chloe smiled and brought Beca to her. “You are so easy to tease. Don’t worry. You’ll get what you want, just not yet. Now we enjoy the night.”

Beca sighed when Chloe grabbed her hand and dragged her to the entrance of the club. It was a little startling to find the club entrance led into a basement, but she went with it. She was even more shocked once they were inside. The space was beautiful.

There was an early twentieth century look to it, with dark stone tiles on the floor. The walls were a mix of concrete and brick, and old, silent movies were playing on the concrete portions. From what she could see, different sections were roped off, all leading around a main bar area. It looked amazing.

Chloe gave the man behind the counter her name, and they were led upstairs, to where a series of tables were set up. From there Beca could see a stage below, and she wondered if it was a dance club as well.

They sat down, and took their menus. Beca wasn’t sure why the menus were needed since they already ate, but when she saw the array of cocktails and snacks offered, she understood.

“This is really cool,” she said to Chloe.

Chloe smiled at her over her menu. “I found it online, and I had to try it. I’m glad you like it.”

“What’s the stage for?”

“They have different shows here. Tonight there’s music from the 1920s. There were mentions of jazz and ragtime on the site.”

Beca, who appreciated most forms of music, was thrilled. Of all the music she listened to live, it was one kind of show she was never able to find. “This is great, Chlo,” she said, reaching out for Chloe’s hand. “Thank you.”

Chloe squeezed her hand. “Don’t thank me yet. They could suck. But you’re welcome.”

The waiter came back, and both women put in their drink orders. When he left, Beca looked at Chloe. “How long have you been planning this?”

“For a week. I wanted our first date to be special.”

Beca leaned over and kissed her lover softly. “It is.”

Much to Beca’s surprise, Chloe blushed. “I’m still not used to this new Beca. You don’t really hold back anymore.”

Beca shrugged. “I don’t really have to. Besides, would you let me?”

Chloe grinned. “Probably not. I still appreciate it.”

Moving her mouth to Chloe’s ear, Beca whispered, “I love you, and I’m not going to hide it. You’re way too important.”

Chloe kissed her cheek. “I love you, too.”

Beca opened her mouth to say more, but the band came onto the stage and started playing. They both sat with their hands together, listening to the music. As it washed over her, Beca couldn’t help but look at the gorgeous woman sitting next to her.

If anyone asked her a month prior what Beca considered happiness to be, she knew her answer would quickly and succinctly be that her first love was and always would be her music. Watching Chloe, though, Beca knew it wasn’t true anymore. Chloe took over, and while music made Beca happy, Chloe made her feel complete. More than that, Beca felt safe with her. For someone who didn’t trust people, Beca trusted Chloe with her heart. It was an incredibly scary feeling; yet at the same time, Beca found strength in it.

She didn’t know what was in store for them or, more specifically, what would happen when she was forced to go back to Barden, but she felt like they could go through anything and still survive.

* * *

With Beca's fingers tracing circles on her upper thigh, Chloe felt rather pleased with herself as she drove them home during the early morning hours. Beca enjoyed the date, and so did she. For Chloe it was as near perfect as one could get.

She pulled the car in front of the house, turned off the engine, and they went inside. Chloe, though she felt good, was a little tired from the night, which was a rare thing. Still, standing in the foyer and looking at Beca's slight form, she could feel desire stirring in her again.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Chloe said softly as she stepped closer to the smaller woman.

Beca blushed and looked away, but Chloe drew Beca’s gaze back to her.

“You are, Beca. Like, really, truly beautiful. In every way, and I love having you in my life,” Chloe said, caressing Beca’s cheek.

For a second, it looked as though Beca was going to try to make light of Chloe’s statements, but instead she leaned into Chloe’s touch and closed her eyes contentedly. “You say the best things,” Beca whispered, turning her head and kissing Chloe’s palm.

No more words were spoken as their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. Chloe's need grew, and she wrapped her arms around Beca's tiny frame and pulled her close. She lost herself in the embrace, and soon she dimly heard the sound of her zipper being pulled down.

As her dress fell away, Beca's hands began dancing across Chloe's back, reaching up and deftly removing her bra. Suddenly Chloe needed to see more, and she found the zipper at the back of Beca's dress and tugged.

When they stood naked and flush against each other, Chloe pushed Beca to the wall and delighted in the feel of hard nipples in her hands. She broke the kiss, only to leave a wet trail with her lips down Beca's neck. Beca put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and gently pushed her down, and when Chloe's mouth found a nipple, Beca gasped in her pleasure.

Chloe wanted to take her time and truly show her reverence for the woman in her arms, and she did just that. With a familiarity born of practice, she ran her hands over Beca's body, thrilling when the slightest touch elicited a low moan. As she grazed the place where Beca's leg met her hip, Beca hissed and thrust her hips forward, and Chloe dipped her head down further still.

Once she was kneeling, Chloe ran her lips over the expanse of Beca's taut stomach before pulling one of her legs over Chloe’s shoulder. When she looked up from her task, she saw Beca gazing at her with absolute love on her features. Finding Beca's hand, Chloe took it in her own before shifting her attention back to her ultimate destination.

Chloe delicately kissed Beca's curls before dipping her tongue into the sweet nectar waiting for her, and Beca's hand gripped hers even tighter as Chloe nipped and sucked at the small bundle of nerves nestled in Beca's center. Hips were moving against Chloe's mouth, and Beca groaned as Chloe continued on, running her tongue along the length of her wetness before plunging into Beca's depths.

Beca shot up, almost pulling out of Chloe's grasp, but she managed to not lose the precious contact, pushing her tongue in deeper and lapping up Beca's juices. The sound of Chloe's name on Beca's lips delighted her, and with one last push, Chloe replaced her tongue with her fingers.

She felt a hand snake through her hair, but Beca wasn't trying to keep Chloe where she was. Instead, Chloe knew Beca was using her to stay standing as her lips joined her fingers in her exploration of Beca's inner sanctum. With each thrust, Beca called Chloe's name in a passionate mantra, and it wasn't long before she felt walls clenching around her fingers and Beca's hand knotting her hair.

Kissing her way back up Beca's body, Chloe held her fingers inside, moving slowly as Beca rode out the aftershocks. When their lips met again, Beca kissed her with such urgency it shocked Chloe, and she began pushing into Beca a little faster, pleased when Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist. With her fingers still inside, Chloe bucked into Beca, moaning low into Beca's mouth as she felt her lover's wetness coat her stomach.

Beca came a second time, arching against Chloe as her body reached ecstasy. When Beca relaxed a little, Chloe slowly removed her hand from Beca's warmth, missing the contact immediately. Beca, breathing heavily and resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, released her hold on Chloe's waist and put her feet on the floor again.

“I love you,” Beca whispered, her lips grazing Chloe's neck.

At the words, Chloe turned her head and met Beca's lips in a gentle kiss. She put all the love and tenderness she felt towards Beca into the caress, and at the same time, Chloe never felt more loved than she did in that moment.

Before their caresses could become heated again, Chloe stepped back and took Beca's hand. With a tilt of her head, she motioned for Beca to follow, and they silently went to their bedroom. Beca backed her into the bed, placing her hand on Chloe's chest and pushing her onto the soft sheets. Her deliciously warm body covered Chloe's, and with as tender as Chloe was, Beca began doing what Chloe could only call worshiping her.

“Can you keep your hands up there?” Beca asked after took both of Chloe's wrists and moved them to the headboard.

Chloe nodded as she gripped the wood behind her, loving the anticipation of what was to come, and she didn't have to wait long before her feeling was satisfied. Beca tenderly kissed her as her hands lightly brushed over Chloe's heated skin, and when Chloe tried to move into the touch, Beca laughed softly.

“Be patient, Chlo. You'll get there,” Beca said, moving up to press her lips to Chloe's before resuming her exploration.

Chloe stilled her body and closed her eyes, allowing herself to really feel Beca. Soft hands glided over her, never quite touching the areas of her body aching to be touched, and slowly Chloe need was raised to a fever pitch.

When she opened her eyes, Beca was gazing at her with a need more intense than Chloe ever saw in any of her lovers. It thrilled her to see Beca look at her like there was no one else in the world, and she felt as though her entire being was laid bare by that look alone.

Breaking their gaze, Beca placed a soft kiss between Chloe's breasts as her hands brushed across sensitive nipples. Chloe arched into the touch, and Beca didn't still her movements that time. Instead her lips replaced one of her hands, flicking her tongue over the hard bud.

Chloe wanted to beg and plead for more, for Beca to go faster, but there was something beautiful in the slowness of Beca's attention, and Chloe's breath came in quick, shallow movements. She was being pushed over the edge, and Beca’s hands weren’t even close to where Chloe needed her most.

Lips moved from Chloe's nipple, only to begin winding their way down her body. Beca was indeed worshiping her, tasting every spot she could before stopping just above the apex of Chloe's thighs. With a soft breath on Chloe's heat, Beca kissed the inside of her thigh, slowly kissing the length of Chloe's legs. Beca paid the same rapt attention to them as she had to Chloe's torso, and she was writhing uncontrollably by the time Beca's lips found her upper thigh again.

Chloe risked a glance down just before Beca licked the entire length of Chloe’s folds, and her world exploded at the touch after waiting for what felt like an eternity for it. She cried out incoherently as Beca spread her legs wider, her mouth seeming to cover every inch of Chloe's sex.

With one arm Beca held Chloe's hips, while the other joined her mouth in its quest to quench Chloe's thirst for release. She felt two, and then three fingers inside her though Beca kept her hand still for a moment. Again Chloe called out as Beca impossibly added a fourth finger before delving deep inside her.

Chloe tried to hold on, to keep the feeling of being filled completely, but her orgasm built quickly as Beca quickened her pace. Suddenly Chloe needed to see Beca, to feel her mouth on hers, and she released the headboard and pulled Beca's face to hers. Fingers continued to move inside her, and Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's, her tongue entering Chloe's mouth and keeping time with her hand.

Everything but Beca disappeared when her fingers curled inside Chloe, bringing her to heights she never thought she would reach. Her breath came out in jagged gasps she began to come back to earth, and she shook a little as Beca slid her fingers out.

It felt like a long time before Chloe could open her eyes, but when she did she was welcomed by Beca's smiling face. Reaching up and putting her hand around the back of Beca's neck, Chloe pulled her down and kissed her tenderly.

Before anything could escalate again, their lips separated and Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest with a contented sigh. Chloe ran her hand slowly along Beca's side, and delighted in the feel of Beca's warm breath on her chest.

“Best date ever,” Beca said quietly.

Chloe laughed and hugged her closer. “I do aim to please.”

“This is a huge understatement, but I'm really happy,” Beca said after a beat.

“I am, too,” Chloe said, kissing the top of Beca's head

“You make me feel things.” Beca said softly after a moment. “I've just...I don't know. Things I’ve never felt before.”

“I think it's supposed to be good. Does it scare you?”

Beca looked up at her. “I’m terrified, but only because I don't want to screw this up. And this love. It’s stronger than anything I've ever felt, and for once in my life I don't want to do anything but exist with someone else. And I want to do the stupid things couples do,” Beca finished with a grin.

Chloe, though moved by Beca's admission, laughed. “What kind of couple things?”

Beca chuckled. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never wanted to do any of them.”

Chloe drew Beca in for a kiss. “I’ll show you,” she murmured against her lips.

“You’d better. I don’t really see Mrs. Baumgartner from down the street showing me,” Beca said, smiling mischievously.

With a playful swat to Beca’s arm, Chloe laughed again. “Funny, funny girl, especially since there _is_ no Mrs. Baumgartner. We could start tomorrow if you want.”

“You already have something planned?”

“I have things I’ve been thinking of,” Chloe said cryptically.

“As long it’s as good as tonight was, I’m okay with surprises when you’re around.”

“Good,” Chloe said, placing a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead. “I love you,” she whispered.

Beca replied by pressing her lips over Chloe’s heart before settling back in her original position.

They lay together, and Chloe couldn't find a reason to break the silence. It felt right; they felt right. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was of how happy she was.


	5. Family of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Chloe and Beca do an activity in this one (it's innocent, I assure you). I've never done it, but I'm pretty sure they don't allow you do do what I have them do in this part. Just know that I took a lot of creative license with that one.
> 
> On with the show!

“Breakfast is ready,” Chloe said from the doorway.

Beca looked up from the mix she was working on and smiled. “I’ll be right there.”

“Sure,” Chloe said as she disappeared.

Beca turned back to her work. She was trying to remix ‘That Old Black Magic’. Ever since Chloe sang it in the shower, the song stuck in Beca’s mind and wouldn’t leave. She felt as though it would be a nice present to give to Chloe, since it was one of her favorites. Beca was nearly finished, and as she put her headphones over one ear she was satisfied with her work thus far.

Shutting down the software so Chloe wouldn’t see what she was working on, Beca took her headphones off and went into the dining room, where Chloe was already seated.

“You could have started,” Beca said, giving Chloe a light kiss before sitting down next to her.

“I didn’t want to. We’re not going to be one of those couples who don’t eat together,” Chloe said simply as she picked up her fork and dove into her eggs.

Beca smiled and started eating as well. As with every meal, they sought each other’s touch while they ate, never letting more than a few seconds pass without brushing across skin. It was something Beca noticed when their relationship changed, but it didn’t unnerve her as it did with other people. It was like Chloe was simply an extension of her, and Beca – for the first time in a long time – didn’t feel alone anymore.

“What are we doing today?” Beca asked before taking a sip of juice.

“The pier.”

“So the tourist thing.”

Chloe eyed her. “You don’t like the tourist thing?”

“Not really. I like the out of the way places,” Beca said with a shrug. “We’ve been doing a lot of tourist shit.”

“The pier isn’t just a tourist thing, it’s a rite of passage. We have to go. Besides, I know you’ll have fun.”

Beca chuckled a little nervously. “Oh, you _know_?”

“Mm-hm. You’ll be with me. How can you not have fun?”

“Pretty smug there, Beale.”

“I’m smug for a reason,” Chloe said with a grin. “Now eat. We need to leave soon if we’re going to get to everything.”

Beca shook her head, knowing it was a losing battle. She would go with Chloe, and she would have a good time, exactly as Chloe predicted. It was inevitable.

They were almost finished eating when Beca’s cell rang. “It’s my dad,” she said with more than a little trepidation as she picked up and went outside.

“Hey, Dad,” she said once the door was closed.

_“Beca.”_

“Um, what’s up?” she asked when he didn’t say anything more.

 _“Why aren’t you in class?”_ he asked angrily.

The question, as well as his tone, caught her by surprise. She swore she told her father about her trip, but apparently not. Suddenly she was filled with a sense of foreboding.

“I’m visiting Chloe for the summer.”

_“Who’s Chloe? And more importantly, where is Chloe?”_

“She was in the Bellas with me.”

_“You didn’t answer my second question.”_

Beca took a deep breath before answering. “California.”

 _“You’re in California?”_ her father said with a raised voice. _“You dropped all your courses for a summer vacation? You promised me –”_

“I didn’t promise you anything for the summer. I promised you school for one year. That’s it,” Beca said, her anger growing.

_“I thought you decided to be serious about your education. And what about that boy you’re dating?”_

“It’s not really any concern of yours, but Jesse and I broke up. For the record, I _am_ serious about my education. I just wanted to see Chloe.”

_“Why?”_

“Does it matter? She’s important to me, and I didn’t want to miss out on a chance to see her now that she’s graduated.”

_“Important? How important?”_

Beca could hear the suspicion in his voice, and she really didn’t want to have the conversation with him. Not over the phone, and not while they were both angry.

“Important,” she said finally, hoping her answer would be the end of it.

_“You’re not answering me.”_

“God, Dad. You really need me to say it? She’s very important to me. We’re together. Is that the answer you wanted?”

_“What I want is for you to come back to Georgia. Now.”_

“What are you afraid of? Me not going back at the end of the summer, or me being with a woman?”

_“I don’t care if you’re with a woman, Bec. I never have, but I don’t want you giving up your education to be with someone who obviously doesn’t care about your future.”_

Beca wanted to scream. “Where do you get that from me visiting her? You don’t have any idea what she cares about. You don’t know anything about her.”

_“I know I don’t want you out there, and I don’t like the flippant attitude she has towards your future. You dropped your classes for her.”_

In an attempt to calm down, Beca took a deep breath. “Dad, she cares about my education, and shouldn’t you know by now I make my own decisions? Chloe would never make them for me.”

_“I want you home. You can go to California when you graduate, and I’ll help. Not before.”_

“Now you’re making me wait?”

_“I am, and you should be lucky I’m still willing to help at all.”_

“I’ll be back at the end of the summer. I won’t miss any courses then.”

 _“You don’t understand. I want you home_ now _. By the end of the week, or I’m cancelling your credit card.”_

“You’re cutting me off?” Beca asked, shock running through her.

_“Until you get back here, yes. Maybe afterwards. I’m not sure.”_

“Fine. Do whatever you have to do, and I’ll do what I need to do. I’m not going to beg you for anything, and I’m not coming back.”

_“Beca, I mean it.”_

“I know you do. I mean it, too.”

Beca hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She couldn’t figure out what made her father so angry. Whether it was because she didn’t tell him about her trip, because it was to California, or if it was because of Chloe – Beca didn’t know. She did know if he cut her off she was going to need to have a serious look at her savings. Living for the next year on them would be possible, but her money for when she finally did move to California would suffer.

She stood at the deck railing, looking at the city in the distance. Chloe wanted to have a good, relaxing day at the pier, but Beca wasn’t sure she could give that to her. Her mood was bad, to say the least, and it would only serve to make things tense between them. At the same time, she knew she couldn’t tell Chloe about the conversation. It would make her feel terrible, and it was the last thing Beca wanted. So she resolved to swallow her anger and sadness and have a good time with her girlfriend.

It was doable, Beca knew. She was great at hiding even the bigger emotions in her life. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and feelings, Beca slipped the phone back into her pocket and went inside, hoping Chloe wouldn’t notice anything.

* * *

Beca stood at the entrance, looking even whiter than she usually did. “I cannot believe you talked me into this,” she said as she looked up at the trapeze.

Chloe, who bit back a humorous response, just took her girlfriend’s hand. It was a stretch for Beca, but Chloe had faith they would both get something from the experience. “It’ll be fun,” she said happily.

“Your definition of fun is a little perverted.”

With a hand on Beca’s chin, Chloe turned her girlfriend to face her. “Relax, it’s totally safe, and I promise I’ll get you an ice cream when we’re done.”

Beca managed a shaky laugh. “You mean it? Oh, my life is complete.”

“I might even get you sprinkles.”

“Hold on. Sprinkles? Is that code for crack?”

Chloe smacked Beca on the shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, it is.”

“See? You’ve turned me into a drug fiend. I actually got excited about the sprinkles.”

“And you’re deflecting,” Chloe said, tugging Beca toward the area where they would be suited up and given instructions.

“Am not,” Beca muttered.

“Don’t be scared. There’s a net. They haven’t had an accident in…oh, that’s not good.”

Beca stopped and looked around in alarm. “What? There was an accident?”

With a laugh, Chloe pulled Beca into her arms. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’ll be fine.”

“This is so far out of my comfort zone.”

“And I’m thrilled you’re doing it anyway. I meant what I said about the ice cream, and I might even let you beat me at skeeball.”

Beca seemed to finally relax. “Let? I’ll wipe the floor with you.”

Chloe leaned in and pressed her mouth to Beca’s ear. “As interesting as the visual is, I can think of better things we could do.”

Beca shivered. “Now you aren’t playing fair.”

“Maybe not, but the sooner you get up there, the sooner we can get on with the day.”

Stepping away, Beca pulled at Chloe’s hand and quickly led them to the area where they would get their harnesses. “You’re so losing at skeeball.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re going for?” Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca turned back to her. “No, that’s the only thing I can say in public. Consider skeeball a piece of the Enigma machine.”

“You really are the biggest geek I’ve ever known, but you’re so cool no one would guess what lurks underneath,” Chloe said happily. “Come on.”

They were quickly strapped into their harnesses, and they separated to climb the ladders at either end of the net. When Chloe reached the landing, the young man there helped her up.

“Hi,” he said with a friendly smile, “I’m Zach. Have you ever done this before?”

“Once, a long time ago,” Chloe said. “I think I remember what to do.”

It didn’t matter if Chloe wasn’t even a teenager when she flew the trapeze. The day with her family was ingrained in her mind like nothing else ever was – at least until the night she kissed Beca for the first time. Chloe would never forget that kiss as long as she lived.

“Good,” he said as he attached the cables which would keep her safe. “When you push off, remember it’s just like a swing. Move your legs and get some momentum going before you lift your legs and put them around the bar. When you drop down, we’ll swing your partner out. You’ll be okay to catch her?”

Chloe nodded. “Do you see her? A mouse could catch her,” she said with a loving grin.

Zach glanced over to where Beca was. “It really could,” he said with a laugh. “Must be a handful, though.”

“I’m not complaining.”

The man on Beca’s landing signaled, and Zach turned to Chloe. “Okay, take the bar with both hands.”

Chloe grabbed the bar and pushed off the landing and started swinging through the air. When her arc of motion was good enough, she lifted her legs and threaded them through her arms before wrapping them around the bar. She let go and hung down, still swinging her body. It was odd to be seeing everything upside down, and it was also bit disconcerting to see Beca leap off the landing and begin coming towards her. Chloe couldn’t help but smile at Beca’s rather colorful yell.

Beca went through one swing, and when she was at the highest point during her second, she let go and flew towards Chloe. Not doubting for a second she would catch Beca, Chloe held out her hands. When Beca’s hands hit her forearms, Chloe wrapped her hands around the tiny arms and held on tight.

“I’m so killing you when we get down,” Beca said through gritted teeth.

Chloe just laughed. “You still did it.”

“Yeah, I did,” Beca replied, sounding very satisfied with herself.

Beca let go and dropped down to the net, and once she cleared off, Chloe did the same. She felt elated. There was something symbolic in giving so much trust to someone you loved, even if they weren’t really in any danger. Beca was afraid, but she did it anyway. For Chloe.

“So?” Chloe asked when she was on the ground.

Beca stood still while the worker removed her harness. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” she said reluctantly.

Chloe just stared until Beca squirmed.

“Fine, it was great. And you caught me,” Beca said. “Thanks,” she said to the worker as he finished and stepped away.

Chloe was finished as well, and they went to each other.

“You caught me,” Beca repeated softly.

“Did you ever doubt I would?”

“Not for a second,” Beca said, kissing Chloe’s cheek. “You do know you’ve softened all my hard edges, right?”

Chloe laughed as she took Beca’s hand and led them out of the trapeze area. “You never stood a chance against my superpowers.”

They walked hand-in-hand down the pier, and Beca leaned into Chloe. “Wasn’t there a mention of ice cream? And sprinkles?”

Chloe turned and kissed Beca’s hair. “There’s a place just up there,” she said, pointing ahead. “Well, I hope it’s still there. It was really good.”

“How do you know?”

“My mom took me and Matt here when we were kids. He wanted to spend all his time in the arcade, so Mom and I did our own thing,” Chloe said wistfully.

“And you did the trapeze.”

“It was the first thing we did. I was scared to death, but she kept telling me it was safe. She told me to face my fear and know she would always catch me.”

Beca tugged on her hand and stopped them in the middle of the pier. She turned Chloe to her and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. “Now I understand.”

“What?”

“Whatever fear I had about swinging fifty feet in the air with nothing but a couple of cables and a net keeping me from being a tiny splat on the ground was completely overshadowed by the trust I have in you,” Beca said, punctuating her statement with a soft kiss. “In us. So yeah, I think I understand why you wanted to do this. I don’t want to make a habit of it because damn, it was scary. I never doubted you’d catch me though.”

“Beca,” Chloe started.

She wanted to tell Beca she wanted to start their life right there. That she wanted to spend the rest of her life showing Beca how much she was loved and cherished. Chloe knew she was ready for forever, but she held back. It wasn’t because she wasn’t sure of Beca’s love. Chloe knew it was there in spades, but she knew for Beca there were still too many unknowns. So Chloe simply brought Beca closer and kissed her tenderly.

“Ice cream,” Beca whispered when they parted, making Chloe laugh.

“You’re too funny. C’mon, crack girl.”

As they made their way to the ice cream parlor, Chloe was fairly sure she was happier than she remembered being in a long time.

* * *

“What are you in the mood for?”

Beca grinned. “Do I really have to answer?”

Chloe playfully swatted Beca’s arm. “Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant food.”

“You’re not fun. At all.”

Leaning in close, Chloe nipped at Beca’s ear. “I’m fun. It’s just nice to prolong the anticipation.”

Beca shivered. There were many things Chloe did well, but one of the big ones was just being her. Everything she did and said made Beca want her all the time. Even when she was covered in dirt from working in the garden, Beca found her irresistible.

“What do you want to eat?” Chloe asked again when Beca didn’t reply.

Beca managed to get her breathing under control. “Seafood. Isn’t that what we’re supposed to eat at the beach?”

“Mm-hm. This way then,” Chloe said, dragging Beca in the opposite direction they were going.

They quickly arrived at a small restaurant with an outdoor area, and were seated at a table closest to the beach. Sitting cattycorner to each other, they both could see the ocean and the setting sun.

“How’s your dad?” Chloe asked after a minute.

“Fine,” Beca said curtly.

Chloe looked away from the view and turned her attention on Beca. “No hiding.”

The waiter chose then to take their orders, and Beca breathed a sigh of relief. It was a reprieve, and hopefully one long enough for her to think of something to say. She didn’t want to outright lie to Chloe, but Beca also didn’t want to ruin their wonderful day. Once they gave their orders to the waiter and he disappeared, Beca knew there was no avoiding the situation.

Taking Beca’s hand, Chloe rubbed her thumb over her skin. “If you don’t want to talk about it, fine. Don’t snap at me though. Please,” she said gently.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes briefly before turning to Chloe. “I told him about us.”

“He didn’t take it well?”

“Not really. It’s not who you are. He’s pissed I came out here and dropped my summer classes. He actually said you’re a bad influence.” Beca’s anger grew as she spoke. “He doesn’t even know you.”

“So you show him I’m not.”

“He wants me to go back to Georgia – by the end of the week.”

Chloe’s breath audibly hitched, and the sound almost broke Beca's heart. “Are you?”

Beca held Chloe’s gaze. “I’m staying with you. I don’t really care what he wants.”

“There’s something else you aren’t telling me.”

Beca’s first instinct was to go on the defensive. There was something more, but it was yet another thing she didn’t want to talk about. But Chloe being who she was, Beca couldn’t snap at her again, and she knew she needed to tell the truth.

“He’s cutting me off for at least the summer if I don’t go back. I have some money in savings, but I wanted to use it to move out here.”

“We’ll figure something out, Bec. If it comes down to it, I’ll help you move,” Chloe said, resting her hand on Beca’s forearm.

“I can’t let you do that. I won’t let you do it.”

“Seriously?” Chloe asked disbelievingly, dropping her hand to the table. The waiter approached and put the food in front of them, and Chloe thanked him without looking away from Beca. “You’re really not going to let me help when you know I could?”

“I’m really not. I’ll get a job when I get back to Georgia and save,” Beca said before seeing how hurt Chloe was. “This is something I have to do.”

“You were going to let your father help you. How am I different?”

Beca slumped back in her chair. They were different, and she knew why. “Because he owes me for what he did. You don’t.”

“Maybe not, but I love you and I want you here with me. You’ve mended my heart, and there’s nothing I can do to ever repay you. So yeah, I think I owe you.”

Beca wasn’t sure what to say. She never thought about it like that, and when Chloe told her it hit Beca in one swift blow. They both mended each other’s hearts, and suddenly Beca didn’t care about the money. Nothing mattered except being near Chloe.

Reaching over, Beca took Chloe’s hand. “We owe each other, so help all you want.”

Chloe beamed. “Good,” she said, kissing Beca’s knuckles. “Should we eat?”

Looking down at her almost forgotten food, Beca realized her hunger indeed returned. “The sooner we eat, the sooner we get to the arcade,” she said as she picked up her fork.

“You are _so_ begging for it.”

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to tell you later?” Beca smirked, delighting as Chloe’s mouth fell open.

“Evil. Absolutely evil,” Chloe finally managed to say.

Beca smiled, pleased with herself. She was still concerned about the state of her relationship with her father, but the conversation with Chloe cemented things with her even more. While Beca didn’t like the idea of anyone helping her, financially or otherwise, she was beginning to be okay with the idea of Chloe being the one to offer the help.

* * *

“Ha! You never stood a chance!” Chloe said as the ball she threw went into the hundred-point hole.

“You got lucky with the last shot,” Beca said, though she was smiling.

“Luck was not a factor,” Chloe deadpanned.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Now I’m mortified because I know the reference, but at least you didn’t call me Roger Ramjet. What are you doing to me?”

Chloe smiled. She forced Beca to watch _The Abyss_ the week before. After it was over Beca grudgingly admitted she enjoyed it, and Chloe loved the way her girlfriend still remembered quotes.

“I’m throwing you off your game. Two out of three?”

Narrowing her eyes, Beca took some tokens out of her pocket and held them up. “You’re on, Beale. I’m just getting started.”

It didn’t take long to find out a determined Beca was a dangerous Beca. For every great throw Chloe made, Beca did one better. While it was still good-natured fun, Chloe knew it was an uphill battle. By the time the third game ended, she was resigned to her loss.

“Next time, we play Pac Man,” Chloe said as they took their tickets and went to the prize booth. “I kill at that game.”

Beca nudged Chloe’s hip. “Why do you think there’s even going to _be_ a next time? I’m taking my win and running for the hills.”

Wrapping her arm around Beca’s shoulders, Chloe grinned. “You have shorter legs. I’d catch up in no time, pull you back here, and tie you to the machine. Then you’d have to play.”

“Mm, kinky,” Beca said as they got into the small line.

“Kink and Pac Man do _not_ go together,” Chloe said with a laugh, “unless you’re into yellow disc men being chased by ghosts.”

“Now you’ve put some very disturbing images in my head. Possibly worse than Lilly’s vomit angel.”

“You’re talking crazy,” Chloe said as they made it to the booth and started scouting out the prizes. “ _Nothing_ is as hideous a vomit angel. The image is seared into my brain.”

“You ladies see something you want? I can give you anything on this row for the tickets you have,” the older man behind the counter said, gesturing to the top row of the cabinet.

“Ooh! The ducks! Do we have enough for two?” Chloe asked excitedly.

The man counted their tickets. “Yeah.”

“Is this one of those couple things?” Beca asked warily.

Chloe scrunched up her nose. “Is it too cheesy?”

“Extremely.” Beca laughed and turned back to the man. “We’ll take the two with the crazy hair.”

Chloe bounced on her heels, and kissed Beca’s cheek. “I was thinking the same thing.”

With a smile, Beca handed Chloe’s duck to her and they went back outside. The sun hung low in the sky, and as they joined hands, Chloe started taking them to the end of the pier. Despite the situation with Beca’s father, the day was near perfect as far as Chloe was concerned.

“We’re not collecting these things, just so you know,” Beca said lightly.

“Of course not. Next time, it’s bouncy balls all the way.”

Beca groaned. “What the hell have I gotten myself into? Oh, wait, I know.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed. “What’s that?”

“Falling in love with the cheesiest, romantic, most beautiful woman I’ll ever know. I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Chloe pulled Beca to the railing. She traced the side of Beca’s face with her fingers, gazing at her intently. “You’re full of surprises.”

“That’s nothing,” Beca started, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist and bringing her closer. “I never told you half those songs I gave you for your trip out here were inspired by you.”

“Oh,” Chloe breathed. “You can really sweep me off my feet.”

“That’s the plan,” Beca said before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Just as they started getting carried away in the embrace, Chloe’s phone rang. “Matt has the _worst_ timing,” she said as she stepped away.

“Matty!” she called when she put the phone to her ear.

_“How’re you doing, short stuff?”_

Chloe rolled her eyes at her brother’s nickname for her. “I’m not short enough for the nickname anymore, beanpole.”

Matt chuckled. _“I’ll ignore the jab at my superior height for now, but when I get down there you’re getting the biggest noogie of your life.”_

“What?”

 _“Noogie,”_ he said, drawing out the word.

“I know what noogie means, and there’s no way you’re giving me one. I’m still faster than you are. Are you seriously coming down?”

_“I have some vacation time, and since we’re on the same coast now, I figured I’d see your new digs. Oh, and your new girlfriend.”_

“Shut. Up. Really?”

_“Really. I talked to Aubrey, and she’s coming, too. She says she has next week free if it’s good for you.”_

Matt talking to Aubrey wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Her brother was almost as close to her friend as Chloe was, and there was even a time when Chloe thought there might have been something between them. She wasn’t sure if she ever gave up on the notion either.

“That’s great! Send me your info and we’ll pick you up.”

_“Do you want to call Aubrey with the okay?”_

Chloe laughed. “I think you’re doing just fine with communicating on your own.”

 _“Fine, I’ll call her,”_ he said in resignation, even as he laughed. _“Love you, Chlo. See you in a week.”_

“Love you, too.” Chloe hung up the phone. With a glance out towards the ocean, she turned back to Beca, who was looking at her expectantly.

“Everything okay?”

Chloe didn’t even try to hide her smile as she went to her girlfriend and embraced her. “Matt wants to visit.”

Instantly Beca stiffened. “You know I don’t do family well.”

“You’ll like him, Bec. He’s a good guy.”

Beca stepped back. “He’s still family. I’m not ready for it.”

Her good mood suddenly gone, Chloe crossed her arms across her chest. “Are you expecting this to end anytime soon? Because I’m not, and getting to know Matt is a prereq for staying with me. He’s very important to me.”

“I don’t want this to end, but I just…I can’t. Why can’t you accept my feelings on this? I was only getting to be okay with my Dad until this morning, and you know I haven’t seen my mother since I started going to Barden. Family isn’t something I’m good at.”

“So you don’t want to try?”

Beca turned away. “I can’t,” she repeated.

“Beca, you can,” Chloe said, putting a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “At least try.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Beca said, so quietly Chloe barely heard her.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Chloe asked, gently turning Beca around. “Do you think I’m going to leave you if he doesn’t like you?”

Beca nodded.

Chloe looked in Beca’s eyes with determination. “We’ll deal with it if he doesn’t, but I’m not going to leave you. I love you, and to me those words mean everything. Trust me.”

With a sigh, Beca relaxed a little. “I do. And I’ll try. No running, right?”

A small smile tugged at Chloe’s lips. “Right. Now, don’t worry so much. I’ve told him all the fun bits that aren’t obscene, and he can’t wait to meet you.”

“Obscene?” Beca asked, her smile returning.

“Obscene,” Chloe said, nuzzling Beca’s neck.

“You know we’re very close to being obscene right here.”

“Yep,” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear before pulling away. “I almost forgot,” she said sheepishly, “Aubrey will be there to soften the family blow.”

Much to her surprise, Beca didn’t stiffen. “You’re really trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“It’ll be good to rip the Band-Aid off in one go anyway. She hasn’t seen us since we got together, and once she sees how we are now, she won’t be as stabby.”

Beca’s eyes widened. “Wait, stabby? You didn’t mention anything about stabbing.”

“It’s not really so bad, but you know how protective she can be.”

“If she mentions toners…”

Chloe smiled. “You can mention your dick. Go for it. It’ll embarrass the hell out of her if she’s around Matt.”

“Tell me more.”

“Let’s go home first. I’m hungry, and I really want to cook tonight,” Chloe said as they started for the car.

“Anything in particular?”

“I did start marinating some pulgogi while you were sleeping this morning. And we have kimchi,” Chloe said, knowing what the response would be.

“You had me at pulgogi.”

“I had a feeling I would,” Chloe laughed.

As they walked to the car, Chloe felt a little uncertain about the upcoming visit, despite what she told Beca. Still, she reasoned, she had absolute faith Beca would win over Matt. Aubrey was the wild card, since she was oddly even more protective of Chloe than Matt was. Chloe acknowledged it was because Aubrey knew about some of what happened during their undergrad years, but she truly hoped Aubrey would tone the bodyguard routine down a little. Beca was nervous enough as it was.


	6. The Visit

“Stop fidgeting,” Chloe said when Beca shifted her weight. “Stop,” Chloe gently said again, putting a steadying hand on Beca's back.

“I didn't do anything that time,” Beca said, though she leaned into her girlfriend.

Chloe just laughed and kissed the side of Beca's head. “You were thinking it. Why are you so nervous?”

“We have a bubble.”

Chloe tugged Beca closer. “It's not going to burst just because Aubrey and Matt are here.”

“So my rational mind keeps telling me, but the antisocial little freak living inside me is flipping the fuck out,” Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist.

“Stop flipping. It’s going to be fine.”

Beca sighed heavily. “Fine is a relative term, but I'll take your word on it,” she paused before letting out a short, nervous laugh.

Spying a familiar blonde head in the crowd, Chloe squeezed Beca a little before releasing her. “There she is,” she said, going to her friend and knowing Beca would follow.

Aubrey, looking more relaxed than Chloe ever remembered her being, held up her arms and practically ran to them. “What's up, aca-bitches?” She called before colliding with Chloe.

Chloe wrapped her friend into a bear hug, holding her for a moment before pulling back. “I can't believe you made it.”

“I wouldn't miss this for the world. Baltimore can suck it,” Aubrey said. Her eyes drifted to Beca, who was standing to the side. “Hey,” she said a little less enthusiastically.

Chloe wondered if her girlfriend could look more awkward. Releasing her hold on Aubrey, Chloe clapped her hands, wanting to nip whatever it was in the bud. “You two need to kiss and make up. Like, now. I'm not going to run interference for the next week.”

Aubrey looked surprised, but she recovered quickly, going to where Beca stood with her arms folded across her chest. It was a posture Chloe knew well, and it meant Beca was beating a hasty retreat into herself.

“You did win the ICCAs for us,” Aubrey said, her lips forming a small smile. “Are we huggers?”

Beca let out a relieved laugh. “I'm so not a hugger.”

Aubrey gave her one anyway. It was brief, and Beca didn't really put much effort into it, but it seemed to make Aubrey happy. Chloe felt better Aubrey wasn’t yet cornering Beca and threatening her life should she hurt Chloe, though she was fairly sure Aubrey would make good on the warning even twenty years down the line.

“I'm going to look at the fabulous selections of books in the gift shop,” Beca said when the hug ended. “I'll meet you at the other baggage claim?”

“Sure,” Chloe said. As Beca passed by, Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her over, chastely kissing the corner of Beca's mouth.

Beca, though she blushed, stayed close for a moment. Chloe didn't say anything, somehow knowing Beca just needed her near, if only for a brief time. The moment passed, and Beca let go and disappeared into the crowd.

When Chloe turned to Aubrey, she smiled and put her arm over her friend's shoulders. “Tell me all about Baltimore.”

They were standing next to the conveyor belt, waiting for Aubrey's bag. Chloe had a distinct feeling of déjà vu from when she picked up Beca, but she was too busy being interested in what Aubrey was going to say about her new home to think on it for too long.

But Aubrey didn't tell her about Baltimore. Instead, Chloe squirmed under her friend's intense scrutiny. “What?” she asked when she couldn't take the silence any longer.

“You've said the 'L' word to her, haven't you?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, preparing herself for Aubrey’s reaction.

“You're going way too fast,” Aubrey stated simply. It was one of the great – yet annoying – things about her; she didn't mince words.

Chloe simply smiled. She expected Aubrey’s reaction, and her friend’s overprotection didn’t bother her. “Give it a week. If you feel the same way when you leave, then you can say it again.”

Aubrey wasn't deterred. “She's still running. Why else would she have gone to the gift shop? _Nobody_ goes in there willingly.”

Chloe sighed in resignation. She didn’t think Aubrey would be as judgmental as she was being. “She wanted to give us time together before Matt got here. We talked about it this morning.”

Chloe’s answer seemed to deflate Aubrey's argument. “Really?”

“Really. Give her a chance. You at least had the beginning of a friendship by the time school ended. Don't freak out just because you're worried she's going to hurt me.”

“One week.”

“You won't even need that,” Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Aubrey's.

Aubrey's bag came up quickly, and once they had it they began walking to the next belt in a companionable silence. When they reached their destination, they easily found a place to sit.

“So, Baltimore?”

Aubrey sighed. “It's interesting. I like it, but Johns Hopkins isn't going to be Barden.”

“Did you expect it to be?”

“No, but there's a reason why I never went to a big university. If Barden had a medical school, I would have stayed where I was.”

“Barden wasn't the place for you, Aubrey. It was great for undergrad, but you could never have the same opportunities you'll have in Baltimore. You know you won’t, and it'll just take some time to get used to things.”

Aubrey nodded as she studied the crowd. “What about you? Do you still like L.A.?”

“We've been all over the area, and I can't get enough of it. You know me, though. I've always been a city girl at heart,” Chloe said brightly.

“I knew you would love it here,” Aubrey said, smiling as she glanced over to Chloe. “Does this mean you already know the good clubs?”

“Oh yeah. And you're going to love the beach.”

Aubrey just stared at her. “You managed to get the palest woman in the world to go to the beach?”

“What can I say? I'm really good with the whole convincing thing.”

“Sure,” Aubrey said, drawing the word out. “Do I want to know exactly how you did the convincing?”

“I don't kiss and tell,” Chloe said, making a locking motion at her mouth and miming throwing away the key.

Aubrey snorted. “Yes, you do.”

“Maybe I did, but you're not getting anything out of me anymore.”

Aubrey turned to her. “She means that much to you?”

Chloe nodded. “We fit. She gets me, and I get her.”

Searching Chloe's face for something, Aubrey finally smiled. “Good. I was getting worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Do I need to remind you about your bubble?”

A grin formed on Chloe's lips. “We have our own bubble.”

Chloe spied Beca coming towards them, and she stood and met her in the middle of the hall. “Find any stellar reads?”

Beca rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. “I weep for the state of modern literature,” she said before kissing Chloe's cheek. “Did you get enough time?”

“Mm-hm. Come on,” Chloe said, tugging Beca along. “We saved you a seat.”

As they returned to Aubrey, Chloe caught her friend's eyes and saw a change in them. It was as though a knot was beginning to come undone, and Chloe felt relief flood through her. Aubrey looked at Beca in a way Chloe could cautiously describe as friendly, and she wondered what brought on the transformation, but she knew it was a conversation for another time.

“Have you started thinking of songs for the Bellas?” Aubrey asked Beca once they were all seated.

“I've come up with a couple of things, but I want to play around with the mash-ups a bit more before I let anyone hear them.”

Raising her eyebrows, Aubrey looked to Chloe. “You haven't even listened to them?”

“I meant the Bellas,” Beca said. “Chloe's been helping.”

“I've been listening and giving the thumbs up,” Chloe corrected. “There hasn't been much helping to it.”

“You’ve been great,” Beca said with a smile and a kiss to Chloe's cheek.

“You two are gross,” Aubrey said, humor lacing her tone.

“What?” Chloe and Beca said at the same time.

“After your display, you have to ask? The cuteness factor has gone well past eleven.”

Beca buried her head on Chloe's shoulder and groaned. “We've become one of _those_ couples. It didn't take long.”

“It's okay, Sweetie Pie. I still love you.”

Beca jerked her head up. “Oh no. You do _not_ get to call me Sweetie Pie. I'm drawing the line.”

Aubrey reached over Chloe to pat Beca on the knee. “Give up. You know Chloe gets what she wants.”

“Damn,” Beca said with a slump.

Chloe kissed Beca's forehead. “I promise I won't ever say it again. Is Honeypot better?”

Beca stood and looked totally exasperated, yet somehow managed to do it with a smile on her face. “I'm going to wait over there. If you want my attention, call me Beca. Anything else and I can't guarantee your safety.”

Beca was already across the corridor when Chloe turned to Aubrey. “I guess we should get over there. The plane'll be landing soon.”

They joined Beca, and Chloe instantly gravitated to her girlfriend's side as they waited. A quick glance at the arrivals board told them the plane was on the ground, and Chloe’s excitement grew. The three most important people in her world would be together, and she knew the week would be a good one.

It was easy to see her brother as he walked into baggage claim. He was tall, and his fiery red hair could probably be seen from Google Earth. Chloe let out a happy noise when she saw him, and left Aubrey and Beca behind to latch herself onto her older brother.

Matt dropped his bag and wrapped his arms tightly around Chloe. “For a small woman, you can still knock me flat.”

Chloe pulled back and lightly punched his arm. “I’m not _that_ small.”

He glanced over her head and spied Aubrey and Beca. “Not as small as your girlfriend.”

“Shut up. Don’t you dare say a word to her,” Chloe said quietly.

Matt just laughed. “Of course not. Now, introduce me.”

Chloe turned around and went to Beca, who was standing back as Aubrey said her hellos to Matt.

“You okay?” Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded. “Just nervous. I’ll be fine.”

Matt and Aubrey came over, his arm around her shoulders. “So, you’re Beca.”

“That’s what they call me,” Beca said, holding out her hand.

He took it and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and wrapping her in a quick hug. “Chloe can’t stop raving about you,” he said when he let her go.

“You and Chloe are a lot alike,” Beca said, grinning a little.

Matt’s eyebrows lifted. “How so?”

“No respect for personal space,” Beca responded. “But I’m not complaining!” she quickly added.

Both Matt and Chloe laughed. “You’ll get used to it,” he said.

“And tall. Chloe didn’t tell me about the tall thing.”

Matt just smiled. “Chloe didn’t tell me you’re pint-sized, so we’re even.”

“Matt! You said you wouldn’t say anything,” Chloe said. “I apologize for my brother.”

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I’m not _that_ insecure. Besides, I did start it.”

“Yeah, Chlo. The little scrapper can take care of herself,” Matt said.

“Oh god, between Honeypot and ‘little scrapper’, I’m going to have to do bodily harm to both of you, aren’t I?” Beca said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Why don’t I understand? And Honeypot?” Matt asked.

Aubrey put her arm through his. “I’ll explain while we get your bags.”

As they walked away, Chloe looked at Beca. “You know I was yanking your chain about the whole Honeypot thing.”

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe to her. “I figured. You don’t want to start a nickname war with me anyway. I would definitely win.”

“You’re really confident about this, huh?”

“Oh yeah. Remember skeeball? Totally kicked your ass,” Beca said with a smirk.

“And we still need a rematch, so don’t get too cocky,” Chloe said, leaning her forehead on Beca’s.

Beca kissed her tenderly. “It might be cocky, but it’s definitely true,” she whispered.

Chloe was about to make a smart remark to deflate Beca's ego just a bit. Then she looked into Beca’s dark blue eyes and the rest of the world disappeared. The sounds and smells of the airport drifted away, leaving only the two of them in each other’s arms. Beca's smile faded, and Chloe knew the same thing was happening to both of them.

“I love you,” Chloe said softly.

“I love you, too,” Beca said, bringing their lips together again.

“Would it freak you out if I told you I didn’t think I could love anyone as much as I love you?”

Beca smile returned. “It wouldn’t. Would it freak you out if I told you the same thing?”

Chloe chuckled. “Copycat. I was trying to be romantic.”

Beca kissed her, barely moving her lips away before she spoke. “You were – and are – incredibly romantic. I just want you to know that you really are my Buttercup.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. Their mood was becoming something not suitable for a public place, and she was glad for the distraction. “And Beca wins the war.”

“Thank you. Now you’ve recognized my superiority, when can I expect the altar in my name?”

Chloe put her mouth next to Beca’s ear. “You already have one. It’s me.”

Beca shivered and pulled Chloe closer. “If we weren’t in the middle of the airport, I’d –”

“I can see your toner!”

Both Chloe and Beca started at the sound of Aubrey’s voice. “Go ahead, I know you want to,” Chloe murmured to Beca.

“Dude, they’re dicks,” Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

“If you two don’t cool your jets, I’m taking Matt and staying in a hotel,” Aubrey said, blushing hotly. “You are complete heathens.”

“’Toners’?” Matt asked. “Now I’m really lost.”

“Did you get all the baggage?” Chloe asked, wanting a change of subject if only to alleviate Aubrey’s mortification.

“Yep. Aubrey and I decided we’re starving, so dinner is in the cards,” he said as they pushed through the crowd.

“What were you thinking?” Chloe asked Matt, her hand entwined with Beca's the entire way.

“I need good diner food. Aubrey?” Matt said.

“As long as it isn’t fast food, I don’t care,” Aubrey responded.

Chloe cast a glance at Beca, who nodded. “Then we know just the place.”

* * *

They ended up at a good, nondescript diner which reminded Aubrey of the one she and Chloe went to while they were at Barden. It felt nice, though it made her a little homesick for a brief moment. With Chloe, Matt, and even Beca with her, she didn’t feel that way for long. By the time they were seated and had their menus, Aubrey was excited for the week to come.

Aubrey chose her order quickly and set her menu down, looking around at her friends as they continued to make their decision. Finally her gaze fell on Chloe, and Aubrey couldn’t help her sly smile at the plans she and Matt settled on for the week.

“What?” Chloe asked warily when she glanced up from her menu and caught Aubrey’s look.

“Nothing. Yet,” Aubrey’s grin widened.

Matt set his menu down at the same time Beca did. He wore the same smile on his face.

“You two have been plotting something,” Chloe accused.

Matt tried unsuccessfully to look innocent. “Why would we need to plot anything?”

“Out with it, both of you,” Chloe said with a glance to Beca.

“There are a lot of things to celebrate, and Aubrey and I thought it might be a good idea to do something fun,” Matt said with a wide grin.

“Celebrate?” Chloe asked.

“We won the ICCAs and got into the schools we really wanted to go to,” Aubrey started.

“And you, dear sister, managed to snag someone who makes you happy.”

As much as Aubrey professed to hate it when Chloe and Beca expressed affection, she loved seeing the couple smile at each other. Aubrey didn’t miss Beca's squeeze to Chloe's hand, either. It softened her fear of Beca hurting Chloe, and she couldn’t resist a smile herself.

“Also,” Matt continued, “it’s your birthday this week. We really have to do something do commemorate it.”

“It’s your birthday?” Beca asked, obviously surprised.

“I don’t like making a big deal out of it,” Chloe said, not elaborating.

Aubrey knew why Chloe didn’t want to celebrate her birthday, and even though Matt thought it would be good to have some sort of acknowledgement of the occasion, Aubrey wasn’t sure it was the best idea. It was the only part of the plan she wasn’t completely okay with.

“Maybe, but this year is different, Chlo. Even Aubrey thinks so, and if you don’t want to think of this as a birthday thing, I’m fine with it. There are the other things on the list to think about.”

Chloe sighed. “How are we celebrating?”

Matt held up his hand. “I’m not done yet. You know the game I’ve been working on for the past…well, forever?”

“Did you finish it?” Chloe said excitedly before turning to Beca. “Matt started creating a video game back in college, and he’s never been satisfied with it.”

“It’s not quite done, but I decided to throw caution to the wind and submit it along with my CV to Bethesda Softworks. They must have liked what they saw because they gave me a job,” Matt finished with a huge smile.

“Matty! That’s wonderful!” Chloe exclaimed and stood, dragging her brother up with her and pulling him into a hug. “When do you start? What are you going to be doing?”

Matt hugged her tightly before letting her go and sitting back down. “I’ll be working on the nuts and bolts of things. Coding mostly, but I hope I can get into design eventually.”

“So you’ll be moving? When?” Chloe asked.

“Next month, and it’s in Baltimore. Well, close to it, anyway.”

“So that’s why you’re grinning like crazy,” Chloe said to Aubrey.

“If I can’t have you in the same city, I’ll gladly take Matt,” Aubrey said happily.

Aubrey meant every word. Ever since meeting Chloe’s brother during her freshman year at Barden, Aubrey felt a strong kinship to him. They immediately became friends, and, until he transferred to Seattle a little over a year prior, he was a regular fixture in her and Chloe’s lives. Aubrey loved him like the brother she never had. It was what she told herself anyway. She didn’t dare think about certain confusing events. They were best left buried.

Aubrey’s train of thought was broken when the waitress came, and they gave their orders to her before resuming their conversation.

“So Beca,” Matt said, looking to the small woman, “Chloe tells me you’re some kind of musical genius, and even Aubrey said so. I have to tell you, it takes a lot to get such a good compliment out of her.”

Aubrey punched him in the shoulder. “I’m not that bad.”

Matt rubbed his arm. “Really? How long did it take for you admit the new Bellas were great?”

“Not until we sang at the pool,” Aubrey said begrudgingly.

She actually knew even before, but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone until that fateful day. Aubrey began to realize every time she acknowledged something good in her life, her pain from her childhood slipped away just a little more.

“Right,” Matt said, turning his attention back to Beca. “So Beca…”

“Matt, don’t interrogate my girlfriend on the first night,” Chloe said, and Aubrey detected a bit of a threat in her voice. It made her grin a little at the siblings.

“Just one question?” Matt pleaded.

Beca sighed. “One question, but I reserve the right not to answer it.”

“What’s the best thing you’ve ever done?”

Without hesitation, Beca spoke frankly. “Daring Chloe to kiss me.”

Aubrey was a little taken aback by Beca’s answer. In the year they were in the Bellas together, Aubrey only knew Beca to be a bored – bordering on angry – person wary of any human contact whatsoever. She never thought Beca would make the first move, or her best thing wouldn’t involve music. With one sentence, her respect for Beca raised quite a bit.

Matt looked at Beca for a moment before nodding his head and smiling. “Welcome to the family,” he said.

“Thanks,” Beca said happily.

Being protective of Chloe was second nature to Aubrey, and it probably always would be. However, watching her and Beca sit together, constantly seeking each other’s touch, Aubrey began to understand what Chloe said to her in the airport. The two women did indeed fit somehow. Though she wasn’t sure how, Aubrey was happy for Chloe.

Chloe used to talk about finding the one person with whom she could share everything. She always laughed and said it included being able to sit around in old, worn-out clothes and stinking to high heaven, but Aubrey knew she didn’t mean it. Chloe wanted what most people never get – someone who loved her with everything they were and more. Aubrey still wasn’t sure that person was Beca, but she certainly hoped so. It made Aubrey optimistic for Chloe's happiness. She returned to the conversation, if only to avoid being called a space cadet by Matt.

“Are you going to tell them what we’re planning?” Aubrey asked him when they all finished their meal.

“Oh right! I almost forgot. You two,” he motioned to Chloe and Beca, “are going to pack tonight. Tomorrow we fly to Tahoe for the week.”

Something in Chloe’s face must have alarmed Matt, because he reached across the table and took her hand. “It’ll be fun. New memories are the best kind.”

Chloe smiled as tears came to her eyes. “Yeah. Thanks, Matt.”

“I’ve missed something here, haven’t I?” Beca said, looking absolutely clueless.

“It’s all right,” Aubrey said sympathetically. “Even I don’t know everything about these two.”

“We took a trip there when we were younger,” Matt said without looking away from Chloe. “It was a good one.” He turned his attention to Aubrey and Beca. “So I wanted to share some of the goodness with the other important people in our lives.

“It’s settled then.” Matt’s grin returned. “And we’re going to have a great time. Now we need to get out of here if you two,” he motioned to Chloe and Beca, “are going to be ready for a five A.M. wake up call.”

“No. I do not wake up before dawn,” Beca said emphatically.

“Relax,” Chloe said, kissing Beca’s cheek, “you can sleep on the way.”

“Fine, but I plan on drooling all over your shoulder.”

Aubrey laughed at the thought of Beca drooling. “I can’t wait to see it! And take pictures. The Bellas will love them.”

“Don’t you dare,” Beca warned, though not very convincingly.

“I always wanted to see a girl fight,” Matt grinned.

Chloe smiled. “No giving these two ideas.”

With a laugh, Matt stood and grabbed the check the waitress placed on the table. “Come on, ladies. Time’s wasting.”

They got up, and after paying the bill they left the restaurant. Aubrey found she was truly looking forward to the week to come. She was spending it with Matt and Chloe, who were her two favorite people in her life. While her relationship with Beca was strained, Aubrey genuinely wanted to get to know her best friend’s girlfriend. If Chloe loved her so completely, Beca was surely a great person.

* * *

Chloe quietly packed what she would need for the trip while trying to ignore Beca's glances as she put her own things into her suitcase. Though desperately trying not to think about part of the reason for their celebration, Chloe was having no success. Her mind kept going back to her birthday and all it meant to her. How everything changed so much she couldn’t bear to celebrate it at all, let alone acknowledge it.

In an effort to avoid her maudlin thinking, she concentrated on the noise from the living room as Matt and Aubrey caught up with each other. Something was different with them, and Chloe couldn’t figure out what. She wasn’t exactly in the frame of mind to figure it out, since she was a little angry at Matt for even mentioning her birthday and at Aubrey for going along with it.

“Why don’t you like your birthday?” Beca asked from the other side of the bed, startling Chloe from her thoughts.

The question drove the spike of dread in her heart even deeper. She didn’t want to have the conversation Beca was trying to start, and if Chloe could help it, she wouldn’t. Beca was in her bubble, but Chloe wasn’t ready to talk about it. Even Aubrey had to find out from Matt. The story was one she wasn’t sure she could voice.

“I just don’t,” Chloe said, a little more sharply than she intended.

“So that’s it? You’re not going to talk about it?” Beca asked, sounding hurt.

Chloe didn’t look up from her suitcase. If she looked at Beca, she knew she would start crying at the memory of the last birthday she intended to celebrate. “No,” she said simply.

Beca didn’t say anything, but apparently walked around the bed, because before Chloe knew it, strong arms encircled her waist. Beca placed a brief kiss on Chloe’s shoulder blade and held her tightly.

“When you can, I’ll listen. Until then, know that I love you.”

Chloe turned in Beca’s arms, relief flooding through her. It was clear from Beca’s face the words were heartfelt, and it served to break down her resolve. All the rules she set for herself regarding the memory ceased to be, and though she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to make it through the story, Chloe knew she needed to tell it if she and Beca were going to stay together. For the first time, Chloe found it in herself to completely trust another person with the most painful time of her life.

“Sit down.”

Beca sat on the bed, looking at her with love in her eyes. Chloe, not wanting to be far from her girlfriend, settled next to her and took her hand before she told the story.

_It was early afternoon when Chloe opened the door to her family’s large home. With Matt back from college for the summer and her grandmother flying from New York to be there for Chloe’s birthday the next day, the young woman didn’t think her week could get any better._

_She always loved her birthday being in the warm months. It meant she could have a swimming party with all her friends, and she did have a lot of them. Being an outgoing, friendly person, people tended to respond to her in kind. She was lucky and she knew it. Her family was wealthy, but even if they weren’t she would still have the best family in the world. The love she had from Matt, her mother, and her grandmother helped her grow into who she was: a confident, sincere, hard-working young woman who found joy in the little things._

_Throwing her house keys on the small table in the foyer, she called out for her mother, whom she knew would be home. They were due to pick her grandmother up at the airport in a couple of hours, but Chloe’s mother wanted to start on a new sculpture that day. Chloe was looking forward to it since she was going to help, as she often did when she wasn’t in school. It was something of a tradition with them since Chloe was much younger, and it was always a way for them to bond. That and their mutual love of music brought them closer than most parents could ever be to their children._

_When she didn’t receive an answer, Chloe decided to get something to drink and to her mother’s studio in the back yard. Once she had a bottle of water in her hand, she went through the house, smiling at the pile of presents stacked up on the dining room table. She couldn’t wait to open them. Even in her excitement over her gifts, she forgot them once she was outside again. She would soon be with her mother, who also happened to be her best friend as far as Chloe was concerned._

_The studio was situated far away from the house in a small clearing in the woods. Chloe followed the stone paved path, humming a tune as she walked. When she reached the cottage she opened the door, knowing it would be unlocked._

_“Mom?”_

_There was no answer, and she moved further into the large room. The beginnings of the piece her mother started were in the center, with different sizes and colors of metal sheets and pipes haphazardly strewn around the area. She grinned at the sight; her mother wasn’t exactly the cleanest of people on the best of days, but when she was working it was ten times worse. Still, she seemed to keep everything straight in her head._

_“Mom?” she called again._

_Chloe started to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach when she still didn’t receive an answer, and she went towards the bathroom at the back of the studio. The door was slightly ajar, and when she tried to open it further she couldn’t get it to budge. Looking around to see what was stopping it, she gasped at what she saw._

_Lying on the cool, white tile floor was her mother with a pool of blood surrounding her. For a moment, Chloe was so shocked she couldn’t move. Then the only thing she could think of was to find out if her mother was still alive._

_“Oh, god,” she cried as she squeezed through the opening in the doorway and knelt down beside the prone woman, not taking note of her own legs becoming covered in blood as she did so._

_Feeling for a pulse, she took a deep breath when she found one. She gently shook her mother, hoping to bring her back to consciousness._

_“Mom, wake up. Please, wake up,” she said desperately._

_Her mother’s eyes fluttered open and focused on Chloe. “Chloe…”_

_“Can you sit up?”_

_Her mother nodded, and Chloe started to pull the elder Beale up, but just as she did, her mother began coughing up blood. Chloe put her mother back on the floor, and her mother soon calmed._

_“Call 911.”_

_Chloe wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. She pulled out her phone and made the call, telling the operator what happened in clipped, unemotional tones. When she hung up Chloe grabbed a towel, folded it, and put it under her mother’s head to act as a pillow. After taking a washcloth and wetting it, she began wiping the blood away from her mother’s face._

_It was then she started to sob. Her mother weakly reached out and took her hand. “I’ll be fine,” she whispered._

_Chloe tightened her hold on her mother’s hand. “Don’t leave me. You can’t leave me.”_

_Her mother didn’t respond, having slipped back into unconsciousness. She stayed that way until the paramedics got there, and after a quick call from them she directed them to the studio. They examined her mother and put her on the gurney, and when they took her out to the ambulance, Chloe got in with them._

_When they reached the hospital Chloe remembered to call Matt, who raced there. After pulling her to him in a desperate hug, he gently kissed her forehead before letting her go. He grabbed a nurse and managed to get each of them a set of scrubs, since her clothes were still wet with blood, and his clothes were stained with it as well after their hug._

_As they waited in the emergency room waiting area, he contacted their grandmother, who showed up a couple of hours later. It felt like an eternity before the doctor let her grandmother back to the room, leaving Chloe and Matt to sit in the waiting area. They only let two people into the rooms at a time, and because her grandmother didn’t want either one of them to be alone, Matt stayed with her._

_When their grandmother finally came back out, her face was red from her tears. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them, taking their hands in hers._

_“Your mother…” her grandmother started, choking on the words, “is very sick. You should go see her.”_

_“Gamma?” Chloe whispered, knowing what her grandmother’s request meant. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Just go see her. She’s asking for you.”_

_Matt nodded and pulled Chloe up, allowing her to lean on him as they went into her mother’s room. When she saw the elder Beale, Chloe took in a sharp breath. Her mother was so pale and small, and Chloe couldn’t remember ever seeing the strong woman like that. It made everything seem very dire._

_“Hi, kids,” her mother said softly. “Come see me.”_

_Matt went to one side of the bed, while Chloe went to the other. They each took a hand, and Matt kissed his mother’s knuckles._

_“Gamma told us you’re sick,” he said, his voice cracking._

_“They want to keep me, but I’ll be able to go home in a couple of days. Matt, I want you to look after your sister for me. And Chloe, don’t ever stop singing. Or creating. You’re both so talented, and I know you’ll make something good out of your lives.”_

_“You’re talking like you’re not going to make it,” Chloe said through her tears._

_“I love you both so much,” her mother said, avoiding the question. “Don’t ever forget it. Now, I need you to send Gamma back in, okay?”_

_Chloe nodded, still in a state of shock. Matt led her back out, and they sat in the waiting area until their grandmother came back out and took them to the car. When they finally arrived at home, Chloe went upstairs and climbed into bed, not bothering to take off the borrowed scrubs. She didn’t sleep all night for all her fear. Her life was crumbling around her._

Chloe couldn’t say anything for a while because of her tears. Beca rubbed her back, and pulled Chloe’s head to her shoulder, gently wiping the tears from her face.

“She died a week later,” Chloe choked out.

With a kiss to Chloe’s head, Beca stood and took the suitcases off the bed. “Lie down,” she requested.

Chloe did as asked, and Beca lay beside her, wrapping her arms around Chloe and pulling her close. They lay there for a while, legs entwined, neither of them talking. It was exactly what Chloe needed. Nothing said would be enough, and Beca seemed to know it. Every so often, Beca would kiss her softly.

“Matt means well, but I really don’t want to do anything. It’s too hard.” Chloe sighed. “Am I overreacting? It’s been almost a decade.”

“It’s also probably the most life-changing thing that’s ever happened to you. How you’re feeling is understandable, but…”

“But what?” Chloe asked, turning her head to look into Beca's eyes.

“You’re not allowing yourself to heal,” Beca said, softly. “Maybe it’s time.”

“Maybe it is.” Chloe pulled Beca closer.

It didn’t matter how many times Matt or Aubrey – or even her grandmother, prior to her death – told her the same thing; she never thought she could heal from such a wound. With Beca in her arms, though, everything was different.

“I feel like I can do anything when you’re around,” Chloe said quietly.

“Then enjoy the week. Chloe, I know you have bad memories about your birthday, but for me your birth is something to be grateful for, and I want to show it to you. We don’t have to do anything big. I won’t even make a cake –”

“And the lack of icing-topped goodness has nothing to do with you not being able to bake,” Chloe said with a small grin.

Beca let out a soft laugh. “Nope. Will you just spend the day with me?”

“Of course, but Matt will want to do something.”

Soft lips brushed Chloe’s. “I’ll be right beside you, holding onto you. Lean on me.”

Chloe was filled with warmth. “I love you so much,” she said, bringing their lips together again.

They lay together for long time, and Chloe felt a sense of peace wash over her. Her mother would have loved Beca, and she would have wanted Chloe to move on. With Beca, she felt like she could do just that.

“Beca?”

“Mm?” Beca replied, and Chloe knew she was drifting off to sleep.

“Will you come for Christmas?” Again, something held Chloe back from confessing the full truth.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s chest before looking at her. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Chloe smiled. “I thought I’d visit you for Thanksgiving.”

“You’re sure? It would be a quick trip.”

“I’m sure. I want to see you as much as possible.”

“I’d like that, too.”

She tugged Beca’s face to hers and kissed her tenderly, and it soon became heated. Beca shifted until she was on top of Chloe, and she wanted to feel Beca's skin beneath her hands. Chloe needed to bring Beca to the edge, and she needed Beca to do the same to her. Inching her hands under Beca's shirt, Chloe grinned into the kiss when she felt Beca's sharp intake of breath.

Beca pulled away a bit, breathing heavily. “I feel like we’re fooling around with our parents in the next room.”

“We haven’t even started,” Chloe said as she rolled Beca over onto her back and straddled her. “Does it freak you out?” she asked with a wicked grin.

Beca returned the smile. “Not if we can keep quiet.”

Chloe bent over, bringing their bodies together and nibbling on Beca’s bottom lip. Beca brought her hands up and put them around the back of Chloe’s neck and pulled her closer, her tongue begging entrance. Chloe granted it quickly, and she sank into the kiss like there was nothing else in the world.

Soon Chloe pushed Beca's shirt up again, barely grazing the underside of her breasts. When Beca wriggled a little at the touch, Chloe was reminded again of how ticklish Beca was there. Along with being ticklish, Beca also reacted in other ways as well. Her hips thrust into Chloe’s, and they both moaned.

“Clothes,” Beca murmured.

Chloe reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up, pulling her shirt off before bringing Beca up to her and doing the same. As soon as Beca’s torso was naked, Chloe kissed her passionately before gently laying her back down. Chloe followed, stretching her legs out to touch the length of Beca’s while making quick work of her light shorts, as Beca did the same to her.

As soon as they kicked all of their clothes off, Chloe crashed their bodies together. Their kisses bruised her lips, and Beca ran her hands over Chloe’s chest and stomach before settling on her breasts. Suddenly Chloe was on her back, looking into the darkened eyes of her girlfriend.

Beca gazed at her as though she was searching for something. “Perfect,” she finally whispered before kissing her way slowly down Chloe’s neck.

When Chloe felt teeth bite into her skin, she arched into the pleasure of the slight pain, even as Beca flicked her tongue over the spot on her chest to ease the harshness. Chloe ran her hands through Beca’s hair and urged her love on. Chloe needed the roughness. She wasn’t sure why, and she wasn’t in a position to analyze it. All she could think of was Beca being everything and everywhere.

“Don’t stop,” she breathed.

Beca moved on to Chloe’s breasts, and while her hand played with one, she took the other nipple in her mouth. After teasing it with her tongue, Beca bit down again and raked her fingernails down Chloe’s stomach, and she couldn’t help but cry out and the dual sensations.

“Make me yours,” Chloe managed.

She looked down in time to see Beca look up at her. She held Chloe’s gaze for a moment before running her fingers through Chloe's wetness. Mere seconds passed before Beca plunged deep inside her. Chloe bucked her hips as Beca moved up and crashed their lips together, never breaking the pace of her fingers which were moving so deliciously.

“You’re mine,” Beca hissed in her ear, and it was all Chloe needed.

Her orgasm exploded in her, radiating from her core and spreading through her body. Nothing else meant anything, save Beca, who was bringing her more pleasure than anyone else ever could. Chloe dug her fingers into Beca’s back, unaware she was close to drawing blood.

Eventually she came back down to earth, and she shuddered as Beca slowly removed her fingers. Beca licked them clean before leaning in and kissing Chloe, who delighted in tasting herself on Beca.

“So you’re mine,” Beca said softly when their lips parted.

Chloe rolled them over and looked down at Beca. “And you’re mine,” she said with a grin.

Beca gave her a crooked smile. “Not yet.”

“What do you want me to do to claim you then?” Chloe asked, nipping at Beca’s ear. “Suck you? Bite you? Put my fingers inside you?”

Beca’s breathing grew heavy. “Yes, to all of it. Now. Please.”

Chloe dipped a finger into Beca’s wetness, and Beca moved her hips upwards. Chloe didn’t keep her finger there, though. Bringing it up to her mouth, she tasted her lover and moaned. “You taste so good.”

“Please…”

Taking pity on Beca, Chloe brought their lips together in a searing kiss as she pinched hard on Beca’s erect nipples. Beca pushed into her, and Chloe broke the kiss and began a torturous journey down Beca’s body. Chloe was determined to draw out Beca's pleasure for as long as she could.

After sucking at the crook of Beca’s neck, Chloe raked her teeth over the sensitive skin. In return, Beca hissed her pleasure and dug her nails into Chloe's back, which spurred her on even more. Letting her lips leave a wet trail, Chloe was amazed at just how still Beca was trying to be. Her breath was already coming in gasps, and Chloe hadn’t even reached her breasts yet.

When she did reach them, Chloe placed a gentle kiss between Beca’s breasts before shifting her mouth to a nipple. Just as she bit down, and Beca knotted her fingers through Chloe's hair and held her to her chest. Though Chloe had no intention of leaving where she was just yet, she found Beca's forcefulness made her wet again.

She was finally able to move to the other nipple, and she gave it the same attention she gave the other one. The only difference being when she bit down on the erect bud, Chloe pushed her fingers into Beca, who called her name and clenched her fingers in Chloe’s hair even tighter.

“I need…” Beca started, pulling Chloe's face to hers.

“Need what?” Chloe asked as she thrust into Beca.

“More.”

Chloe added another finger and pushed deep inside her lover as she continued teasing Beca’s nipples. Beca was writhing under her, fists in her hair, tugging on it harshly. Chloe didn’t care; it spurred her on.

“More,” Beca breathed.

Chloe stopped her movements and looked up at Beca. “Sure?”

Beca nodded.

“Relax,” Chloe said as she spread Beca’s legs further apart.

With four fingers already inside, Chloe brought her thumb to her palm and pushed slowly. Beca tensed for a second before relaxing again, and soon Chloe was buried knuckle-deep inside her.

Beca’s breathing was deep but slow, as though she was concentrating on controlling herself. Chloe pushed in deeper, until her hand was completely inside. With a small twist of her hand, Beca nearly came off the bed.

“You okay?”

“Y-yes,” Beca managed.

Chloe began moving her hand slowly, turning her hand and opening her fingers just a little. She put her lips to Beca’s breasts again, and it wasn’t long before she felt Beca coming close to release. When she saw the signs, Chloe stopped moving.

“Not yet,” she whispered.

Beca’s answered by pushing down on Chloe’s hand. “Evil.”

“Do you want this to end?”

“Never,” Beca sighed, even as she shifted her hips.

“Feels good then?”

“Chloe…make me come.”

Chloe began moving her hand inside her again as she moved to nip at the erect nipples below her. Beca strained to take even more as Chloe’s fingers curled. The second Chloe's free hand found Beca's clit, her girlfriend let out a cry Chloe would only call primal. Beca's entire body tensing as her walls tightened enough to almost hurt Chloe’s hand.

Beca came down, and she took Chloe’s free hand and pressed her lips to Chloe's palm. Slowly, Chloe removed her other hand from Beca, and she relished Beca’s aftershocks. Chloe gently kissed her way back up, finally brushing her lips across Beca’s.

Beca pulled Chloe down and nestled her head in the crook of Beca’s neck. They lay there for a moment, both women overwhelmed by what just happened. For Chloe, it was a powerful moment of trust and love, and she felt a tear of joy slip down her face.

“Now I’m yours,” Beca whispered.

“Mine,” Chloe said, lightly kissing Beca’s chest, marveling at the glow of her skin under the full moon streaming through the windows. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are in the moonlight?”

Beca grinned. “Tell me.”

With a brief kiss, Chloe put a hand under her chin while holding one of Beca's. “Every time I see you, I feel like there’s no way someone so beautiful can exist and love me so completely at the same time; yet you do. When the moon touches your skin, you’re like one of those magical beings we only dream can exist. You told me I’m a star, but Beca, you are, too. You shine brighter than the sun.”

Beca gazed at her lovingly. “Here’s where I would normally make a joke, but I can’t find anything to say other than you have every piece of my heart. I’m yours.”

“Just so we’re in agreement,” Chloe said with a smile. “I’m not letting you go, you know. You’re kind of stuck with me.”

Beca tried to look long-suffering but failed miserably. “I suppose I could handle that.”

“You’d better.” Chloe pushed herself up and kissed Beca long and softly. “We weren’t exactly quiet,” she said when they ended the kiss.

With a laugh, Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand. “Aubrey won’t be able to look at us tomorrow.”

“And I’m sure that gives you more than a little satisfaction.”

“She’s just so easy.”

“I won’t argue,” Chloe said pausing for a moment. “Thank you.”

“So you feel better?”

“Much, and not just because of the amazing sex. I might actually enjoy my birthday this year.”

Beca kissed the top of Chloe’s head. “Good.”

“I’m starting to get cold,” Chloe said after a bit.

They shifted and got the covers over them. “I love you, Chlo.”

“Mm, you too,” Chloe said before drifting off to sleep, feeling very content.


	7. Somewhere Never Travelled

The blaring alarm woke Chloe very early the next morning, and she shut it off quickly. Beca sleepily raised her head, her brown hair falling over her face. “Tell me we don’t have to get up.”

Chloe smiled and pushed Beca’s hair back before lightly kissing her. “You know Aubrey. She’ll be knocking down the door if we’re not out in twenty.”

With a heavy sigh, Beca snuggled closer. “You’re so soft and warm, though.”

“So are you,” Chloe said, relishing the contact between them, “but we have to get ready. Shower?”

“Mm, yes please,” Beca said wickedly.

Chloe swatted Beca’s arm. “Save it for Tahoe,” she said, though it was difficult. She enjoyed their lazy morning showers.

With a groan, Beca pulled away and sat up. Chloe gasped when she saw her girlfriend’s back, and she reached out to run her fingers over the angry red marks. “Do they hurt?”

Beca looked behind her and smiled. “In a good way.”

Chloe ignored her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Beca crawled over to Chloe and took her hands. “Chloe, I have certain definitions of hurting someone, and what we did last night didn’t get anywhere near it. It felt good. _You_ felt good. I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

A smile crept onto Chloe’s face. “You won’t be able to wear a bathing suit for a couple of days.”

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe softly. “That’s not a problem. I’ll gladly give it up to feel the way I felt last night.”

Suddenly Chloe wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Beca, but the sounds of Aubrey and Matt moving around the house quelled the need. “Go shower. I’ll finish packing, then I’ll be in.”

Beca got up and started for the bathroom. “Don’t you dare. Aubrey hates late, and you know I get distracted.”

Chloe pouted a little. “Fine, but be quick.”

Beca just smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Chloe sat on the bed for a moment, contemplating the night before. The feeling of dread over her birthday wasn’t gone completely, but Chloe felt it dwindling with each passing moment. It meant a lot to have Beca near, not to mention Matt and Aubrey. She knew she would need some time to herself on the actual day, but she was curious to see what her new family brewed up to celebrate.

She began packing, and it wasn’t long before she was finished with her bag and moved on to Beca’s. As soon as she was done, she padded into the bathroom, where Beca was already shutting off the water. After wrapping a towel around herself, Beca went to Chloe and kissed her shoulder while putting her arms around Chloe's waist. Her lips lingered for a moment, and Chloe closed her eyes in the warmth of their closeness. It wasn’t entirely physical, either. Beca's touch calmed her in ways she never thought possible.

“Thank you,” Chloe whispered as she looked at their reflection in the mirror.

Beca put her chin on Chloe's shoulder and smiled. “You don’t ever need to thank me for loving you. It’s not exactly something I have to work at.”

Returning the smile, Chloe turned in Beca's arms and smirked. “I would love to hear what it is then.”

Beca kissed the tip of Chloe's nose. “It’s like breathing. Loving you is the most natural thing in the world. So…you don’t need to thank me. It’ll always be there, and so will I.”

“Beca, I –”

“Sh,” Beca said, putting a finger to Chloe's lips. “This isn’t about me.”

The loud sound of some sort of kitchen equipment falling to the floor broke the spell, and Chloe straightened. “I guess we should make sure Aubrey isn’t throwing things around out there,” she said with a grin.

“It would probably be wise. By the way, you might want to look at your back, too,” Beca smirked before walking out.

Chloe looked back to the mirror and her eyes grew wide. Though lower than Beca’s, she had her own red marks. Shaking her head and grinning, she stepped into the shower. She washed herself quickly, and once she was done she dried off before going back to the bedroom, where Beca was trying in vain to close her suitcase.

“Did I pack too much?”

Beca looked up, blushing fiercely. “I needed to put a couple of things in it, and now it won’t close.”

Chloe, while curious as to what exactly needed to be added, decided to let it go. “Sit on it.”

Beca sat gingerly, trying not to slip off the case. Chloe managed, with a little difficulty, to zip the case.

“Now to face Aubrey and Matt,” Beca said as she stood.

They grabbed their bags and dragged them down the hall. Matt and Aubrey were already in the kitchen fixing breakfast, and when Chloe glanced over to the sofa, she saw Matt already put the sleeper away. Then she looked back to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Beca to run into her.

“The hell?” Beca asked.

Aubrey stood at the edge of the kitchen with her arms across her chest. “I suppose you’re happy with yourselves,” she said sternly.

Beca peeked out from behind Chloe. “Very, thanks.”

Chloe stared at her girlfriend. “No poking the wild bears,” she whispered.

“Matt?” Aubrey started. “Tell them what you thought about their vocal acrobatics.”

Matt held up his hands before resuming his attention to the eggs. “Nope. Not getting involved.”

“I’m sorry we were loud. We’ll be more careful while you’re here,” Chloe said.

Aubrey seemed to relax a bit, and she uncrossed her arms. “Fine. But one yelp and I’m breaking down the door.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up, but it was Beca who answered. “Are you really sure you want to do that?”

Aubrey blushed and stomped her foot. “I want a separate room. Down the hall from these two rabbits.”

Matt laughed. “Don’t worry. I thought ahead. Grab some plates, Bree.”

The tense moment passed, and Chloe looked at Beca. “You’re really bad,” she said without lowering her voice at all.

Beca didn’t even try to hide her smirk. “Wasn’t it my bad girl attitude that made you fall in love with me?”

Chloe dropped her bag and turned to Beca, leaning in so their faces were only inches away from each other. “The attitude was just a perk. I fell in love with your tight ass.”

Beca chuckled. “I do have a tight ass.”

“Breakfast’s ready,” Matt called.

Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek before whispering, “It was so much more than that.”

“I know,” Beca said softly.

They all sat at the table, and Chloe didn't hesitate to start eating. She was ravenous after the night prior. Every once in a while Chloe caught Aubrey’s eye, and she was pleased her friend started to look less irritated as the meal went on. Mostly they were silent, the only noises being the scraping of the utensils on the plates.

“I’ll load the car,” Matt said when everyone finished. “You two,” he pointed at Beca and Chloe, “get to clean for this round.”

“I know the rules,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Wait, I don’t,” Beca said.

“If you cook, you don’t clean,” Aubrey said.

“And you’re only telling me this now because…”

Chloe laughed and didn’t answer, opting to gather the plates and taking them to the kitchen, Beca in tow. She neglected to tell Beca the Beale cooking rules when the summer started, and more often than not Beca did both when she cooked – with Chloe’s help most of the time. She realized she wouldn’t be able to get away with it anymore. Luckily Beca didn't seem upset by the revelation.

“So that went better than I thought it would,” Beca started as Chloe turned on the water.

“You mean Aubrey or Matt?”

“Both. Why wasn’t he upset?”

Chloe tested the water and found it hot enough. She started cleaning the first dish and shrugged. “I don’t know,” she hedged.

Beca took the clean plate and began drying it. “Yes, you do.”

“I only think I know,” Chloe sighed as she finished another dish. “He’s a good brother, and he wants to see me happy. I don’t think he cares how loud we get, as long as he knows I have someone good in my life.”

“So I make you happy?” Beca asked, though she sounded like she already knew the answer.

Chloe bumped their hips together. “Shut up. You know you make me happy. Stupid happy, and that’s the best kind.”

“What the hell is stupid happy?” Beca asked with a laugh.

Chloe grabbed the skillet and glanced at Beca. “It’s where you forget everything else in the world except what makes you happy. You,” she said, kissing Beca’s cheek, “make me stupid happy.”

“Sometimes I don’t know what to say to you.”

Chloe stopped her movements and looked at Beca, suddenly unsure. “In a bad way?”

Beca put the dishcloth down and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. “It means you make me speechless. It’s good.”

Chloe beamed. “So…you’re stupid happy, too?”

Beca chuckled. “Very,” she said as she picked the dishcloth back up and dried the skillet.

“Done.” Chloe pulled the drain plug and let the water empty. “They’re probably already in the car,” she said as she started for the door.

Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “I’m glad we aren’t driving. Sitting in an airport for hours with Aubrey is enough, and I need a kiss before the torture happens.”

Chloe stepped closer, their lips almost touching. “Just for that,” she whispered, “you get to wait.”

She turned and walked away, laughing when she heard Beca call out. “You’re mean!”

Chloe looked over her shoulder. “Just hard to get. It’ll be worth it when we get there.”

Beca cast a knowing smirk. “You have no idea.”

They went out, Chloe wondering what Beca’s look meant. As they got into the car, Chloe knew it was going to be an interesting day. She was going to wonder what Beca was up to the entire way up to Tahoe.

* * *

“Shit, this is…” Beca trailed off, not quite sure what to say when they went into the small condo her and Chloe would be sharing.

“Amazing, I know,” Chloe said, setting down her bags and closing the front door. “We stayed here when we were kids, and we loved it.”

Beca took in her surroundings. The main room was a split level, with two sofas and a fireplace in the living area. Closer to them, just inside the door, was a recently updated kitchen with a small dining area just beyond. It was nicer than Beca thought a rental deserved to be.

At the other end of the room was a set of French doors leading out to a deep green lawn. Trees dotted the landscape, and beyond those she could see the lake. It was a perfect view in her opinion.

Beca wandered a little further after putting down her things, noticing for the first time the wooden staircase leading up to a second floor. “Bedroom?” she asked.

“Yep,” Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind. “Want to try it out?”

Beca gulped, feeling her desire flare, as it always did when Chloe was near. Reaching around to Chloe’s hips, she pulled her love close. Chloe moved Beca’s hair away from her neck and began kissing the soft skin revealed, and Beca couldn’t contain the moan she let out.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Chloe murmured against her skin.

Beca closed her eyes and turned in Chloe’s arms, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. “You never have to ask. The answer’s always going to be yes.”

Chloe grinned, brushing her lips over Beca’s as she backed them to the wall. Their kiss soon became passionate, and Beca became caught up in the sensations Chloe’s hands were eliciting in her. She pulled Chloe’s shirt from her jeans, pushing her hands underneath to touch bare skin. It wasn’t enough though, and Beca reached around and undid the top button, placing a soft kiss on the newly exposed skin.

They only broke their heated embrace when Chloe lifted Beca’s shirt off her compact body, and in seconds Chloe removed Beca’s bra. Chloe’s disappeared soon after, and Beca pulled her lover ever closer, deepening the kiss as she cupped Chloe’s breast. At the touch, Chloe pushed into Beca's hand and returned the caress, making Beca grind her hips against Chloe. In answer to the silent request, Chloe put her leg between Beca’s and rubbed against her center, making Beca whimper.

A knock at the door made them both stop, and Beca tried to catch her breath. “Damn,” Chloe said breathlessly. “I forgot about them.”

“Can’t we just ignore them?” Beca asked, wanting nothing more than to be inside Chloe, giving her as much pleasure as she could.

Chloe slowly pulled away and tried to catch her breath after kissing Beca lightly on the lips. “I _really_ wish we could,” she said, picking up their discarded clothes. “The wrath of Aubrey is something I’d like to avoid though.”

They quickly dressed, but when Chloe started for the door, Beca pulled her back and heatedly pressed their lips together. “Something to think about for later,” she breathed when they parted.

Chloe leaned their foreheads together. “You love to torture me.”

Another knock at the door made them pull apart. “Come on, guys! It’s time to go shopping!” Matt’s voice called.

“Sorry,” Chloe said when she opened the door. “I was showing Beca around.”

Aubrey looked between the two women as Beca tried to smooth out her hair. When Beca saw the blush on Aubrey’s face, she almost smiled. She opted against it; however, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to upset Aubrey any further. Then again, Beca couldn’t figure out what Aubrey had against Chloe being happy.

“I’m stealing your girlfriend from you,” Matt said to Chloe. “We’re doing the shopping and giving you and Aubrey some girl time.”

“Oh, no. I’m not good at shopping,” Beca said instantly. “Ask Chloe.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes. “Only clothes shopping. Go with Matt. He’s not bad.”

“Fine, but when we come back with nothing but Fun Dip I’m blaming him.”

Chloe reached out and brought Beca to her, kissing her lightly. “And I’ll know better. Go. I’m getting hungry.”

“And we all know what you’re like when you’re hungry,” Aubrey said with a grin.

Matt took Beca’s hand and ushered her out of the condo, both of them laughing. “So, you really like Fun Dip?” he said as they went to the car.

“It’s my one candy weakness,” Beca admitted. “I know, it’s bad.”

“Nah, I love Necco wafers. Gamma got me into them when I was a kid, and I still get them when I want a guilty pleasure.”

They got into the car, and Matt pulled onto the two-lane road taking them to the store. “So how serious are you about my sister?” he asked, shocking Beca a little.

“You really don’t mince words, do you?”

He laughed a little before turning serious. “Not when it comes to Chloe. I like you, but it’s Chloe. She’s been hurt before.”

“And you don’t want it to happen again.”

“I really don’t. So…how serious is it for you?”

Beca thought about her answer for a second, wanting to express exactly how she felt. “I’ve never been more serious about anything or anyone in my life. I love her, and I never thought I would say this, but I love her more than I love making music. She’s an amazing person, and I’m lucky she loves me back. I wouldn’t hurt her for anything.”

He glanced at her with a smile on his face. “You know Aubrey’s worried about you.”

“I know. Are you?”

“Honestly? I was, but not after seeing you two together.”

Beca smiled. It helped ease her mind to know she had Matt’s approval. “Thanks,” she said genuinely.

A silence fell over them for a moment, and Beca felt much more at ease with Matt. They crossed a bridge, and even though he welcomed her to the family while they were in the diner, Beca knew the conversation they just had meant a lot more to both of them. Not only did Matt really accept her, but she accepted him as well, which was extremely surprising for her. Being so open with people wasn’t her strong suit, but Matt made it easy to do.

“So when did you start making your own mixes?”

“I’ve been doing something with music since I was little. My parents got me a Mac when I was six, and I started working with Garageband as soon as I could. And before you ask, you can’t listen to those. Chloe won’t even be hearing them,” Beca said with a laugh.

“So it was love at first listen with the music then?” he said as he parked the car, but didn’t move to get out.

“Basically.” Beca paused for a second. Matt was easy to talk to, and she decided to let her guard down. “It really helped during the divorce.”

“Yeah, Chloe did a lot of painting after Mom died. She used to lock herself up in the studio for days at a time. She’s never shown a single piece to anyone though. I don’t even know if she kept any of it.”

Beca considered the new information. She never played anything from that time in her life to anyone else either, though she was considering letting Chloe listen to it – despite what she just told Matt. “It’s hard to get rid of anything so emotional, no matter how painful.”

“Yeah.” He turned to her. “It kind of surprised me when she first told me about you. She never let anyone in except Aubrey, and even their close friendship took months. It was so different with you, though. She called me the day after you were initiated into the Bellas and couldn’t stop talking about you. I’m pretty sure she loved you a little bit even then, maybe even before.”

Beca was shocked. She knew Chloe felt something for her for a while, but so soon after they met?

“I know. It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” he said, covering her hand with his large one.

“But it’s okay. I mean, it makes sense now. Everything makes more sense,” she said quietly.

“What does?”

“The pull to her.” Beca wasn’t sure what to say. Was she really pouring her heart out to someone she just met? She took a deep breath. It didn’t really matter when she met Matt; he was already beginning to feel like family.

“She scared the hell out of me back then. I couldn’t stop thinking about her, especially after I saw her at the audition. You know the look she gets? The wide-eyed, happier than anyone has the right to be look?”

“I haven’t seen it much since Mom died, but yeah.”

“That was the look on her face. I couldn’t breathe afterwards, and I ran so fast from what she did to me,” Beca said, sighing. “I’m glad I turned around.”

“Me too,” he said, squeezing her hand. “You’re good for her.”

She nodded. “She’s good for me.”

He smiled broadly. “Great. It’s settled. Now we need to get food before the girls start wondering if we’ve fallen off the edge of the world.”

“Can’t have that,” Beca said as she got out of the car.

She spent the rest of the shopping trip having a relaxed, easy conversation with Matt, and she started to realize the family she always wanted was forming very quickly. It was an odd feeling, though not unwelcome. Matt was as amazing as Chloe was, though in a brotherly sense. Never having siblings of her own, Beca warmed to the idea of having a brother in her life.

Aubrey's opinion would sort itself out in time, Beca knew. Even after a day, something in her former nemesis was different. They would eventually find a real friendship once Aubrey stopped being so overprotective. Beca wasn't upset about it the mother bear routine, though. Were the situation reversed, she would feel the same way Aubrey felt. Chloe was worth that much.

The only thing missing from the family was her mother. Beca truly missed her and wished she could be closer – or even just on the same continent. Still, Beca couldn't begrudge her mother's dreams. They were pushed to the side during most of Beca's parents' marriage, and she wasn't about to stop her mother from doing what she loved.

Never in her adult life did she even think about forming a relationship involving siblings, parents, and best friends, but as she and Matt drove back to the condos, Beca smiled contentedly. Perhaps she could deal with family after all.

* * *

“Do you mind helping?” Chloe asked as she picked up Beca’s suitcase.

Aubrey eyed her but picked up a bag. “I can’t see how you two manage to get distracted so easily.”

Chloe grinned as they started up the stairs. “Do you really want me to tell you?”

“Please don’t. You know I love you, but it’s just disconcerting.”

“How?” Chloe asked, feeling a little perplexed.

They made it to the top of the stairs, and after a glance in the smaller bedroom with two twin beds, Chloe moved to the larger master bedroom. It was big enough for a king-size bed, and there was a bathroom to the side. Chloe marveled at the view of the lake, though. She was sure Beca would love it, too.

“I watched you pine over her for almost a year, and I thought coming out here would get her out of your system.”

“And you’re disappointed I didn’t?” Chloe asked as she put the bag on the bed.

“Just surprised.”

“And you hate surprises,” Chloe said with a laugh.

Aubrey returned the laughter. “But I’m getting used to this one,” she said, putting the second bag next to Beca’s.

“Really?” Chloe asked hopefully.

Aubrey moved to the bathroom by the time Chloe unzipped Beca’s case with the intention of unpacking it. Whatever Aubrey said in reply was completely lost when Chloe saw what was sitting on top of Beca’s clothes. Chloe grinned, finally understanding why Beca had so much trouble closing the case. As rush of need flowed through her and settled at her center as she tried to control her breathing.

“Chloe?” Aubrey asked.

“What did you say?” Chloe asked in a rush as she closed the case and turned to face her friend.

Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up. “I was having a heart-to-heart with you. Remember?”

“Right. Sorry, Bree. Let’s go downstairs. I’ll unpack later.”

“Okay,” Aubrey replied slowly.

They went downstairs and settled in the living room, each sitting on a sofa. “So you were saying?”

“Look, Beca and I have had our issues in the past –”

“It’s kind of old news at this point,” Chloe said, trying not to get defensive. She wasn’t sure where the conversation was going, and she didn’t want to have to hear yet again how Beca wasn’t good for her.

“I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any reservations about her. You're my best friend, and I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt after everything you've been through. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but she's special to you, and that's obvious.” Aubrey said as she sat forward and put her elbows on her knees. “It worried me when you told me she basically dumped Jesse the first day she was here, but I'm working on it. What I’m trying to tell you is she’s changed. You’ve changed. You told me you two fit, and I can see it now.”

“So you don’t think we’re going too fast?” Chloe asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“I’m not sure. There are a lot of obstacles for both of you when the summer’s over, but it’s pretty obvious she’s devoted to you. Are you going to try the long distance thing until she graduates?”

Chloe shook her head. “She’s moving out here when she’s finished with her second year.”

“Really? I thought you said she had a deal with her dad.”

“It’s complicated with him,” Chloe said with a sigh. She didn’t want to tell Aubrey too much, only because she didn’t want to invade Beca’s privacy.

“I understand,” Aubrey said.

Chloe knew her friend did indeed understand. Aubrey’s relationship with her father was at best antagonistic, and since the beginning of their friendship Aubrey spent all her summers with Chloe. There was little they could do about the holidays, but even those were spent largely with each other. Aubrey’s father didn’t really care to be around his daughter, considering her a failure for the most part. He didn’t even attend her graduation.

“It’s still a long time,” Aubrey said when Chloe didn’t respond. “And she’s young.”

With a deep breath, Chloe tried to quell the fear and anger flaring inside her. “She’s only two years younger,” she said, almost to convince herself more than Aubrey. Her fear didn’t stem from Beca possibly leaving her; it was merely knowing they would be separated in only a matter of weeks. Chloe dreaded Beca going back to Georgia more every day.

Chloe squelched her fear though, and let her anger come to the fore. “Besides, have you ever taken the time to really get to know her? She’s been through a lot in her life, and I’ve known much older people who aren’t as mature as she is.

“I need you to understand this. There was something between us the moment I saw her. I didn’t know what it was, but it was there. Before I knew it she was in my heart. Ever since my mom died, I was determined to not let anyone in because I knew the pain when someone leaves you.

“You and Matt were the only exceptions, and even then there were things I wouldn’t tell you. Beca’s different. I don’t know how, but she is. There’s no fear with her. I mean there was, but not anymore. If she lets me, I’ll love her for the rest of my life.”

Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She never admitted the depth of her feelings to anyone, and voicing them made the depth of her love and devotion very real. Even if Beca didn’t know, Chloe knew she couldn’t take her words back.

Aubrey came over and sat beside Chloe, taking her hand from her mouth. “You haven’t told her yet, have you?”

“I guess I was wrong. There is something I’m scared of.”

Aubrey rubbed her back soothingly. “She loves you.”

“But she has a lot to get through. With her dad, with school, and with her career. I don’t doubt her love at all. I just don’t want to chase her away before she’s ready for a commitment so strong.”

“Then let her get through what she needs to get through. Wait a year. If you’re secure in how she feels about you, nothing is going to change,” Aubrey said softly. “And once she’s here permanently, you can tell her if she hasn’t already said something.”

“I’m not really good with the patience thing.”

Aubrey let out a small laugh. “Understatement doesn't begin to cover what you just said, but you need to be patient. She’ll get there if she isn’t already. Just enjoy her. She’s worth it.”

Chloe pulled out of the embrace and grinned at her friend. “Did you just approve of my girlfriend?”

“I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt, but don't you dare say anything.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

“I should get back and finish unpacking. They’ll be back soon, and I want to explore a bit before dinner,” Aubrey said as she stood.

Chloe got up as well and followed her friend to the door. “Thanks, Bree. You always help.”

Aubrey just smiled from the open door. “I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t. I’ll see you soon.”

When Aubrey was gone, Chloe leaned against the wall and thought about their conversation. It felt good to voice the full extent of her feelings, and she knew Aubrey was right. Waiting to tell Beca was the right thing to do.

The moment Beca’s name floated through her mind, Chloe remembered the surprise waiting in the bedroom. With a big, knowing grin, she ascended the stairs. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Matt opened to the door to the condo and held it open for Aubrey. “That was fun. Chloe never told me Beca could cook so well.”

“I didn’t know either. She always wanted takeout whenever she was at the apartment.”

“Maybe she didn’t want to cook for the entire team,” he said, opening the refrigerator. “Want something to drink?”

“Water would be great,” Aubrey said, leaning against the counter.

Matt grabbed two bottles and handed one to her. When he did their fingers brushed together, and he couldn’t deny the feeling that passed through him at the simple touch.

“Aubrey…” He started, hoping she would let him speak his mind.

“No, Matt. We can’t, and you know it. What happened last summer was –”

“A mistake? You know it wasn’t. It was a wonderful week, and I’m not about to forget it.”

She left the kitchen and went into the living room, settling on the sofa. Matt followed her, sitting at the opposite end. He wanted to sit close to her, but he knew she wouldn’t allow it.

“Are you afraid of how Chloe would take it?”

Aubrey sighed. “What do you think?”

“I think you are, but you have no reason to be. All she wants is to see us happy.”

“What if we don’t work out?” she asked, staring at him.

“You aren’t using what might happen as an excuse anymore. We’ve danced around this for a year, and if that week didn’t end our friendship, nothing will,” Matt insisted.

“Nothing’s happening between us, and I don’t want to talk about it again. I’m sorry, Matty. You know I love you –”

“Like a brother,” he said with a sigh. “I know. That’s what you keep saying. What was last summer to you though?”

Aubrey stood and went to the window. “It was wonderful.”

“Then give this a chance. We’ll both be in Baltimore soon,” he said, getting up and standing behind her. He didn’t touch her though, wanting her to make the first move – if it happened.

“And I’ll be in school.”

“We can work it out. Bree, I want this. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.”

Matt’s heart leapt when Aubrey leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but didn’t do anything more as he waited for her to respond.

“We can’t,” she said softly.

“We can. You love me, and no matter what you say, I know it isn’t as a brother. I saw it then, and I see it now. We have a better start than most people have.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I do love you. And want you. I’m just scared.”

“So am I,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Then what do we do?”

He turned her around and brought his lips to hers. “Love each other, and take it one day at a time.”

Aubrey nodded. “I can do that. We can’t tell Chloe yet, okay?”

“Okay,” Matt said, knowing he would do anything her. “I just want to be with you. It’s enough.”

He held her to him, cherishing the feeling of her being in his arms. It was something he never thought he would have again, and he was filled with hope for the future.

* * *

Beca put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and looked around for Chloe, who seemed to have disappeared. “Chlo?” she called.

When she didn’t get an answer, she went to the living area to see if Chloe was on the sofa. She jumped when she heard Chloe’s voice behind her.

“I forgot to tell you – I unpacked today,” Chloe said in a sultry tone.

Beca stopped where she was, her face growing hot. “You did?” she gulped.

“Mm-hm.”

“And?” Beca asked, not sure if she could get anything more out.

“Someone did some shopping.”

“Shit,” Beca mumbled.

“You should probably think about turning around,” Chloe said, and Beca could practically hear the smile on her girlfriend’s face.

Closing her eyes, Beca turned slowly, not quite sure what to expect. With a deep breath she opened them, hoping Chloe wouldn’t be upset. What she saw, however, was so far from upset it was in another universe.

Chloe stood on the bottom step dangling a harness with a dildo attached from one finger and a knowing smile on her face. “Would you like to tell me about this?”

“Um…I just thought…it’s okay if you don’t…”

Chloe closed the distance between them. She put a hand on Beca’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. “Take a breath, Bec.”

Beca did take a steadying breath. “After we talked about…appliances…I was curious. I figured we could try, and if we didn’t like it…”

“We wouldn’t use them again,” Chloe said with a seductive grin. “Do you have any idea how turned on I’ve been all day?”

Her embarrassment leaving her, Beca put her hands on Chloe’s hips and pulled her closer. “Really?”

“Yep,” Chloe said softly, kissing Beca tenderly. “Do you want to try it out tonight?”

Beca nodded. “Upstairs.”

“Uh-uh,” Chloe said. “Down here.”

“But the doors…”

“And? There probably isn’t anyone out there anyway,” Chloe said with a wicked grin. “Or would you rather be safe?”

Beca looked from the doors to Chloe, and she felt a strong surge of desire. It was much more daring than sex in the back seat of the car, at least she thought so, but there was something in the danger of someone seeing them. Suddenly all Beca wanted was to be on top of Chloe, thrusting into her.

Glancing down at Chloe’s blue-checkered dress, Beca’s breath began coming in gasps. “Turn the lights low. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Chloe nodded and brought Beca in for a passionate kiss. “To think about until you get back.”

“Damn,” Beca said, swallowing hard as she grabbed the toy from Chloe’s hand.

She went into the lower level bathroom and shed her jeans and panties. It took her a moment to figure out the harness, but once she did, she adjusted it quickly. When her hand was on the doorknob, she decided to put her jeans back on without her underwear. She had to admit she would feel a little odd walking through the condo with nothing but a dildo on.

Going into the main room, Beca was pleased the only light in the room was coming from the gas fireplace in the corner. She couldn’t see Chloe immediately, but as she got closer to the stairs leading into the living area, she found Chloe lying naked on the sofa, her hands already on her breasts.

“Wow,” Beca whispered.

Chloe looked up at her then, the lust evident in her eyes. “Come here,” she said, her voice husky.

Beca went to the sofa and stood beside it, watching as Chloe’s hands drifted towards her center. “Chloe?”

“Just warming up. Take off your clothes and sit down. I want you to see what you do to me.”

Quickly disrobing, Beca sat and watched as Chloe spread her legs for her to see. It was all Beca could do to not reach up and touch the wetness she saw there, but instead she put her hand on Chloe’s ankle to at least have some contact.

“Beca,” Chloe moaned as her fingers made contact with her hardened nub. “So wet…”

She trailed two fingers towards her entrance, circling it slowly before plunging them deep inside. Beca watched as Chloe's delicate but strong digits moved inside herself, and Beca began touching her own breasts, tweaking her nipples in time to Chloe’s thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Chloe’s body to become taut as she called Beca’s name. The moment she relaxed and pulled her fingers out, Beca moved on top of her and kissed her passionately. Their tongues connected, and Beca pulled and twisted Chloe’s nipples. She could feel the hardness of the toy between them, and the thought of what was about to happen almost made her come.

“Inside. Now,” Chloe said, putting a bottle of lube into Beca’s hand.

Beca lifted her hips and put some of the slippery liquid in her palm, rubbing it around the dildo. She felt it rub against her clit as she applied the lube and couldn’t control the buck in her hips. Moving down again, she kissed Chloe slowly as she positioned the tip at her entrance.

Running the toy along Chloe’s wetness, Beca pulled away when Chloe moved her hips in an attempt to take the phallus into her. “Needy much?”

Chloe just growled and pulled Beca’s lips to hers. Taking the hint, Beca slowly pushed inside, causing both women to cry out. She stayed still for a moment and took one of Chloe’s hands, allowing both of them to get used to the feeling. She looked down at Chloe, who was breathing in sharp gasps, and Beca didn’t think she ever saw anything as beautiful as Chloe in the heat of passion.

Beca began moving inside Chloe, every thrust bringing a moan from both of them. Running her lips along Chloe’s neck, Beca sucked hard at her pulse point. Chloe reached up and kissed her with bruising hardness as Beca kept plunging inside her. Chloe’s legs wrapped around Beca’s waist, and Beca felt herself go even deeper inside.

Her orgasm was close, and Beca could tell – just from her breathing – Chloe’s was as well. Deepening the kiss even further, Beca thrust harder. Suddenly, Chloe ripped her mouth away from Beca’s and called out her name. Beca came a split second later, tightening her grip on Chloe’s hand before collapsing on top of her.

Beca slowly slipped out of Chloe and undid the harness, moving off so she could let it fall to the floor before again taking her place beside her love. Their legs were entwined, and Beca felt Chloe's wetness on her thigh.

“Mm,” Chloe finally said. “That was…”

Beca kissed her lover softly. “Amazing?”

Chloe laughed a little. “Not quite like having your hand inside me, but it was still very, very wonderful.”

With a smug smirk, Beca brushed her lips across Chloe’s. “Good to know.”

“Want to try?”

At the question, Beca was filled with renewed need. “Upstairs.”

“Can you make it that far?” Chloe said, moving her center onto Beca’s thigh.

“Oh god, I don’t think so,” Beca groaned.

“Then switch.” Beca got up and lay back on the other side, waiting for Chloe. “Hang on,” Chloe said as she picked the toy from the floor.

Chloe was gone for a few minutes, and Beca began to understand why Chloe started without her. Beca’s hands trailed up to her breasts, and she began flicking her already erect nipples, moaning in pleasure. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back as far as it would go and arched into her own hands. Before she knew it, though, Chloe’s hands took the place of hers.

“Those are mine,” Chloe said just before her mouth covered a nipple.

Beca managed to chuckle. “They really are,” she said in a low tone.

Chloe bit and sucked at first on one nipple, and then the other as her hand reached down into Beca’s slit. “You are so wet,” she murmured against Beca’s breast.

“Make me wetter,” Beca whispered.

Suddenly Chloe’s mouth was gone, but before Beca could even miss the loss, Chloe’s entire weight was on her. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and Beca rubbed herself along the toy, feeling her wetness coat it. Chloe seemed to understand, because she pulled away again for a couple of seconds.

Then Beca felt Chloe enter her gradually, allowing her to get used to the feel of the dildo inside her. Beca reached around and grabbed Chloe’s ass, pulling her down even further. Chloe began kissing her as she started pushing into her, and Beca’s hips rose to meet hers.

Beca consciously tried to open her eyes, and when she did, Chloe was gazing at her with such a deeply loving look in her eyes Beca thought she might explode from the intensity of it. Holding her gaze, Beca began moving faster, and Chloe did the same, moving in rhythm with her lover.

Just before Beca came, Chloe slowed her movements. When Beca looked at her questioningly, Chloe just smiled. “I want you on top.”

Beca could only nod as she was pulled up and straddling her girlfriend. Chloe pushed into her again, much quicker than she did before, and Beca began riding her. When she felt Chloe’s hands on her breasts, Beca thrust herself as hard as she could onto Chloe.

Her moans were incoherent and nonstop, and soon Beca was running headlong over the edge, falling into her ecstasy. She arched her back and stiffened before falling onto Chloe, both panting heavily.

They stayed that way until Beca could slip herself off Chloe. As she did, Beca felt the aftershocks go through her. She removed the harness from Chloe’s hips and pulled her up, holding her close and placing soft kisses on red hair.

“Do you have any more surprises?” Chloe asked quietly.

Beca didn’t stop her laugh. “Not yet, but give me a couple of days.”

Chloe cuddled into her more. “As long as it doesn’t involve anything pink and fluffy, I’ll probably be good with it.”

Beca’s brow furrowed. “Why pink?”

“It isn’t my color.”

“Really?” Beca chuckled. “ _That’s_ what you’re concerned with?”

“Hey,” Chloe said, pinching Beca’s nipple, causing a yelp. “I’m very fashion conscious.”

“You won’t get any arguments from me.”

Chloe moved away a bit and looked at Beca. “What do you mean?”

“It means,” Beca said, lightly kissing Chloe, “you always look wonderful. No one in the room comes close to you.”

A smile spread across Chloe’s face. “Charmer.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, right. You have a rep to protect,” Chloe said with a giggle.

“Damn straight I do.”

Beca noticed the French doors again, and decided they gave the world enough of a show, especially when she saw lights from a boat on the lake. “We should go upstairs.”

“Hm?” Chloe asked distractedly as she played with Beca's fingers.

“Upstairs. Witness the boat on the water.”

“You’re worried now?” Chloe grinned. “We’ve already shown them our lady bits.”

“Lady bits? I can’t believe you just put those two words together. Come on,” Beca said as she removed herself from Chloe’s arms. “Upstairs with you.”

Chloe picked up the dildo and stood. Beca eyed her. “You want to use it again tonight?”

“I don’t want to forget about it and have Matt or Aubrey find it tomorrow. And I might want to use it again,” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Good points all around,” Beca said as she gathered the clothes.

Beca followed Chloe up the stairs, staring at her ass the entire way. As much as she admired Chloe's body, which was a work of art in and of itself, Beca loved Chloe even more for who she was. Her love of life was infectious, and Beca couldn’t help but grin. The bright light of Chloe Beale was hers. They held each other’s hearts, and Beca could only hope she gave Chloe half of what was given to her.


	8. All My Days

Chloe awoke with Beca’s arms around her and the sunlight streaming through the windows. It was a few days into their stay at the lake, and Chloe was happy for the most part. Aubrey and Beca were getting along well, and everyone settled into an easy rhythm. Matt was, as usual, laid back about everything, and Chloe knew he was part of the calming force behind Aubrey’s mood.

While Beca refused to do any waterskiing, she still went with them on the boat. Chloe and Matt, who skied most of their lives in one form or another, did very well. The same couldn’t be said for Aubrey, who fell down more than she stayed upright. To Beca’s credit, she didn’t laugh at her friend – at least not after Chloe threatened to strap a pair of skis on her and shove her overboard. Though she said it with a smile on her face, she meant every word and Beca knew it.

They went to a couple of art galleries, and Matt actually enjoyed them, though Chloe wasn’t surprised since it was largely digital art. He told Chloe once he felt like the odd man out in their family, considering everyone else was an artist. When Chloe pointed out he was an artist in a different medium, he relaxed. That was just before their mother died, and they never spoke of it again. Soon after, though, he began designing games – both the coding and the graphics – and Chloe knew he took their conversation to heart.

He and Aubrey were spending a lot of time on their own, but Chloe didn’t really think much of it. They were always close, and she was sure they were planning on what they would do when they were in the same state. She did think they would make a great couple, but she wasn’t about to tell either one of them. If it happened, it would happen naturally.

Beca stirred beside her, burrowing her head further into Chloe’s neck. She began tracing lines on Beca’s arm, knowing her girlfriend was about to wake up anyway, and the smaller woman enjoyed her light touch.

Chloe relished the feel of Beca’s nude body touching hers. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, in more ways than one. With the thought, Chloe tilted her head down and kissed the top of Beca’s head.

“Mm, that feels good,” Beca murmured against her skin.

A satisfied smile spread across Chloe’s face. “I know.”

Beca kissed her neck before sliding up and brushing their lips together. “Happy birthday,” she whispered.

Chloe couldn’t help but tense at the reminder of what day it was. She squeezed Beca tighter and heaved a sigh.

“Sorry,” Beca said.

“It’s okay,” Chloe replied, relaxing a little. She knew she would have to let go of a lot if she wanted to have a good day. “Would you mind if I took some time this morning? Matt and Aubrey won’t be over until lunch.”

“Sure. Anything you want. Do you need me to get out of here?”

Chloe shook her head. “There’s a trail not far from here I’m going to take. Mom and I hiked it a lot when we were here before, and it’ll make me feel closer to her.”

“Take your phone, okay? Just in case.”

With a small smile, Chloe kissed Beca’s forehead. “I will. What are you going to do while I’m gone? Or am I allowed to know?”

Beca grinned. “Waiting for you to get back.”

“What about my present? I remember being promised one,” Chloe said with a smile.

“You’re pretty demanding.” At Chloe’s raised eyebrow, Beca let out a laugh. “You can have part of it now.”

“Does this involve getting out of bed?” Chloe asked, really not wanting to leave the warmth of the sheets or Beca’s embrace.

“Not one bit,” Beca said, reaching over and grabbing the iPod from the speaker dock. “I’ve been working on this off and on, and I finally finished it a few days ago,” she said as she found the right track. “I hope you like it.”

After putting the iPod back, Beca pressed play. Chloe couldn’t believe her ears. Beca took Ella Fitzgerald, Tony Bennett, and Sarah Vaughn singing ‘That Old Black Magic’ and layered it with the instrumental portion of Glenn Miller’s version of the song. As Chloe listened, tears glistened at her eyes.

“Chloe?” Beca said, sounding uncertain.

“Sh,” Chloe said, quieting her with a finger to Beca’s lips.

The song ended, and Chloe needed to collect her thoughts and emotions for a moment. “You gave me a piece of my mother,” she said, choking on the words.

“I wanted you to have something special,” Beca said softly, bringing her hand up and drying Chloe’s tears. “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

Chloe smiled. “It made me cry because it’s the most precious thing anyone’s ever given me.” She leaned her head down and lovingly kissed Beca.

When they broke the kiss, Chloe saw Beca’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “I love you, Chlo. Seeing your joy gives me more happiness than I can say.”

“And I’m just as happy,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca in for another kiss.

“There’s more, but it’s activity based,” Beca said when their lips parted.

“Is it something we can enjoy in public?”

“Goof. Of course it is. At least part of it, anyway,” Beca said before nipping at Chloe’s earlobe.

Chloe’s eyes rolled back as she felt Beca shift onto her and begin trailing kisses down her neck. “I want you,” Beca whispered against her skin.

“You have me,” Chloe responded, her hands tangling in Beca’s long hair, pulling her up and to her waiting lips.

The kiss was passionate, and Chloe quickly deepened it, her tongue dancing along Beca’s. Chloe was going wild as Beca trailed her fingers with torturous slowness up her sides. When Beca's hands finally found her breasts, Chloe moaned and arched into the touch.

“Feel good?” Beca asked before kissing her way down Chloe’s neck.

“Yes,” Chloe breathed.

“What do you want? Anything,” Beca said, sucking on her pulse point.

Chloe tried to think through her haze of desire. She wanted Beca any way she could have her, but the attention Chloe was getting made it difficult to form a coherent thought. It took all of her concentration to form a response at all.

“Anything?” Chloe finally said.

“Mm-hm.”

“Details?” Chloe managed.

“Details,” Beca said before moving her mouth a little further down.

If Chloe was going to be able to say anything more, Beca would need to not have her mouth moving ever lower down Chloe's chest. “Come up here.”

Beca moved back up and gazed into Chloe’s eyes, and she took a breath to gather her thoughts. “I want you to take me, utterly and completely. To make me forget anything else exists. To have your lips all over me. To mark me. I want you inside me. _All_ of you.”

Chloe watched as Beca’s eyes darkened impossibly. “Do you have any idea what your words do to me?”

Reaching down, Chloe ran her finger through Beca’s wetness, causing her to moan. “I think so.”

Before Chloe could do any more, Beca took her hand and brought it up to her mouth, licking her own essence from Chloe’s fingers.

“Do you like?” Chloe asked.

In answer, Beca kissed her hungrily. Chloe tasted her girlfriend, and felt her own need begin to take over. When she tried rolling them over; however, Beca stopped her.

“Uh-uh. It’s your birthday. You get to go first,” Beca said before kissing her again.

Beca’s tongue begged for entrance, and Chloe opened her mouth quickly, savoring the feeling of Beca’s tongue on her own. With Beca’s hands running along her sides, Chloe felt her body come alive. Before she knew it, Beca cupped her breasts and began pinching her nipples. Chloe moaned at the touch, loving the feelings Beca was eliciting in her.

Soon Beca trailed kisses down Chloe’s neck, stopping only to bite her softly before flicking her tongue over the area to take some of the sting out. “Harder. I need to really feel you.”

Beca looked up at her and nodded. Then her teeth bit down hard on Chloe’s collarbone, making her yelp. Beca looked up with concern in her eyes, but Chloe just nodded to her. Continuing her downward journey, Beca eventually made it to Chloe’s breast. Even as her fingers flicked her nipple, Beca sucked just above the hardened nub before bringing her teeth to skin. Chloe held Beca’s head there, needing the contact.

But Beca wasn’t staying there. Her lips finally found Chloe’s nipple, and she paid it the same attention. Chloe felt her entire body arch with the contact, and she yearned for Beca to be inside her.

“Inside,” she hissed when Beca’s teeth came down on her other nipple.

Beca didn’t say anything; she just began slowly kissing her way down Chloe’s stomach, as though she was mapping out every inch of skin. The sensations were driving her crazy with desire, but she felt like Beca was memorizing every part of her. Though they were both so well acquainted with each other’s bodies, Chloe was continuously in awe of how Beca made her feel like everything between them was brand new. At the same time, Beca knew every inch of Chloe. Beca always said she wanted her to know just how much Chloe mattered to her; Beca wanted her to feel the excitement of new love while experiencing the security of a longtime love. To Chloe, it was the most beautiful thing anyone ever told her. It was also incredibly stimulating when Beca worshiped her like she was.

When Chloe tried to push Beca's head lower, she laughed a little and sucked lightly at the skin above Chloe's belly button. “Stop torturing me,” she said as she squirmed a little.

Beca laughed against her skin. “So impatient,” she said as she dipped her tongue even lower. Finally Chloe felt Beca’s lips suck on her clit. She almost came from just the touch.

“Not yet,” Beca said, pulling away a little.

As much as she wanted Beca to bring her to climax, Chloe nodded, her eyes locked onto Beca’s. She trusted Beca with everything she was, and Chloe knew she would give everything to be with Beca. It was a simple truth. All her thoughts before were leading up to it, and nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing but Beca. It was thought she had before, but it cemented in her mind then, and Chloe knew it would never change. Not for anything in the world. Chloe felt like she was seeing into Beca's very soul, and she never felt more at home than she did then.

Chloe wasn’t sure why the feeling was finally strong enough to take over her entire being. They made love countless times before and would in the future, but Chloe just somehow _knew_. Whether it was because of her admission to Aubrey earlier in the week or something unidentifiable, Chloe didn’t know. All she knew was that she would go to the ends of the Earth to be with Beca.

“Stay with me,” Beca whispered before kissing Chloe’s mound.

Chloe nodded again as Beca spread her legs wider. She put her mouth over Chloe's entire sex and sucked, and Chloe did everything she could to stay grounded. She wanted to feel everything Beca did, but it was difficult not to soar into the heavens.

Beca's tongue teased Chloe's entrance before moving back up to give attention to the sensitive bud, and Chloe reached for her love’s hand, which was given freely. She gripped it hard as Beca continued switching her manipulation of Chloe's clit. One second Beca bit, the next she sucked, and after that she simply ran her tongue along Chloe's entire heat, lapping up her essence.

Just before Chloe was about to come, Beca poised her fingers at Chloe's all-to-sensitive entrance. When she tried to push onto them, Beca pulled back. “Stay still for a sec, okay?”

“Okay,” Chloe responded, not breaking eye contact.

Beca entered her with two fingers, and Chloe couldn’t help but move at the new sensation. She stilled after a second, though, knowing there was more to come. Before she knew it, Beca added a third finger, then a fourth, and her breathing stopped.

“Breathe, Chlo. Remember to breathe.”

Chloe let out a breath and relaxed. “I’m ready,” she said softly.

With a nod, Beca pushed completely into her. Chloe’s eyes rolled back into her head and she struggled to breathe as the feeling of Beca’s hand inside her filled her completely. Beca kept her hand still, and Chloe was allowed time to get used to it. Before long it wasn’t enough, and she started moving her hips slowly.

“Look at me.”

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca, who, without Chloe even registering the movement, hovered over her with a heated expression. If it were possible to melt at the desire she saw, Chloe was certain it was about to happen to her. The sight made her lust rise to new heights, and Chloe kept thrusting herself onto Beca while trying to maintain eye contact.

Suddenly wanting to prolong her ecstasy, Chloe slowed. Beca looked at her questioningly before slowing her thrusts, as though she knew exactly what Chloe needed. With their relationship being so intense and close, Beca likely did. While her hand still moved inside Chloe, Beca brought their lips together in a feverish kiss while tightening her hold on Chloe's hand. For Chloe, everything about what they were doing tethered them together. She felt joined – both by body and by soul – to Beca.

Beca's mouth moved to Chloe's ear, and she shivered in need as she felt Beca's breath on her. “Always.”

Chloe wasn’t sure she heard Beca correctly because it was barely above a whisper, but then she felt Beca's hand twist inside her. Every thought she ever had was gone from her mind, and she stiffened as she allowed the orgasm to take over her body.

It took her a long time to open her eyes, but when she saw Beca's loving eyes staring back at her. “You’re so beautiful,” she said softly, still feeling the wonderfully full feeling of Beca's hand inside her.

Beca smiled. “Not nearly as beautiful as you,” she said reverently. “Ready?”

When Chloe nodded, Beca slowly pulled out of her. As she did, Chloe almost came again. All too soon Beca’s hand was no longer inside her, and Chloe almost wept at the loss of contact, but Beca crawled on top of her quickly and kissed her slowly. It made her feel deeply loved, and she shifted Beca completely onto her, allowing her love’s entire weight to settle on her.

“Something changed for you,” Beca said.

Chloe knew she should be surprised. She was excellent at hiding her true feelings from people, but she seemed to be incapable of it with Beca. Fear reared its ugly head again, and she shook her head.

“Just thinking how much I love you.”

Beca looked at her for what seemed like forever. “That’s not it. I’m not going to push you, but something changed. Hopefully you’ll feel safe enough to tell me someday.”

She decided she did feel safe enough, but watching Beca's possible denial would be too much, so Chloe pulled Beca's head to her chest. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I understand, but I can’t hide this anymore.”

“Chlo, you’re scaring me a little,” Beca said, uncertainty lacing her tone.

“I’m not trying to. Please be patient with me.”

Beca sighed heavily. “Okay,” she said as she began tracing random patterns on Chloe's chest.

With a kiss to Beca’s hair, Chloe rested her head on the pillow and wrapped her arms tighter around her love. “There’s no way for me to tell you how much I love you. You are the brightest, most beautiful person in my life, the one who makes my every day pure happiness.

“I’m telling you this because I want you to understand. There will never be a day when I don’t need or want you. There will never be a day when I stop loving you. It just isn’t possible. I don’t want to wait. Grad school can wait; I’ll move back to Georgia if it means being near you. I just want you.”

Beca’s hand stilled somewhere in the middle of the confession. When she finished, Beca was silent. Fear gripped Chloe again, and she was certain she said too much.

“I’m sorry. I know…it’s too soon. We can just forget about what I just said if you want.”

Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe. “Is it what you really want? To forget?”

A tear escaped down Chloe’s cheek, and Beca quickly wiped it away. “No.”

“Then we won’t forget,” Beca said, “but will you trust me when I tell you to not ask me for a response right now?”

Chloe searched Beca’s face for any kind of regret or reservation, but found nothing but a look of devilish joy. It heartened her, and she smiled. She knew whatever response she was going to get, it wouldn’t be an outright rejection.

“Okay. Can you at least tell me when I’m going to get a response?”

Beca moved up and kissed her softly. “Not on your life. I can tell you it’ll be soon.”

“You’re asking _me_ to be patient?”

With a laugh, Beca kissed her cheek. “I am. So be patient. Now, I think you need to get on the trail before Matt and Aubrey get here.”

Making no move to get out of their embrace, Chloe grinned. “And I’ll have to take a shower before they get here…”

“Exactly, and I want to find out just how big the water heater is in this place.”

“Planning on a long shower?”

Beca’s eyes darkened as she captured Chloe’s lips in a deep kiss. “Very,” she whispered when she pulled away.

Suddenly Chloe only wanted to stay in bed with Beca, but she knew she needed to be on the trail. If she didn’t have the time alone her day would suffer because of it. With great reluctance, Chloe got out from under Beca.

Whatever Beca's answer would be, Chloe thought it would be yes. There was something about the way she reacted that made Chloe have complete and utter faith they wouldn’t be separated at the end of the summer. More importantly, she had faith Beca felt the same way about her. Chloe didn’t need an answer; she could easily wait until Beca was willing to give her one.

“I love you, and I love my birthday present,” Chloe said as she stood and leaned over to Beca. With a small kiss to Beca’s forehead, Chloe started getting ready for her hike.

As she dressed, Chloe tried to ignore the intense gaze from her girlfriend. It was as though she was naked, body and soul, in front of Beca. Even as Chloe pulled on her clothes, the only thing she wanted was to get back into bed with Beca and show her exactly how much she was loved.

“Are you just going to stay in bed all morning?” Chloe asked with a smirk as Beca stayed on the bed, sitting up slightly on her elbows. The sheet was pooled around her waist, revealing her breasts. Chloe tried not to look; if she did she knew her resolve would crumble.

“I have things to do, but I can’t do any of them while you’re here. So I’m just going to watch you,” Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe shook her head as she tied her boot laces. “I’m going, don’t worry. Whatever wickedness you have planned can start,” she said as she went back to the bed, pointedly looking at nothing but Beca’s wonderful face. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Beca leaned up and gently kissed Chloe. “I only do that when you’re around.”

Though Chloe knew it was far from the case, she merely smiled and went downstairs. The day started out so much better than she anticipated, and she was looking forward to what else Beca planned for them. With a light step she headed towards the trail, feeling happy on her birthday for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

The moment the front door closed behind Chloe, Beca was out of bed and putting on her clothes. There really wasn’t too much to do since she, Matt, and Aubrey surreptitiously plotted all week. Beca knew the generalities of her plan before they even arrived in Tahoe, but after the first day she started picking Matt’s brain about a lot of things from his previous trip. Her questions helped her figure out exactly when and where she was going to give Chloe the rest of her present. Beca grinned and the thought of her love’s reaction. She was going to make Chloe's birthday the best day of the year.

After making the bed, Beca took a deep breath. She needed to call her mother, knowing the elder Mitchell should know what was planned. Beca was a bit nervous about it, since their conversations about Chloe were few and usually quite quick. It wasn’t because neither of them wanted to talk about her; Beca was practically bursting at the seams to tell her mother everything – well, _almost_ everything.

What Beca was about to do was going to be one of a few huge steps she would make that day, and though she was nervous she still picked up her phone and went downstairs. Once she was comfortably seated on the sofa, she dialed her mother.

 _“Hey Bec,”_ her mother said.

“Hey you.”

 _“What’s up? You sound nervous. Is everything all right with Chloe?”_ her mother asked in rapid fire succession.

“Calm down,” Beca said with a shaky laugh. “Everything’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you have a minute?”

 _“What’s up?_ Does _it have to do with Chloe?”_

“Yeah,” Beca took a deep breath. “I’m giving her a ring today.”

When she got no response, Beca frowned. “Say something, Mom.”

 _“Is this an engagement ring?”_ Her mother’s voice sounded noncommittal.

“No, and I don’t know when it’ll happen. I love her, though, and I want her to have a symbol of how deep my love is.”

_“Now I really want to meet her. She makes you that happy?”_

“I never thought I could be this happy. She’s everything I never thought I could have. She’s…god, Mom. She’s amazing. I don’t know what else to say.”

 _“You were raised by two academics, and I know at least I taught you how to use words,”_ her mother scolded mildly.

Beca laughed and rubbed her forearm. “She’s like no one else I’ve ever known. The first time I met her, I was a little freaked about the cheesy bubbliness, but…”

_“But what? What changed?”_

“Her voice. Her eyes. Her love of life. From the second we became friends, it was like I was on this ride I really didn’t want to end. It scared the hell out of me at first.”

 _“You wouldn’t be you if it didn’t,”_ her mother said sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Beca agreed. “But she didn’t creep into my heart. She barged in and set up shop. Honestly, Mom, she’s not easy to say no to. So you’re okay with this?”

_“How could I not be? You have a great head on your shoulders, but it sometimes gets in the way of your heart. I don’t know much about Chloe, but if she’s made you love her enough to think with your heart, then she can’t be a bad person. You haven’t trusted people since the divorce, and I’m sorry. But I can tell you trust her. I’m thrilled you found someone you feel so good with.”_

“That means so much to me.”

_“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. She makes you happy, and you aren’t holding back. There’s nothing better.”_

“Or scarier,” Beca said, finally admitting her fear of the new commitment.

_“It’s definitely both, but it’s also part of the fun. You know what they say. ‘Feel the fear and do it anyway.’”_

“Since when do you like inspirational quotes?” Beca said with a small laugh.

_“I don’t, but this one fits. You can mock me mercilessly whenever you want.”_

“Don’t worry. I will,” Beca said. “I love you, Mom.”

_“Text me and tell me what she says.”_

“I’m not asking her to marry me yet,” Beca chuckled.

 _“That’s coming, my darling daughter. I still want an update tonight. Or tomorrow, if you’re too busy with other things later,”_ her mother said, and Beca could hear the mischief in her voice.

“I’m not talking to you about my sex life. Ever.”

_“Who said anything about your sex life? I was talking about Twister.”_

“If you say naked Twister, I’m hanging up,” Beca said, her mortification growing exponentially.

Her mother just laughed. _“Okay, I’ll stop. I love you. I’m not going to wish you luck because you don’t need it. Just know I’ll be thinking about you.”_

“Thanks. Bye, Mom.”

 _“Bye, Sprout,”_ her mother said before hanging up.

Beca grinned even as she rolled her eyes. She really wished her mother would stop using her childhood nickname. Then she realized there was a distinct possibility Chloe would someday be witness to the name, and Beca groaned. She would never live it down. Still, she couldn’t wait for Chloe to meet her mother, knowing they would both take to each other quickly.

With a joy coming from only pure love, Beca got up and grabbed the key to the condo. There were still things she needed to do, and she couldn’t do them alone.

* * *

“Is my hairbrush in there?” Aubrey called from the bathroom.

Matt appeared in the doorway as she wrung out her hair. “Here ya go,” he said with a smile.

Aubrey happily returned his grin, kissing his cheek before going back to her task. Picking up the dryer, she turned back to him. “You don’t have to watch me fix my hair.”

He shrugged. “I just want to. It’s not weird, is it? If it is, I’ll go back to the bedroom.”

With a laugh, she put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s not weird. It’s nice.”

For probably the first time in her life, Aubrey was beginning to feel truly loved and admired. Both Matt and Chloe were always loving and accepting of her, including all her eccentricities, but with Matt becoming so much more than a friend, things were very different. He made her feel like she deserved to be happy, and not because she worked every second of every day to get there. He made her feel as though it was simply a state of being. Aubrey loved him all the more for it.

“Good. Continue then,” Matt said happily.

Just as Aubrey was about to turn the dryer on, there was a knock at the front door. “That’ll be Beca. I’ll get it,” Matt said before leaving.

Aubrey was a little disappointed, even if they were expecting Beca. Aubrey loved spending time with just Matt, and she was looking forward to having most of the morning with him. After a quick check of the clock, she saw it was barely past ten. Beca was early. Maybe she and Matt would be able to spend some time alone after all.

Matt came into the bathroom, and Aubrey shut off the dryer. “Beca’s downstairs.”

“I’ll be down in a second,” she said, reaching for her blouse.

He left, and after she was fully clothed, she looked at herself to make sure everything was in order. With a satisfied grin, she started downstairs.

“Don’t look so nervous,” Matt was saying to Beca. “She’s going to love this.”

“You aren’t freaking, are you? I thought you were fearless,” Aubrey said with gentle humor.

“Ha-ha,” Beca started. “I’m not nervous about Chloe. I’m nervous something’s going to go wrong.”

Aubrey smiled genuinely at her. “The plan isn’t complicated. The rings are ready, and Matt and I will be out of your hair for the evening,” she said, shifting her gaze to Matt.

“Thanks, guys. I know her birthday’s important to both of you, and I really appreciate you giving me the evening,” Beca said, and Aubrey could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Matt put his hands on Beca’s shoulders. “You’re about to make Chloe very happy on a day I never thought she would see with anything but sadness. I have no problem giving you two the evening together.”

Beca smiled. “We should go get the rings. Chloe will be back soon.”

“Do you really want me to come, too?” Aubrey asked.

“I _need_ you to come. Matt says you have the same ring size as Chloe. If hers doesn’t fit when I give it to her…”

“She’ll flip,” Aubrey finished for her. She doubted that would happen, but it would tarnish the moment a little.

Aubrey couldn’t wait for Chloe’s reaction to what Beca planned, especially after her friend’s admission a few days earlier. Though Aubrey was surprised at the depth of Beca’s feelings, she knew Chloe finally found someone who loved her completely.

\--------------------------------------------------

The trail was well beaten, and Chloe had no trouble keeping to it. She was surprised by how little the area had changed through the years. It felt like she was eight and inspecting every piece of wildlife she saw, with the exception of the lizards. Chloe laughed a little at the memory of knocking her mother flat after seeing one. It was no surprise the same thing happened with Beca earlier in the summer, but Chloe wasn’t going to tell her girlfriend. She still wanted to hike with Beca, so perhaps the solution would be to get over her fear of lizards. It wouldn’t be easy, but she wanted to continue to share the special time with the woman who had her heart.

The entire trail was beautiful with its views and vegetation, but there was one spot in particular Chloe wanted to see, and it was about midway through. It was a large, flat rock with a perfect view of the lake, and she wanted to enjoy her memories for a bit before going back to her family.

Beca’s gift meant more to Chloe than she could ever express. The song, and all its variations, was one she always sang when her mother was on her mind. With the new mix Beca made her, Chloe felt even closer to her mother’s memory than she thought she ever could again. She wasn’t sure how Beca continued to do it, but every day she helped Chloe heal just a little bit more from her mother’s tragic death. At times it was simply by loving her, but the song was so much more. Beca gave Chloe a part of her she lost long ago. The song Beca put together brought Chloe's mother closer to her than even art did.

While she and her mother were connected strongly through art, music was another constant in their life. Chloe would never be able to create art with her mother again, but by singing the song Beca mashed up for her, Chloe could easily imagine her mother singing along with her. It was the best present she ever received.

She reached the top of the rocky hill, and quickly found her favorite boulder. After taking a small blanket out of her backpack, she sat down and just took in what was around her. The sounds of the birds, the clouds overhead, the sun shining down, and the water glistening below her all brought her a sense of joy and peace.

Pulling out her iPod, she put her earbuds in and played the song again, smiling and tapping her fingers to the music. As she did, she thought about the people she loved most in the world. Aubrey, always a true friend, was someone Chloe felt would forever be in her life. Matt was the brother Chloe wished everyone had. He was kind, brave, and true in everything he did. She felt lucky every day to call him family, and was thrilled they were so close.

Then she thought of Beca, and more importantly, her earlier admission. Chloe tried to ignore the way Beca didn’t respond and instead concentrated on how secretive her girlfriend was being. Chloe didn’t dare think Beca felt the same, though she felt Beca was devoted to her. But, and Chloe knew it, there was a lot Beca needed to get through before she could make any lifetime commitment to anyone.

She was young; they both were, but Beca was still an undergrad. Chloe genuinely wanted her to have the college experience. Chloe shook her head as soon as she thought it. Beca was anything but typical.

Though Beca didn’t say a word about Chloe moving back to Georgia, she was certain her girlfriend was plotting something. While Beca acted very cagey earlier, Chloe decided she was simply going to let the day play out. She didn’t really push her decision much, but Chloe resolved to get something from Beca by the end of the day. A grin spread across Chloe's face when the thought of how to get an answer from her love.

The song ended, and Chloe put her iPod away and continued gazing at the view. She knew in her heart her mother would have loved Beca. It pained Chloe to know they would never meet, but she was more at peace with it than she was even a few weeks prior. She was more at peace with a lot of things, and Beca was a huge part of it. Chloe doubted she could even acknowledge her birthday without her.

With a check of her phone, she found she needed to start walking if she was going to get back for lunch. After gathering her things she started down the other side of the loop. The hike took less time than she anticipated, and she was at the end of the trail before she knew it.

She smiled as she walked across the field at the back of the condos, knowing Beca was waiting for her. Chloe sincerely hoped they would have enough time to have a leisurely shower before they needed to go to Aubrey and Matt’s, but she would be okay no matter what. She thought better about it, though. Chloe’s desire for Beca never waned, and instead of knowing she would be okay, Chloe hoped she could make it until after lunch to make love to Beca.

As the thought entered her mind, she stepped down the front walk to their rental. She was a little surprised to see Aubrey standing outside, leaning against the wall in an uncharacteristically relaxed pose.

“What are you doing outside?” Chloe asked when she was closer to her friend.

“I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“What’s up?” Chloe asked with a little trepidation.

Aubrey looped her arm through Chloe’s. “I know today is usually tough for you, but seeing you just now I can see you’re actually happy. Even though Matt and I are here, I think Beca is the main reason for how you feel.”

“It’s okay, Bree. You can still have reservations if you need to,” Chloe laughed.

“What I’m saying is I like her. I like what she’s done for you, and I’m stopping the judging from here on out. That doesn’t mean I won’t give her a hard time though. I don’t think she would know what to do otherwise.”

With a big smile, Chloe pulled her best friend into her embrace. “I love you, you big loon.”

Aubrey smiled when they pulled away from each other. “Come by when you’re ready. Matt says lunch is going to be relaxed.”

Chloe smiled. “Good. I didn’t feel like dressing up.”

With a wave, they said goodbye and Chloe went inside. She smiled when she saw Beca lying on the sofa with a book on her chest and her eyes closed. Chloe almost hated waking her, but she knew Beca wouldn’t like it if Chloe took a shower without her, especially since their conversation earlier.

When she was closer, Chloe smiled when she saw the book Beca was reading. Leaning down, Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead. “Wake up, sleepyhead. Time for a shower.”

Beca drifted into consciousness, opening her eyes as a grin formed on her face. “Back already?”

“It’s almost noon,” Chloe laughed as she took the book and pulled Beca up. “And you were reading Poe? You really are macabre.”

Beca grinned and tugged Chloe closer. “Shut up. He relaxes me.”

“I have a better way to help you,” Chloe said, throwing the book to the sofa and lightly brushing her lips over Beca’s. “It’s pretty much guaranteed,” she whispered.

“Is this the part where you seduce me in the shower?”

“Do you want it to be?” Chloe said with her mouth at Beca’s ear.

Beca let out a ragged breath. “You don’t exactly have to seduce me…”

Chloe pulled back with a grin on her face. “Why not? That’s usually part of the fun.”

Beca just returned the grin and took Chloe’s hand, putting it down her loose-fitting shorts. Chloe gasped when she felt the copious amount of wetness. At Beca’s shudder at the touch, Chloe tried to keep from going further, but it wasn’t easy. She slowly pulled her hand away, licking Beca’s essence from her finger. The taste made her hunger, as it always did.

“You’ve been thinking about this all morning?” she asked huskily.

“Ever since you left, and I can’t wait anymore,” Beca said, leaning in and kissing Chloe with abandon.

Chloe lost herself in the feel of Beca’s lips on hers and pulled her even closer. She wasted no time in taking Beca’s tank top off and throwing it to the floor before moving her lips down Beca’s neck.

“Wait,” Beca said breathlessly, putting a hand on Chloe’s shoulders. “We don’t have time, do we?”

Chloe saw the deep desire in Beca’s eyes and grinned mischievously. “Aubrey said it’s relaxed. They can wait. I want you now. Here.”

She saw Beca glance again at the French doors and smiled. “I’ll close the blinds at least.” Chloe started towards the doors, and Beca followed her closely.

The second no one could see them, Beca pushed Chloe against the wall, attacking her lips and neck with feverish kisses. Wasting no time, she pulled Chloe’s t-shirt up and off her, and within seconds the bra was also discarded. Chloe almost stopped breathing when Beca’s mouth covered her nipple, and she tangled her long fingers in dark hair and held Beca’s head where it was as Beca sucked, twirled, and bit her.

Chloe didn’t want to be the one against the wall, though. She wanted to turn the tables, and she did just that, whirling them around and switching their positions. At Beca’s questioning look, Chloe grinned wickedly, delighting in the small shiver running through her girlfriend.

Chloe leaned in and very softly whispered, “I can’t wait to have my fingers inside you.”

Beca pushed into her as Chloe bit down a little on her ear. “Then do it.”

A small laugh escaped Chloe’s mouth before she latched onto to Beca’s neck, even as she snuck her hand down Beca’s shorts. As she brought their lips together again in a bruising kiss, Chloe held Beca to her as she pushed her fingers inside and circled her thumb across the bundle of nerves at her center.

Beca threw her head back and hit the wall, almost breaking the moment. Chloe stopped to see if she was okay, but Beca just pushed Chloe further into her. “Don’t you dare stop,” she demanded.

With that, Chloe resumed her thrusts as her free hand snaked up Beca’s stomach to cover her breast. Beca moaned into her mouth, spurring Chloe on even more. She added a third finger, and Beca thrust against her even harder than before.

Leaving Beca’s mouth, Chloe found her pulse point quickly and sucked hard at it. She knew Beca was close, and it wouldn’t take much more to have her reach the heights of ecstasy. When Chloe bit down on the soft flesh, Beca’s fingers dug into her back and her body grew rigid as she called Chloe’s name.

Chloe held her tightly for a moment, gently removing her fingers and licking them clean. Beca, her eyes still clouded with desire, brought her down for a deep kiss. Without breaking the touch, Chloe allowed herself to be guided backwards. When her legs hit the sofa she fell back onto it with a laugh, but her laugh ended the second she saw the raw need in Beca’s eyes.

Wasting very little time, Beca removed the rest of both hers and Chloe’s clothes and lay atop her. When Chloe felt Beca’s hands on her breasts and a thigh pressing against her center at the same time, her entire body reacted. With a low moan, she grabbed Beca’s ass and pulled her closer, while her mouth found Beca’s and crashed their lips together, her tongue instantly seeking out her love’s.

Beca twisted Chloe’s nipples, and she ground herself on Beca’s thigh, feeling her wetness coat her girlfriend’s leg. She wanted more, and reached around and took one of Beca’s hands and led to her heat. Chloe was dimly aware of Beca’s smile against her lips just before she began kissing down Chloe’s long neck.

When Beca’s fingers entered her, Chloe let out an uncontrolled cry, bucking her hips even harder even as she shifted her hand and found Beca’s center as well. Beca’s hand stilled for just a second before her thrusts became more feverish, and Chloe followed suit. They moved in perfect time together, and Chloe knew both she and Beca were close.

With her free hand, Chloe brought Beca back to her. “Open your eyes,” she managed to say.

Beca did, and Chloe was transfixed by the love she saw in those deep, dark blue eyes. “Love you,” Beca breathed just before pressing their lips together again.

Those words and touch drove Chloe over the edge, and her walls clenched down around Beca’s fingers, just as Beca did the same to hers. After what seemed a blissful eternity, they relaxed into each other. Beca was still languidly kissing her when they removed their fingers from each other, and Chloe felt perfectly contented to stay on the sofa and make love to Beca for the rest of the day.

Beca pulled away and studied Chloe’s face with an intensity she thought was only reserved for music. The look both startled and thrilled her. “What?” she whispered.

“You’re here. You’re alive. And you love me. I will never stop being awed by everything you give me,” Beca said softly before putting a finger to Chloe’s lips. “Don’t say anything. I just needed you to know.”

But Chloe wasn’t going to be deterred. She wanted to at least say one thing, so she gently took Beca’s hand and moved it away from her mouth. “I do love you. When I sing, I sing for you. In every way possible.”

Beca’s lips turned up in a wide grin, and she moved down and kissed Chloe with such reverence she thought she might cry from the joy she felt. All too soon, though, the kiss ended, but Beca didn’t pull far away.

“We should get ready,” she said, and Chloe could hear and see Beca’s regret.

Neither one of them made a move as Chloe twirled her finger around a lock of Beca’s hair. “Aubrey’s pretty much going to kill us for being late.”

Beca chuckled. “We can take her, but I guess we should get ready anyway. I didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

“Why not?” It was then Chloe realized she didn’t eat breakfast either, and she was ravenous. “Oh. Me either. Race you to the shower?”

Beca laughed and got up in a flash. “I’m so winning this shit,” she said as she started for the stairs, Chloe hot on her heels.

Chloe followed Beca up, admiring the view from behind. “I don’t mind that at _all_.”

“Perv,” Beca laughed as she reached the top.

When Chloe was beside her, she pulled Beca into her arms and kissed her tenderly. She couldn’t fathom how the day could get much better, since it was fairly close to perfect thus far.

* * *

“Where the hell are they?” Aubrey said, pacing around the living room.

“They’re probably still talking. Isn’t that what lesbians do? They process.”

She punched him in the arm. “Not funny. And wouldn’t you call them bi?”

Matt shrugged his shoulders and pulled Aubrey to him. “I don’t know. If you’re curious, just ask. Just because they’ve been with guys doesn’t mean they’re not gay.”

“We’re getting off-topic, and you know how much I hate that.”

“Quit worrying so much. Maybe it’s a good thing they’re taking this long.”

Matt loved Aubrey, but he sincerely hoped she would relax more, even though she was getting better. It didn’t annoy him in the least; he just didn’t like seeing her so distraught over something so obvious. Still, he did chuckle a little.

Aubrey glared at him. “This is _not_ funny. We’re going to be late for lunch, which will mean we’ll be late picking up things for tonight, which will mean –”

Matt put a finger to her lips before she could finish. “Everything will be perfect for them. We have plenty of time to do what we need to do and help give Beca and Chloe a wonderful night.”

He knew everything would be great for his sister’s evening with Beca, who was rapidly becoming a sister to him as well. Chloe was right; there was something magical about the tiny powerhouse she was so in love with. For all Beca's edges, which Chloe and Aubrey said were softer than when they first met, she was very dedicated to Chloe. There was a light in Chloe's eyes he didn’t think he would ever see again after their mother’s death, but it was back and even brighter than before. If for nothing else, Matt loved Beca.

“But what about everything else?” Aubrey muttered into his broad shoulder.

“We don’t have to tell them today, or even this week.”

“Chloe will be furious if we wait until Thanksgiving, and you know it. Telling her over the phone isn’t an option.”

Matt shifted away just enough to look at her. “Are you freaking out because you’re worried about what she’ll think or because you’re having second thoughts?”

Instantly the tension left her face as she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. “I’m freaking out because I’m me. I’m not having second thoughts.”

Matt smiled, and he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Good. And I’m sure she’ll be happy for us, just like we are for her and Beca.”

“I’m happy for us, too. I’m sorry it took me so long to let this happen.”

He kissed her forehead. “It doesn’t matter now. We’re together, and very soon we’ll be in the same city again. You’ll want me out of your hair before long,” he laughed.

She didn’t, though. Her face stayed serious. “I won’t.”

His smile didn’t fade. “Neither will I, but it’s not like I have much hair.”

She finally laughed. “Would you rather grow it out? I might have to reconsider things if you did.”

“Nah, only one of us is allowed to have a gorgeous flowing head of hair. Anything more and we’d put the world into shock.”

She kissed him lightly. “I’ve seen the pictures of your rebellious college days.”

“I plan on destroying those before our kids see them,” he said, his eyes widening when he realized exactly what he said.

But Aubrey just laughed. “I’m sure Chloe has copies for blackmail purposes.”

“Bree?” he asked, searching her face for some kind of reservation. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Not yet, but I’m allowing for the possibility. I’ve been in love with you for too long not to have thought about it more than once.”

“This is a big day all-around then,” he said kissing her gently.

“We could probably leave that part out of it when we tell them though,” she said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door, causing both of them to start a bit. With a brief kiss to Aubrey’s cheek, Matt went to answer it. When he opened the door, he wasn’t surprised to see Chloe and Beca standing before him, hand-in-hand. What did surprise him, however, was the look of absolute joy on Chloe’s face. It was one he thought he would never see again on her birthday, and he was overwhelmed by it.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and held her there for a moment. “Happy birthday, baby sister.”

She didn’t respond but to grip him tighter, and he cherished every second of their embrace. He didn’t get too many moments with her, and there were many times when he wished they lived closer to one another. Still, he took everything as he could and enjoyed what he did have with her.

He let go just in time for Aubrey to wrap her arms around Chloe, and Matt turned his attention to Beca while the two best friends were chatting. “Everything’s ready?”

Beca, to his pleasant surprise, didn’t seem nervous at all anymore. “Yep. What about your end?”

“As it’s going to be. I checked the weather, and it should be perfect,” she said, piercing him in an intense look. “Thank you for this.”

“With what you’re going to do and what you’ve done? There’s no thanks necessary,” he said sincerely.

“Are you two done conspiring?” Chloe said.

Beca smiled and went to Chloe, taking both hands in her own. “Nothing big, I swear. There was some talk about rock climbing and sky diving, but not much otherwise.”

“Liar,” Chloe said with a laugh. “I know how you feel about heights.”

Matt looked to Aubrey, and he walked over to her and stood close. “Guys, Aubrey and I have some news.”

Chloe and Beca turned towards them, and he caught Aubrey’s questioning look out of her corner of his eye. He looked over at her, and with all the love in his heart, he smiled. “It’ll be okay, Bree,” he said before looking again to Chloe and Beca.

“We’ve been trying to figure out how and when to tell you this, but I – we – think it’s the right time. Aubrey and I are together,” he said, taking Aubrey’s hand to emphasize his statement.

“Together?” Chloe squeaked. “As in, dating together?”

“Yeah. Are you okay with this?” Matt asked cautiously.

Chloe’s lips curled into a huge grin. “Okay? This is great!” she exclaimed as she brought both of them in for a hug.

Aubrey saw Beca standing to the side, and beckoned her over. “You’re part of the family, too. You don’t get out of hugs.”

Beca smiled her half smile and stepped into their circle.

“So now lunch is a double date?” Chloe asked happily.

“I suppose it is,” Matt said, letting his arms drop. “Speaking of which, we should eat before it’s dinner time.”

Everyone started for the door, but Matt held back a moment to take in all the changes the day brought, and was about to bring. It was odd to him how things turned out. It was something out of a Norman Rockwell painting, with everyone happy and turning into one big family. He didn’t mind it, though. In fact, he welcomed it. His family was growing, and nothing could be better.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when Beca parked the car at the overlook. The water was a deep blue, deeper than the rest of the lake, and in the center of the small bay there a tiny island. With the sun lowering, the sky was beginning to light up in the different reds and oranges. As her mother used to say, it was going to be like Monet painted the sky.

If Chloe wasn’t mistaken, the area was the same place her mother took them to almost every sunset. She always said it was the best view of the lake, as well as the setting sun. Those evenings were magical for Chloe, and she knew Beca likely plugged Matt for information, but she didn’t care. It was beautiful, Beca was beautiful, and she loved Chloe enough to go through the effort of finding out and taking her one of her favorite places.

“This is wonderful,” Chloe said quietly.

Beca reached over and turned Chloe’s face to hers. “Not nearly as wonderful as you are,” she said before kissing her slowly. “Let’s go enjoy the sunset.”

They got out of the car and went down the steps to the overlook. There were surprisingly few people there, and she and Beca were able to sit on a bench with the best vantage point. Chloe was very aware of Beca’s closeness, and she smiled. If they were any closer on the bench Beca would be in her lap, and Chloe wouldn’t have complained one bit.

“This has been a good day,” Chloe said after a few minutes. “You’ve been a big part of that.”

“It’s not over yet. There’s still the surprise party waiting for you back at the condo,” Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe swatted Beca’s leg. “No there isn’t.”

“I wouldn’t put you through that,” Beca said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Chloe’s cheek, “but it isn’t over yet. I haven’t given you the rest of your present.”

“Here? I thought part of it wasn’t appropriate in public?” Chloe asked, turning her full attention to Beca.

“Part of it isn’t. But I wanted to be here for this part.”

“You know I don’t do patience,” Chloe said.

Beca smiled and cupped Chloe’s cheek with her hand. “I don’t plan on making you wait much longer. The sky’s almost perfect.”

“I’m not looking at the sky.”

“Then you should,” Beca said with a sly smile.

Though hesitant, Chloe turned her attention to the colorful sky. The colors kept getting more vivid as the sun descended, and she felt truly happy. The moment was perfect as far as she was concerned, and she wished she could make it last forever, which was why she was surprised and mildly disappointed when she felt Beca shift away. Her disappointment didn’t last long. Much to Chloe's surprise and joy, Beca knelt mere inches from her on one knee before taking Chloe's hand in her own.

“I heard every word you said to me this morning, and I wanted so badly to tell you then what I’m about to tell you now, but I really wanted everything to be perfect. Even with this,” Beca motioned around them, “surrounding us, all I can see is you.

“Chloe, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, and it just keeps growing every day. I’m not scared anymore. I welcome it. You’ve healed me in ways I never thought possible, and I would love to be by your side for as long as you’ll have me.”

Chloe was softly crying at the outpouring of love, and when Beca pulled a small box out of her pocket, Chloe brought her free hand to her mouth. When Beca opened the box, Chloe gasped at the two rings held inside.

They were both exactly the same: White gold bands, with alternating sapphires and diamonds all the way around it in a small groove made for simple, elegant beauty. Chloe smiled, and was about to say something when Beca continued.

“This is me telling you I’m never going to stop loving you. I want you to know how I feel whenever we’re not together. You can look at this ring and know I wear one just like it, and I will never leave you,” Beca said softly. “May I put it on?”

“Is this a marriage proposal?” Chloe finally said.

Beca blushed. “Not exactly. Not yet, anyway. I am asking you to know I’m never leaving you. The ceremony can come later.”

“But…you want to get married?” Chloe asked, tears welling in her eyes.

“After I’ve graduated, but yes, I can’t think of anything better than marrying you, complete with a ceremony. The cake shoving, dancing, ‘I do’s’, freakish bridesmaid’s dresses, and the kiss to seal the deal. All of it.”

Chloe kneeled down slowly, taking Beca’s hand when they were level with each other. “I love you.”

“Does that mean yes?”

With a laugh, Chloe kissed Beca’s hand. “Just put the ring on, silly. Of course it’s a yes.”

Beca was shaking as she pulled out Chloe’s ring. Chloe put her hand over Beca’s to steady it, and Beca looked at her with so much love in her eyes Chloe could physically feel it.

“I’m okay now,” Beca whispered, and Chloe released her hand.

Beca put the ring on her right ring finger, and Chloe did the same to her. Reaching over, Chloe cupped Beca’s cheek, and she leaned into the touch. Beca moved closer, and Chloe kissed Beca tenderly, putting all the love she felt into the kiss.

“I love you, Chloe. Don’t ever forget it,” Beca breathed against Chloe’s skin.

“I won’t,” Chloe said, wrapping Beca in a strong embrace. “So I’m moving back to Georgia?”

“I would love you to,” Beca said, settling back and resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“I want to be with you. School can wait a year. Remember what you said? A year isn’t too long. Besides, I miss the Bellas, too.”

“Now I get it,” Beca said with a laugh. “You just want to see the group again. Getting into my pants was just a way to do it.”

“Keep telling yourself that. I wasn’t even thinking of the Bellas. It was just your pants. They’re so adorable.”

Beca sat up and tried to look offended but failed miserably. “You aren’t buying the offended thing, are you?”

“Not one bit. Besides, getting into your pants is just a bonus. I really wanted you, and now I have you.”

“You really do. We have the rings to prove it.”

Chloe smiled as she held her hand up and looked at the band on her finger. “Thank you, Beca.”

“For what?”

“For making my birthday good again.”

Beca kissed her softly. “I plan on making every birthday good for you.”

“You do know you’re a romantic at heart,” Chloe chuckled.

Beca lightly smacked Chloe's stomach. “I’ll deny it if you tell anyone.”

“As long as you don’t stop.”

“Never.”

Chloe leaned her head on Beca’s shoulder, content in their love. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her birthday could be so good. She corrected herself. It was much more than good. There were no words to describe how wonderful her day was.

* * *

“So there’s more?” Chloe asked as Beca pulled up in front of the condo.

Beca grinned, knowing Matt and Aubrey came through for her. She received a text from them as she and Chloe were leaving the overlook earlier, and Beca couldn’t wait to see the inside of the condo.

“Just a little,” Beca said as they got out of the car and went hand-in-hand to the door. “Close your eyes.”

Opening the door, Beca led Chloe inside. “You can open them now,” she said softly, without ever taking her eyes off Chloe.

When Chloe took in the sight before her, her face brightened even more than it was before. “A picnic?”

Beca smiled and looked around for the first time. Matt and Aubrey did a perfect job in setting things up. The coffee table was moved to the side, and in its place was a picnic blanket, complete with a variety of finger foods sure to be in the picnic basket there. To the side was a bottle of good champagne chilling in a wine bucket. The fireplace was lit, casting a soft glow over the area. Finally, they put a playlist Beca put together especially for the night, filled with slow, romantic melodies.

“Do you like it?” Beca asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Chloe turned to her and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. “I love it,” she said before kissing her deeply.

Beca lost herself in the kiss, pulled Chloe closer to her and ran her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and their tongues met. Beca thrilled when Chloe began tugging her shirt from her jeans, yet she needed more. At the same time, Beca knew they had to at least put things on pause for the time being.

“Dinner first,” Beca said breathlessly when she pulled away.

“Mm,” Chloe murmured against her ear. “Then you’re mine.”

Beca shivered at the thought of the rest of the night. “Always.”

Chloe pulled back and smiled. “You said that this morning, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Beca said with a blush as she looked down.

“Beca,” Chloe said, putting a finger under Beca's chin and lifting up, “I feel it, too. Always.”

They stood in each other’s space for a moment, and Beca just enjoyed Chloe’s closeness. It always served to calm her and make her feel loved, and she knew her presence did the same for Chloe.

“Can we get changed?” Chloe finally asked.

“Sure,” Beca replied, taking Chloe’s hand as they went upstairs.

Beca tried very hard not to steal a glance Chloe’s way as they changed, but every glimpse of naked flesh brought more wetness to her center. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the need to eat, especially when so much effort was put into setting the mood.

They went back to the living room and sat next to each other on the blanket. “What did you pack?” Chloe asked, already opening the basket at the center of the blanket.

“Little stuff. I didn’t want anything too heavy,” Beca said, delighting in Chloe’s excitement.

Chloe pulled everything out to reveal a variety of cheeses, fruit, and bread. “This is perfect,” she said, leaning over and kissing Beca lightly on the corner of her mouth.

“What do you want to try first?” Beca asked with what she thought might be a permanent smile.

“The cheese. You know it’s my weakness,” Chloe responded, already opening the packet of brie.

Beca laughed and grabbed the bread, breaking off a couple of pieces for them. “One of many.”

Chloe stopped what she was doing and glared at Beca. “Are you saying I have a lot of weaknesses?”

Not intimidated in the least, Beca just laughed again. “Do you want me to name them?” Chloe nodded. “Any kind of Asian food, chocolate – the high quality stuff, good music, me…do you want me to go on?”

“You think you’re a weakness of mine?”

Beca leaned in and put her mouth to Chloe’s ear. “You know the thing I do with my tongue? The one that always makes you come harder than anything else does?”

Chloe gulped, and Beca smiled at her reaction. “Yeah,” she whispered.

“ _That’s_ your weakness. In case you’re wondering, I plan on doing it a lot tonight,” Beca said softly, nibbling Chloe’s earlobe before returning to her original position.

Chloe drew a ragged breath, and Beca wasn’t much better off. She wasn’t quite sure how they were going to make it through dinner without tearing each other’s clothes off in the middle of the living room. When Chloe looked up at her with darkened eyes, Beca knew it would be impossible.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, Chloe dropped the cheese and smashed her lips to Beca’s, who sank into the kiss even as she moved everything out of the way. Chloe straddled her hips and leaned down, her breath hot on Beca’s neck. Beca writhed under Chloe’s touch, which seemed to be everywhere at once.

“You are my greatest strength,” Chloe whispered, her hands stopping their movements. “Don’t you dare forget it.”

Beca put her hands on Chloe’s face and tugged her back a bit. “I won’t. Not for a second. You’re mine, too.”

Chloe smiled and began kissing Beca thoroughly. With a swift movement, Beca removed Chloe’s tank top, breaking their kiss for only a second before their lips found each other again. Chloe arched and bucked her hips into Beca when Chloe’s hands found the full breasts and began pinching her nipples.

“I need you,” Chloe said haltingly as she pulled Beca up and took her shirt off as well.

It wasn’t enough for Beca, though. She tugged at Chloe’s sleep shorts, and she moved so Beca could take them off, with Beca’s shorts following immediately afterwards. With all clothing gone, Beca moaned when Chloe put her weight on her. Beca knew with a certainty that Chloe’s soft, smooth skin would always delight her. Rolling Chloe onto her back, Beca settled between her legs and started kissing her way down her love’s neck, loving the sounds Chloe made as Beca bit and sucked at her skin.

Beca felt Chloe’s fingers digging into her back, and the sensation those fingers caused served to spur her on, and soon her mouth covered a nipple. When her teeth grazed the erect nub, Chloe dug her fingers even deeper. Beca was on overload, and she needed to find release herself soon, but she was determined to give all the pleasure she could to Chloe first.

Continuing her journey down, Beca took a second to dip her finger in Chloe’s wetness. Looking up at her, Beca was mesmerized when they made eye contact. Chloe looked like she was waiting to be devoured, and she also looked quite happy with the thought. While keeping her gaze on Chloe, Beca very slowly licked her finger clean and smiled when Chloe bit her lip.

“I want more,” Beca said before lowering her face to Chloe’s center.

At the first flick of the bundle of nerves, Chloe bucked wildly. Beca held her hips as she licked the length of Chloe’s wetness, lapping up as much of her essence as possible. Beca circled Chloe’s entrance with her tongue, but not for long. The need to be inside Chloe was too great, and soon Beca plunged her tongue inside, curling it just right to hit the sweet spot as she thrust in and out. Moving a hand off Chloe’s hip, Beca began rubbing her love’s clit.

Chloe's movements were becoming more feverish, and her breathing was coming in gasps and low moans. When Beca switched her tongue with two fingers while moving her tongue up to Chloe's clit, it was even more difficult to keep her still. It wasn’t long before Beca added a third finger, and Chloe's body almost immediately became taut. She cried out in her ecstasy, and Beca slowly licked Chloe's heat clean of her essence. Beca eventually slowed her movements, finally kissing her way back up Chloe’s body. The second she could, she buried her head in the crook of Chloe’s neck. Though she needed release herself, Beca was more than willing to wait for Chloe to recover.

“That thing with your tongue is my greatest weakness. Forget chocolate,” Chloe said after a bit.

Beca laughed. “I’m glad I rank above chocolate.”

“There’s no comparison. I never scream chocolate’s name when I eat it.”

Beca giggled and kissed Chloe’s chest. “You do know what you just said, right?”

With a kiss to Beca’s head, Chloe chuckled. “It did sound pretty dirty, didn’t it?”

“Extremely.”

“Come up here,” Chloe whispered.

Beca tilted her face upwards, and her lips were immediately claimed by Chloe in a tender kiss which quickly turned passionate. Chloe teased her nipples, but Beca was far beyond waiting for release already. She took Chloe’s hand and brought it to where she needed her most.

“In a rush?” Chloe asked as she ran a finger along Beca’s slit.

“You have no idea,” Beca hissed.

Chloe smiled, sucking on Beca’s neck as she flipped them over and entered her with three fingers. Beca instantly began riding Chloe’s fingers, needing to take as much as she could inside. With Chloe between her legs, Beca wrapped them around the slender waist and urged Chloe on.

The feeling of Chloe inside her never failed to excite Beca, and as Chloe thrust into her, Beca hoped she could delay her orgasm as long as possible just to not have the sensation end. But, when Chloe spoke, Beca lost all sense of herself.

“Come for me,” Chloe whispered, and Beca felt herself shatter into a million pieces in her delight.

Beca came down slowly, but as though she sensed Beca’s continued need, Chloe started moving inside her again. Tilting her head back, Beca almost went on overload when Chloe bit down hard on her neck. It wasn’t long before her second orgasm built and drove her to new heights.

She felt Chloe still her hand and slowly pull out of her. Beca relaxed her legs, letting them fall to the side. When she finally opened her eyes, Chloe’s loving ones were staring back at her.

“I love you,” Beca whispered reverently.

A small smile played on Chloe’s lips as she softly kissed Beca. “I love you, too. With everything I am.”

Beca brought Chloe down, and she shifted so she was beside Beca with her head on Beca’s chest. The awe Beca felt was complete. Every time she didn’t think she could get happier, a day like the one they just had would come along and completely top everything else. As Beca listened to the sound of Chloe breathing, she decided she was just fine with feeling so good.


	9. Farewell and Goodnight

Matt looked at Chloe and Beca with a wide grin on his face. “I know it’s not happening for a long time, but I can’t wait to give my sister away.”

He, Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca stepped off the plane and were standing in the concourse after landing at LAX. The flight back was somewhat of a sad affair for him. He would miss his sister, and he would miss Beca as well. She managed to get into his heart on the very first day, and he couldn’t figure out how. Perhaps she had that effect on anyone named Beale.

Chloe went to him and gave him a bear hug. “You’re so old fashioned.”

Matt returned the embrace with the same enthusiasm. The week was more than fantastic. Aubrey finally admitted her feelings, and he was going to get an apartment close to hers in Baltimore. It would mean a bit more of a commute for him, but he was willing to make the drive if it meant being closer to her. He wanted them to work more than anything, and he felt they had a very good chance to do so.

Then there was Chloe. The little sister he thought would never recover from their mother’s death and would never find real love. Yet as he stood there, holding his sister and looking at Beca with love in his eyes, his fears were gone. Chloe finally found someone, and she was someone who was perfect for her.

“Of course I am, and you aren’t getting out of it. Don’t even try eloping in Vegas like Gamma did,” he said before kissing the top of her head and releasing her.

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Chloe looked over at Beca, “would we?”

Beca shook her head vigorously. “Oh no. Not with Aubrey involved.”

Aubrey punched the petite woman in the arm. “I’m not _that_ scary.”

Beca’s eyebrows shot up. “When it comes to Chloe you are. You’re like mama bear or something.”

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Beca, who was still rubbing her arm a bit. Aubrey went to her and put an arm around Beca’s shoulders. “No more mama bear. I promise. Maybe. I’ll try.”

Matt smiled, thankful Aubrey finally truly accepted that Beca was there to stay. It made him feel the four of them were bonded more than most blood relatives. They were all damaged in some way by their families they were born into, and that, along with mutual respect and love, brought them closer than most people would ever expect. He was just amazed it happened in only a week. Then again, their time in Tahoe was rather eventful.

“What are you smiling about?” Chloe asked, leaning into him.

“Us. How everything’s changed.”

“Thanks, beanpole. Your idea to come here was one of the best ones you’ve ever had,” Chloe said with a nudge.

“Chloe,” he said, turning to her, “it was Aubrey’s idea. All of it. She wanted to see us before she started med school, and I thought it would be good for all of us. So if you’re going to thank someone, thank the woman who seems to be hugging your girlfriend,” he finished with a wide smile.

Chloe laughed when she looked over to the two women. “I should probably rescue Beca,” she said as she left Matt’s side.

Within seconds, all three women came back to him, and Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist. “So we’ll do this next summer?” Aubrey asked happily.

“Maybe we should go someplace else, just to see everything we can,” Chloe suggested.

Beca hugged Chloe to her. “Aubrey’s going to laugh at this, but I kind of want to spend your birthday in Tahoe. It’s special.”

Matt looked down at his girlfriend, who was smiling. “I’m not going to laugh. I think it’s wonderful,” she said. “We can go someplace different for Christmas every year.”

“Then I vote for anywhere warm,” Chloe suggested. “What about the Keys or something?”

Matt laughed. “We have plenty of time to talk about Christmas, ladies. You two,” he motioned to Chloe and Beca, “need to get home, and Aubrey’s plane leaves in thirty.”

Chloe and Beca gathered their carry-on bags. “We’ll see you soon, Matty. I love both of you,” Chloe said as she gave both Matt and Aubrey a hug.

“Come on, Bec. You don’t escape the brother hug,” he said, pulling her to him.

“No respect for personal space,” Beca said even as she laughed.

“Nope. Don’t you forget it,” he said before releasing her.

They said their goodbyes, and Matt and Aubrey went down to her gate. He held her hand the entire way, not wanting to let go for a second. Even though they would be in the same city in less than a month he knew he would miss her, and he knew she would do the same.

“I wish we were both going to Baltimore today,” Aubrey said softly, mirroring his own thoughts. “Portland is so far away.”

They stopped outside her gate, and he took her in his arms. “Soon, Bree. Then we’ll get so comfortable around each other we won’t have to speak at breakfast.”

“Are you telling me we’ll be like one of those old couples at a diner reading their papers?” she asked in a playful tone.

“Maybe. Who knows?”

Aubrey pulled back a bit and looked at him. “I love you, and I’ll miss you.”

The woman at the ticket counter announced they would be boarding the plane, and with true regret he let her go. “I love you, too. You’re taking a piece of me with you, okay?”

A tear fell down her face, and he quickly wiped it away. “Don’t. This isn’t forever.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and smiled. “And there’s Skype. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

“We will,” he replied with utter conviction. “I’ll see you soon.”

She nodded and got in line to board the plane. Matt stayed where he was, watching her until she walked down the gangway. With a heavy heart, he went to his own gate to wait. He needed to keep reminding himself of the words he just said to Aubrey, but it was difficult. He finally found her, and he hated letting her go, even if only for a month. He had faith everything would be fine in the end, though. Their love was strong.

* * *

Beca set her bags on the bed before going to get Chloe’s from the foyer. She smiled as she walked down the hall, absently playing with the ring on her finger. Instead of being a weight, the symbol made her feel lighter. It was the most natural thing in the world to love Chloe, and Beca wouldn’t trade it for anything. The physical representation of their love sealed any doubts – even though she never had any – which might be running around the recesses of her mind. Chloe was stuck with her forever, but Beca figured her love was just fine with it.

“We don’t have much,” Chloe said as Beca picked up the luggage. “We do have frozen leftovers though.”

“I’m good with leftovers.”

The rest of the trip was great, with an easiness settling in among the four of them after the admissions on Chloe’s birthday. Remarkably, Chloe needed no time to adapt to her brother and her best friend dating. It actually seemed as though she was half expecting it. Chloe denied it, of course, but Beca thought she suspected something beforehand.

Still, Beca was happy for both Matt and Aubrey. They were good for each other from what Beca could tell. There was that, and the unbelievable way she and Aubrey were getting along. Whether it was from being with Matt or Beca’s commitment to Chloe, Beca couldn’t be sure. As she started unpacking, she reasoned it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was they swiftly became a family.

She stuck the clothes in the hamper and started in on the toiletries, grinning when she saw the strap-on lying at the bottom of the case. Ordering it was something she never thought she would do, but there were a lot of things she never thought were within her realm of reality. So much changed for her since the beginning of the summer, and Beca knew her and Chloe’s wonderful, adventurous sex life was only a small part of it.

Beca no longer felt alone in the world. Chloe was by her side in every way possible, and Beca never expected feeling so incredibly loved. She was finally safe enough to explore feelings in her she never thought possible, but also a sexual side of herself she didn’t expect. Beca stopped worrying about being laughed at for an idea after the night of their first date. She stopped worrying about a lot that night, and she wouldn’t trade that night for all the gold in the world.

“Hey there,” Chloe said from the doorway, causing Beca to jump a little. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Beca leaned back when Chloe wrapped her arms around her from behind. “As long as you follow it with this, scare away.”

Chloe pulled Beca’s hair back and pressed her lips to Beca’s neck. “I’ll think about it,” she murmured.

“Did you decide what we’re having for dinner?” Beca whispered as Chloe’s hand moved up under her shirt.

“Stew. I managed to find some frozen bread in there, so we’ll have something to sop up what’s left.”

Beca breathed in sharply as Chloe’s hand cupped her breast. “If you keep doing that, we’ll never eat.”

“Mm,” Chloe said, sucking Beca’s sensitive skin. “Maybe I don’t care.”

“Oh god,” Beca moaned when Chloe’s other hand started undoing her jeans. When she tried to turn around, Chloe stopped her.

“Stay there.”

The sound of her zipper going down made Beca’s breath come in shallow gasps, and with Chloe’s hand on her breast and her lips and teeth caressing her neck, Beca was in heaven. It didn’t compare to how she felt when Chloe’s fingers found her clit. Beca pushed down on Chloe’s hand, longing for more contact. Chloe didn’t waste any time, and Beca felt two fingers enter her swiftly, thrusting as Chloe’s thumb circled Beca’s nub. Beca moved against Chloe, her ass grinding against Chloe’s center.

Chloe began pumping her fingers harder and faster, and Beca felt herself go on overload. Her legs started to give way, but Chloe held her close. Beca turned her head, finding Chloe’s lips and crushing them with her own. Beca tore her mouth away even as she cried out, feeling waves of pleasure wash over her.

Soon her breathing returned to normal, and Chloe pulled out of her, but not away. “Welcome home,” she said softly, turning Beca around and kissing her gently.

“Will I get this welcome every time we come home?”

“Of course. How could I deny you?”

“I _am_ pretty lovable,” Beca said, grinning and pulling Chloe down for a kiss.

The microwave began beeping, but Beca didn’t release Chloe. Their touches grew in passion, but Chloe pulled away. “Dinner. I’m starving.”

Beca laughed and zipped up her jeans. “You are ruled by your stomach, woman.”

As they walked down the hall, Chloe followed Beca. “I’m ruled by other things, too.”

With a laugh, Beca turned around and walked backwards, tugging Chloe closer to her. “Oh yeah. I forgot the hot sex.”

“Yep. It’s totes amazing.”

“Ugh. I think I prefer aca-amazing.”

“What’s wrong with totes?” Chloe asked as they reached the kitchen. She took the food out of the microwave as Beca got the bowls out after they released each other.

“Do you really need me to explain the massacre of the English language?”

“Do you really want to get into a debate with me right now?” Chloe shot back, smiling the entire time.

“Tomorrow, when I’m not exhausted. Then you’re in so much trouble. I’ll have notes and everything,” Beca replied, dishing out the food.

“And here I thought we’d watch a movie before we went to bed.”

Beca sighed. Over the past couple of months she began to enjoy some films, but she still had little interest most of them. At least Chloe didn’t usually stick to rom-coms. It was definitely a relief she wouldn’t have to put up with those for the rest of her life.

“What did you want to watch?”

They sat down, and Chloe looked like she was thinking in earnest. Beca was fairly certain her girlfriend was pretending, since most of the time she knew exactly what she wanted to watch. It was actually fun to see Chloe ‘ponder’ things. Beca loved the way Chloe’s brow furrowed and she bit her lip. It was downright sexy.

“I thought we could watch _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_?”

“And that’s about…” Beca prompted.

“It’s a wacky martial arts romp with a doomed love story. You’ll love it.”

Beca laughed. “Sounds perfect.”

They resumed eating, and as usual, Chloe’s hand found hers and laced their fingers together. There was no conversation, and Beca found it was an easy silence, but then it usually was between them. She loved the way neither one of them felt the need to fill every moment with words, instead content just to be in each other’s company.

“Grab the popcorn and I’ll get the dishes,” Beca said when they were finished.

It didn’t take long for them to settle in front of the large TV, and Beca curled into Chloe, getting as close as she could to her. Chloe rested her arm around Beca’s shoulders, while her free hand held Beca’s arm. It felt like home, which was something Beca thought she lost forever when her parents divorced.

“At least it isn’t a scary film,” Beca said.

“I won’t freak out in the middle of the night again. I learned my lesson with _Jaws_.”

“I still don’t see how you thought a shark was going to come out of the tub,” Beca chuckled.

“It was a dream. Dreams aren’t supposed to be rational. Now shush. The movie’s starting.”

Beca quieted and wrapped her arm tighter around Chloe, who returned the gesture. A few minutes into the movie, Beca felt her exhaustion leave her as she became engrossed in it. Just the physicality of the action alone was incredible, and though she almost hated to admit it, the love story was deeply moving.

Before she knew it, the credits began to roll. Beca was a little surprised to find she was crying for the loss the film so eloquently portrayed, and she wiped her tears away as the closing song played.

“I love this song, even if it’s a little poppy for the movie.”

Beca listened to the tune. “The words are amazing though.”

Chloe squeezed her a little tighter. “It is. I always wanted a love like it.”

“The one in the song, or the movie?”

“The song, silly. I never thought I would have it.”

“And now?” Beca asked.

“Now I _know_ I have it,” Chloe shifted them and brought Beca’s lips to hers in a tender kiss. “I love you,” she said quietly.

“Always.”

Chloe smiled serenely. “Come on, sleepy girl. To bed you go.”

“I’m not going to argue with sleep,” Beca said, yawning as she stretched.

Chloe stood and held out her hand, and Beca took it. “I shouldn’t have kept you up so late.”

Beca got up and into Chloe’s arms. “It’s fine. I had fun. But bed now.”

Chloe laughed and pressed her lips to Beca’s temple. “Go on. I’ll be in soon. I just want to get everything cleaned up.”

“’K.”

Beca went back to their bedroom, stripping off her clothes along the way. By the time she made it to the bed, she was completely naked. She slipped between the sheets, only to hear Chloe’s laughter as she came down the hallway.

Chloe came in with a handful of clothes and put them, plus her own, in the hamper before joining Beca in bed. Beca gravitated to her, loving the feel of their entwined bodies.

“You feel good,” Beca whispered, kissing Chloe’s chest.

“So do you. Sleep now.”

“Mm.”

Knowing she was loved was the last thing Beca thought before she slipped into a deep slumber, where she dreamed of Chloe’s beautiful face.

* * *

“So you talked to your dad? He knows you’re coming?” Chloe said nervously as they packed up their things.

They still had two weeks before they needed to be in Georgia, but both Chloe and Beca felt the need to begin their new life, even if it was going to be a bit of a holding pattern for both of them. Beca had second thoughts, reasoning the Bellas could do without her, but Chloe insisted since Beca committed to her friends. Beca acquiesced finally, acknowledging she should keep her word.

It didn’t take them long to pack what needed to be shipped, and Chloe was thankful she didn’t start on the sculpture she was thinking of creating. The project would to need to wait until they got back to Georgia. Even without it, she was surprised at how much she accumulated in such a short time. Beca didn’t ship much, choosing to keep her mixing equipment with her. She stuck a few books in with Chloe’s things, but there was little else.

“He knows. My mom talked to him, too. I’m not sure how much it helped, but we’ll deal with it either way,” Beca said, seemingly unfazed.

Chloe looked at the living room, where Beca was packing the movies. “You don’t care.”

Beca shrugged. “I do, but not enough to obsess over it. He’ll either accept my decisions or he won’t. There’s not much I can do about it.” She went into the kitchen, pulled Chloe close. “ Besides, I have you and our weird family. That’s all I need.”

“I love you,” Chloe said, kissing her softly, feeling Beca smile into the touch.

“Always,” Beca whispered when they parted.

They stayed there, and Chloe felt happy and safe in the embrace. After a moment, she reluctantly acknowledged they needed to finish their task if they were going to get on the road in time to avoid rush hour.

“We have to go back to packing.”

Beca rested her head on Chloe’s chest and sighed. “Can’t we stay one more day?”

“The cleaners are going to be here early in the morning, and they’re showing it later. We can relax in the hotel tonight and sleep late tomorrow. We’re not in any rush. And I want to see some of the country anyway.”

“You and the tourist thing.”

Chloe laughed. “You love it and you know it.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Uh-huh. I’ll let that one go. Let’s finish up.”

Beca groaned, but went back to the living room. It wasn’t long until they were both done with their respective jobs, and they started carrying the boxes to the car.

“Are you sure this is going to fit?” Chloe asked, looking at the enormous mound of their belongings sitting beside the car.

“If it doesn’t, we’ll drop stuff off at UPS,” Beca said as she opened the trunk.

Chloe went to the back door and put down the seats, giving them more room for things. It took a lot of moving around, but they managed to get everything in. Chloe wasn’t sure how they would be able to get their suitcases out without taking everything apart. Hotel stays were going to be interesting.

They went back inside to walk through one last time and make sure they didn’t leave anything. Chloe looked in the kitchen, while Beca checked the bedrooms. When Chloe was finished she went searching for Beca, finding her in the master bedroom.

“It’s kind of sad to leave this place.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca. “Are you being sentimental?”

“A little. This was our first home.”

“It was where you dared me to kiss you.”

“I’ll never forget that night,” Beca said, nuzzling Chloe’s chest.

“Neither will I. We’ll make new memories though, and they should be interesting ones, especially with Amy in the house,” Chloe said with a laugh.

“I’m glad she’s okay with you moving in.”

“Me too,” Chloe breathed in Beca’s scent and tried to control herself. The combination of raspberry and vanilla, along with Beca’s own scent drove Chloe insane with need most of the time. “We should go,” she finally said after she managed to get her breathing back to normal.

Beca nodded, and they went hand-in-hand down the hall one last time. When they were outside, Chloe left the key where the realtor could find it, and they got into the car. Chloe started the engine, and with one last look, they left the house knowing they would likely never see it again.

It didn’t bother Chloe. It was a place filled with joy, but a new road stretched out before them. When Beca’s hand found hers, Chloe smiled at her lover. She didn’t need anything else. Just one look and Chloe found peace.


	10. The Arrival and the Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this who read the previous chapters when they were originally posted, I highly recommend going back and rereading the story. I've made a LOT of edits - fixing errors, adding (sometimes large) portions of the story to help round it out, etc. Trust me, take the time. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but here we go with Georgia!

It was well past dark when Beca and Chloe began driving through the streets close to Barden. Beca looked at the now familiar buildings knowing, for the next year at least, the area would be her home. She still wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it, but Chloe was with her at least. Her presence would make even the pit of hell a place she could live and be happy.

“How are you?” Chloe asked, turning into the apartment complex.

The apartments were well known to both women, since Chloe and Aubrey lived in there during their college years. After spending so many nights staying up to all hours talking there, Beca found the area to be as close to home as she thought she would ever get – until Chloe came along. There was nothing really descript about the typical college complex, but Beca had so many good memories it was the only place she and Amy looked at when they moved in together.

“It’s going to be weird to have a roommate again. At least it’s Amy and not Kimmy Jin,” Beca said, chuckling a little.

“Did you forget about me?” Chloe said, though she knew what the answer was going to be.

“I’m in love with you. That removes you from the ‘roommate’ list and puts you on the very exclusive ‘other half of me’ list.”

“I assume I’m the only person on the second list.”

Beca squeezed her hand and laughed. “You’re the only person who has been or ever will be on that list.”

“As long as we’re clear,” Chloe agreed, smiling as they reached a fork in the road. “What’s the apartment number again?”

“213, right up there,” Beca said, pointing to the left fork ahead of them.

Chloe drove until they were in front of their building and backed the car into the one empty spot, which was luckily next to the entrance. She turned to Beca and smiled. “We’re home, at least for now.”

“Until we get to California,” Beca said, leaning over and brushed their lips together. “We should try to get Amy to help with our stuff. I’ll go get her.”

“Beca…”

Beca, who was already halfway out of the car, sat back down and looked at her love. “What?” she asked, smiling at the hooded eyes before her.

“Kiss me again,” Chloe whispered.

“You really can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Chloe grabbed a handful of Beca's shirt and tugged her closer. “I don’t have any idea when I’m going to kiss you again, since I’m pretty sure there’s a room full of Bellas waiting up there for us. I want you to kiss me like it’s the last time.”

Beca was wet at Chloe's words. “Anything for you,” she breathed before she pressed her lips to Chloe’s passionately

Their tongues moved together, and Beca explored every inch of Chloe’s mouth. Beca became lost in the feeling of her love touching as much of her as possible. When Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair, she came very close to suggesting a hotel for the night. Instead, Beca sank further into the kiss and simply cherished the moment they were having. Finally, with a small bite at Chloe’s bottom lip, Beca pulled away.

“Better?”

Chloe, her eyes closed, nodded. “It’ll last until we get to our room. Then you’re mine.”

Beca let out a ragged breath. “Always.”

It was with great reluctance Beca got out of the car with Chloe following suit. “I’ll be back,” Beca said before heading up the stairs. She unlocked the door and was mildly surprised to find the apartment completely dark, especially after she sent a text to Amy, letting her roommate know when they would be arriving. Beca wasn’t sure she could be.

“Amy?”

The second she called her friend’s name, the lights came on and a group of people yelled, “Surprise!”

Beca jumped back, wondering if her heart could explode in shock. When she calmed down a little she saw that most of the Bellas were there, and a smile formed on her face. “Thanks, guys. You didn’t have to do this.”

Cynthia Rose came up to her. “We wanted to. You were gone for a while.” She looked behind Beca. “Where’s Chloe?”

“Downstairs with all our stuff. Want to help?” Beca asked hopefully.

After a round of ‘okays’, they headed back to the car. Beca couldn’t believe Chloe already unloaded half of what they packed in the car. She loved her girlfriend’s talent for organization. Before grabbing the bags, though, she watched as Chloe and Amy greeted each other.

“How are you, ginger?” Amy asked as she hugged Chloe.

Chloe laughed. “Great would be an understatement. How was your summer?”

“Oh, you know…not bad. A little bungee jumping and some white water rafting,” Amy said.

“So…tame, right?” Beca said from her place beside Chloe.

“Yep.”

With just one word, Amy put forth such confidence and – in some weird way – poise. It boggled Beca's mind on the best of days, simply because her friend wasn’t exactly the classic vision of said poise. Instead Amy was charismatic enough to get even the Pope to agree with her about gay marriage. Beca grinned a little at the image in her mind. Amy and the Pope being in the same room would probably change the world.

“Grab that one, Stacie,” Cynthia Rose said, pointing to a medium-sized box.

“I’ll break a nail,” Stacie replied.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Take the small one then.”

Everyone seemed to know what to do, and they soon had everything in the apartment. Almost all of it was in Beca and Chloe’s bedroom, which didn’t exactly make Beca happy because it meant they couldn’t just fall into bed later, but she knew it made sense to put them there. She was with her friends, and she appreciated them just being there for her and Chloe's return.

The party lasted most of the night, and despite being completely exhausted, Beca did indeed have a good time. She stayed close to Chloe, and neither of them drank much. Amy started a round of quarters later in the evening, and it was highly entertaining to see her drunken friends try to get the coins into the cups. Beca couldn’t help but laugh as people started passing out, and she was fairly sure most of the Bellas would have hangovers the next day.

“Ready for bed?” Beca asked Chloe when only Amy and Cynthia Rose were still playing.

The two women were actually quite comical. Both were trying as hard as they could to stay awake, and at one point Amy’s head lolled down even as she bounced the quarter on the table. Cynthia Rose did the same thing as she laughed. Beca was fairly sure the evening was over.

“Yeah,” Chloe said with a yawn, and they went down the short hall.

“How do you plan to do this?” Beca asked when they were in their room.

The boxes and bags were stacked on their bed, no one having seen fit to put things on the floor. Beca sighed, not wanting to lug heavy boxes around the room so late at night. Still, it needed to be done.

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll do some, and when you get back I’ll go.”

“Okay,” Beca said, getting her toiletries out of her bag.

She was quick in the bathroom, but by the time she returned, almost everything was on the floor. “I could have helped.”

Chloe waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. There will be payback sometime in the future.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Beca said with mild trepidation.

Chloe gathered her own toiletries and grinned. “You just won’t know where or how. That’s going to drive you insane,” she whispered in girlfriend’s ear, and Beca’s knees went weak.

“Damn,” Beca muttered when Chloe was gone.

She took a deep breath and began finishing the job Chloe started. When Chloe came back, Beca had everything on the floor and was between the sheets.

“I’m glad we didn’t drink much tonight, I’m already tired as it is,” Chloe said as she removed her clothes.

Beca didn’t say anything; she couldn’t. She was tired as well, but the sight of Chloe's skin slowly being revealed made Beca forget anything else but the utter beauty before her.

“What?” Chloe managed to say.

“I may be tired, but watching you take your clothes off reminds me of how hard it is to keep my hands off you,” Beca said lowly.

Chloe's demeanor changed in a split second. Her eyes darkened, and Beca could see her love was barely standing upright. Beca had to admit she loved the effect just her voice had on Chloe.

“Are you sure you’re ready for me?” Chloe asked, her voice wavering a bit.

“I might be _very_ ready for you,” Beca said seductively.

“Now you’ve just made me wetter than the Atlantic,” Chloe said, her face flushed as she tumbled out of the rest of her clothes before hopping into bed.

“We should probably take care of that.”

Beca trailed her hand lightly up Chloe’s thigh, and she quickly spread her legs. The sight of Chloe's sex always awed Beca. Everything about her love did, really. It was in moments like the one she was in when Beca knew and appreciated exactly how lucky she was.

With a wicked grin playing on her lips, Beca slowly ran one lone finger through the wetness at Chloe's center. Immediately Chloe reacted, arching off the bed and letting out a soft sigh. “Evil,” she breathed when Beca removed her finger.

“You weren’t kidding,” Beca said before licking Chloe’s essence off her finger.

“I can’t wait for you,” Chloe said quietly.

“You could always take care of yourself.”

Chloe opened one eye. “Do you want me to?”

Beca leaned down and kissed her lover with a bruising roughness, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. “That would be very nice,” Beca said huskily when they parted.

Chloe pulled the sheet off her and brought her hands to her breasts. When she did, her eyes rolled back into her head. “It makes me so wet when you watch me,” Chloe breathed.

“You have no idea how much you affect me,” Beca said huskily. “Does it feel good?”

“It always does when I’m thinking about you,” Chloe responded as a squirmed a little when she pinched her own nipples. “What do you want me to do?”

“Move your hand down,” Beca whispered. She wanted to see Chloe’s fingers delve deep inside her.

Chloe nodded and slowly began trailing her fingers towards her wetness. The sheet rested just above her hips, and as her hand disappeared under it, Beca moved it out of the way in time to see Chloe rub the bundle of nerves that gave her so much pleasure.

Her hips moving, Chloe started thrusting in time with her hand and slowly dipped further down to her entrance. As Beca watched, her own need built. As much as she loved watching Chloe touch herself, being inside her was even more exhilarating. Instead Beca contented herself with brushing her hand on Chloe’s nipple. When she did, Chloe took in a sharp breath and pushed two fingers inside herself. Beca pinched the erect tip until she couldn’t take not touching Chloe anymore.

She kissed Chloe hungrily, moving her hand away and replacing it with her own. Wrapping her hand around the back of Beca’s neck, Chloe pulled Beca onto her, and as she added a third finger she pushed her thigh to Chloe’s core, sinking her fingers deeper into the wet heat. Chloe tilted her head back, and Beca latched onto her neck, sucking and biting her way down to her breasts.

“Up here,” Chloe somehow managed to say.

Beca moved back up and was immediately captured in a searing kiss. Her fingers pumped inside Chloe, and she gripped Beca’s ass as her body grew taut. Beca thrilled in Chloe’s cry and the feeling of her inner walls tightening, and Beca almost came just from that.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, and Beca gently pulled out before licking Chloe’s juices from her fingers. The taste was still one she marveled at. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something she was able to think about for long.

Chloe reversed their positions and kissed Beca passionately, and, after threading her fingers through the red locks, Beca brought Chloe ever closer and deepened the kiss. Chloe was already moving on top of her, and the touch of her hands – seemingly everywhere – set Beca on fire.

By the time Chloe started trailing her lips down Beca’s neck, she was close to losing every bit of thought. The only thing Beca held onto was the woman above her, who was slowly kissing a trail to her waiting breasts. Chloe’s mouth covered Beca’s nipple, and the battle to stay in the moment was almost lost when Chloe took a nipple in her teeth and bit down.

“Chloe…” Without letting go of Beca's nipple, Chloe looked lovingly into Beca's eyes. “What are you doing to me?” she managed to breathe.

Chloe smiled and released her hold on Beca's nipple. While the heat was still in her eyes, Chloe was very serious. “Loving you.”

Beca took one of her hands from Chloe's hair and cupped her cheek. “Always.”

“Always,” Chloe said in earnest. They held eye contact for a moment before Chloe's lips turned in a crooked grin.

“Should I taste you?” Chloe asked, making Beca look down at her with desperate eyes.

“Please,” Beca pleaded.

As much as she needed Chloe's tongue on and inside her, Beca treasured the feeling of Chloe's lips travelling across her stomach. Beca writhed as her love’s tongue made a wet trail on her skin even as Chloe's hands cupped her breasts. Beca almost breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe spread her legs and began kissing her inner thigh. When Chloe was almost where Beca needed her most, Beca lifted her hips in anticipation of what was to come.

“So beautiful,” Chloe whispered, and Beca quivered at the feel of warm breath on her already heated core.

Then Chloe’s mouth was on her, seemingly everywhere. She eventually focused on Beca’s clit as her fingers teased Beca’s entrance. Beca wanted her love inside her, and she was about to beg for it when she felt herself filled with everything Chloe. As Chloe’s tongue worked her, Beca pushed down onto her fingers, groaning with each thrust.

Beca’s orgasm was intense, and she was barely aware of Chloe kissing her way up her body until she Chloe’s lips her on her own. Beca pulled her closer and relished in the combined taste of Chloe and her own essence. Eventually she calmed and released her hold on the lips she loved so much.

“Did you know you never let me completely finish when I’m touching myself? You’re very impatient,” Chloe said softly, her head resting on Beca’s chest.

“I couldn’t help it. You looked like you could use some help.”

Chloe laughed a little and kissed Beca’s chest. “I won’t ever say no to that, but one of these days you’ll let me reach my goal.”

“Hey, I let you finish that one time.”

“One time. Out of how many times?”

“Too many to count,” Beca said sheepishly. “I love touching you though.”

Chloe looked up at her. “And I love you touching me. Don’t ever think I want my fingers inside me more than I want yours. That will never happen.”

“I want you so much right now,” Beca said almost desperately.

“So what’s stopping you?” Chloe asked with a bit of humor in her voice. “I don’t recall anything getting in your way before.”

“I’m fucking exhausted.”

Chloe laughed heartily and nestled back onto Beca. “Then sleep it is. Tomorrow we’ll start where we left off.”

“Tomorrow is unpacking and trying to get a group of hungover Bellas out of the apartment. It’s going to be busy.”

“Relax. We’ll find time. We always do.”

“We do,” Beca said as she felt sleep overcome her. “Love you, Chlo. Always.”

“Always.” Chloe said, and Beca felt a light kiss on her cheek before Chloe settled back and put her head on Beca's chest.

Beca was asleep almost instantly, and her dreams were about nothing but Chloe.

* * *

Chloe woke early the next morning, gently shifting off Beca, and taking a few minutes to look at her girlfriend as she slept. Beca was beautiful when she was awake, but she was downright adorable when she was asleep. She always mumbled, which startled Chloe awake more than once at first. It never bothered her – not like snoring would. Sometimes Beca simply smiled, like she was dreaming of something good. When Chloe asked about Beca’s dreams those days, she said she dreamed of Chloe. The knowledge always made Chloe smile.

Carefully Chloe ran her hand through Beca’s hair, trying not to wake her. Her love’s beauty never ceased to make Chloe’s breath hitch. Even when they were in the middle of a crowd, Chloe used all her self-control not to make love to Beca. In the moments when they were in a heated embrace, Chloe felt more alive than she ever thought she could.

It was the little things Chloe loved about Beca. Her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited about something, the sway of her hips, the way her lips moved whenever she spoke – they all served to make Chloe crave her. Beca constantly brought out the feeling in Chloe. Never a moment went by when Beca wasn’t on her mind in one way or another.

Finally giving into her bladder, Chloe put on her pajamas and went to the bathroom. When she finished and was in the kitchen, she peered into the living room. The sight of a room full of sleeping Bellas made her suppress a laugh, but she managed to control it. They were all good friends, and she was glad she had them. It made being back in Georgia easier for so many different reasons.

After putting on a pot of coffee, Chloe leaned against the counter while she waited for the drink to brew. She was lost in thought when she heard movement in the living room. Because the kitchen led immediately into the living room through a large entryway, she looked in that direction just in time to see Amy get up and come into the kitchen, holding her head the entire way.

“Morning,” Chloe said cheerfully.

“Don’t morning me. How are you so happy?”

“I’m just naturally this happy. Don’t you know that by now?”

Amy’s eyes opened fully, and she fixed Chloe with a hard stare. “You two rode each other like racehorses last night.”

Chloe flushed at the brash statement, but not out of embarrassment. The memories of the night before flooded her mind. “Sorry about that. We’ll try to be quieter,” she said, grateful she was able to keep her voice steady.

“Eh, no worries. At least someone’s getting some,” Amy said while rubbing her temples.

Chloe turned to the counter, remembering to grab the Advil she took from the bathroom earlier. “Here,” she said as she offered the bottle to Amy.

“Thanks.”

“You’ve hit a dry spell?” Chloe asked, picking up their conversation again.

“A little one, but it won’t last long. Not with my sexual healing,” Amy said, smacking her stomach with both hands before wincing a little.

“You do know that’s a song,” Chloe said with a laugh.

“Where do you think I got it from?”

The coffee finished brewing, and Chloe started searching for a mug.

“Above the washer on the left,” Amy said. “Get me one while you’re at it.”

Chloe grabbed two mugs and poured coffee into both of them, holding Amy’s out to her. “Do you have any milk?”

“In the fridge. So…you and Beca…”

Chloe wondered how long it would take for the interrogation to start. It was a huge surprise to both her and Beca when none of the Bellas mentioned their relationship at all during the party. In retrospect, Chloe wished the discussion was done and over with. She wanted to tell everyone about how important they were to each other, but the party wasn’t the place to do it. The discussion needed to be held during a time when everyone was sober.

When Amy started talking, Chloe wasn’t sure what to say. She fervently wished Beca was there with her, but she wanted her girlfriend to get some much needed sleep. Ultimately she decided to be as vague as possible. It was the easiest route until Beca finally awoke.

“Me and Beca.”

“It must be serious,” Amy said as she poured an enormous amount of sugar into the mug.

Chloe put a little milk into her coffee and stirred it with a spoon from the dish drainer. “It is,” she said, lifting her mug with her right hand as she usually did.

“What is _that_? You weren’t wearing it when you left,” Amy said, moving forward and grabbing Chloe’s hand just as she set her mug down.

“About that…I think Beca would like to be here when we talk about it.”

“Is it what I think it is?”

Chloe shook her head. “It’s a ring. That’s all.” She was trying not to make such a big deal out of something so important to her, but only because she wanted Beca to be involved in telling everyone exactly how life-changing the ring was, and what it meant to both of them.

“Right,” Amy said disbelievingly before setting her own mug down and going back to the living room. “Ladies, wake up. We have important things to talk about.”

Stacie threw a pillow at her, groaning when she no longer had a place to put her head. She was the first to open her eyes, and everyone else soon followed. Chloe couldn’t believe how hung over they looked, and again she suppressed a laugh. While her face looked the same on more than one occasion in the past, she was never alert enough to see it in anyone else. It was entertaining.

“Beca and Chloe have an announcement,” Amy said in a louder than normal voice.

Cynthia Rose grabbed her head. “Stop yelling. It’s making my head explode.”

Chloe hated doing it, but she knew Beca needed to be by her side. With a deep breath she went back to their room, smiling when she saw Beca still on the bed with her head on Chloe’s pillow. It warmed her to know Beca sought her out, even during her slumber.

“Beca, you need to wake up,” she said gently as she nudged her girlfriend.

“No. Not waking up,” Beca mumbled before digging her face into the pillow.

“Amy saw the ring,” Chloe said, knowing it would get a reaction.

And it did. Beca sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide open and her upper body completely bare. It was then Chloe realized she left the door open. She was across the room in a flash and shut it before anyone could come in.

“Put your clothes on. Everyone’s out there waiting for an explanation.”

Beca pulled on her tank top. “Shit. I wasn’t prepared for this. Not this soon. Do you have any idea what to say?”

Chloe went to her girlfriend and took her hands. “Don’t freak. These are our friends we’re talking about, and it isn’t like we got married.”

“We’re just wearing eternity bands,” Beca said worriedly. “What if they don’t understand?”

“Why are you so worried?” Chloe asked, not quite understanding Beca’s reaction.

Beca took a deep breath and focused on Chloe. “I’m not. Not really. I just want everyone to be happy for us.”

“And they will be. Note the aforementioned friends,” Chloe said with a smile she hoped was comforting.

“You’re right,” Beca said, smiling easily. “No more freaking, but could you help me find my shorts?”

After giving Beca a quick kiss, Chloe searched the room, finally finding her shorts under the desk. “We should probably be more careful about where we put these things. Why would you put them there?”

“They must’ve fallen behind when I threw my clothes off before you got back last night,” Beca laughed and took the clothing from Chloe. “As long as they stay in our room, it doesn’t matter.”

“Were you planning on having sex in the living room?” Chloe asked, arching an eyebrow.

“We are _not_ having this conversation now,” Beca replied as she opened the door.

“But we’re so having it later,” Chloe mumbled, grinning wickedly when Beca glared at her.

When they walked into the living room, Chloe looked around to see who was actually awake. Everyone was in differing stages of consciousness, but it looked like they were all alert enough to understand what was about to be said, which was a relief. Chloe didn’t want to have multiple discussions about it, no matter how much she loved talking about her love for Beca.

“Explain your gay selves,” Amy said seriously, sitting next to Cynthia Rose on the sofa.

“I don’t get what they’re explaining. We already know they’re together,” Stacie said, seemingly bored with the conversation already.

“Show them the rings.”

“Beca and I…well, we exchanged rings,” she said, holding out both her and Beca’s hands.

Stacie immediately sat up straighter, trying to get a glimpse of the rings. Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Denise, and Jessica all swarmed around them, each grabbing for a hand.

“Cool.”

“Who proposed?”

“Was it romantic?”

“What were you wearing?”

All four women spoke at once, and Chloe could see that Beca was a little overwhelmed by it all. Knowing her girlfriend wasn’t at her best just after waking up, Chloe took pity on her and fielded the questions.

“Calm down,” Chloe said with a laugh. “Okay, in order: Beca, most definitely, and what we normally wear. But it wasn’t exactly a proposal. We’re getting married, but not until Beca graduates.”

“Wait, you’re saying _Beca_ went out, bought rings, and kind of did/kind of didn’t propose? _And_ it was romantic?” Amy asked, looking like she was witnessing a miracle.

Chloe put an arm around Beca's waist and pulled her near. “Incredibly, but I’m not saying a word about the specifics. Suffice it to say she made me – and still does – feel like I’m the only thing she sees. And to tell you the truth, I feel the same way about her.”

Beca turned her gaze from the Bellas to Chloe, and she was floored yet again by the absolute love in them. “All I do see is you,” she whispered before softly kissing Chloe.

Though the kiss was simple and quick, Chloe was still amazed by the power behind it. Beca declaring her love in front of their friends helped any worries about being back in Georgia leave her mind. Matt and Aubrey already knew because they were there in a way, but telling the Bellas was like telling the world to her.

Stacie finally came over to them and looked at their rings. “I approve.”

Beca chuckled at the statement. “Thanks for that.”

“They match your eyes,” Stacie remarked nonchalantly.

Chloe looked at Beca. She never thought about the reason Beca picked the color until Stacie pointed it out. The stones matched Beca’s eyes almost perfectly, and she was fairly sure from Beca’s look that they matched her own, at least when they darkened with desire.

“They really do,” Beca said, pulling Chloe to her.

“Amy, do we need any ground rules?” Chloe asked. The last thing she wanted was their roommate to be uncomfortable.

“No doing the horizontal mambo on the couch. That’s the only rule I have. Other than that, earplugs were invented for a reason,” Amy said, smiling.

Both Chloe and Beca laughed, and Chloe could feel her girlfriend relax in her arms. “Deal,” she said. “If you don’t have any more questions, does anyone want breakfast?”

Chloe smiled at the collective groans from the group. She had a feeling no one would want to eat, and she was pleased she was right. Cooking for the entire group wasn’t something she wanted to do her first morning back.

“In that case, I’m going to go have hot sex with my girlfriend,” Chloe said, tugging a dazed Beca along with her.

When they were in their bedroom, Beca sat on the bed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but can we wait until everyone’s gone home?”

Chloe sat down and took her hand. “I just wanted to give them something to talk about out there.”

Beca laughed and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “You actually enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“Which part?”

“The sex part.”

“A little, well, a lot,” Chloe said. “Telling them about us and the rings was much better though.” She ended her sentence by kissing Beca’s hand.

“It really was,” Beca said wistfully. “If we have to be stuck in Georgia for a year, I’m glad it’s with them.”

“I completely agree,” Chloe said, putting her arm around Beca's shoulders.

“You know we still have to talk to my parents,” Beca said after a moment.

“I thought you told your mom.”

“I did, but I talked to her before I gave you the ring. I’m a little surprised she hasn’t hounded me for information,” Beca said, smiling a little.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell her everything,” Chloe said with a laugh. “You’ll see your mom over Christmas, right? Maybe you could talk to her then.”

“I don’t know. She was supposed to come back last year, but they had trouble at the dig and she couldn’t make it,” Beca said, leaning into Chloe.

“We could go there,” Chloe said softly

“What?” Beca shook her head. “I can’t let you do that. I can’t afford it, and you paying to get us there is way too much.”

“Would it make you happy?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Beca said, looking away.

Chloe turned Beca’s face back to her and held her gaze. “It does to me. You know you can’t lie to me.”

With a shake of her head, Beca let out a small laugh. “You would have to bring the not lying thing up.”

“I’m terrible that way,” Chloe said, bumping her shoulder against Beca's. “Do you want go to England for Christmas?”

“It would make me very happy, but that’s only if she can’t come here, okay?”

“Done,” Chloe said softly before sealing her promise with a small kiss.

“We should probably start unpacking,” Beca said reluctantly before trying to stand. Chloe held her back though, wanting a little more time with her love, no matter what the topic of conversation was.

“And reorganize our room. If we don’t we won’t be able to fit everything.”

“You won’t have room for your art supplies no matter what we do,” Beca said sadly.

“We’ll work it out. Besides, I think I want to get a little studio space for some of my bigger pieces. We don’t exactly have a garage here like we had in California. We’ll stay here and deal with the lack of space until we find someplace bigger.”

“Someplace bigger? You mean in California, right?”

“You’re on a six month lease, right?” Beca nodded, and Chloe continued. “There are three people living here and paying rent, so I think we could get a larger place – hopefully a house – and still keep Amy’s rent the same or less. Same for you, and I’d make up the difference. We’d have room for everything. Then I’ll get rid of the studio.”

“We’ll have to talk to Amy first, but I like it. Maybe we could get a bigger bedroom, too.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

Beca didn’t hesitate. “I liked the king-size bed. A lot. This double doesn’t even come close.”

Chloe grinned and felt the mattress as she lay back, pulling Beca with her. “And it is a bit lumpy. I don’t know how you sleep on this thing.”

“You slept just fine on it last night,” Beca huffed.

“As long as you exhaust me like you did, I’ll be fine,” Chloe said with her lips on Beca’s ear.

“Damn it, Chloe. You make it so hard to resist you.”

Chloe wanted nothing more than to kiss Beca deeply, and, while she grudgingly admitted they had other duties for the day, she decided to play for a bit. For that reason, she pulled back and shot Beca an amused smirk. “Is that the only thing I make hard?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. Wait, keep it in the gutter.”

“Do you have a point to this babble?”

Beca sighed. “Forget it. The moment is totally gone.”

Chloe leaned in again, resuming her previous position. “I could get it back if you want,” she whispered.

“I dare you to try.”

“You and your dares. Don’t you know they get you into trouble?” Chloe began kissing her way to Beca’s lips.

“I got you, didn’t I?”

“And I’m a heap of trouble.”

Chloe lightly ran her tongue along the brunette’s bottom lip. “Kiss me already,” Beca said softly.

“I am kissing you,” Chloe said, barely touching Beca's lips with her own. “How do you want me to kiss you?”

Beca’s breathing became erratic, and Chloe grinned into the kiss, knowing she was getting under Beca’s skin. When Beca tugged on her arm, Chloe shifted on top of Beca without breaking the contact of their lips. She slowly nudged her hand under Beca’s tank top, but left it still on her stomach.

“Tongue,” Beca breathed. “Now.”

Chloe was only too happy to comply, swiftly deepening the kiss and putting her tongue inside Beca’s mouth. Beca moved Chloe’s hand to her breast, and she gasped when Chloe pushed up her shirt and teased the erect nipple. Beca tore her mouth from Chloe’s when the redhead pinched her fingers together.

“We can’t,” Beca said breathlessly.

“Right. People,” Chloe said with true disappointment. “And chores. I already hate being in the real world.”

Beca sat up and straightened her clothes, and Chloe followed suit. “What do you mean? You mean here?” Beca asked.

It suddenly occurred to Chloe Beca thought she meant being in Georgia with her. “No. Never. My home is where you are, and I would never hate that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Beca asked with a furrowed brow.

Chloe sat up and smoothed Beca's forehead. “We’ve been in our bubble for so long I forgot what it was like to have responsibilities. That’s all.”

To Chloe’s joy, Beca relaxed beside her. “Sorry. I guess I’m still getting used to the idea that someone would move across an entire continent to be with me.”

“Do you think you aren’t worth it?” Chloe asked, her fingers combing through brown hair.

“It’s not that…no, I guess it is.”

“Look at me,” Chloe said, only continuing when she held Beca’s gaze. “You are so worth it. In case you didn’t know, I love you and I would do anything to be with you. So moving across a continent to be with you was the easiest decision I’ve ever made.

“Beca, you’ve been in my heart so long, and my life is and always will be so much better for it. Not being able to see you every day feels like not being able to breathe for me. Don’t ever forget that.”

Tears threatened to fall from Beca’s eyes, but she blinked them back. “Stupid follows me around sometimes.”

Chloe smiled and wiped the one tear that did manage to fall. “I won’t hold it against you.”

Beca put her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Before long, there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in, or are you lady loving?”

Both Chloe and Beca laughed at Amy’s comment. “Come in,” Beca said, “and what the hell is lady loving?” she asked when Amy opened the door.

Amy motioned to them. “Banging, getting the root, shagging, having it off…you know.”

Chloe couldn’t stop giggling. “I have no idea what half those things mean, but I’m guessing they’re all about sex.”

“You would be guessing right. So…no banging then?”

Beca buried her head in Chloe’s neck. “Please stop her from saying that.”

“What’s up?” Chloe said, rubbing Beca’s arm.

“The Bellas are going out for karaoke tonight. You’re coming.”

“No way. I don’t do karaoke,” Beca said from where she was.

“You don’t have to sing, even though we’ll probably make you.” Amy turned to Chloe. “Make her go.”

Chloe grinned. “Come on, Bec. Go for me. I might even sing a song to you.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll go, but I won’t enjoy it.”

“Atta girl,” Amy said joyfully. “Be there by seven, or you’re buying drinks!”

Amy left and went to her bedroom, and Beca slowly emerged from her hiding place. “I hate karaoke. They make you sing the most ridiculous songs and everybody’s off-key.”

“Then we’ll do something a cappella.”

“They won’t let you.”

Chloe slapped Beca on her hip. “Stop being a poop. Get up and let’s unpack this bitch. Then we’ll have a nice, long shower and I’ll wash you from head to toe.”

“Really?”

“Really. And if you’re extra lucky, I might even push you against the shower wall and take you right there.”

Beca shot up. “Unpacking. We’re unpacking now.”

Chloe stood and pulled Beca into her arms. “Whoa, trigger. Don’t strain a muscle,” she said huskily before softly kissing her love.

She fervently wished they could leave the boxes until sometime when she didn’t need Beca so much. Then Chloe realized the time would never come, and her rational side won out.

“Right. Don’t want to ruin the shower sex,” Beca said when their lips parted.

“No sex in the shower!” Amy called from the kitchen.

“Yes sex in the shower!” Beca called back. “We really need two bathrooms,” she said to Chloe in a softer tone.

Amy appeared in the doorway again, her hands on her hips. “If you fall and bust something, I’m not driving you to the hospital. Tough out the pain, aca-bitches. Better yet, do it in a bed – preferably yours.”

Chloe and Beca collapsed on each other, laughing their heads off. Chloe considered it a good start to the day.


	11. I Sing the Body Electric

“So I’m dressed for this thing and it’s hot out here,” Beca said. “Where is everyone?”

Beca and Chloe stood outside the karaoke bar as they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Though still not quite sure how Chloe managed to stop her from backing out at the last second, Beca vowed never to underestimate the power of a beautiful redhead – more accurately, one specific redhead. She glanced at Chloe as she had the thought, and knew it didn’t matter what Chloe asked her to do, she would do it in a heartbeat. With a smile, Beca gave in and acknowledged she was wrapped around Chloe's little finger.

Their friends were already starting to notice, and Amy mentioned it more than a couple of times, though she didn’t exactly put it in polite terms. Beca was used to her friend’s boisterousness, and she simply laughed. It wasn’t even something she could get defensive about. Beca was proud to be loved by Chloe. The Bellas could tease all they wanted, and both Beca and Chloe simply smiled.

Her line of thought brought her to the differences in the group from the year prior. Mainly, in a development that wasn’t surprising at all, Cynthia Rose and Denise began dating each other. Beca wondered what the law of averages would say to there being four lesbians in ten women. The Bellas basically defied definition, in more ways than one. They were all so different they shouldn’t get along at all, yet they were a very tight-knit group of friends.

The only Bella who wouldn’t be there was Lilly, and Amy announced she would be there for the next karaoke night. Beca was mortified at the mere fact that there was going to be more than one karaoke night, but she wasn’t about to mention it to anyone – except Chloe.

“They’ll be here. If they don’t show, we’ll do something else,” Chloe reassured her.

“Is there a plan behind that promise?” Beca asked as Chloe moved behind her and wrapped strong arms around Beca's waist.

“Maybe. It might involve a nice dinner and dancing,” Chloe said with a small kiss to Beca's neck.

“Are we back to the bump and grind again?” Beca asked, leaning her head back onto Chloe's shoulder.

“If you want, or we could try ballroom dancing.”

Beca smacked Chloe’s forearm. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“Merely presenting you with options,” Chloe responded, kissing Beca’s neck again.

“I don’t need options. Just you. Bumping and grinding.”

“So you do like it.”

Beca laughed. “It always turns me on.”

“And here I thought you were impervious to my wiles until California.”

“Am I imagining it, or did you actually just say wiles?” Beca said with a chuckle as she turned in Chloe’s arms.

“Hey, I read _Pride and Prejudice._ I know what wiles are,” Chloe said with a grin.

“I don’t doubt you, but I never thought anyone in this century still used it. Besides, you’re the one who minored in English. You tell me the alternatives.”

Beca loved conversations like the one they were starting. In the beginning of their friendship, neither one wanted to hurt the other’s feelings in their discussions. It progressed to an all-out competition to see who could one-up the other, and knowing they were pretty much even in their victories thrilled Beca. Chloe was just as intelligent as she, and what Beca didn’t know, Chloe probably would.

“Hm…tricks? No, that’s not right. Shenanigans. That’s it.”

“Now you’re just showing off,” Beca grumbled, even though she was secretly happy.

“I’m not buying your pout for a second, Mitchell.”

Beca grinned. “You could kiss it and make it go away.”

Chloe lightly placed her lips on the tip of Beca’s nose before pulling away. “Nope. We’re playing the game. You have to come up with at least three more or you lose.”

“You asked for it. Artfulness, deception, subterfuge, and for extra credit, flimflam.”

“Flimflam? Where did you pull that from? Your ass?”

“My grandfather made me watch _The Flimflam Man_ when I was growing up. It stuck with me like a bad dream,” Beca said.

“Now I know why you hate movies so much,” Chloe said with a laugh.

“I don’t hate them…I just don’t like most of them.”

“You’re changing your mind though. You didn’t fall asleep once during _Batman Beyond_.”

Beca groaned. “If you keep making me watch superhero movies, I’ll have to start liking them.”

Chloe’s arms tightened around her, and Beca closed her eyes at their closeness. “Face it. You’re changing your ways,” Chloe whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe.

“Chloe…” Beca started. The promise of shower sex never came to pass earlier, and as a result she was ready to take Chloe right then and there.

“I really don’t want to stop. You feel way too good,” Chloe said, and Beca caught a hint of sadness.

Beca turned in her arms and rested hers on Chloe's shoulders. “You know why we have to stop, right?”

“I don’t.”

Tangling her fingers in Chloe’s wavy red hair, Beca took a deep, shuddering breath. “Because I want you that badly. Control is the key word here, and I don’t have much of it right now. We _are_ in public, and not the kind where I want to risk anything.”

“Oh,” Chloe’s face brightened. “Oh!”

“Yeah, oh. Now kiss me quickly before anyone gets here.”

“Isn’t that a contradiction?” Chloe asked as Beca moved them around to the side of the building. There was a small outcropping jutting out of the corner, making a little, more private, nook.

“I’m full of those,” Beca said, loving the darkened eyes of her love. Just the sight alone made her wet.

“Then tell me why you haven’t kissed me yet.”

Beca’s lips grazed Chloe’s, and her desire flared. Immediately deepening the kiss, Beca pushed one leg between Chloe’s. Raising that leg, Beca rubbed against the apex of Chloe’s thighs.

“Someone will see,” Chloe whispered.

“Do you want me to stop? Say the word.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Chloe said, her tone dripping with hunger.

Chloe smashed their lips together, and Beca brought her leg up again. With a low moan Chloe moved her hips against Beca’s leg, and she broke the kiss to put her mouth to Beca's ear.

“Please, Beca. Inside.”

Beca needed no more motivation as she moved her hand down and undid Chloe’s jeans, running her fingers lightly along the band of Chloe's underwear. What she was doing was risky, but she stopped caring the moment Chloe’s lips found hers. Beca’s only concern was to make Chloe come, and as she dipped her fingers into Chloe’s dampness, Beca knew she would succeed.

There was no preamble, no teasing. Beca thrust her fingers inside Chloe, simultaneously rubbing her palm across Chloe’s erect clit. Her hips began moving faster, and Beca kept pace with them as she held Chloe’s head to hers. With one final push, Chloe came, and Beca could hear her name moaned none too softly.

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Beca pulled out of her and zipped up her jeans, placing a light kiss on Chloe’s neck and wrapping her arms around her love.

“You okay?” Beca asked when Chloe didn’t say anything after a few minutes.

“God, Beca. You always take my breath away. When I think I can’t love or want you any more than I do in a single moment, you touch me or look my way and I can’t do anything but want you in every second of every day.”

Beca couldn’t help but be moved. “Wow.”

Chloe smiled at her and cupped her cheek. “Even when you aren’t with me, you’re everywhere.”

Chloe's utter desire for her was something Beca suspected before, but it gave her a great sense of satisfaction to have it confirmed. “I don’t know what to say, Chlo. I feel everything you feel. You have my heart completely, and I can’t imagine anyone else having it.”

They were quiet for a moment, which gave Beca a chance to simply enjoy the comfort and warmth of Chloe's embrace. Her love had a way of shutting the world out for Beca, and the only two people who existed was them. No matter what else was going on in her life, Beca found solace and love.

Chloe straightened slowly. “Are you okay?” she asked softly. “You didn’t…”

“I’ll make it until we get home,” Beca said with a smile as she lifted her head up.

Bringing their lips together, Chloe kissed her tenderly, pulling away before it could become heated. “I’ll ask Amy to stay at Stacie’s or something.”

Beca gave a crooked smile. “We can’t do that every time we have sex. She’ll never be able to sleep in her own bed. We’re strong enough to take her jokes anyway.”

“Good point.” Chloe looked past Beca and around the small wall. “They’re here.”

“Right. Karaoke it is.”

Chloe took her hand and led her to the front entrance. “It’ll be fine. We can do a duet.”

“If you say ‘Titanium’, I’m out of here.”

“You wouldn’t get off on singing our lady jam in front of a crowd of people?”

“Hey guys!” Beca called, not wanting to answer the question.

“Sorry we’re late. How long have you been here?” Jessica asked.

“Not long,” Chloe said. “We were just talking and barely noticed the time.” As she spoke she pinched Beca’s ass.

“Chloe!” Beca exclaimed. When she looked back, Chloe was staring at her with the wide-eyed, innocent face she wore when they first met.

“You okay?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“Um, yeah. Fine. Let’s go in,” Beca said, pulling Chloe back. “I’ll get you back for that.”

“I’m counting on it,” Chloe said sensually, flipping her hair back and walking into the bar, leaving a very turned on Beca behind.

* * *

“I’ve put everyone’s song in,” Amy said when she came back to the table after using the cover of going to the bathroom.

“We didn’t get to choose,” Stacie complained.

“I’m buying the drinks, so you have to sing songs for my entertainment.”

Beca groaned and thumped her head down on Chloe’s shoulder. “Shoot me now.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure she didn’t pick anything out for you,” Chloe said.

The bar was relatively crowded, but Chloe knew it was normal for a Friday. Before their senior year at Barden, Aubrey and Chloe spent many an evening with their fellow Bellas, but they stopped when Aubrey took the reins. She was glad they were picking up the tradition again.

“Okay, folks. It’s time for karaoke. Is everyone ready?” A chorus of cheers sounded, and the emcee smiled. “First up, we have Cynthia Rose!”

Cynthia Rose shook her head and went up to the stage, where the emcee handed her the microphone. She looked at the screen, and Chloe could see her roll her eyes. “You gotta be kidding me.” Her words were carried throughout the bar, and everyone laughed at it. Chloe couldn’t wait to hear the song.

The song began, and the entire table of Bellas hollered as they recognized the terrible strains of ‘I’m Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman’. Chloe enjoyed seeing her friend squirm, though she felt a little guilty taking joy from someone else’s pain – especially when Beca was going to be that person at some point within the next few hours. It didn’t matter if the song was going to be a duet with Chloe, as Amy promised her earlier in the day. She didn’t care about the song, since she would be singing with her love. It would be a bonus to see Beca be uncomfortable.

Even with the bad pop song, Cynthia Rose still managed to belt it out like it was the best song in the world. At the end of it, Chloe saw people actually standing and cheering her on.

Denise was the first one up to congratulate Cynthia Rose, putting her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kissing her soundly before they sat down, Denise in her lap.

“That’s one down, seven more of you babes left,” Amy said, taking a big swig of her drink.

The emcee announced the next singer, and Chloe felt Beca’s grip on her hand tighten. “I’ll be back.”

Chloe shook her head. “Nope. No leaving,” she said, keeping hold of Beca’s hand.

“You’re making me do this?”

“I am. It’ll make our friends happy. We can’t hole ourselves up in our room all the time.”

Beca muttered something Chloe couldn’t hear. “What?”

“I said, ‘I would be fine with that’.”

Chloe kissed her cheek. “You’re cute when you squirm. Take a drink and relax.” She handed Beca the glass, making sure her girlfriend took a sip. “By the way,” she whispered in Beca’s ear, “I wouldn’t mind holing ourselves up either.”

“Now you’ve put dirty thoughts in my mind.”

The need for Beca was always burning in Chloe, and she wanted nothing more than to cut the evening short, but she meant what she said. They did need to spend some time with their friends. “Soon, I promise. I can’t hold out much longer either.”

“Who wants another round?” Amy said to the table.

Everyone but Beca held up their glass. “She’ll have one, too,” Chloe supplied before Amy left.

“Beca, don’t look so down. This is fun!” Denise said happily.

The smile which formed on Beca's lips was hesitant, but Chloe was happy it was there. She hoped Beca would give in and just enjoy the night out with their friends. While she knew Beca not only hated the idea of singing bad songs, Chloe also knew Beca just wanted to be home, preferably alone with her. It was a tough mix to overcome, but at least Beca was trying.

“So Chloe, is Beca a firecracker in bed?” Stacie asked bluntly.

Beca, who just took a sip from her drink, sprayed the liquid over a five foot radius. Luckily the only people in range were her and Stacie, who didn’t seem too concerned about it. Chloe knew the answer to the question was more important to her friend than a little liquid.

“Yeah, we’re curious,” Cynthia Rose said. “They say that the quiet ones are the wildest.”

Chloe glanced at Beca, who looked absolutely mortified. Amy chose that moment to get back to the table, and she stopped before setting the drinks down. “What did I miss?”

“We were just asking how Beca is in the sack,” Stacie said.

“Don’t you dare answer that,” Beca warned. Chloe saw the seriousness in her girlfriend’s eyes even though she was smiling.

Chloe grinned. “Sorry, guys, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Jessica said. “If she’s good, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Blondie has a point,” Amy said. “And I have heard you two go at it. Either one of you is faking, or you’re both like a WMD.”

“You mean she’s _not_ quiet? I thought I imagined the noise last night,” Cynthia Rose said with more than a little appreciation.

Chloe looked to Beca again, who shrugged. “Go ahead. They won’t stop until you answer.”

A satisfied grin became plastered to Chloe’s face. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I knew it!” Amy said. “Pay up, everyone.”

“Hey, I said she was good,” Ashley said as she reached for her purse.

“But not the best. You heard it from the horse’s mouth.” Amy glanced at Chloe. “Not that I think you’re a horse…”

Chloe just grinned and shook her head. “I didn’t think you did.”

“Next question,” Cynthia Rose said.

“Is this Truth or Dare?” Beca asked, sitting up in her chair.

“Nah, the dare part comes later when we’re back at the apartment. This is just Truth. And it’s your turn,” Amy said.

“Okay, but I’m drinking first,” Beca said as she downed her drink in one go.

“She did this when we played, too,” Chloe supplied.

“Chloe!”

“What? I didn’t tell them what else we did,” Chloe said, absolutely loving how uncomfortable Beca was.

“What did you do?” Stacie asked.

“Is that my truth?” Beca asked, and Chloe could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

Stacie looked to Cynthia Rose, who shook her head. “Nope. That’ll wait.”

Cynthia Rose spoke up next. “What’s the most daring place you’ve ever had sex?”

Beca turned bright red. “Dude, I’m not telling you.”

“You have to, or we get to dare you when we get home,” Amy said cheerfully. “I really hope you take the dare.”

Chloe knew whatever Amy had up her sleeve for the dare wasn’t going to be good for Beca, and she could see her girlfriend mulling over her answer. And Chloe was curious to find out if it was with her. She wasn’t jealous; she just wanted to know for ideas.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Beca started, rubbing her face in her hands. “Outside the bar.”

“What bar?” Denise asked.

“This bar.”

“This bar?” Stacie repeated, practically squeaking. “When?”

“You were late. It’s not my fault,” Beca said sheepishly.

“Actually, it kind of is,” Chloe said.

“So not helping,” Beca groaned.

“Damn, Chloe. No wonder she’s the best sex you’ve ever had. Her new nickname is Daredevil!” Amy exclaimed, loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

Beca slid very low in her seat, taking her glass with her. Chloe took pity on her and leaned in close to her lover’s ear. “You should be proud. You’re a certified stud now.”

With an uncertain look, Beca began inching her way up. “I didn’t think about it like that.”

“Face it, you have the hottest woman in the place, and now you have a great nickname to boot.”

“The hottest woman, huh?” Beca asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yep.”

Beca pulled Chloe to her, so their noses were almost touching. “The nickname _is_ pretty cool,” she said, kissing Chloe hungrily.

“Yo, Daredevil. No sex on the tables,” Stacie said.

Beca pulled away, but not by much. “I think I could get used to it,” she said, low enough for only Chloe to hear her words.

“Next we have Beca and Chloe,” the emcee called, breaking Chloe from her trance.

“We’re up,” Chloe said as she stood, not waiting to see if Beca was following.

When she stepped onto the stage, she saw Beca finally and reluctantly walking to her. Chloe picked up the microphone and looked at the screen.

“Oh no. No. I’m _not_ singing that song,” Beca said while vigorously shaking her head when she saw the song.

“Have fun with it. You’ll survive and everyone will love you. Remember, if I’m the hottest woman here, you’re the second hottest. No one can touch you. Except me.”

Beca smiled. “I’ll never say ‘no’ to that.”

‘Islands in the Stream’ started, and Beca's smile turned to a groan. Chloe wasn’t sure how the song made it into the karaoke machine in the 21st century, but she was determined to have fun with it. When Beca barely sang along with the music, Chloe smiled – it was going to be an easier win than she thought. Then the Bellas started hollering at them, and Beca picked up her part and then some.

It became what it usually did between them: a competition to see who could out belt the other. Chloe didn’t have the same range she used to, but she could still sing a very good tune, and she matched Beca note for note. In the end Chloe thought it was a tie. Apparently Beca thought differently.

“I so won,” Beca said with a satisfied smirk as she started off the stage.

Chloe grabbed her hand and held her back. “No you don’t.”

The emcee came onstage, and Chloe turned to him. “Can we do one more song?”

The man shrugged. “Sure. You guys were good. What do you want to sing?”

After looking at the list of songs, Chloe found the perfect one, and before the song began she addressed the crowd. “Okay, so my girlfriend and I have this bet to see who sings this next song better. Anyone want to judge?”

A loud, resounding clap came from everyone in the bar, the loudest being from the Bellas table.

“You really don’t want to do this,” Beca said.

“Sing the song and prepare to lose,” Chloe grinned. “Just remember I love you, and oh, I’m singing the lower register.”

‘I’ve Had the Time of My Life’ started, and Chloe heard Beca groan beside her. Chloe sang her part for all she was worth, and she felt a little smug at how she owned the song. After all, she sang it into her hairbrush enough when she was a kid. She knew it by heart.

When they finished Chloe cast a sidelong glance at Beca, who was surprisingly smiling as much as Chloe was. The sight made Chloe falter for a second, but only a second, as the audience clapped for them.

The emcee got up on stage and took the microphone. “Who won? Was it her?” he asked, holding his hand over Beca’s head. The bar went wild, and Chloe saw Beca’s grin grow even wider.

“Or was it her?” There was a roar, and Chloe knew she won. She bowed once before walking purposefully off the stage with Beca close behind.

Beca caught up to her when they got back to the table. She took Chloe’s hand and spun her around, holding her at the hip and looking at her hungrily. “Take me home.”

As much as Chloe wanted Beca, she was determined to stay at the bar. It was difficult turning her girlfriend down, but Chloe kissed Beca’s forehead and pulled away. “You must have eaten the green M&Ms this morning,” she said as she took her seat.

“Congrats, Chloe,” Cynthia Rose said as she lifted her drink up in salute.

Everyone at the table followed suit, and Chloe did a little bow from her seat.

“Okay, where were we on Truth?” Amy asked the table. Apparently the game continued while she and Beca were onstage.

“What did you mean?” Beca asked.

Chloe, distracted by the game, glanced back at Beca. “Hm?”

“What did you mean?” Beca repeated.

“About what?” Chloe asked, honestly not knowing what Beca was talking about.

“Green M&Ms. What do they mean?”

“You never heard?” Chloe asked before pressing her mouth to Beca’s ear. “They make you horny.”

“I’m not _that_ bad,” Beca said, though her quivering voice gave her away.

“Prove it. Go the rest of the night without propositioning me.”

“Okay, but what do I get if I win?”

Chloe thought about it, trying to come up with something that would be worth denying both of them for an evening. “You get me, in bed, for a day. To do anything you want.”

“Shitballs. You’re handing me the keys to the castle,” Beca said, her eyes dark.

“Yep, and I dare you to win the bet.”

“What do you get if you win?”

“Same thing, but reversed. And remember, I’m very creative. Plus I’ve had over a year to fantasize about you,” Chloe said, suddenly not caring if she won the bet. She simply wanted to be home and in their bed, doing everything she could to make Beca forget everything but her.

Beca took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I want to win this one.”

“Neither do I,” Chloe grinned and brushed her lips across Beca’s ear. “Decide soon. I already have plans for you.”

“Hey, you two!” Ashley yelled above the din. “Drinks, then Truth. And pay attention this time.”

“Did we miss our turn?” Chloe asked Stacie.

“Oh yeah. That means you get two questions each. Good luck with that. They’ve been plotting,” she said with a wicked smile.

“You’re sure you don’t want to get out of here?” Beca asked.

Chloe looked at her with a wide, smug grin. “ _You_ just lost the bet.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Beca said. “You know I didn’t mean for sex.”

With a shake of her head, Chloe patted Beca’s hand. “Nope. You’re mine for an entire day.”

Beca shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat, and Chloe leaned over. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to go easy on you,” she said in her girlfriend’s ear.

“I’m back, and I come bearing alcohol!” Amy exclaimed as she set the drink tray down, effectively breaking Chloe’s conversation with Beca.

Everyone took their drinks, and Chloe waited nervously to hear whatever questions the group had for them. While she could be an open book about certain things, she wasn’t sure she wanted the Bellas, or anyone but Beca, to know all her dirty little secrets.

“Chloe,” Amy said, making Chloe look at her, “have you ever been caught having sex?”

“You’re just asking that because of our answer before!” Chloe exclaimed.

“You still have to answer,” Stacie said triumphantly. “Have you ever been caught, and what were the circumstances?”

Chloe glanced at Beca before answering. “The closest I ever came to it was last year, when I met Beca for the second time.”

All eyes turned to Beca. “What? I didn’t walk in on them. Not really…”

“Dish,” Jessica said.

“I was in the dorm showers with a friend –”

Amy coughed. “With benefits.”

Chloe smiled, but inside she felt a small pang in her heart. The days of sleeping around were long behind her, and she didn’t enjoy thinking about them much. She was a different person back then, and it wasn’t until she and Beca deepened their relationship that Chloe realized how much she didn’t value herself and her body. She knew the reasons, but it was still difficult to come to terms with them.

“With benefits,” Chloe said, faking a smile. “Beca came in, and I heard her singing. She was pretty amazing, and well, you’ve heard her. So I went over to her stall and made her sing with me. Tom showed up when we were finished. That’s the closest I ever came.”

“You came all right,” Amy said.

With a glance at Beca, Chloe could see her girlfriend was a little off as well, and she took Beca’s hand. Her eyes were pleading, and Chloe knew they needed to talk, if only for a moment.

“Okay, it’s Beca’s turn,” Cynthia Rose said.

“Can you hang on a sec?” Chloe asked. “We’ll be right back.”

Chloe ignored the snickers from behind them as she took Beca outside. “Are you okay?”

Beca held her arms across her chest and didn’t meet her eyes. Chloe knew the posture, and it didn’t bode well. Beca was closing in on herself again, and Chloe couldn’t have that.

“Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing. Can we just go back inside?” Beca asked, still looking at anything but Chloe.

“Just listen. If I’m wrong, stop me.” At Beca’s nod, Chloe began. “You know how I was before we met. I never made it a secret to anyone. Please don’t be jealous, because none, and I mean none, of them compare to you. I…” Chloe trailed off, fighting tears.

She managed to get herself under control as the full force of her regret hit her. “Looking back on it, I don’t like a lot of what I did before. But you came along, and I wanted to be better. I finally found my home and my heart. It changed me; you changed me.”

Beca didn’t say anything, and Chloe began to feel like everything was falling apart. She wanted to run – from the conversation as well as her past, but she needed to find out exactly what Beca felt.

“I always thought you didn’t care about my past. Was I wrong?” Chloe choked out.

“No,” Beca said, bringing her arms down and taking Chloe’s hands. “No,” she repeated as her gaze met Chloe’s. “I never cared, and I don’t care now. The story just brings up bad memories.”

“How?”

“Because I used to lie awake at night, thinking about you, naked in the shower with me. Like, all the time. It hurt to have you so near to me and not be able to touch you, especially when other people could. I wanted you in so many ways, even then.”

“But you can touch me now. I’m yours. Completely. That has to be better than a fantasy.” Chloe stepped closer, pleased when Beca didn’t pull away. “If you wanted, we could recreate me invading your shower with a better ending.”

Beca’s eyes brightened at that before turning a dark shade of blue. “The wait is going to kill me,” Beca said as they started back inside.

“Not as much as it’s going to kill me.”

“Huh? Matt said you talked about me after auditions, but I didn’t think…the shower?”

Chloe pulled her back outside where they could actually hear each other. “You said you thought about me in bed. Do you think I didn’t? And no, it wasn’t just your body. We sang perfectly together. I’ve never done that with anyone without practice. You moved me.” She kissed Beca softly. “Better?”

“Much. So…when are we doing this?”

With a grin, Chloe smacked her girlfriend’s ass. “Any time after the dorms open. By the way, I think it’s pretty damn hot that you thought about me like that. I just wish I had been there to watch,” Chloe said wickedly.

“Well, you can watch whenever you want, so there’s that.”

“Definitely. Now, we need to get inside before they send out the search party. Just remember though – no matter what questions they ask about my past before you, it doesn’t matter. There’s only you, okay?”

Beca smiled and quickly kissed her. “Same for you. Now let’s do this thing.”

Chloe smiled and allowed Beca to lead, and Chloe was glad she was able to smooth things over with her girlfriend. It didn’t stop her realization from unsettling her, and she found she was a little frightened about the path her mind was traveling on. Not once in California did she think of her actions before being with Beca, but then Chloe thought she left her past behind when she left Georgia. To be back at Barden threw it in her face again, and Chloe was struck by how much she truly didn’t like the part of herself that sought comfort in the arms of strangers.

Having sex with someone was in no way a sin in Chloe's book, nor was she uptight about it in the least. Her grandmother and mother taught both she and Matt to embrace their sexuality for what it was: part of themselves. Sleeping with so many people after her mother died wasn’t embracing anything; Chloe was running from her pain the only way she knew how. She ran for so long she almost missed having Beca in her life, and the thought felt like a knife slicing through her heart.

She kept reminding herself that the past was the past, and she and Beca _were_ together. Dwelling on the matter would do her no good at all. Even after repeating the sentence a few times in her head, Chloe didn’t believe it any more than she did before. Her doubt and regret was just as great, and though Beca said she didn’t care, Chloe did. She wished she didn’t, but she still felt tainted.

At the same time, Beca made her feel like she was more than just damaged. Chloe felt like she could fly when she was in Beca's arms. Beca loved every part of her, and Chloe needed to keep reminding herself of that. If she didn’t, she felt she might drown in her shame.


	12. Demons

“It’s time for Dare,” Amy said as she brought a couple of bottles of tequila into the living room.

But Beca wasn’t looking at Amy at all. She was instead looking at the woman she loved, who was carrying the cups, limes, and salt. The alcohol from Beca’s drinks at the bar was long gone from her system, but her need for Chloe burned even more than before. If it weren’t for the bet, Beca would already have Chloe naked on the bed. As far as she was concerned the bet was still on, and she wasn’t about to lose. Because of her determination, the only thing Beca could do was to stare at her goddess of a girlfriend.

Everyone was in the living room of their apartment, which apparently became the de facto meeting place for the group over the summer. Beca didn’t mind it at all; she liked having her bed near in case she had to pass out. It only happened to her once in New York, but when it did she was very thankful she wasn’t at risk of waking up on a stranger’s floor – or worse.

Chloe set her items on the coffee table and sat next to Beca. She immediately began moving her fingers across Beca’s thigh, who realized it was going to be a longer night than she thought. The more drinks Chloe had in her, the more touchy she became, and most of the time Beca didn’t think Chloe knew how she was affecting her girlfriend. Her fingers played lightly on Beca's lower thigh, exactly the same way Chloe did when she drove the car.

Normally it was just an innocent touch, but with the drinks, the bet, and the relief from the emotional rollercoaster they rode earlier, Beca was incredibly turned on. When Chloe turned and smiled at her, tightening her grip ever so slightly, Beca wanted to kiss her love senseless. If Chloe kept up her motions, Beca was surely going to lose the bet. Still, she knew she needed to at least try to be strong, even if the reward of Chloe's possible win was just as good as if Beca won. It was a matter of principle to be the one to win the bet.

“Who’s first?” Amy asked, looking around the room. “If no one volunteers, I get to choose. It won’t be pretty.”

“How do you expect us to volunteer after that?” Beca asked, hoping the evening wasn’t going to devolve into something disastrous, like unhooking a bra with her teeth. Amy never mentioned anything of the sort in the past, but Beca wouldn’t put it past her friend to dare someone to do it, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

“I’ll go easy on the volunteer.”

Denise had her hand up first, and Amy pointed to her. “Touch your tongue to your nose. If you can’t do it…”

Amy stopped when Denise easily slipped out her tongue and touched her nose. “Is that good?”

“Damn, Cynthia Rose. You’re one lucky lady,” Stacie said.

Cynthia Rose took Denise’s hand. “You don’t know the half of it.”

Denise cleared her throat. “Okay, I get to choose, right?”

Amy nodded, and Denise looked around the room. “Stacie.”

Stacie looked up from her nails. “Yeah?”

“Go commando for the rest of the night.”

A slow smile spread across the tall woman’s face. “Already am.”

Beca raised her eyebrows. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised Stacie wasn’t wearing underwear, but Beca never really thought about it as something to do on a regular basis. It made her feel like a bit of a prude until she remembered her and Chloe's adventures in their own love life.

“It’s your turn, Beca,” Stacie said.

Beca dreaded the next words out of Stacie’s mouth. “Choose a player, and I mean any player, and tell them what you would do if they were your slave for an hour. That player can accept or reject your offer.”

“Of course she’s going to pick Chloe,” Cynthia Rose said.

“Nah, that’s way too obvious and embarrassing,” Amy remarked at the same time.

Beca was at once turned on by the thought of Chloe being at her beck and call – not because she would do anything involving making Chloe give up complete control – but Beca dreaded telling everyone what she would do. When Chloe shrugged after Beca turned to her, she made her decision, and she hoped she wouldn’t regret it.

“Chloe,” Beca began.

“I knew it!” Cynthia Rose exclaimed as she took a shot.

“Wait, we _have_ to drink before we hear this,” Jessica said.

“Agreed.” Amy poured the liquor, and everyone took a shot. “Anyone for another?”

With the exception of Chloe and Beca, everyone drank another shot. Beca noticed with clarity that Chloe’s hand was still and resting on her inner thigh. Beca wanted desperately for that hand to move up, but she wasn’t about to drag Chloe into their bedroom. It didn’t matter how much she dreaded the dare she was going to have to complete or the bet they had, Beca simply wanted to be able to have some restraint. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, to say the least.

“We’re ready. Go for it like a dingo attacks its prey,” Amy said.

“Lovely image,” Beca said with a nervous laugh.

“Hurry up, we’re dying here,” Stacie said, leaning forward in her seat.

“Okay. Chloe, I’m sorry beforehand it this embarrasses you,” Beca said apologetically. “I’d have you win me one of those little trolls from playing skeeball.” She was rewarded with a big grin from her love, who understood the full meaning behind the request.

“Wait, what?” Amy said. “That’s not fun at all. Come up with something good.”

“Pervs,” Beca said, rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what Amy wanted her to say. “I’m choosing a different slave then.”

“No way. You have to do Chloe,” Cynthia Rose said.

“Oh, she is,” Amy replied.

It was a struggle to keep from grinning when a new idea came to Beca, but she managed to still look serious and more than a little nervous. She was going to have as much fun with the dare as she could.

“I need another shot first,” she said as she took a deep breath. After pouring some tequila, Beca swallowing it in one gulp and set the glass on the table.

She looked at Chloe and kissed the cheek facing away from the group. “Trust me,” she whispered.

“Always,” Chloe whispered back.

“Love you,” Beca said before returning to her place.

“When school starts, we’ll make me breakfast in bed and spend way too much time feeding each other. Then you’ll go out to coffee with me – the kind you like, not the crap from the coffeepot. And last, we’ll take a shower long enough to use all the hot water. That should take up about an hour, don’t you think?” Beca said, holding Chloe’s gaze.

Sly smiles spread across both her and Chloe's faces, and Beca was quite proud of herself. “I accept,” Chloe said quickly.

“That was even worse than the first one. You two have no idea how to play,” Amy said with a drunken grin. “Drink.”

Chloe leaned over to Beca. “I knew you wouldn’t say anything,” she whispered.

“Not for the world. They shouldn’t hear my fantasies.” Beca said, shivering a little at the feel of Chloe’s warm breath on her neck.

Chloe moved her head away and grinned. “We’ll save _that_ talk for another time, Mitchell.”

“See me? This is me having no problem with what you just said,” Beca responded wickedly.

Chloe being who she was, she didn’t even bat an eye at the statement. “Good,” she said with a light kiss.

“Choose your player, Beca,” Ashley said after clearing her throat.

“Amy. Ready?”

“Give me everything you have, Tiny Girl.”

Beca shook her head. “I’m not Daredevil anymore?”

“Your other alias is Tiny Girl. Get on with it,” Amy said, deadly serious.

“Make out with something from the refrigerator for ninety seconds. Our choice.”

“Easy peasy.”

“Cynthia Rose? You get to choose,” Beca said, making a show of holding out her hand to indicate her friend could go into the kitchen.

Cynthia Rose took a long time, but finally she grabbed something and brought it out. Beca’s eyes widened at the sight of the fruit with spines covering the red-orange skin.

“What the hell is that?” Stacie asked.

“A rambuten,” Chloe said.

“I didn’t know _this_ was in our fridge. You want me to kiss this?”

“You can take the backup dare, but I wouldn’t suggest it.” In truth Beca had no backup dare, but she had a feeling Amy was going to go through with the original one.

“Start the timer,” Amy said, bringing her lips to the fruit.

Ninety seconds was a long time when watching a friend make out with a piece of fruit – as Beca was uncomfortably discovering – but it was an interesting sight to behold. Amy gave the task her all, even slipping the spines some tongue. Beca wasn’t sure it was a good idea because spines could hurt, but she stayed silent regarding her concerns. By the time Amy gave one last kiss to the rambuten, everyone clapped as Amy thankfully threw the fruit in the trash. There was something gross about eating something Amy just made out with.

Amy bowed. “And that is how you have tongue sex with a fruit. I don’t know who I should choose,” she said, pointing her finger at each woman. Finally she settled on one person. “Chloe.”

“Give me a good one,” Chloe said, and Beca could see the confidence in her girlfriend.

“Eat a tablespoon of cinnamon.”

“Ha!” Beca shouted as she jumped up. “Karma’s a bitch!”

“We missed somethin’,” Cynthia Rose said.

Beca calmed down, but her smile didn’t fade. “She dared me to do the same thing in California. It was awful.”

“Chloe, do you want the backup?” Amy asked.

Beca stared with wicked glee at her girlfriend. “Feel my pain. Go ahead.”

Chloe grinned and shook her head, standing up in front of Beca. “Only because you asked. And just so you know,” she said as she leaned in, “you were going to get so lucky tonight.”

“Damn it,” Beca cursed, trying to stop feeling like a puddle on the floor. Chloe was surely going to be the death of her. Beca shook her head. If she wasn’t going to get lucky, as Chloe put it, she was sure as hell going to witness her girlfriend’s attempted ingestion of a spice.

“We’ve got the water ready, just in case,” Stacie said, putting a glass in front of Chloe.

With a short nod, Chloe put the spoon in her mouth, and clouds of cinnamon began coming out. She looked like she was gagging for a second before completely bypassing the glass of water and heading for the sink. Just as Beca did only a few months before, Chloe turned the water on full force and washed the cinnamon from her mouth. Beca moved through her friends and grabbed a paper towel.

Seeing Chloe go through what she went through during their game in California didn’t make Beca feel any sense of retribution, not that she felt there was any to be had. She simply thought it would be funny, but it was far from it. Beca felt guilty for being so excited about it.

When Chloe shut off the water and stood straight, Beca gently wiped the leftover spice and water droplets from her girlfriend’s face. “It does kind of suck.”

Chloe smiled kindly. “Now I know why you were angry at me for laughing. And now _that’s_ the worst thing I’ve put in my mouth.”

“Including peanut butter and tomato?” Beca said, still wiping a bit that had fallen onto Chloe’s chest.

“At least the sandwich made it to my stomach.”

“You should change your shirt,” Beca said apologetically when she realized just how wet Chloe's shirt was. Looking to their friends, Beca tried to smile before turning back to her love. “We’ll see you in there.”

“No worries. I’m pretty sure we can find trouble without you two,” Amy said as they left.

Beca waved without looking away from Chloe. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s part of the game,” Chloe said good-naturedly.

“Does that mean I might get lucky?” Beca asked with a hopeful smile, her guilt fading away in the face of Chloe's apparent ease.

“Not a chance. But I’ll let you cuddle with me.”

Beca glanced back, seeing their friends picking up the game without them. “I am kind of tired.”

Chloe cupped Beca’s face in her hands and brought their lips together in a slow, deep kiss. “Thank you for cleaning me up.”

“Any excuse to touch your chest,” Beca said with a laugh as she pulled Chloe to their room. “If you want to get ready, now’s the time to do it.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be in there in a second,” Beca said as she reached for the phone. “I still haven’t told Matt that we made it to Georgia. He wasn’t expecting a text until tomorrow, but I don’t want to forget.”

Chloe put her hands on her hips, but Beca was relieved to see a smile on her face. “Since when are you and Matty text buddies?”

Closing the small distance between them, Beca caressed Chloe's cheek with the back of her hand. “Since you introduced us. He's been telling me every single embarrassing story you haven't told me yet,” Beca said with a devilish gleam in her eye.

“It's a good thing he doesn't know them all then,” Chloe said. Though the grin remained on her lips, Chloe's eyes saddened almost imperceptibly.

Chloe wasn’t melancholy often, and whenever she was it was with good reason. Though no one else would notice the change, Beca knew Chloe better than anyone. There was something bothering her love.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Chloe said, lightly kissing Beca before going to the bathroom.

It didn't bother Beca if Chloe still had stories left to tell. It instead excited her to know she was still discovering the woman she loved so dearly. Even so, Chloe's sadness weighed on her, and Beca wasn't sure why something that might only be her imagination would worry her. Matt wasn't the issue, and Beca knew it. That part of the conversation was a joke. Chloe's look wasn't.

She decided to ask Chloe again, and without thinking, she went to the bathroom. As she reached the door, Chloe walked out. From the look on her face, Beca could see she was upset, but she knew the hallway wasn't the place to talk about it. The many women in the next room were reason enough.

“I'll be there soon,” Beca said as they passed, lightly brushing her fingers across Chloe's hand.

Chloe offered a small smile. “I'll be waiting.”

Beca went into the bathroom, where she began her nightly routine. Everything she did was quick and brainless, which left plenty of room in her brain for other thoughts.

There was a lot to think about, not the least of which being a girlfriend who, after having a good night, was suddenly and unexpectedly upset over something Beca couldn't fathom. Hopefully they would be able to talk before they slept, since Beca never slept well when she had unresolved issues with people she cared about. She figured she didn't sleep for weeks while her parents were divorcing. Still, Chloe being upset was something Beca could help solve. That at least gave her hope.

What didn’t give her hope, and Beca wasn’t sure how her mind ended up on the particular path, was her father. The further she thought on the subject, she found he fit into her current situation better than she expected. He was someone whom she should be able to talk to in a time of need; someone who acted as a support when Beca felt like she was falling. Beca was determined for Chloe to never feel adrift. It simply wasn’t something she could fathom, so she firmly decided to give whatever her love needed.

Again her thoughts stretched to her father. Beca was fearful the dinner she was supposed to have with her father would burst the bubble she and Chloe were in. Being back in Georgia was difficult enough, but the Bellas helped. Beca knew her father would be the exact opposite. Though Chloe would be at dinner as well, Beca spent plenty of time dreading the evening. It wasn’t easy to get her father to agree to have Chloe there, but Beca was adamant about it.

Beca was glad Chloe wasn’t intimidated by him. It seemed to be something Chloe never felt. The woman was downright fearless when it came to a lot of things in her life, and that made Beca love her all the more. Dealing with Beca’s father didn’t faze Chloe at all. In fact, she seemed to be looking forward to it.

When she was done brushing her teeth, Beca went back into their room. She was surprised to see Chloe laying in a fetal position and facing away from the door, which was completely unheard of for her. The covers were pulled over her body, but Beca was still able to see the bedclothes Chloe still wore. It was another thing Beca worried about; since being together, neither one of them slept with clothes on.

“Chloe?” Beca asked as she shut the door behind her and walked to the bed. “Are you okay?”

Chloe looked over her shoulder. “Not really,” she said, holding her hand out behind her.

The question didn’t even have to be voiced. Beca lifted the covers – pajamas still on, curled behind Chloe, and pulled her close. With a kiss to Chloe's shoulder, Beca rested her cheek on her love’s back. “What’s wrong?”

There weren’t many times when Chloe wasn’t completely open about her feelings with Beca, and they were all towards the beginning of their relationship. Chloe's reticence to voice what was bothering her disturbed Beca greatly. However, Beca trusted Chloe to voice her worries. It would be the only way Beca could help her.

Beca waited patiently, finding faith in the strong love and connection between them. Chloe would talk, but only when she was ready to. If past experience were any indication, Beca wouldn’t have to wait long. She just needed to not prod her to speak any more than she already did. Anything more would cause Chloe to withdraw, and Beca couldn’t bear to see that in her love.

After what felt like an eternity, Chloe sighed. “It’s silly.”

“If you’re upset about it, it isn’t silly.”

“What happened at the bar tonight…” Chloe said, trailing off and not continuing.

Beca thought back through the night, and there was only one thing she could think of. “You mean about our talk outside the bar?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t right.

Chloe didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head.

“Was it the way I reacted?”

Again Beca waited. It would kill her if anything she said or did hurt Chloe. Something obviously had, and it was affecting her deeply.

“It’s about Tom,” Chloe said quietly. “Well, not him exactly. It’s about everything I used to do to hide from anything that might hurt.”

Chloe fell back into silence, and Beca was about to gently ask her to continue, but she didn’t have to.

“Being in California made all of it seem so far away, but when I was telling that story tonight I realized I wasn’t a very good person then,” Chloe said sadly. “Then you were upset, and I couldn’t avoid that part of me anymore. The part that slept with every guy she was even a little attracted to. Even Aubrey joked I had a rotating door to my bedroom.”

Beca made a mental note to kill Aubrey at the next opportunity, but she didn’t voice it.

“You were and are a good person,” Beca said adamantly. “The best person I’ve ever met, but you were running away from some really serious shit. Denial sucks, especially when we stop denying our pain and face what we did to not face it, even if we didn’t do anything wrong – and you did _nothing_ wrong. You had a lot of pain from losing your mom, even though you hid it incredibly well. Until you opened up to me, I thought you were a carefree woman who wasn’t afraid to live life the way she wanted to. I respected you even then.”

Beca moved closer to Chloe without turning her over. Somehow Beca knew her love wasn’t ready to face even her yet. Even so, Beca herself wanted contact with Chloe. When Chloe didn’t pull away, Beca placed another gentle kiss on her shoulder.

“Then I fell in love with you exactly as you were, which was perfect as is. I meant what I said earlier; I don’t care what the rumors were. I never did. Being close to you is the only thing I care about. You light up my world and have since the day I met you. You always will.

“It doesn’t matter what other people think of you. As long as you know who you are, they can go screw themselves. All the important people care about you for who you are. There’s a whole pack of women in the other room who care deeply about you, and that’s very real.”

The evening breeze from the open window blew over them, and Chloe's hair tickled Beca's nose. Beca made no move to tuck it out of the way; her arm was around Chloe's waist and wasn’t leaving there until Chloe asked her to remove it.

“The day in the shower did upset me for a while, but you know why now. At the same time I was glad it happened. If it hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here now, and we wouldn’t be planning a life together. Think about the present, and what we have. Are you afraid of losing me? Is that it?”

“Of course I am! I haven’t stood by my convictions; I’ve denied them. I was always taught to live life to the fullest, and to love as much as I can. I didn’t do that at all. It makes me less of a person,” Chloe said as she tried to move away.

“Chloe, please look at me,” Beca said, relieved when her love turned over.

Though her eyes were sadder than Beca could remember seeing and wet with tears, Beca marveled at their beauty. She gently wiped the wetness from Chloe's face and kissed her softly before speaking.

“You haven’t failed your convictions. You were going through a lot, and you didn’t have anyone to lean on. And I don’t count Aubrey. As great as she is for you, you’ve never let her in completely. She never understood exactly what you were doing and why. But you are not less of a person.”

“You don’t see the way some people in this town look at me. Like I’m a sure thing for a good time. Like I’m a slut,” Chloe said, pain tearing through her voice.

“No,” Beca said forcefully. “You were never a slut. You are magical, beautiful, kind, and honestly, the loveliest person in my world. I know you would never hurt me if you could help it. You don’t have it in you.

“You’ve told me before to trust in us. I’m asking you to do that now. Trust me when I tell you you’re wonderful and deserve every ounce of love you can get and then some. You were never a slut,” Beca said again. “Never, and I’ll beat the crap out of anyone who even breathes anything like that.”

“Really?” Chloe asked with a small smile.

“Hey, I may be tiny, but I pack a punch. You’ve seen it.”

Chloe let out a laugh. “And you almost knocked that guy out after Regionals.”

“I’m not condoning violence, but I will do what I can to protect you from life’s shit. My love for you isn’t ever going to go away.” Beca held up her hand, showing Chloe the ring. “See this? This is forever. I’m not leaving your side.”

“You heard the rumors last year though.”

“Chloe, I never cared. I care about you, and who you really are. I know what it’s like to be judged. Hell, Aubrey did enough of it to last a lifetime. Her judging me still hurts, I won’t lie to you about that, but you make me feel so loved that those judgments don’t matter anymore.

“You are part of me, and you have every part of my heart,” Beca finished quietly.

“You have mine, too. I don’t know why I can’t stop thinking about this stuff since I told that story tonight. All I see is how I might hurt you.”

“Chlo, you’ll probably accidentally hurt me at some point in our lives. I’ll probably do the same thing to you, too. That’s what life is. Do you honestly think you’ll go out and do something deliberate?”

“I guess it’s a pretty stupid expectation,” Chloe said with a small smile.

“It is, and it’s coming from the smartest person I know. Just live this life we’ve built and love what we have. Stop living in the past, because it doesn’t matter. It’s just you,” Beca said, putting her hand to Chloe's heart and Chloe's over her own, “and me. Together we can face the world and all its shit.”

“There’s a lot of shit out there,” Chloe said. After a deep breath, she continued. “Thank you for facing it with me.”

Beca closed the space between them and lovingly kissed Chloe. “You never have to thank me for that. I’m pretty sure it comes with the whole ‘loving you with all my heart’ package, which is something I could never give up. You make me better in so many ways just by being who you are.”

Chloe's tears began anew, and Beca worried she was upset again. “It’s okay,” Chloe said, smiling a little. “These are good tears.”

Beca gently wiped the dampness streaking Chloe’s cheeks. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Always,” Chloe said as she kissed Beca’s palm.

Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest, needing the closeness of hearing her steady heartbeat.

* * *

Beca held her head against Chloe’s chest just over her heart, and she knew what Beca was doing. “My heart’s still there,” she said with a small smile.

Placing a small kiss on Chloe’s chest, Beca gave a small laugh. “I just like hearing it beat. It reminds me you’re real.”

With a kiss to Beca’s hair, Chloe linked their hands together. “I’m very real, and I’ll stay this way as long as you want me to.”

“So, always?”

“Always,” Chloe said, feeling warmth spread through her body.

They stayed in the embrace, and Chloe was content with having Beca in her arms. There was nothing more to it than that. While her ever-present desire was there, Chloe didn’t feel it overtake her. The embrace was more healing than anything.

“If you have to sleep,” Beca said quietly, “then sleep. I’ll be here tomorrow.”

Chloe kissed Beca's forehead. “I know that now.” She brought Beca in for a slow kiss that set her aflame.

She tugged at Beca's tank top and quickly pulled it over her head before throwing it across the room. It still awed her to know Beca loved her so deeply, and she wanted badly to show her. Before she could kiss Beca again, her own shirt was removed by Beca's skilled hands.

Normally they would be in the throes of passion by then, but Chloe wanted to go slowly. Beca seemed to understand her need because even after they removed the rest of their clothing, Beca only gazed at Chloe's eyes as she gently stroked her cheek.

“Turn over,” Beca said softly. “Trust me.”

Chloe turned over and felt Beca straddle her hips. She leaned over until her lips were grazing Chloe’s ear. “Just relax and let me love you,” she whispered.

Beca’s hands moved slowly and softly along Chloe’s back at first. Soon those small, strong hands began kneading deeper into Chloe’s tense muscles, and she let out a soft moan of pleasure. As Beca worked out the knots in Chloe’s shoulders, she felt completely loved and cherished. She could feel Beca’s wet center on the small of her back, and the sensation ignited something else within her, but Chloe kept her desire under control and let Beca take care of her.

Soon Beca’s touch became more sensual as her hands began to move across Chloe’s ribs, brushing across the sides of her breasts ever so slightly. Chloe arched up in search of more contact, and with every circle of motion, Beca’s touch became firmer and longer.

“Beca…” Chloe started, unable to get anything more out.

“Sh. Enjoy this,” Beca whispered without slowing her movements.

Chloe easily did as requested. Her breathing quickly became ragged, and when Beca finally brushed her hands along the sides of her breasts again, Chloe wanted to turn over show her love exactly how much she was loved and desired. Beca, on the other hand, had other ideas. She leaned back down and pressed her lips along Chloe’s neck.

“You are so incredible, Chlo,” she said softly into Chloe's ear. “I can’t stop thinking about how lucky I am that you love me. You’ve made my life, me, so much better just by being in it, and the fact that I get to be the one you trust makes me feel so honored. You complete a part of me I never thought was missing.”

Chloe felt a tear fall from her eye, and Beca swiftly caught it with her tongue. “No more crying. You are loved. That’s the best thing in the world.”

Beca lifted herself up and allowed Chloe to turn over, and she surprised by the enormous amount of adoration she saw in Beca’s eyes. Chloe reached up and trailed her fingers lightly down Beca’s cheek and to her chest, stopping over her heart.

“It’s yours. Always,” Beca said softly while placing her own hand over Chloe’s.

A wide smile grew across Chloe’s lips as she brought Beca’s hand to her own chest. As she looked into blue eyes holding nothing but love, Chloe knew with every fiber of her being she was where she was always meant to be. She was born to love and be loved by Beca.

“It never belonged to anyone else but you,” she said before tugging Beca down to lay on top of her.

With Beca’s weight on her, Chloe felt her craving for her love rage to life. With her fingers in Beca’s long hair, Chloe pulled Beca to her and kissed her passionately, putting all her love into the touch, and she felt that love returned as Beca shifted to entwine their legs.

It was a feeling she always wanted to have in her life; the feeling of complete and utter unconditional adoration. Chloe knew Beca would love her no matter what; she didn’t question it. Not after Beca was able to pull her out of her sadness. Not after everything that happened between them during the course of their relationship. Beca’s words finally sunk in: Chloe was loved for everything she was.

The same held true for Chloe’s feelings for Beca. They never wavered, even when Chloe wasn’t sure they would ever be more than friends. Beca was her entire heart, and she would always be. Beca was so much more than a girlfriend to Chloe; she was the one she was meant to be with for the rest of her life.

The thought fueled both her love and passion as she moved her hands to Beca’s breasts, flicking her fingers across the hardened nipples. As she did, Beca moaned into her mouth before pulling away a bit.

“This is about you for now. Please?” Beca asked.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile and nod, her heart swelling even more. Beca kissed her again, her tongue dancing across Chloe’s, and when she felt Beca’s hands on her breasts, Chloe deepened the kiss even further as she arched into the touch.

Soon though, Beca began kissing her way down Chloe’s neck, and she tilted her head back to give Beca more access. She found Chloe’s pulse point easily and sucked gently at it, eliciting a moan from Chloe before travelling ever downwards until she reached Chloe’s breast.

Beca slowly circled Chloe’s nipple with her tongue, and Chloe reached up to hold Beca’s head to her. Without her asking, Beca began sucking at her before taking the nipple into her teeth and grazing them across the hardened bud.

She allowed Beca to move to her other breast, and Chloe lost herself in the feeling of Beca’s lips and the wetness coating her thigh. Chloe wanted nothing more than to give back to Beca, but she knew this time was just as much for Beca as it was for her.

Eventually Beca left her breasts and began kissing Chloe’s stomach, leaving tingles in her wake. Chloe needed to look at Beca though. She had to know she wasn’t dreaming, so she lifted her love’s head up. Beca understood and made her way slowly back up Chloe’s body until they were face-to-face again.

“I want to see you,” Chloe said quietly.

Beca smiled and leaned down again to capture Chloe’s lips again. Beca shifted and settled between Chloe’s legs. Leisurely tracing her fingers down Chloe’s sides, Beca took one of Chloe’s hands in her own while the other moved between them, finding Chloe’s center quickly.

When Beca brushed her clit, Chloe bucked her hips, but that was nothing compared to the feeling when Beca’s fingers were rubbing gentle circles around the little bundle of nerves while not quite touching it. Chloe was about to break their kiss and beg Beca to go faster when she felt Beca’s fingers drag across her slit and settle at her entrance.

Beca pulled back a bit and looked into Chloe’s eyes, and the desire she saw reflected back in Beca’s face nearly sent her over the edge as Beca’s fingers slid into her. They kept eye contact as Beca moved inside her, and Chloe tried desperately to take more of Beca into her with each thrust. Finally Chloe couldn’t stop herself from latching her lips to Beca’s, and it seemed to complete the electrical current flowing between them, pushing Chloe over the edge. Her orgasm spread through her like wildfire, and by the time the raging heat within her cooled, Beca was gently stroking her face.

When Chloe felt Beca’s fingers leave her, she felt a shudder go through her. “I don’t have any words,” she said after drawing a ragged breath.

Beca smiled as she licked Chloe’s essence from her fingers. “I already know.”

Chloe kissed her deeply, cherishing the mingling of tastes in Beca’s mouth. “I know you do,” she said when they broke the kiss.

Beca moved down to rest her head on Chloe’s heart again. “There are only two things in this world that can make me fall asleep quickly.”

“And what are they?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Listening to you hum any kind of song and the sound of your heartbeat. They both make me feel safer than anything else ever has,” Beca whispered as she trailed her fingers across Chloe’s chest.

“Should I hum then?”

“Mm, no. Your heartbeat is enough.”

“But you didn’t –”

“You were all that mattered tonight. You needed this,” Beca said sleepily. “Besides, what makes you think I didn’t before?”

“You did?” Chloe asked, shocked she didn’t notice it.

Beca looked up at her. “Seeing you lose yourself like that…it’s pretty powerful for me.”

Chloe grinned in the knowledge that the moment was as meaningful to Beca as it was to her. She wasn’t surprised, but it was nice to have confirmation after her night of insecurity. “Me too. I love you with everything I am, and nothing will ever change that.”

“Even if I grow horns or something weird?”

As intense as their conversation was, Chloe was relieved Beca was taking them away from it by joking around. It helped ease any remaining tension in her chest. No matter how Chloe felt about her past, she could always remember what they just shared. Beca not only soothed her soul, she kept Chloe laughing. She valued that so much in their relationship, and in Beca herself.

“Horns aren’t weird?” Chloe asked, grinning widely.

“Maybe a little, but two extra legs and a tail are even stranger.”

At that, Chloe laughed heartily. “I suppose that’s a good point, but there would be some freaking out at just the horns. I’d still love you, though,” she said, contentedly. Things were right in her world again. She felt secure in Beca's arms.

Beca yawned. “Sorry.”

Chloe nudged Beca’s head back down and smiled. “Sleep now, and know that I love you more than anything in this world.”

Chloe held Beca a little tighter, smiling a bit as she felt Beca’s breathing quickly even out. Only after she knew Beca was asleep did Chloe herself give in and drift off.

 


	13. The Writing on My Father's Hand

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Beca asked Chloe as they sat in the car outside her father’s house.

In the two days since Chloe’s difficult night, she seemed to be back to her normal, happy self. Beca was certain Chloe was over her emotional roadblock, and she was grateful for it. Since school had yet to begin, they were spending much of their time without the Bellas around.

The comfortable routine they fell into while in California was gone, replaced with the new dynamic of not only being in the South, but being with other people. Both Beca and Chloe decided time to themselves to get settled into a new kind of life would be good for both of them. The places they went and things they did the prior school year were far different; their relationship was nowhere near what it was when they first met, and it made Beca look at even the simplest of activities in another light.

She thought back to a warm spring night when they were having one of their late night music fests and smiled. Chloe practically forced Kimmy Jin out of the small room and all but ordered Beca to play her the new mixes. At the time, Beca found it endearing but couldn’t look at it as more than that. Afterwards, Chloe somehow managed to get Beca to go to a local swimming hole in the middle of the night. Beca hoped they would have the chance to go there again, since neither of them would likely wear any clothes. She grinned at the thought. That memory certainly wouldn’t be the same the second time around.

“Beca?” Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head, effectively breaking her train of thought. She would rather be safe in Chloe's presence, but they had other business. Unfortunately they needed to deal with Chloe meeting Beca's father, and Beca wasn’t looking forward to it at all. Beca knew of his anger quite clearly after talking to him on the phone. She just didn’t know where the anger was specifically directed. It might be truly about Chloe only, the fact that Beca dropped her summer courses, or a combination of both. She _did_ know she and Chloe were about to walk into a storm of disapproval.

Beca still had hope he would change his mind once he actually met Chloe. If he didn’t, Beca wasn’t quite sure what she would do. Completely cutting off communication with him seemed like an extreme response, but Beca wasn’t about to deny her love for Chloe. She came first.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking way too much. Are you okay with this?”

“I’m positive. Your father can’t do anything to me. Not while you’re by my side,” Chloe said, tracing circles on the back of Beca’s hand.

“I feel the same way,” Beca said quietly. “This isn’t going to be easy though. He might not be able to handle how I live my life or who I love, but that’s the way it’s going to be. From everything he’s said over the phone, he already doesn’t like you on principle. I can’t figure out why, but I really don’t care. I want to give him a chance to change his mind and to see how you help make me a better person.”

“You’re pretty wonderful on your own, so give yourself credit for that,” Chloe said, kissing Beca’s cheek. “No matter what he says, don’t let him get to you.”

“The same goes for you,” Beca said, grinning as she returned the kiss.

“How are you so calm?” Chloe asked.

Beca sighed and pulled away. “I’m scared to death, but this has to be done before we keep building our life together. I’d walk on hot coals for it, and that’s about what this dinner will be like. Dad isn’t going to make this easy for either of us.”

“Let’s get it over with then,” Chloe said as she got out.

Beca joined her, and they went to the door with their hands intertwined, and Beca's palms were sweaty with nerves. She hoped he was more his reasonable self. Though the past school year started on the rocky side, by the time the Bellas won the ICCAs he was amazingly supportive of her. Not only that, he was more accepting than she could remember him being. It was as though he truly believed she could succeed in the music business.

When the Bellas made it to the finals, her father finally began to see her love of music as anything other than a hobby, or at least she thought he did. He even acknowledged it to her once the competition was over and they were back in Georgia. It was the closest Beca knew to having his approval in her life.

He was even more elated when she chose to take summer courses, thinking she was beginning to take her education more seriously. She never told him it was because she wanted to get out to California that much sooner. It didn’t matter at the time, though, having her father actually _be_ a father to her was more important than even she admitted to herself then.

She wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell him about her California trip; it was likely the spontaneity of the entire journey. It didn’t exactly matter; he began disapproving of her every choice the moment he found out she dropped her summer classes. Beca sighed; she dearly missed the relationship that grew between them after the ICCAs. She wondered if even that was just wishful thinking.

Her father opened the door and smiled, his jaw clenched. “Hi, Beca,” he said to his daughter before turning to Chloe. “You must be Chloe.”

“Hi, Dr. Mitchell,” Chloe said as he stood aside and let them into the house.

“Sheila’s finishing up with dinner, but we can go into the living room and visit for a bit,” he said, leading them into a large room with a couple of sofas and a love seat.

Beca and Chloe sat together, their hands still joined. Her father glanced down and frowned. With that one expression, Beca knew he saw their rings. She was surprised when he sat down across from them without mentioning it, and she presumed it was a topic he was sure to talk about soon. Beca steeled herself for the conversation to come.

“So, Chloe. Beca tells me you’re an artist.”

“Yes, sir,” Chloe responded while keeping a death grip on Beca’s hand.

“Have you done anything I would know?”

“Maybe. I’ve done a few student shows so far,” Chloe said, and Beca could tell her love was being the confident, bubbly self everyone knew and loved. She also knew it was a shell to hide the nervousness inside.

“I enjoy the art shows on campus. Is there one show in particular?”

“Gallery 307 mostly. I’ve shown a few at Gallery 301, but I stick to more of a contemporary style.”

“I tend towards any period before postmodernism, but I’m sure your pieces are good,” he said, and Beca felt uneasy over how nice he was being. It was only a preamble to the real reason they were there, and Beca wanted to find out how he truly felt.

“Well, California is a great place to get started from what I understand.” After a small pause, his lips curled into a charming smile. “Sheila would probably love some company. Would you like to help her a bit? The kitchen is just down the hall.”

Warning bells rang in Beca’s mind at his suggestion, but Chloe squeezed her hand and nodded. “Okay,” Chloe said, sounding a little uncertain. Beca looked at her and nodded. With a kiss to Beca’s cheek, Chloe went in search of the kitchen.

When Chloe was out of sight, Beca returned her full attention to her father. She knew then the dinner wasn’t about meeting and getting to know Chloe at all. He didn’t care about Chloe, which Beca didn’t understand. Her father was many things, but he wasn’t often dismissive of people outside the family. That left him not liking what or who Chloe represented.

“What do you want to say that Chloe can’t be in here for?” Beca asked.

Her father rested his elbows on his knees. “I’ve been worried about you since before you graduated from high school, but I let you float around for two years hoping you would grow up a little.”

Beca tried to keep her anger in check. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

“Leaving the state without telling anyone isn’t the mark of responsibility.”

“I told my friends about the trip, and I thought I’d told you. I don’t think I have to report my movements to you.”

“With something so big? I think I deserve to be told,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I don’t like the way she inspires irresponsible behavior in you.”

Beca snorted and stood, going to the window in an effort to not look at him. “Do you honestly think I’m the type of person to do something completely out of character just because someone asks me to? She asked me to go out there for the summer as a friend. That’s it.

“It turned into much more. I found a love I never imagined I’d have. You probably don’t understand, but I at least thought you would be happy for me.”

Her father went to the window and stood beside her. “I am, Bec, but you and I both know that long distance relationships don’t work. It’s part of the reason your mother and I didn’t last.”

His last comment was the final straw for her. All the anger and frustration Beca had inside boiled over. She turned and stared at him in disbelief, and he shifted his stance uncomfortably and looked down. Whatever reason he had for the excuse, Beca was satisfied that just a look made him cower over his guilt.

“We both know exactly what happened. Long distance relationships work all the time. They just don’t work when you cheat on your wife,” Beca said. “Besides, Chloe and I won’t be long distance. Even if we were, I know she would be completely faithful to me, and I know I would be faithful to her. We love each other that much.”

“You’re moving to California?” he asked.

“She came back here for the year so I could keep my promise to the Bellas. Once the year is over, we’re moving to California, and she’s going back to school. I probably will, too. Can’t you see I’m not being irresponsible? Even if I were, Chloe wouldn’t be the cause. If anything, she’s taught me more about responsibility than you ever did.”

A very uncomfortable silence fell in the room before her father finally spoke. “I won’t help you go out there.”

“I don’t want or need your help anymore,” Beca said quietly.

“How else are you going to California? I know they didn’t pay you much at the store where you used to work, and you wasted most of your money on tattoos and mixing equipment. How can you afford a move like that?”

Beca hated what the conversation was devolving into. He was discounting every decision she made since high school. The two years while she paid her own rent and worked her ass off were good ones for her. While it was true the job didn’t pay much, it paid enough to allow her to buy all the equipment needed to mix her music and put some in savings. He saw it as drifting through life, but nothing was further from the truth.

“You said you wanted to connect with me, so here’s me in a nutshell. _I grew_ _up_. Look at me. I’m in my second year of college. I took the Bellas to the ICCAs and we won. I’m in a good, committed relationship –”

“One you’re willing to give up everything you’ve worked for to be in.”

“I’m not. I just finished telling you I was looking into schools out there. Why would you think I’m giving up everything to be with the woman I love? Even if I don’t finish school, I’ll still find work in the business. I’m good enough for that.”

“I know. You’re going to start ‘paying your dues’, as you so aptly put it last year.”

Beca shook her head sadly, realizing the conversation was a lost cause. “You only think you know. Life hasn’t always been kind to you or anyone else, and I understand that no matter what you did to our family, you’ve seen your share of pain.

“I’m not going to justify what I decide to do with my life. Chloe is the only person I will ever love,” she said firmly. “I think you would like her if you would get past the fact that I’m going to leave Barden. I’m not doing it _for_ her. I’m doing it _with_ her. There’s a difference.”

“Is there? You have a great group of friends from what I’ve seen, and you’re actually doing well in school. You were making a life for yourself here. Why give that up? Is Chloe really worth it?”

There it was in a nutshell. Her father avoided the actual question up until then, but Beca knew it was coming. Of all the doubts he had about what she was doing with her life, Chloe was the center of it all for him.

“You saw the rings,” Beca said, holding her hand up. “I’m not giving up _anything_. I’m building a wonderful life. Just because I’m not doing it the way you want me to doesn’t make it invalid.”

“Are you going to marry her? Is that what you’re building? Is your career important to you at all anymore?” He asked, and Beca noted the disbelief in his voice.

“It does, but she means more to me. I want both, and she’ll support my dreams unconditionally. That’s something you’ve never done. You barely know her, and you’ve already judged both of us. I know you love me, but you have to start letting me live my life. I’m not twelve anymore.”

Her father held his ground though. “I’m still your father, and I don’t want you to make mistakes that could ruin your life.”

“Like yours? Dad, I love you. Right now I don’t know why, but I do. I’m not you, though. I’ve found the person who makes me complete, and I’m never going to let her go. Our friends understand, and we’ll still see them. I’ll even make new friends in California.

“If you took any time at all to get to know Chloe and see us together, you’d see I’m actually happy. _Happy_ ,” she said, accentuating her point. “That’s more than I’ve been since you left us.”

“Should I remind you that I was the one who raised you after your mother ran off to England or god knows where? I stayed for you. Your mother didn’t. Don’t I deserve some credit for that?”

Beca sighed. She didn’t want to broach that particular subject. “You do, but I was twelve when you hurt Mom. I saw how much it destroyed her. I was angry at her for a while, but she wasn’t the one who wrecked the family. You were.

“She may be overseas a lot, but she’s more supportive of me and my dreams than you’ve ever been. I can’t forget that.”

“So you’ll take an absentee mother over a father who has done everything he can to give you a loving home?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying she’s accepted me for who I am. To you I’m nothing but a disappointment.”

“I’ve never said that.”

Beca sighed, getting tired of the push and pull of the conversation. He didn’t understand her, and he never would. “What about letting me go off on my own for two years? You seem to think that was just me being irresponsible, and maybe it was. It did helped me grow up more than you’ve ever given me credit for.”

“I just want you to be successful, Bec.”

Beca closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. “I know, Dad,” she said when she opened her eyes. “I just wish you could see that I already am.”

Chloe appeared in the doorway and went to Beca without glancing at Beca's father. “Are you okay?”

Wondering how Chloe had such good timing, Beca laced her fingers through her love’s. “We’re leaving.”

“Beca, wait,” her father said as she and Chloe walked away.

“No, Dad. I don’t want to hear you judge my life anymore. Ultimately, it comes down to you getting to know me _and_ Chloe.”

They left the house, and Beca saw him standing in the doorway as Chloe backed out of the drive. She immediately reached for Beca’s hand again and held it firmly. It kept Beca afloat when she felt like she was swimming in a sea of sharks. It didn’t matter how much she prepared for the conversation, but Beca still felt tears burn her eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m crying over this,” Beca said, hating herself for her weakness.

“This is your dad. You have every right to cry,” Chloe said as she pulled over to the side of the road.

Beca looked at her, meeting her kind, loving eyes and finding solace in them. “I know, but it still pisses me off. There were some things he said that actually made sense. We’ve both made mistakes, but I know I’m right with this one.”

“Maybe, and maybe you both said some things you’ll regret in the morning. Then again, maybe you won’t. From what I heard while I was in the kitchen, you were both being more honest than you have been in a long time,” Chloe said, taking out a tissue and dotting Beca’s face.

“No kidding,” Beca said sadly.

“He made some huge mistakes in there, and you tried. You didn’t back down for a second. Not about your decisions, and not about me. You were strong. He’ll come around, hopefully sooner rather than later, but even if he doesn’t you still have a good family, even if it isn’t the same as a father.

“This is nowhere near easy, so go ahead and cry. I’ll always be right by your side.”

Beca buried her head in Chloe’s shoulder. She didn’t cry again, instead taking comfort in Chloe’s embrace. “I thought after last year we were doing better.”

“You might again. Give him some time,” Chloe said, stroking Beca’s hair.

They sat there for a while, and Beca slowly calmed as Chloe continued her ministrations. Being near Chloe always had that effect on Beca, and soon her tears dried as she held onto Chloe. She occasionally kissed the top of Beca’s head, and she closed her eyes to the touch

“Can we go home now?” Beca said eventually.

“Sure,” Chloe said, pulling away from Beca.

Beca missed the contact, but Chloe’s hand settled on her own again. “We should eat, too.”

“We’ll stop off at the Thai place. I’ll call the order in now,” Chloe said. She released Beca’s hand and grabbed her phone from between the seats.

Chloe knew their order – talay woon sen and panang curry – by heart. After Chloe pulled onto the road, she resumed holding Beca’s hand. The area was flooded with students and their families getting ready for the school year, but Beca barely noticed as Chloe drove them by campus.

“Classes start tomorrow,” Beca said, though her voice held no excitement.

“Are you going to be okay to go?”

Beca sighed. “I have to be. They’ll drop me if I’m not there the first day. At least it’ll only be a bunch of administrative crap. I can make it through.”

“You have a break between classes, right?”

“From two to four.”

“I’ll meet you on the quad and we’ll get some lunch,” Chloe said as she turned into the restaurant parking lot.

Beca looked over to her and smiled a little. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Good. I’ll make something good for us then,” Chloe said before releasing Beca's hand and getting out of the car.

Beca closed her eyes and leaned back on the headrest. With Chloe gone, Beca began to think of the damage her parents caused her.

Since being at Barden, Beca wished many times her mother was in the same town instead of thousands of miles away. As she sat in the car, the feeling grew desperate. Her mother understood and never judged her; she never judged Chloe either. She just wanted her daughter to be happy.

Thinking of her mother only brought fresh tears. Most of the time Beca shoved the need to have her mother near deep inside herself. The only person she allowed in far enough to see it was Chloe, and even then Beca rarely talked about it. By voicing the longing, the wound was reopened, so it was best to not think about it.

Beca knew full well why her mother flew from dig to dig; she was running from her pain – just like Beca did for years. For that Beca couldn’t fault her, but it still felt as though her mother was running from _her_.

“Damn it,” she said as she hit the door with her palm.

Her own pain wasn’t really about her mother, and Beca knew it. Her father was the one who caused her emotional upheaval, and she was angrier at him than she remembered ever being. Compared to his skepticism of Chloe, the divorce didn’t even compare. He wasn’t just judging Beca; he was including Chloe in his opinion. Beca couldn’t tolerate that from anyone. Chloe was more than the woman she loved with all her heart; she was Beca's safe haven and the woman who made Beca's world better than she ever hoped it could be. As far as she was concerned, her father was out of her life until he accepted Chloe as Beca's love. There was no bending for Beca.

Beca took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Despite what Chloe said, falling apart wasn’t an option, and Beca didn’t feel she needed to. It wasn’t as though Beca lost everything. Chloe was right; Beca still had their family. A man who broke her world when she was barely a teenager didn’t matter nearly as much. With that thought, Beca's chest relaxed a little. Her father might never understand or accept her choices, but it didn’t mean no one did.

By the time Chloe came out of the restaurant with bags in hand, Beca was much calmer, if still crying a little. Chloe put the food in the back seat and settled into the driver’s side. Somehow sensing Beca didn’t want to talk, Chloe simply took Beca's hand and kissed her cheek before they started for home.

They were in front of the apartment before Beca knew it. She was glad Amy wasn’t home since she didn’t want to try to explain her mood. There was no point to it. There wasn’t a point to much of anything except the woman in the kitchen.

“Would you grab the plates?” Chloe said gently as she took the cartons from the plastic bag.

Beca nodded and pulled the plates out of the cupboard before getting a pair of chopsticks for each of them. Chloe took them, brushing her hand across Beca’s arm as they passed each other.

“Do you want to watch TV while we eat?”

“No, but you can,” Beca said, noting the dull sound of her voice. She sat at their dining room table, still trying to process what happened.

Chloe brought the food out and sat cattycorner to her. “Thanks,” Beca said as she began eating.

She didn’t really have an appetite, but she managed to get at least a little bit of the food down before she couldn’t eat anymore. “Sorry. Guess I’m not hungry.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe said as she finished her own food. “I’ll clean this up and we can go to bed.”

“It’s only six o’clock,” Beca said, and she admitted she sounded tired.

Chloe put the food in the containers and stuck them in the refrigerator, coming back to Beca and pulling her up. “I know, but I think you could use some time feeling loved right now.”

Tears formed in Beca’s eyes again. “Yeah,” she said quietly as Chloe led them to their room.

If only because of habit, Beca took off her clothes and slipped naked between the sheets. Chloe soon followed suit, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Beca rested her head over Chloe’s heart, hearing the steady beat and finding peace in its regularity.

Beca’s phone rang in the other room, and Chloe moved to get it. “Leave it. If it’s anyone we know, they’ll call you.”

“Do you want to talk some more?”

“There’s nothing left to say. He hurt me, and I can’t give him another chance until he changes how he feels. Maybe I’m being stubborn, but he wants me to be someone I’m not. The last time we had any kind of conversation like that hurt like hell, but what happened today was so much worse.” Beca pressed her lips to Chloe’s chest. “The only thing in this world right now that keeps me from falling apart is you.”

“You’re stronger than you know. Don’t forget it,” Chloe said, kissing the top of Beca’s head. “You’ll heal. It won’t be easy, but you will. And it’s different this time. You have me.”

Beca moved up and gazed into perfect blue eyes. “I know.”

Chloe smiled a little and lightly kissed Beca's lips. “Don’t forget it.”

“Just please kick my ass if I start shutting you out.”

Chloe chuckled. “I’ll gladly do that.”

Beca looked up at her, her gloomy mood lightening a little. “Gladly? Are you harboring some sort of violent tendencies?”

Chloe smiled at her. “If I remember correctly, that’s your department.”

“That’s the second time we’ve mentioned that in the past week. Can we stop talking about my strong temptation to punch a guy’s lights out? Aren’t proper women supposed to be sedate and fan themselves or something?”

Beca wasn’t sure how Chloe did it, but even when Beca thought she was at her lowest, Chloe always pulled her back up. Their silly banter already put a smile on Beca's face. Chloe was the only person in the world with that power, and Beca easily gave it to her.

“So it’s only the butches who beat the crap out of people for a noble cause?” Chloe asked with a laugh.

“I guess I’m butch then. I have the power tools to prove it,” Beca said, her grin growing wider.

“Stereotype much?” Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows.

“A little, but I’m joking. It’s all about the haircut.”

“Now you’re being silly,” Chloe said, playfully smacking Beca’s shoulder. “I love that about you.”

“I love you, too,” Beca said softly, her mood changing to a more thoughtful one. “I would do anything for you, did you know that?”

Chloe smiled and ran her fingers through Beca’s hair. “I’ve known for a while,” she said. “I feel the same way.”

Beca moved up and tenderly kissed Chloe without making any attempt to deepen the caress. She meant everything she told Chloe; Beca truly would do anything for her. What happened with her father earlier in the evening only cemented Beca’s feelings even more. Chloe held Beca’s heart and soul in her hands, and Beca knew they were safe with her.

When their lips parted, Beca looked down at her love and decided it was time to broach a subject she was a little nervous about; not because she thought Chloe would say no. Far from it. Beca always felt a case of nerves when she did anything huge in her life, and what she did on Chloe's birthday didn’t even compare.

As she gazed into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, Beca smiled. “I’ve been thinking since we got back from California.”

“About what?” Chloe asked as she lovingly tucked a lock of Beca’s hair over her ear.

“I want to get another tattoo,” Beca said, surprised she didn’t sound anxious.

Chloe ran her fingers up and down Beca’s arm. “Do you have something in mind?”

“You know the one on my back. The lyrics?” Beca asked as she began traced small patterns on Chloe's arm.

“Mm-hm.”

“I was thinking of getting one a little like it over my heart,” Beca said, getting surer with each answer.

“A tattoo with lyrics?” Beca nodded. “What song?”

“’Titanium’.”

Chloe eyes widened and sparkled, as though she knew what Beca was about to ask. “Really?”

“Really. I’d love for you to have the same one over your heart,” Beca said quietly. “It would be ours and ours alone.”

Chloe’s smile lit up the room. “Yes. Double yes.”

“You’re sure? It’s permanent.”

“I’m positive,” Chloe said, holding Beca even closer to her. “I can’t imagine a deeper connection. I want that with you more than anything in the world.”

Beca grinned broadly. “Will you design it for us?”

“Of course, silly,” Chloe said, kissing Beca lightly.

“Take your time on it, though.”

Chloe grinned. “I want it to be perfect, too, and it will be.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second. Besides, this way there’s no way to escape,” Beca said, kissing the tip of Chloe's nose.

“I’m not going anywhere, not ever. You’re stuck with me,” Chloe said softly.

“That’s good, since you’re stuck with me.” Beca smiled.

“When do you want to get the tattoo?” Chloe asked.

“As soon as you design it. We can each pick out elements to go in it; things that represent us. Then bring it together with the lyrics.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“I wanted to do it when we were in Tahoe.”

“Wow. You’ve been ready for a while,” Chloe said with wide eyes.

Beca moved up and kissed Chloe with a tenderness she reserved for the woman she loved. “I was ready after the first week. I was just so scared to admit it – even to myself.”

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled. “We need to make a promise to each other.”

“What’s that?”

“If we feel like there’s an issue we need to discuss – good or bad – we tell each other as soon as we can. None of this waiting until we think the time is right crap.”

“What are you talking about?”

Chloe kissed Beca’s forehead. “I was ready to give you my heart the first night. I was just too afraid to tell you. I’m surprised I told you when I did. No more wasting time because we’re afraid of what the other will feel.”

“I promise. I’m not going anywhere, and I know you aren’t either.”

“Would you have it any other way?” Chloe asked, and Beca saw humor in her love’s eyes.

“Never. So,” Beca said, pausing briefly, “do you have any secrets you’d like to share?” Beca said with a grin. “The weirder, the better.”

“You want to start that again? Don’t even try to bring up the canned alligator. That only works once.”

“No canned alligator. What about me shocking everyone when I was a kid?”

“I’ll bite. How?”

“I’ve always been small, which is obvious, so I had to learn to either lie down and let the bullies take my lunch money, or I had to learn to fight. Guess which one I did?”

“You learned to fight? Who taught you?”

“My next door neighbor. He was in eighth grade, and he was very protective of me. So he taught me. One day I went to school and beat up the biggest bully. No one bothered me after that.” Beca laughed. “I was suspended for two weeks and grounded for six, but it was worth it.”

“So you really are a badass.”

“Born and bred, baby.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed. “Did you just call me baby? I thought you hated those terms.”

“I was demonstrating my badassedness. It’s allowed.”

“I’ll accept it then. Did you use your powers for good after that?”

“As much as I could without getting caught. I didn’t want to get expelled.”

“So size really _isn’t_ everything,” Chloe said, laughing softly.

“Nope. What about you?”

“Before my career as an artist and designer, I was a math prodigy,” Chloe said, looking uncharacteristically shy.

“The hell?” Beca said pulling back a little in shock. “Math?”

“They wanted to put me in a special school, but my mother sat me down and explained everything. She was funny that way. She never treated me or Matt as anything other than adults when it came to big decisions. We always talked about them, and she would let us have input.”

“Sounds nice,” Beca said wistfully. She was comforted by the fact that at least her own mother treated her with respect.

“It was. When Mom told me that the school wouldn’t have art classes and it wouldn’t be encouraged, I chose art. It was my first love. I couldn’t give that up for numbers and symbols that had no heart or passion to me.”

Beca stared at Chloe in wonder. “Sometimes I forget how alike we are.”

Chloe kissed her tenderly. “Two peas in a pod.”

“Always, Chloe,” Beca said reverently.

“Always,” Chloe replied, kissing Beca again.

Neither of them sought to escalate the touch. The evening was wrought with emotions for both of them, and Beca was content to simply have Chloe close to her. When the kiss ended, Beca moved back down and rested her head on Chloe's chest.

Though her relationship with her dad had some serious issues, Beca wasn’t destroyed by it. Not like she was after the divorce. In Beca’s mind, there was one person who kept her together. Chloe made everything easier and lighter somehow. As Beca listened to Chloe’s heart, she smiled, knowing that she was home.


	14. Little Bombs

The activities fair was busier than Chloe remembered it ever being, and the Bellas booth was no exception. A lot of women, and even some men, wanted to audition for their group. Chloe smiled and shook her head. Even though she was no longer an official member of the Bellas, she still felt a part of them. While she didn’t compete, her friends wanted her at rehearsals for the coming year, both for her presence and her opinions. The sentiment warmed her heart, and after talking it over with Beca, they decided Chloe's attendance would be good for the group.

Amy and Cynthia Rose were happily handing out flyers while Chloe took a short break. Beca's abnormal psych class was almost finished, and Chloe wanted to be able to greet her without having to interrupt her sales pitch to a Bella hopeful.

She looked in the direction of the building Beca was in and brightened when she saw Beca walking towards the booth. When deep blue eyes met hers, a smile graced Beca’s features. Chloe thought it was among the most beautiful things she would ever see. There was so much love in Beca’s eyes it made Chloe's heart race. Never in her life did she think anyone would look at her that way, but Beca did every single day. Chloe felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

“Hey,” Beca said when she was closer.

“Hey you.” Chloe hugged Beca before kissing her softly.

“How’s everything going?” Beca asked, inches away from Chloe’s lips.

“Great. We’re handing out flyers left and right. Winning ICCAs last year really helped.”

Amy looked back from where she stood in front of the booth. “Yeah, we killed an entire forest today.”

“Good to know,” Beca said cheerfully before looking to Chloe again. “What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for an art space today.”

“I was, but I couldn’t find anything decent. So I decided to surprise you. Is that okay?” Chloe said with a crooked smile, knowing what the answer would be.

“More than,” Beca said, kissing Chloe again. “We really should probably cool it with the PDA. I love you, but I really don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure. And don’t we have a bed for this?”

“Do I need to remind you that we don’t always use the bed?” Chloe laughed and released Beca. “You’re cute when you get shy.”

“Great,” Beca said, rolling her eyes, “now I’m cute. You’ve turned me into a Teddy bear.”

“Well, you _are_ kind of the same size,” Chloe said, bumping their hips together.

“Are you calling me _your_ Teddy bear?” Humor laced Beca’s words.

“Of course. You’re the perfect size for cuddling,” Chloe said, taking Beca’s hand and kissing her knuckles.

“You guys done with the mushy stuff?” Cynthia Rose said, turning to face them. “We wanna take a break.”

“Sure,” Beca said, grabbing the stack of flyers from Amy as Chloe took some from Cynthia Rose. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Class mostly. Lilly already has a huge test coming up in microbiology if you can believe it,” Amy said from her seat behind the table.

“Hi, are you interested in singing?” Beca asked a young woman passing by.

She was tall, yet moved gracefully. Her long brown hair hung down to the middle of her back, and she had an easy smile. All in all, Chloe thought she would be perfect for the Bellas – as long as she could sing. Her voice was the most important factor.

“A cappella?” the woman asked.

“Yeah. We don’t use any instruments,” Beca started. “We only use our mouths.”

Chloe glanced at Beca and felt a little proud that Beca wasn’t hiding her inner nerd anymore. It was almost the same line Chloe used to give, and it was pretty much the only way to describe the world of a cappella in her opinion. She couldn’t help but think back to Beca's reaction to the description only a year prior.

“Really? Like the drum beats and everything?” the woman asked.

“Everything. We dance, too. Would you be interested?” Beca asked.

“Sure,” the woman said excitedly.

“Great!” Chloe said, “I’m Chloe, by the way.” She held out her hand.

“I’m Heather,” the woman said, shaking Chloe’s hand.

“I’m Beca, the co-captain.”

Amy raised her hand from behind them. “And this bottler you see before you is the other co-captain. I'll be the one cracking the a cappella whip.”

Chloe and Beca looked at Amy. Chloe wasn't sure about Beca, but she herself was wondering what exactly a 'bottler' was. She made a mental note to ask Amy later.

“Auditions are next Thursday. We’ll see you then,” Beca said.

Heather smiled at Beca. “I’ll be there,” she said, winking at Beca before moving to another booth.

“A wink? Who winks anymore?” Beca said once Heather was out of earshot.

“I think she was flirting with you,” Chloe said, taking Beca’s hand.

Chloe decided to keep an eye on Heather should she join the Bellas. While she had absolute faith and trust in Beca, Chloe was fairly sure Heather was mentally taking off Beca's clothes; however, Chloe would never tell Beca not to put her on the team, especially if Heather was good at a cappella.

Chloe didn't think the flirtation would ever graduate past Heather’s not so subtle wink; she would likely back off once she knew of Chloe and Beca's relationship.

“You know I don’t notice those things,” Beca said, twining their fingers together.

“Oh, I do. I flirted with you for almost a year and you had no idea,” Chloe joked, knowing Beca was just kidding.

“See? Dense as lead over here,” Beca said.

Chloe was surprised by the revelation. She thought Beca knew of the flirting and went to Jesse because he was safe. For Beca, Chloe wasn’t even a realistic option. After all the nights at her apartment, how could Beca not see her attraction? Chloe thought. She wasn’t overt about it, but she felt she made her intentions clear without outright saying she wanted Beca.

“You really didn't know?” Chloe asked, wondering how even Beca could miss what happened during all their late night conversations.

Beca took Chloe to the side and held her hand. Gazing lovingly into Chloe's eyes, Beca actually looked a little sad. “I wanted to believe it with you. I was too scared to do anything.”

Chloe brought her free hand to Beca's cheek, lightly caressing it with her thumb. “You're not scared anymore,” she said surely.

Beca's eyes brightened, and the love showed through even more. “Not for a long time.”

Chloe rested her head on Beca's, and they stood alone for a moment. The world fell away; the activities fair didn't exist. Beca was all Chloe could see or feel; no one else came close.

“Oi!” Amy's loud voice carried through Chloe's haze of love. “Flyers, people. Flyers. Do you want to have everyone go to the BU Harmonics. We all know that would be a travesty of justice. I don’t want to hear any more Madonna songs!”

Chloe and Beca both laughed, the spell between them effectively broken. They moved back to the front of the booth. For Chloe, it was with reluctance. If she knew Beca, and she did, her love felt the same way.

As different women walked by, she and Beca handed out the flyers and gave them the sales pitch. It wasn’t long before Chloe was ready to get away from the fair. She loved it, but she really wanted to take Beca back to the apartment. Their friends were constantly there, which didn’t give them much time alone. It wasn’t always everyone from the team, but there were many nights when an impromptu party started when Chloe just wanted an evening alone with _her_ Beca.

“Okay, guys. Time for the professionals to take over,” Amy said as she and Cynthia Rose stepped out from behind the table.

“There’s only thirty minutes left,” Beca said, handing over her flyers. “Do you mind if we take off?”

“Nah, we got this,” Cynthia Rose said, waving them away.

Chloe smiled and said goodbye as Beca led her away from the booth. “Where to now?” she asked.

“Amy’s not going to be back until later, and I was thinking –”

“I know exactly what you were thinking, and I was thinking the same thing,” Chloe said, sliding her hand down Beca’s ass. Chloe smiled gleefully when her love jumped.

“Hey, no touching asses in public,” Beca said, her voice slightly squeaky.

“Since when did _that_ become a rule?” Chloe asked when they reached the car and got in.

“Right. Want to make out in the quad?” Beca asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Chloe laughed, though she was a little horrified at the face Beca was making. “Don’t ever make that face again, and of course I’ll make out with you in the quad.”

“Good, because I have the perfect tree to do it under,” Beca said.

“Why wait?” Chloe asked, leaning across the gearshift and kissing Beca soundly.

Beca moved back slightly; not enough to break the kiss, but it allowed her to talk. “Rain is happening at some point soon, and I want to be mostly dry for our activities today.”

“Mostly?” Chloe asked huskily, knowing full well what Beca meant.

“Well, yeah,” Beca replied seriously as she reached under Chloe’s skirt and touched her already wet underwear. “There are certain areas that require a little moisture.” After running her fingers along the damp cloth, Beca moved her hand away.

Chloe felt shaky at Beca’s touch. “You’re a tease.”

“I’ve never denied it. Are you taking us home, or do I have to take you in the front seat?”

The thought of having sex in the middle of Barden’s parking lot was a little much, even for Chloe. She was perfectly fine doing it in the back seat while they were parked outside a restaurant, but not where their friends could mock them forever if they were discovered. There were just some lines she couldn’t cross.

“Home, quickly,” Chloe said.

“Should I remind you that you’re driving?”

Beca looked completely unfazed after touching the wetness that was so obviously for her and her alone, and Chloe felt her frustration grow. It was the reason why Chloe kept the car in the parking space and reached over to cup Beca’s mound. When she heard the sharp intake of breath, Chloe was satisfied.

“Now who’s the tease,” Beca breathed as Chloe kept her hand between Beca’s legs and pulled out of the lot.

“I wanted to give you a little taste.”

“If it weren’t so dangerous, I’d say put your hand down my pants right now.”

“I’m going to bury myself in you when we get home,” Chloe said as she stepped on the gas pedal a little harder and released her hold on Beca. Thankfully the apartment wasn’t far away.

Beca didn’t say anything for a moment, and Chloe thought she was lost in a haze of lust. Finally, when they were almost home, Beca spoke softly.

“I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything else today.”

Chloe pulled into the complex and parked the car. “About having me inside you?” she asked, her mouth pressed against Beca’s ear.

Beca breathed in sharply. “Yes.”

Chloe turned Beca's head and melded their lips together, and she felt Beca respond to the touch. They gravitated towards each other, and soon Chloe felt Beca's hand move up her inner thigh. The touch almost made her lose her resolve for not having sex in a parking lot, but she still pulled back.

“We should go inside,” Chloe said reluctantly.

Beca nodded, and they held contact as they went upstairs. Chloe, needing a taste of her love, pushed Beca to the wall and sucked at her neck.

“Chloe…” Beca breathed.

Chloe stopped but didn’t move away. “Inside. Right,” she breathed before moving away and resuming their journey, keeping a hold around Beca's waist the entire time.

They made it to the front door, and Beca stopped Chloe's hand as she put the key in the lock. “You left before me this morning, and I figured you would be back after I was so I did a couple of things,” Beca said before letting go of Chloe's hand and letting her open the door.

Whatever Chloe expected, it wasn’t what she saw. Beca somehow rearranged the furniture and, Chloe had no idea how, made room for her easel. She went over to it, running her fingers across the blank canvas Beca put up for her.

“Thank you,” Chloe said softly. “This is amazing.”

“That’s not all. I wanted a night with just you, so I asked Amy if she could stay at Cynthia Rose’s tonight. There’s meat marinating in the fridge, and all I have to do is throw that and the vegetables in the oven and we have dinner.”

Chloe sidled up to Beca, taking everything in about the woman she loved. Her mouth went dry as she imagined slowly taking off Beca’s clothes, leaving them draped across the apartment. Then images of Beca beneath her, trying to make Chloe’s fingers go deeper made her even wetter. By the time she pulled their bodies together, Chloe wanted nothing more than to ravish Beca on the floor.

She brought her lips a hair’s breadth away from Beca’s lips. “How much did you plan?”

Chloe heard Beca’s gulp. “Besides dinner and your surprise?”

“Mm-hm,” Chloe murmured as she allowed her lips to very lightly touch Beca’s.

“Nothing.”

“So you left it open?” Bringing her hands into play, Chloe traced lines on Beca’s arms.

“Yeah.”

“What about you? Are you open?”

Chloe felt Beca’s breath quicken. “I can be.”

“Good,” Chloe whispered, her lips finally at Beca’s ear. “Because _I_ have plans.”

Chloe pulled away suddenly, and Beca swayed forward a bit before reestablishing her equilibrium. “Chlo?”

“What? You planned dinner,” Chloe said in as normal voice as she could manage. In truth, she was rocked to her core from being so close to Beca. She always was.

Beca stepped forward and shoved Chloe against the front door. “You don’t get to do that and leave. You know I can’t do a damn thing when I’m this turned on.”

With Beca’s body touching the length of her, Chloe growled and roughly took Beca’s lips with her own. “I want you with everything I am.”

Beca started undoing the buttons of Chloe’s blouse, finally ripping it off in her haste. Chloe felt a surge of wetness as Beca raked her nails down her tan stomach. She was rapidly losing control of the situation, and she found she didn’t much care.

Chloe pushed them towards the bedroom as their kisses grew more passionate. Her hands found the hem of Beca’s shirt, and she lifted it over her love’s head, only separating their lips long enough to get the garment completely off. After it was flung somewhere into the living room, she started on Beca’s bra. Just as she unclasped it, Beca hit the end of the wall, causing both of them to laugh.

“That’s what you get for not looking where you’re going,” Beca said.

“Are you complaining?” Chloe asked.

Before Beca could answer, Chloe claimed her love’s lips again and shifted her over a bit. They moved into the hall just as Beca unzipped Chloe’s skirt and left it lying on the floor behind them.

Somehow they made it into their room without bumping into anything else, and when Beca’s legs finally hit the bed, Chloe pulled away a little before reaching down and removing Beca’s underwear, leaving her completely, gloriously naked.

“Lay down,” Chloe breathed.

Without hesitation, Beca did just that and moved to the center of the bed, spreading her legs and bending her knees up. It was incredibly beautiful.

“Are you just going to look, or do you want to taste?” Beca said, her voice low and husky.

“Both,” Chloe said after a moment. She was finding it difficult to form thoughts as she removed the last bit of her own clothing.

“Then come here and watch. You never do.”

There were no words to express how much sexual heat was pooled between Chloe’s legs. She throbbed with desire as she approached the bed, watching as Beca began fondling her breasts.

“I used to do this every night in the dorm,” Beca moaned, pinching her nipples.

“Even with Kimmy Jin in the room?” Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, cherishing the sight of Beca pleasuring herself.

“Uh-huh. _Every_ night. It’s so much…” Beca trailed off as she arched into her own hand, “better with you watching me.”

Chloe lay down beside Beca, getting a better view of her love’s hands as they roamed across her perfect body. “Did you come?”

“Every single time,” Beca breathed.

“Show me how.”

Beca nodded, still playing with her breasts. Slowly she moved one hand down, while the other continued to flick her nipple.

“How many fingers?” Chloe asked as she touched her own breasts.

“Three. Always three,” Beca said, just before her fingers found her hardened nub. “Chloe.”

“Did you call my name?”

“Yes,” Beca moaned, softer that time.

“Do it now,” Chloe demanded, trying not to touch herself. She wanted to bear witness to Beca’s pleasure.

“Chloe,” Beca whispered softly, reverently.

Beca put three fingers inside and began thrusting into herself, pushing further in with each movement. Chloe was enraptured by the sight of those delicate fingers moving in and out, beating time to a primitive song. Beca moaned Chloe’s name again as her hips lifted off the bed. Chloe wanted, no, needed those fingers inside her.

It was all Chloe could do to simply watch as Beca came down from her orgasm, but she managed. The need within her was great, and Chloe wanted desperately to have the ache inside her be attended to. As much as she loved the sight of Beca in ecstasy, she wanted more than anything to have release herself. It felt like an eternity before Beca's eyes finally opened and she gazed lovingly at Chloe.

“That’s what you did to me last year,” she said softly, reaching up to tuck a lock of Chloe's hair behind her ear. “Reality is so much better than the fantasy.”

Chloe beamed. “It is for me, too.”

Beca rolled them until she was on top. “Want some reality?”

Chloe could only bite her lip and nod. With a feather light touch, Beca ran her fingers across Chloe’s flat, toned stomach, and Chloe pushed up in a futile attempt for more contact. Beca pulled her hand away, but put it back when Chloe settled down.

Pressing her mouth to Chloe’s ear, Beca nipped softly at her earlobe. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Love me, Beca,” Chloe whispered.

Beca lifted her head up and looked at Chloe earnestly. “I always will.”

“You have every part of me,” Chloe whispered, overcome with the magnitude of Beca’s words. They were sentiments they expressed before, but Chloe was always floored by them.

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe deeply as she settled between Chloe's legs. When Beca's hand found her breast, Chloe was so aroused she almost came off the bed. Without wasting any time, Beca plunged three fingers into where they were needed most. Beca rubbed Chloe’s clit with her thumb even as she moved inside her. Chloe knew she wouldn’t last long, since each one of Beca’s thrusts brought Chloe rapidly to the edge of the precipice.

Chloe's orgasm rocked her to her core, but the only vocal evidence of it was a low moan of Beca's name. It was the only thing Chloe could manage. She was overcome by the love they shared, and she lost her voice in the moment.

Chloe gradually began coming down from her high, but Beca seemed to have different plans for her. Her hand didn’t stop moving as she began kissing her way down Chloe’s body. Chloe wasn’t sure she could take any more, but when Beca bit her skin, Chloe felt renewed energy.

Beca took her time, moving slowly inside Chloe as she brought her mouth across Chloe’s stomach. With her free hand, Beca reached for the one Chloe had clenched around the sheets, and Chloe took it without hesitation and squeezed tightly. It was impossible to think. Everything was Beca. The sensations Chloe felt were only because Beca was giving them to her, and that spurred on Chloe’s need.

When Beca dipped her tongue into Chloe’s wetness, her hips jerked. “Watch me,” Beca whispered.

Chloe managed to open her eyes, gazing down at Beca. Her eyes held nothing but love as she dipped her head again, and Chloe struggled to watch as Beca’s head bobbed between her legs. Beca’s fingers sped up, and Chloe moved her hips in time with each thrust, rolling her eyes in ecstasy when Beca added a fourth finger. Though it was nearly impossible for her to do so, Chloe brought her gaze back to Beca.

Her breath coming in gasps, Chloe knew she was close again. Finally she threw her head back, gripping Beca’s hand even tighter as every muscle in her body tensed. No coherent words came from her when she felt the incredible surge of pleasure.

With one last kiss on Chloe’s stomach, Beca's trailed her lips back up Chloe’s body as she pulled out of her love. Chloe opened her eyes when Beca’s face was even with her own, and she watched as Beca licked her essence from her fingers. She brought Beca down for a searing kiss, and she moaned at her taste in Beca’s mouth.

Their lips parted, and Beca smiled and ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair. “It’s been tough lately.”

With a shake of her head, Chloe put a finger to Beca’s lips. She knew exactly what Beca was talking about, and she wanted nothing more than to forget Beca's father and the other outside changes in their lives.

“Not now. Not here. Right now it’s just us.”

“I can do that,” Beca said, closing the distance between their lips.

Chloe opened into the kiss, flipping Beca onto her back and entwining their legs together. She began kissing down her love’s neck, delighting when Beca tilted her head back and offered her more access. Chloe took advantage of it, sucking and biting at Beca’s pulse point.

She took her time working her way down to Beca’s breasts, her hands already teasing the erect nipples. Beca moaned, and Chloe grinned as she bit Beca’s skin before continuing her journey. Taking a nipple into her mouth, Chloe flicked it with her tongue before bringing her teeth down.

Beca writhed beneath her, and Chloe knew she was trying to get as much contact between them as possible. Chloe ran her hands up and down Beca’s body as she slowly moved to the apex of her thighs, but Beca tugged her up.

“Up here,” she said breathlessly.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca deeply as she trailed her fingers through the Beca’s slit. Though Chloe wanted to slowly bring Beca to the heights of ecstasy, she couldn’t wait. Not when all Chloe needed was to be buried inside Beca. She did just that, and Beca came down on her hand immediately.

Staring down at the most beautiful face she would ever see, Chloe captured the perfect lips before her and began sucking on Beca’s lower lip as she thrust her fingers inside. Beca moaned and dug her fingers into Chloe’s lower back, driving her fingers even deeper. Soon they had a perfect rhythm between them, one they maintained effortlessly.

When Beca’s orgasm flooded through her, she pulled Chloe into her as she cried out in ecstasy. Once Beca's body relaxed, Chloe kissed her tenderly before she slowly pulled out of Beca's heated core. She collapsed on top of Beca, who wrapped her in a strong embrace.

“I’m never going to get used to how you make me feel,” Beca said when her breathing returned to normal.

“Every touch is better than the first. That’s the way it’s supposed to work, I think,” Chloe said, pressing her lips to Beca’s chest.

Beca’s stomach growled loudly. “We should probably get up and fix dinner.”

Chloe chuckled. “A hungry Beca is a cranky Beca.”

“Hey,” Beca said, swatting Chloe’s arm. “I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Small children run from you when you haven’t eaten.”

“Small children run from me no matter what,” Beca said.

Her fingers returned to their light touch along Chloe’s arm, though she didn’t miss the tension in her love. She knew Beca’s body very well, and Beca was beginning to take their conversation more seriously.

“Don’t say that. You’re not bad with kids,” Chloe said, thinking about a a performance the Bellas gave at an elementary school the previous year. “They love you. I didn’t think they would ever stop showing you their projects and creations. Children only do things like that to people they want to impress.”

“Not for an extended period of time.” Beca paused, and Chloe waited for her to continue. “Let’s get some food,” Beca said suddenly, moving out from under Chloe and getting out of bed. She put on a robe and went into the kitchen, Chloe following close behind.

“What’s wrong?”

Beca took some food out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. “I’ve been dreading talking about having kids with you.”

“Okay, I didn’t think that was where the conversation was going, but it is now,” Chloe said, leaning against the counter beside Beca. “So let’s talk.”

Grabbing a knife, Beca began chopping the onions. “I don’t want kids. I never have. I was screwed up before my parents got divorced, and I was even worse afterwards. You know that.”

“But you aren’t screwed up now,” Chloe said adamantly. “Think about it. You’re in a great, loving relationship, and you genuinely care about people and their well-being. Those things alone make you qualified to be a parent. Even if you didn’t have me, you could still be a great parent.”

“I completely agree about the first part,” Beca said, putting the knife down and taking Chloe's hand, “It’s just …” she trailed off and looked away.

Chloe put her finger under Beca's chin and tilted her face up. “Just what?” she asked gently.

“You’ve healed me in ways I never thought possible, but I’m scared to death of making the same mistakes my parents did. Not about the cheating, but about how my dad treated me. I can’t do that to our child.”

Chloe pulled Beca to her and held her close. “That’s part of life. We mess up, but Beca, you’re so far from your father you’re in another galaxy. If, and I mean _if_ , we decide to have children, one of the few guarantees I can make is that you will make mistakes. Do you want to know another?”

Beca released her hold a bit and looked at Chloe. “What?”

“That we’ll love them. You and I have so much to give to a child. We love each other, and no matter what you think, you’re the most caring person I know. Maybe not the most patient,” Chloe said, smiling a little, “but no one’s perfect. Our kids would be awesome.”

“Are you saying you want to have children with me?” Beca asked, sounding a bit unsure.

“Yes,” Chloe said in earnest.

Chloe searched Beca's face to figure out what her love was thinking. Normally she could tell in a heartbeat, but whatever Beca felt was a mystery. Chloe meant what she said - she always did with Beca, but she was afraid Beca didn’t want the same thing.about

“You really think I could be a good mother?” Beca asked hopefully.

“I think you would be an _amazing_ mother. You’re kind and giving, and like I said, I’ve seen you with kids. You adore them. I can see it on your face every time you come close to one. Plus, you’re still pretty much a kid, and I’m sure you’ll always be one, especially with me around,” Chloe said happily.

“You _do_ make me do things normal adults don’t do,” Beca said, chuckling.

Chloe raised her brow. “I’d say for me, too. Besides, even if we never had kids, we’d be great crazy aunts to Matt and Aubrey’s kids.”

Beca grinned. “You just admitted Matt and Aubrey have sex.”

“Say one more word, Mitchell, and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Chloe warned.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. “So we’ll be the aunts who give the kids all the good toys, huh?”

“Yep, but we’ll be that even if we’re the moms _and_ the aunts.”

Beca grinned and gave Chloe a brief kiss. “I can’t believe how you can make me see reason after a lifetime of insecurity.”

“You were afraid, which, given your life experience, is very understandable. I didn’t have to witness parents divorcing, so I’ve never had that fear.”

Beca tilted her head to the side. “You don’t talk about your dad. What happened to him?”

Chloe laughed a little. “You’re just now asking this?”

“Yes, you goof.” Beca poked her in the ribs. “Is it bad?”

“Not at all. Mom wanted children, but she really didn’t want to wait for the perfect relationship. She was more of a free spirit than Gamma was in a lot of ways.

“After she thought about all the options, she decided on a sperm bank. Matty and I have the same donor; we just don’t know who he is.”

“You never wanted to know?”

“We had enough love not to care. I’ve been curious a couple of times since Mom died, but I never really wanted to find him. She and Gamma raised us, and they did a beautiful job.

“You never have to worry about me walking out on you because that’s something that will _never_ happen,” Chloe said quietly, pressing her lips to Beca’s forehead. “Just don’t hold this stuff in. Aren’t we supposed to tell each other what we’re feeling when we feel it? You aren’t supposed to wait, especially with the big things.”

“Now I feel like an ass,” Beca said as she pulled Chloe into her arms.

“Don’t. We talked, and we’re okay. That’s the only important part. You can stop worrying.” Chloe laughed before releasing Beca.

“I’m so not worried anymore,” Beca said, pressing her lips to Chloe's. “Just so we’re clear, there’s no one in this world I’d rather be a parent with.”

“Me either,” Chloe whispered.

Chloe smiled into the kiss, thrilled with Beca's words. Until only a moment prior, Chloe thought she would have to be content with having nieces and nephews. Having a child wasn’t the most important need in her life, but she _did_ want to be a parent, as long as it was with Beca. Had she not been able to steer Beca through her fear, Chloe knew it would be a blow to her.

As she said to Beca, they had more than enough love for a child. To waste it felt wrong to Chloe in so many ways. There were too many children in loveless homes or with no homes at all. If they had children, they would need to talk about how to do it. It was a conversation for another day; for the moment Chloe was thrilled Beca wanted to be a mother as long as their lives allowed for one.

Reluctantly she pulled her lips away. “We should make dinner before we starve. I want to take you back to bed later, and we’ll need energy for that.”

“Damn it, Chlo. Every time I think I’m under control, you promise me things like that and I melt.”

Chloe stepped behind Beca and wrapped her arms around the small waist. “You do the same to me, don’t you know?” she whispered. “Every single day.”

Beca took a deep breath. “Go watch TV, or we won’t be eating anything.”

“Except each other,” Chloe sang before going into the living room.

She felt a sense of satisfaction when she heard Beca’s frustrated groan behind her. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

One note: a ‘bottler’ means something excellent in Australian slang. Or so I’m told. I got it from a website, so who knows if it’s true. If anyone knows for certain, please let me know.


	15. A Case of You

Beca sat at the piano in the Bellas’ rehearsal area, looking over the many profiles of prospective new members. There were plenty to choose from; most of the singers from the day prior were quite good. There were only a few people who made her want to cover her ears, and she was grateful for it. Sitting through two hours of America Idol rejects wasn’t her ideal way to spend her afternoon.

She looked up when the door opened and Amy strode through the door with Cynthia Rose and Denise in tow. “Hey guys,” Beca said.

Amy put a stack of her own set of profiles on the piano and put the point of her finger onto the center of the paper. “Why do we have to make the hard decisions?”

“This isn’t exactly like we’re making up our minds about whether or not to save the banana or something,” Denise said.

Everyone looked at her, but it was Amy who spoke. “What, now?” she asked, grinning.

“She’s creative,” Cynthia Rose said before turning to Beca. “I think they mean they’re all good.”

Beca sighed. “They really are,” she said as the rest of the Bellas filed in.

Everyone greeted each other and sat in the front row of the bleachers, the only exceptions being Beca and Amy, who sat facing them. Beca knew it was going to be tough to get a consensus about who their new teammates would be, but she was hopeful they would find the right women. The Bellas were certainly a strong group already, but the competition would be much fiercer after the previous year’s victory. Beca had faith her friends would choose wisely.

“So you guys looked at all the prospective Bellas. We only need two people, but I’m open to one or two more if we can’t settle on just the ones we really need. We can always use good voices.”

Cynthia Rose held up a profile. “I liked her.”

“What’s her name?” Beca asked.

“Heather Ross.”

“I remember her. She has a great voice. Put her in the ‘yes’ pile,” Beca said to Amy, who flipped through the papers and set Heather’s profile on the small table in front of her and Beca.

“They were all good singers,” Jessica said.

“Then we’ll go with stage presence. Does everyone agree with Heather?” After a round of nods in the group, Beca continued. “Who else?”

They went through all the candidates, separating them into piles. The process was so intense Beca started wondering how Chloe and Aubrey managed in previous seasons. Still, they eventually narrowed the field down to five women. Beca almost sighed with relief.

“How are we supposed to pick from them? They’re all about equal,” Jessica said.

“We could make it random,” Stacie offered. “Like the lottery.”

“Not a good idea,” Amy said with a shiver. “Those never turn out well when you’re talking about people.”

Beca couldn’t resist a grin. Chloe made Amy read Shirley Jackson’s ‘The Lottery’ after getting back from California, and Beca didn’t think her friend would look at life the same way again. She had to admit it didn’t exactly portray human nature at its finest. Beca wasn’t about to admit to anyone that she had nightmares after she first read it.

“What about darts?” Lilly said quietly. She spoke louder than she did a year ago, but Beca still had a hard time hearing her when they weren’t performing. 

Beca shook her head. “We have to do this the right way if we want to win again this year,” she said, tearing out some pages from her notebook. “Write down your choice for the last slot, and we’ll pick the one that gets the most votes.”

She passed out the pages, and looked down at the five profiles lined up on the table. It wasn’t easy, but she wrote a name down and collected everyone else’s papers. After adding up the votes, she looked at her friends with a grin.

“We have our two new members,” she said as she held up the two they picked. “Heather Ross and Nina Marcus. Amy?”

Amy nodded. “Aca-initiation is Friday. We’ll meet here at nine. Cynthia Rose and Stacie get to nab the plebes. Beca and I will set the stage.”

“Come up with some songs this week. We’ll start rehearsals the day after aca-initiation, and even though I’ve thought of some songs already, I want to hear your ideas on mash ups,” Beca said. 

“We’ll see you guys later?” Ashley asked as everyone started gathering their things. 

“Our place. Seven. And bring the tequila. Bitches are gonna get trashed,” Amy said with a smile.

The Bellas filed out, leaving Beca and Amy alone in the auditorium. “Did you get the pictures Chloe sent?” Beca asked as she put her notebook and the rejected profiles in her bag. If the group lost any members during the year, they would be invaluable.

“I liked the second one, and I think you know why.”

Beca grinned. “So you don’t have to listen to us anymore?”

“Bloody right. Not that I mind,” Amy said, putting a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “I waited all last year for you two to come to your senses, and I can’t really get upset because you finally did.”

Beca’s head jerked back in shock. “We were that obvious?”

Amy just shrugged. “Aubrey was all about the Jesse toner, but if there’s one thing I know, it’s lesbians.”

Beca burst into laughter. “You aren’t even gay.”

“Maybe not, but I can sense gay from a mile away. I called Cynthia Rose on aca-initiation night.”

“And her staring at Stacie’s breasts all night had nothing to do with it,” she laughed. They started for the door, and when they made it outside Beca shielded her eyes from the bright sun. “Back to the new place...so it’s the second one?”

“Four bedrooms and two bathrooms? This hot ass is sold.”

“I’ll tell Chloe then,” Beca laughed as they separated. “See you at home.”

“Yeah,” Amy said, heading to her next class.

Beca put on her sunglasses and sat under her favorite tree. She never thought she would enjoy the outdoors, but Chloe changed her mind. Hiking was even something she thought was fun, as long as she was in front. She groaned about them, but Chloe always saw through the façade. Then again, Beca thought, Chloe always could. It was one of the many things Beca loved about her.

After she pulled her computer out of her backpack, she booted it and started on a new mix. She had an hour before her next class, and she wanted to try some ideas for another song for Chloe. It was becoming something of an obsession for Beca, even though she had yet to play any of them for Chloe. Beca was waiting for Christmas to show her. It was a present she knew Chloe would love, and Beca couldn’t wait to give it to her.

After tweaking her latest remix, Beca sat back and listened to the mash up of Florence + the Machine coupled with The Naked and the Famous. It was one of her better mixes, she thought. There were still a couple of things she wanted to work on, but it was almost finished. She already had ideas for the next song.

When the last note played, Beca took off her headphones and pulled out her phone to call Chloe to tell her the news about the house. The one Amy chose was the same one they wanted, so Beca knew Chloe would be thrilled. Even though the news could wait until she made it home, Beca’s real reason for calling was to hear Chloe's gentle voice. It could both sooth and make Beca's heart race all at once.

Just as Beca was about the press the button to call, she caught a familiar person walking towards her, and she stifled a groan. She really didn’t want to talk to Jesse. In fact, he was probably the last person she wanted to talk to.

The couple times they had encountered each other at the station, Beca was glad she was in the booth and he wasn’t. Their shifts never really coincided, but she was grateful she was in the booth full time. Jesse, despite being a sophomore, was still stacking CDs with the freshmen, and Beca couldn’t bring herself to care. 

What he said when they broke up hurt her. She held onto her guilt over hurting him as well, and it stopped her from confronting him when school began for the fall semester. When Chloe's pain came to light during their first week back in Georgia, any guilt Beca had was gone. Jesse was part of the group who spread rumors about Chloe, and Beca would never be able to forgive him forhim for that. 

It even boiled over into their working relationship. Jesse avoided her, and she did the same. As far as she was concerned, it was for the best. She didn’t have anything else to say to him; everything she wanted to say was already said during their conversation in California, which was why she was surprised to see him sit down next to her.

“What do you want, Jesse?” Beca asked, trying to keep the venom out of her voice. She didn’t succeed.

“I just want to talk,” he said, holding his hands up in gesture of peace.

“About what?”

“We have to work together, and we need to be able to at least talk to each other when we’re at the station.”

Beca shook her head. “Things are working just fine for me. I set the CDs out and you stack them. The only thing better would be if you weren’t even there.”

“You were the one who stomped all over my heart,” he said, a hint of anger lacing his tone.

Beca took a breath. She really didn’t want to rehash the past with him. “I know I did, and I felt guilty about it.”

“Felt?”

Beca took a deep breath. “Glad you got the past tense. You insulted Chloe, and I’m not ever going to someone who does that anywhere near me. That includes my feelings. If you’d been anywhere near me I would have decked you.”

“I hate to be the one to tell you this -” Jesse started before Beca cut him off.

“I get the feeling you really don’t hate it at all.”

Jesse glared at her. “Fine. I’ll just say it. You left me for Chloe. Did you really think I was that bad? She slept with anyone in school who would have her.”

Without warning, she slapped him hard across the face. His head whipped around, and Beca felt a certain sense of satisfaction at the force of her hit. When he turned his gaze back to her, he was moving his jaw as though to figure out if it was still working. His shock and pain were evident.

Both Beca and Chloe knew the rumors about her persisted, and it killed Beca to know people spread falsehoods about her love. They didn’t let the whispers affect their lives; Chloe only truly cared about what their friends thought of her. Abstract rumors no longer bothered her. Beca wasn’t quite as magnanimous about it. Every rumor she heard angered her.

She never had anything to concentrate those feelings onto, but she found ways to deal with her feelings with her music. Unfortunately for Jesse, what he said gave Beca a concrete object on which to focus her anger. His hurtful words sent Beca over the edge.

“Don’t ever say I didn’t warn you. I’m sure she’s still sleeping around,” he said as he rubbed his cheek.

Beca resisted the urge to slap him again. “You weren’t warning me. You were trying to hurt me. It didn’t work,” Beca said in disgust.

“Beca, I didn’t mean to –” he replied.

“Didn’t mean to what? Talk about Chloe like she’s less than who she is? You don’t know her, and you never did. That alone makes you the least qualified person to judge anything she does or doesn’t do.”

“But Beca –”

She interrupted again. “No, Jesse. I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say. You aren’t worth my attention anymore.

“Whatever. I tried,” he said, grabbing his backpack and leaving.

Beca sat there, trying to calm herself. She never told Chloe what Jesse said during the awful phone conversation while she was in California, and she never would if she could help it. There was no reason to, and it would only open an old wound. Beca couldn’t bear to see Chloe hurt further by her past. The big concern was how she was going to work with him. She shook her head. It was his problem, not hers. 

Before arriving at Barden, Beca always felt more affinity with guys as friends, she currently found most of the current men in her life were sorely lacking in most of the traits she liked. The only ones who didn’t disappoint her were Matt and Benji, and she couldn’t exactly meet either one of them at a coffee shop to talk, each for different reasons. Her friends from New York drifted away from her when she left for Georgia, but she didn’t miss them. 

As far as Beca was concerned, Jesse could stick his head up his ass and be better for it. She wasn’t going to feel guilty for breaking up with him the way she did. He nullified any shame she had when he said such hurtful things – not once, but twice. It didn’t matter if he did it the second time under the guise of protecting Beca, he had no right to say a thing. No one did, and if they knew Chloe they would know the rumors weren’t truthful.

She still had a half an hour before her class, but she wasn’t in the mood for studying. More than anything she needed to be with Chloe. Having Chloe's arms around her would make everything else in the world go away, and Beca needed that feeling, especially then. 

Beca began the trek to their apartment, and soon she was at their door. Pulling her keys out, she unlocked the door and went inside. She easily spotted Chloe at her work area, her back to the door and earbuds in her ears. She was, as usual, singing along with the music, which seemed to be ‘I Dreamed a Dream’. Beca wasn’t sure how to feel about the song choice. Chloe loved musicals, and while she had yet to mention to seeing the film version when it came out, Beca was fairly sure it would happen whether or not she wanted to go – which she most certainly didn’t.

She didn’t want to scare her love, so Beca opted for walking around to her line of sight versus kissing the back of her neck. It was a difficult decision to make since Chloe’s neck was so inviting, but Beca didn’t treasure getting punched in the face, or any other part of her body. Not that Chloe would ever be violent; Beca just didn’t want to take the chance.

Chloe was absorbed in whatever she was working on at the computer, and Beca struggled not to get a peek at the piece. Much of Chloe’s time was devoted to working on their tattoo, and she refused to show Beca until it was done. No matter how much she was dying to see the progress, Beca was determined to honor Chloe’s wish.

Looking up from the computer, Chloe smiled. She took her earbuds out and closed her laptop before going to Beca. “Hey, pretty lady,” she whispered when she slid her arms around Beca.

“Same back to you. How are things here?”

“I thought you had school this afternoon,” Chloe said. “Not that I’m not happy you’re here, I’m just wondering.”

“Didn’t feel like going to class,” Beca said into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Did something happen with the Bellas?” Chloe asked, pulling away enough to look Beca in the eyes.

“It’s nothing, really. Can we just go to the couch?”

“Sure,” Chloe said, taking Beca’s hand and leading her to the living room.

The moment Beca sat next to Chloe she snuggled in close, resting her head on Chloe’s chest. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“What happened?” Chloe pressed gently.

Beca took a deep breath, not wanting to talk about the incident. Unfortunately, she couldn’t lie to Chloe. Her previous promise aside, Beca just didn’t want to. Chloe was the one person to whom she told everything. None of her feelings were beyond reach where Chloe was concerned.

“I saw Jesse in the quad.”

Chloe squeezed Beca a little tighter. “Did he say something to you?”

“Just crap about us. It pissed me off enough to slap him.”

“That takes a lot. What did he say?” Chloe asked, kissing Beca’s head and smoothing out her brown hair.

“The recycled crap; he just said the wrong kind.”

Beca felt Chloe stiffen, and she knew what was coming. Chloe knew exactly what Beca was saying, and Beca wondered if she was about to find Jesse and slap him herself. If it happened, Beca wanted to be there to see it. The other possibility was that Chloe was going to shrink back into herself again, and Beca couldn’t have that. The first time was hard enough on both of them.

“Chlo, it really doesn’t matter, okay. He doesn’t matter. Please, don’t get upset about this. He’s a jerk,” Beca said, holding Chloe’s free hand in her own.

For a moment Beca was sure Chloe wasn’t going to let the matter drop, but she eventually relaxed. “As long as you’re okay now,” Chloe said finally.

“I’m with you. That automatically makes me happy,” Beca said, turning her head and looking up at Chloe.

Chloe laughed, and Beca was glad the moment passed. “The feeling is definitely mutual,” Chloe said. “What did you think of the pictures?”

“Amy likes the second house, and it’s good she does. It has plenty of space, and it’s the right price.”

“Not to mention hardwood floors. Did you not see those?”

“I was too busy looking at our nice, big bedroom,” Beca said, grinning. “When can we move in?”

“You’re antsy, aren’t you?” Chloe said with a chuckle.

“I’m just sick of this tiny apartment. Three people in here is way too much. We’re practically on top of each other.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night,” Chloe pointed out. 

Beca returned the laugh. “Totally different situation. I don’t mind that at all.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up. “Just don’t mind? That’s it?”

“You know I didn’t mean it that way,” Beca said, moving up to kiss Chloe. “I love it when you’re on top of me. Or below me. Take your pick.”

“I can pick?” Chloe looked hopeful.

“What, now? I have homework...” Beca started with a gleam in her eye.

“And I have the tattoo to work on. We don’t have to do anything now. It’s not like we have a bunch of our friends coming over for a party or anything. Oh, wait. We do. Are you prepared to give up girlie time?”

Beca laughed and pecked Chloe on the cheek. “I can’t believe you just said girlie time. I’ll never be able to think about sex without laughing again.”

“I could make you forget all about what you think is girlie time,” Chloe whispered, her lips millimeters away from Beca’s.

“How would you do that? It’s a pretty funny image. Footie pajamas, roasted marshmallows, campfire stories, doing each other’s makeup while talking about boys…the possibilities are endless.”

Chloe pulled back. “Have you never heard about what happens at camp? Girlie time means something completely different there.”

“Okay, now I’m interested. Tell me.”

“I never told you about the first time I kissed someone,” Chloe started. “Her name was Megan, and don’t ask me what her last name was. We were too busy making out behind our cabin to find that out.”

“How old were you, and why didn’t you list her in your crushes?”

“I forgot about her until now, and I was old enough.” Beca shot her a stern look. “Fine, thirteen.”

“And? Details are helpful.”

“Perv,” Chloe said, smiling. “No under the clothes touching, but there was a lot of over the clothes action. And that’s why when I say girlie time, you should think about making out with me at camp.”

“Well, you know I like the outdoors these days.”

Chloe smiled. “I knew I would convert you. Know what else I know?”

Chloe’s voice had a mildly dangerous tone to it, and Beca wondered with a bit of a thrill what was about to come. “What?”

“I know,” Chloe said, drawing Beca closer until their lips were almost touching, “that I’m about to kiss you senseless.”

Beca reached up and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. “Oh, really?” Beca asked, trying to sound nonchalant even as her underwear grew damp with her desire. “You’re pretty full of yourself.”

“I’m full of myself for good reason,” Chloe said before she slowly ran her tongue across Beca's lips. “Do you want to find out why?”

“Very much,” Beca said heatedly. Her underwear was already damp from anticipation of what was to come, and she didn’t have to wait long to find out. Chloe's tongue was replaced with her teeth as she gently tugged on Beca's bottom lip, and she didn’t bother containing her moan.

“Do you like it when I do that?” Chloe whispered after breaking the touch.

“You know I do,” Beca breathed. Chloe was driving her insane with need, and she barely had to do anything for Beca to reach that point.

“Good.” Chloe stopped her teasing and kissed Beca passionately.

Beca lost herself in the kiss. As with every time they were intimate, Beca's entire world became Chloe. Everything else fell away, and they were the only two beings in the universe. Every touch, every soft moan made Beca more complete.

Chloe's hand reached under Beca's shirt just as her love backed out of the kiss. Their lips were only millimeters apart, but Beca instantly missed the contact. Ever so slowly, Chloe pulled Beca's tank top over her head and threw it across the room.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your skin?” Chloe asked, running her fingertips across Beca's arms and upper chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Beca could barely think to answer, but she somehow managed. “I don’t think so.”

Chloe kissed her cheek before trailing her lips to Beca's ear. “It’s like silk,” she whispered, and Beca shivered at the feel of Chloe's breath on her sensitive neck.

“You like silk,” Beca whispered.

“Mm-hm,” Chloe murmured. “Your skin is so much better. I want to kiss every part of you every time I see you.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Beca said, desperately needing more contact.

Chloe's hands moved down to Beca's jeans, and she began unzipping them. “Your clothes are,” Chloe said as Beca lifted her hips and helped Chloe get the offending item off. The jeans went the way of her shirt.

“That’s better,” Chloe whispered as she shifted Beca until she was straddling Chloe's lap. Again their lips met, and Beca put her arms around Chloe to get as much contact as possible.

Beca only wore her underwear and bra, and she could barely think of anything through what Chloe was doing to her. Her hips began moving without her realizing it; only Chloe's hands urging her on made Beca comprehend what she was doing.

Beca deepened the kiss, and Chloe swiftly and skillfully removed Beca’s bra. She arched into Chloe's palms when she felt them on her breasts, squeezing them gently. Chloe slowly shifted until her palms rested on Beca's lower back, and though Beca was disappointed at the loss of contact, her excitement grew when Chloe's lips blazed a trail down her neck and to her chest. When Beca felt her love’s lips on one of her nipples, she pulled Chloe's head to her. She groaned in pleasure when Chloe grazed her lips across the hardened nub. 

“Chloe...” Beca breathed, loving every touch of Chloe's lips and every mark to her skin.

“Yes?” Chloe asked innocently as she moved her mouth to Beca's other breast.

“Please...” 

It was all she could say. The word was a simple plea; she wanted Chloe inside her. It didn’t matter how much she always wanted to take her time with Chloe, Beca wanted Chloe's fingers inside her.

Chloe bit down on Beca's nipple as she ran her hands along Beca’s thighs, always coming close to where Beca needed her most, but not quite touching. It was sweet torture, and Beca couldn’t help the motion of her hips in anticipation of what was to come. 

Then she felt Chloe’s fingers wrap around the side of her underwear. With one swift motion, Chloe ripped them from her body. Beca shuddered when she was finally naked, completely open to the woman she loved.

“What do you want?” Chloe whispered into her ear.

The combination of Chloe's husky voice and her breath on Beca's ear made Beca speechless. She could only moan in her response.

“You have to tell me,” Chloe said, trailing her fingers very close to Beca’s wetness.

“Inside. Please,” Beca breathed.

Then Beca felt Chloe’s fingers enter her, and she cried out at the glorious feeling. She fell forward, putting her hands on the back of the sofa to stay steady as she moved her hips back and forth, taking Chloe in as deep as she could go. Beca's breath came in gasps, and she felt the pleasure rising inside her, threatening to take over her entire world.

“Chloe,” Beca moaned. Then her brain shut down.

The moment before she came, Chloe kissed her hard while grazing Beca’s already engorged clit with her thumb. Beca held the contact on Chloe's lips even as she felt her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She never wanted the feeling to end, but eventually she became aware of the real world again. She collapsed onto Chloe, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

When Beca could form a sentence, she moved her head and looked into Chloe’s cerulean eyes. “So that’s what girlie time is. I’ll never laugh at it again.”

Chloe laughed and licked her fingers clean. “I didn’t think you would.”

Beca dove in for a kiss, loving her taste on Chloe’s lips. It soon became passionate, but Chloe pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Beca asked.

Grinning mischievously, Chloe brought her hands to Beca’s waist. “I was thinking about taking a shower. The Bellas are supposed to be over soon.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “So...shower sex?”

Chloe laughed. “You and your shower sex. Come on, dirty woman, let’s get clean.”

Beca stood and held out her hand. As soon as Chloe was up, she was pulled into a fierce embrace. “What if I can’t make it that far?” Beca whispered before lightly kissing Chloe’s neck.

Chloe trailed her fingers along Beca’s bare sides, and Beca shivered at the contact. “Then we can improvise,” Chloe said, her breath flowing across Beca’s ear.

Beca reached for the hem of Chloe’s t-shirt and removed it quickly, delighting when she saw Chloe wasn’t wearing a bra. Kissing Chloe with abandon, Beca cupped her love’s full breasts and flicked the already erect nipples.

“Beca...” Chloe husked after tearing her lips from Beca’s.

Beca just smiled and continued teasing Chloe’s nipples with her hands as she kissed and sucked her way down Chloe’s long, graceful neck.

“Damn it,” Chloe said in exasperation before taking Beca’s fingers and squeezing her own nipples with them.

Beca felt a surge of wetness at her core at Chloe’s forceful movements, and she wanted nothing more than to be inside Chloe as soon as possible. Moving her hands away from Chloe’s breasts and smiling when she saw Chloe continue to massage them, Beca tugged her shorts and underwear down to the floor before standing in front of her again.

At the rate they were going Beca knew they wouldn’t make it to the shower, but she was determined to at least try. As she took Chloe’s lips with her own, she began pulling them back towards the easiest route to the bathroom. She knew the way well, and even with walking backwards while Chloe’s hands kneaded her ass as their kisses became even more heated. She wasn’t surprised to hit the cold tile of the kitchen; what she was surprised about was her back hitting the island in the middle of the room.

“Chlo,” Beca said between kisses. She turned Chloe around until her back was to the counter. “Hop up.”

Chloe pulled back and smiled. “You really are a dirty woman.”

Beca just grinned slyly. “You sound surprised.”

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed herself onto the counter and Beca moved between her legs. “I’m not. I love it.”

“Good,” Beca said before closing the distance between their lips again. 

Not bothering to take her time anymore, Beca pressed her hands to Chloe’s breasts and immediately began twisting and pinching the hardened nubs. Chloe moaned into her mouth and pushed closer to her. Beca’s mouth left Chloe’s, and when her lips made it to Chloe’s upper chest, Beca couldn’t resist marking her, first by sucking and then by biting. Chloe threaded her fingers through Beca’s hair to urge her on, and Beca gladly complied. When her mouth covered a nipple and bit down, Chloe hissed in her pleasure.

“I need you.” Chloe’s words came out in more of a moan than anything else, and Beca felt her own need grow again.

She kissed her way back up until her lips barely touched Chloe’s. “Tongue or fingers?” Beca asked as she moved a hand across Chloe’s stomach.

Chloe didn’t let her keep her distance though. She crashed their lips together while taking Beca’s hand and putting it where she needed it most. When Beca’s fingers brushed through Chloe’s wetness, she almost came off the counter.

Beca circled Chloe’s entrance while rubbing her thumb lightly across her clit, and Chloe’s breathing became very ragged. Beca loved prolonging Chloe’s pleasure, but she wanted Chloe to have what she asked for. Slowly plunging two fingers into Chloe’s depths, Beca knew it wouldn’t be enough. Without waiting for Chloe to ask, Beca added a third finger.

Chloe’s nails dug into Beca’s back as she delved deeper inside. With Chloe’s head thrown back Beca had easy access to Chloe’s neck, and she kissed every inch she could. She felt Chloe’s legs wrap tighter around her hips, and Beca quickened the pace of her hand, intent on bringing Chloe to the highest heights.

Suddenly Chloe let go of Beca and lay back onto the counter. “More,” she whispered as Beca leaned over to kiss her stomach.

With a small smile, Beca added a fourth finger. Chloe pushed herself onto it only a couple of times before stilling, and Beca understood what Chloe meant by the gesture. Very slowly and as gently as she could, Beca buried her hand deep within her lover. When she did, Chloe let out a groan that nearly made Beca come from just the sound alone.

Beca moved her hand a little, and Chloe instantly came to life, her hips moving in time to Beca’s thrusts. For Beca, there really was nothing better than seeing Chloe so taken by her ecstasy. Beca reached up with her free hand and took one of Chloe’s, who grasped it and held on tightly.

It didn’t take long for Chloe arch off the counter and her walls to tighten around Beca. As Chloe did, her hand gripped Beca’s so hard she thought it might break. She also thought it would be completely worth it to hear her own name being called by the person she loved most in the world.

Beca just rested her hand inside Chloe as she came down from her high. When Chloe’s breathing returned to normal, Beca looked intently into bright blue eyes. 

“I’m going to pull out, okay?” Beca said gently.

Chloe only nodded, and Beca gradually removed her hand, missing the contact almost as much as Chloe surely did if the shivers Beca saw were any indication. After a minute she pulled Chloe back up to her and kissed her gently.

“Always,” Chloe said, their foreheads leaning into each other and their lips almost touching. “You really are the most amazing person I’ve ever known. If I haven’t told you yet, I’ve told you now.”

“You say the most wonderful things,” Beca responded. 

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca lightly. “I say them because they’re true.”

Beca grinned back. Their love was something stronger than she was, but she was long since done trying to fight the pull. Beca was happy beyond reason to just love the woman before her with everything she was.

“Shower now?” Chloe said a note of humor in her voice.

“We might even make it this time,” Beca said.

Beca stepped back and let Chloe hop off the counter, steadying her when she landed on shaky legs. They quickly cleaned before going to the shower, where they didn’t do much more than bathe.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re the ones who have to get the takeout,” Chloe said, a little exasperated as she and Beca went down the building stairs. “Couldn’t one of them have picked it up on the way to the apartment?”

Beca grinned and took Chloe’s hand. “I don’t mind. It’s like the calm before the storm. Whatever Amy and Cynthia Rose have planned, it’s going to be big from the way they’ve been talking. As long as it isn’t more Truth or Dare. We always play that, and I usually end up doing something stupid and embarrassing.”

“Like wearing your underwear on the outside of your clothes?” Chloe giggled.

“Thank you very much for coming up with that one,” Beca mumbled, but she had a smile on her face.

“You’re welcome,” Chloe replied, unrepentant. “You were wearing some very sexy underwear that night.”

“Didn’t you ruin it later?”

Chloe pulled Beca’s hand up and kissed her knuckles. “You didn’t complain.”

“And I never will,” Beca said as she got into the driver’s side of the car.

“That’s good, because I doubt I’ll ever stop,” Chloe said, her voice suddenly turning husky. “We could take a little detour if you wanted.”

Beca looked at her with raw need in her eyes. “Stop tempting me.”

“Never,” Chloe said smiling impishly.

“I knew you were trouble, but you take the word to new levels.”

“Yep, and don’t you forget it, Mitchell,” Chloe said as she leaned her head onto the headrest. 

Beca took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and Chloe smiled again at the effect she had on her. Just the simplest sound or touch made Beca almost come unglued, and it was incredibly sexy. It could also be a little amusing if Chloe accidentally did something while they were in public. There were several occasions when Beca nearly lost her composure. 

It took a moment, but finally Beca opened her eyes. She didn’t look at Chloe; she instead appeared to be very intent on putting the keys in the ignition. After a couple of failed attempts she succeeded.

“Are you okay?” Chloe said, stifling a giggle.

“The things you do to me should be criminalized,” Beca said, finally looking at Chloe. Her eyes were hooded with desire.

Chloe smiled. “Do you really want that? I’d have to stop.”

“You could always break the law,” Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in her own and laughing. “I wonder what the punishment should be for that.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to find out,” Chloe said, lightly kissing Beca.

“I doubt you’ll have to. I’ll be at the front of the protest to stop the law.”

Chloe shook her head and Beca caught the sparkle in her love’s eyes. “Are we really talking about this?”

Beca traced circles on Chloe’s hand. “We are, but really, Chlo. Just hearing your voice can set me off. I don’t ever want that to change.”

Chloe brought Beca hand up and kissed her knuckles. “It won’t,” she said quietly. Before anything more happened, Chloe knew she needed to move them along – no matter how much she wanted to continue their conversation. “We should go.”

“Right,” Beca whispered before adjusting the seat. Her entire demeanor changed when she did. “Damn, Chlo. I forget how short my legs are until I try to drive your car.” 

“You’re the perfect height,” Chloe said, stifling a smile.

“You’ve said that before, but still, short!” Beca said, motioning to her legs.

Chloe gave up and laughed. “Maybe, but you’re a cute little munchkin.”

Beca glared at her before pulling out of the parking spot. “You know the rule about names. And I am not a munchkin.”

“Hm...yeah. Munchkins are way cuter.”

“You have that backwards,” Beca grumbled.

“Put some lederhosen on and we’ll talk. Oh, and you have to sing ‘The Lollipop Guild’. Then I’ll decide.”

“How about you put me on a deserted island with Screech? I’d actually prefer it,” Beca said before putting her hand to her mouth.

“You watched Saved by the Bell?” Chloe asked, surprised that Beca ever watched TV at all. She definitely didn’t watch much as an adult.

“I only heard about it because I’m so in touch with pop culture.”

“Right,” Chloe said, drawing the word out. “Who played Jessie?” she asked, cringing a little at the name.

“Elizabeth Berkeley.” Again, Beca’s hand covered her mouth.

“There. That proves it.”

“It doesn’t. She was in Showgirls. That’s where I’ve seen her,” Beca said, sounding very unsure.

“Now you’re admitting you watched one of the worst Hollywood movies ever made? It was so bad it won Razzies. Like, a lot of Razzies.”

“Do I even want to know what those are?” Beca said, laughing.

“Probably not, but you did learn a new word today. That’s fun.”

“’Razzies’ isn’t a proper word and you know it. Dearth. Sartorial. Those are words.”

“Are we really going to get into another discussion about our native tongue?”

“I think we did enough talking in our native tongue earlier,” Beca said with a smile. “What did you want to talk about?”

“We seem to be neglecting our friends in favor of having tons of sex,” Chloe chuckled.

“We spend plenty of time with them.”

“Maybe, but you’re still a Bella. You need to be together as a team. Having me around all the time is distracting,” Chloe said. 

She fully believed what she was saying; the Bellas needed to bond. It didn’t matter that they were all friends; the new members would need to find their place within the group. Chloe wanted Beca to act more as their captain than her girlfriend, which tended to happen when Chloe was with the team.

“Not that distracting when we’re rehearsing. Just when we’re hanging out,” Beca said. “I still think you should come to aca-initiation night. You are a veteran, after all.”

“You need to have your night,” Chloe said.

Beca took her hand as she maneuvered through the streets. “And I want you to be a part of my night. So do the rest of the Bellas. You’re going.”

Chloe laughed at that. “Are you ordering me around?”

“Maybe. Do you like it?”

“Possibly,” Chloe said lightly.

Neither of them were really into power plays with each other, and Chloe liked it that way. Their relationship both in and out of the bedroom was cooperative, and it was part of what made her feel so safe with Beca. As the thought drifted through her mind, Chloe brought Beca’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

Beca cast a sidelong glance at her as she turned a corner. “Did I do something special?”

Chloe grinned. “You’re you. I don’t need any other reason. You should know that by now.”

After pulling the car to the side of the road, Beca turned her gaze fully to Chloe. “You were thinking something.”

“Just that we let each other be who we are, and you make me feel loved every day. You joked about ordering me around, but you would never do that. Do you know how rare that is?”

Beca reached up and cupped Chloe’s cheek with her hand. “I do. Loving you comes with a lot of responsibilities for me. The most important one is treating you with kindness and respect. I’m not about to compromise that in any way.”

“See? That’s what I mean.” Chloe leaned into Beca’s hand and smiled. “You know I feel the same way.” Beca nodded. “I can’t imagine ever controlling you.”

Chloe still held Beca's gaze, but neither woman moved. In that space and in that moment, just looking at Beca and being in her presence was more powerful than kissing her.

“So what other kind of responsibilities does loving me entail?” Chloe asked quietly before smiling. “I mean, there have to be a lot.”

Beca laughed, seemingly understanding that the conversation was taking a turn towards the lighter side. “The usual. Picking your clothes up off the floor, which – by the way – you lied about. You are the slob. Aubrey probably wanted things military neat.”

Chloe smacked Beca’s thigh. “Maybe I just relaxed around you, or I just like seeing you bend over to grab my jeans.”

Grinning, Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe lightly. “I don’t really believe you, but I’ll still pick up your jeans.”

“What? You are sexy when you do that.”

“Only then?” Beca said in a low tone.

Chloe shook her head. “You’re always sexy. You always make my heart pound, even when you aren’t in the room.”

She pulled Beca to her and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. When Chloe gently bit down on Beca's bottom lip, Beca tangled her fingers in the red hair and pulled Chloe closer. A second later, their tongues darted out and met in a dance they both knew so well. Chloe needed more contact, though, so she undid Beca’s seatbelt and tugged her body closer. Just as she reached under Beca’s shirt, her love pulled back. 

Chloe looked at her questioningly through her haze of desire. In her state she wasn’t quite sure why Beca was denying her.

“We can’t,” Beca said unevenly.

Then she realized why they needed to stay focused on something other than them. “The food,” Chloe said reluctantly. “Later?”

Beca smiled and tucked a lock of Chloe’s hair behind her ear. “Definitely.”

“And if I can’t control myself?”

“Then we’ll make some excuse to go to our room. Or wherever we can find if we’re out.”

Chloe raised her brow. “You think we’ll be singing karaoke tonight, aren’t you?”

“It’s an option. We could always not go,” Beca said as she reluctantly put her seatbelt back on and started the engine.

“We missed the last one, and you know they’ll kill us if we miss another; especially since they’ll know why. Amy already calls us the energizer bunnies.”

“We’re really racking up those nicknames,” Beca laughed.

Chloe grinned and took Beca’s hand again. “It’s not really bad, unless our nickname becomes smelly feet or something similar.”

Beca pulled into the lot of the group’s favorite Chinese place. “I can’t believe you came up with such a weak made-up nickname. I dare you to come up with a better one while I’m in there.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

Laughing a little wickedly, Beca stepped out of the car before bending over and looking at Chloe. “I haven’t decided yet, but it’ll be terrible.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Chloe said seriously, even though inside she was anything but.

Beca shut the door and went inside, leaving Chloe to think a little more. With all the drama they went through their first week back in Georgia, she worried they wouldn’t be able to reestablish the same peaceful feeling they had in California, but the fear proved to be false. Since being in Georgia, their relationship had changed so much. Chloe not only felt a deep, abiding love from Beca. There was also a sense of peace between them that Chloe never thought she would have, and she was eternally grateful for it.

Plus, it was no longer just them. They still had their bubble, the one where no one came close to them, but the Bellas were a permanent fixture in their lives. Chloe wouldn’t have it any differently. She loved each and every one of them, and for the year she and Beca would be in Georgia, the Bellas would make the time much more enjoyable. She would miss them after returning to California, but she knew they would always keep in touch.

“You have your thinking face on again,” Beca said as she opened the back door and put the bags of food on the floor.

Chloe waited for Beca to sit in the driver’s seat before answering. “Nothing bad, just how good our life is with our friends.”

“So you’re saying you didn’t come up with a nickname?” Beca smiled.

“Can you give me until we get back to the apartment?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“Nope. Now.”

Chloe thought about it and came up blank. “I have nothing. So what happens now?”

Beca leaned in again until her mouth was next to Chloe’s ear. “Do you remember the bet we had during our first karaoke night?”

Chloe gulped and nodded.

“All day. Anything I want.”

“Name it,” Chloe whispered, suddenly very happy at the thought of having nothing but Beca for a day.

“Oh no. You get to wait,” Beca said, abruptly pulling away and starting the car. 

“We haven’t even done my day yet, but fine. For you, I can wait. Not for long; remember I have no patience for these things.”

After she pulled to a stop sign, Beca looked at her. “Which is why I’m dragging this out as long as possible.”

“Damn,” Chloe muttered. 

Even though Beca could be infuriating because she knew Chloe so well, she grudgingly admitted she loved it. They still discovered new things about each other every day, but when it came to anything important, they were like a bow to a perfectly tuned violin in the hands of a master. The thought brought warmth to Chloe’s heart, and she knew she would wait for anything with Beca, no matter how big or how small, because in the end it would be worth it.

* * *

“Okay ladies,” Amy said as the Bellas stood in front of the karaoke bar, “the rules are different tonight. I’m not choosing the songs, but whatever you decide on has to be from the nineties, and not a grunge song. Those things make me want to hug a dingo.”

Everyone laughed, and Beca put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You’ve taken away the best part. Now I’ll have to sing ‘Ironic’.”

“’Ironic’ isn’t a bad song,” Jessica said, earning a stern look from everyone. “What? It’s a catchy tune.”

“That completely ruined a generation for the actual definition of the word,” Chloe said.

“Yea, what she said,” Amy added.

“Whatever. That’s what I’m singing, just to make you listen to it,” Jessica said smugly.

Chloe stared at Beca. “This is your fault.”

Beca just laughed and put her arm around Chloe’s waist. “I’d let her sing ‘MMMBop’ if I thought it would get the same reaction from you. Then again, I might sing that one. Or ‘Achy Breaky Heart’.”

Chloe grinned triumphantly. “You couldn’t sing that song if your life depended on it. It’s too awful.”

“We’re wastin’ time,” Cynthia Rose said impatiently. “I wanna start singing.”

Everyone filed in, but Beca pulled Chloe back for a moment. “You know you’re in for it tonight.”

Chloe smiled knowingly, and it frightened Beca more than almost anything. Confident Chloe was a dangerous Chloe. “I’m pretty sure you’re in for it, too. So go ahead and sing ‘Achy Breaky’. I’ll find a way to torture your ears even more.”

“Oh, this is so on,” Beca said with more bravado than she felt. 

She knew good music like the back of her hand, but bad music wasn’t something she liked to concentrate on at all. Chloe, on the other hand, knew even the bad songs. She even sang them at times when she was trying to annoy Beca. The only thing it really did was to make Beca laugh. It was impossible for Chloe to get on Beca's nerves, no matter what she did.

There was a competition to be had, and Beca was at a distinct disadvantage. If she didn’t find the right song, Beca felt fairly certain she was going to lose. She was still going to try to win. Beca couldn’t stand losing.

“Come on, guys!” Amy called from the door. “We need to put our names in.”

Beca looked at Chloe and was a little concerned about the fire she saw in those bright blue eyes. “We should decide who gets what before we sing.”

Chloe took her hand. “I’ll be gentle on you. You get to cook for the week.”

Beca’s eyebrows shot so high they almost made it to her hairline. “I already do the cooking – some of it, anyway.”

“See? I’m going easy on you.”

Beca thought for a second, and Chloe was right. It didn’t mean she was going to go easy on Chloe. “Okay then, you’ll clean the apartment. Amy’s jobs included.”

Chloe’s mouth hung open until Beca closed it for her. “You can’t be serious.”

“Aren’t you feeling confident?” Beca teased.

“Fine. I’ll clean for a week. I’ll probably be so tired I won’t be able to have sex though.”

“Not going to work. I can always take care of things on my own with you beside me,” Beca said smugly as they went inside.

It took her a couple of steps to realize Chloe wasn’t with her. When Beca looked back, Chloe was staring at her like she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I? Come on, let’s pick our songs,” Beca said, greatly restraining her need to laugh maniacally. She might lose, but she was going to make Chloe anxious about it until their competition was finished.

They easily found the table where the Bellas were sitting, since the group was the loudest bunch in the already crowded bar. Beca grinned at the sight of the women laughing over some joke. Her friends were so boisterous, and while she never really appreciated that quality before going to Barden, she certainly learned to appreciate it since being there.

“You two are late. Get up there and choose quickly,” Denise said.

Beca went up to the list and started looking through the songs. Chloe stood beside her, and, squealing, she turned away and put her choice in. Beca, on the other hand, couldn’t figure out what she wanted to torture the bar with. Finally, after a lot of catcalls from her friends, she chose her song and went back to the table. When she saw Chloe’s face, Beca was struck again with the notion she would likely lose. She was looking forward to not having to clean for a week, so Beca hoped her song was better at being worse.

“Drink orders!” Cynthia Rose said above the din. 

Everyone put theirs in, with Amy and Cynthia Rose choosing nonalcoholic drinks since they were driving later. Beca linked her hand with Chloe’s and enjoyed the feel of her for a brief moment as Cynthia Rose left. It wasn’t long before the almost riotous conversation took over.

“Oh, they’re real,” Stacie was saying definitively. “Kim Kardashian’s boobs are all her.”

Beca glanced at Chloe and shook her head. She loved Stacie like a sister, but she became a little unglued when it came to reality. Beca started to say something when Amy said it for her.

“You’re kidding, right? They’re about as real as Titanic.”

Stacie looked at her in confusion. “Didn’t that happen though?”

“The ship sank, but hardly anything else was right in the movie,” Chloe put in.

“Really? What about the necklace?”

“Nope,” Beca said. “Sorry.”

Stacie was undeterred. “I don’t believe you. And I still think the boobs are real.”

Cynthia Rose, much to the delight of everyone at the table, came back with drinks. Before anyone could dive for the tray, she set it down in the middle of the table. Beca and Chloe waited patiently until the initial frenzy was over before getting theirs.

“This is going to be a dangerous night,” Chloe said quietly as she let go of Beca's hand.

Beca smiled but didn’t say anything. She couldn’t, not with Chloe calmly pushing her hand down the back of her jeans. The small circles Chloe was rubbing on the small of Beca’s back forced her to struggle just to keep her breathing even. She wasn’t succeeding at all.

“You okay, Bec?” Denise asked from across the table. “You’re pretty flushed.”

“Fine,” Beca said a little higher than usual.

“Yeah,” Chloe looked at her with concern on her face. “You do look a little off. We should go splash some water on your face.”

Beca stared at Chloe with wide eyes. She wasn’t sure she could even stand, even from just one small touch. Knowing what would probably happen in the bathroom made things even worse.

Then Chloe leaned in again, and her lips brushed Beca’s ear. “Let’s take care of your problem,” she whispered.

Chloe removed her hand all too quickly and stood, grabbing Beca’s and dragging her up at the same time. “We’ll be back,” she announced to the group as they went to the bathroom.

Beca could do nothing but blindly follow. After months of being with Chloe, she could still be left without a coherent thought in her head when Chloe whispered seductively in her ear. It was no different as Chloe opened the door and pulled Beca inside before checking under the stalls of the incredibly clean bathroom and locking the door.

Once finished, Chloe went to Beca and pushed her against the wall. With a fierce kiss, Beca wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer as their tongues met desperately. Chloe’s hands traveled down to Beca’s ass and she lifted her up, allowing Beca to wrap her legs around Chloe’s hips.

“Someone could try to come in,” Beca breathed. 

Chloe grinned. “Do you care? I want you so badly right now.”

Beca’s answer was to kiss Chloe with even more passion than before. She realized she wasn’t in a good position for what she wanted to do, so she lowered her legs and reversed their positions, shoving Chloe against the wall.

“I’m so glad you wore a dress,” Beca said as she moved her fingers across Chloe’s thighs.

In response, Chloe moaned and spread her legs just as Beca’s fingers made it to her wet underwear. Chloe immediately bucked her hips against Beca’s hand, but she pulled it away. With her free hand, Beca took one of Chloe’s and moved it to the zipper of her jeans.

With their lips still together, Chloe unzipped Beca’s jeans and moved her hand under Beca’s underwear. When she reached Beca’s clit, she jumped a little and brought her hand to Chloe’s center, pushing her underwear aside and shoving her fingers deeply into Chloe.

Chloe only rode Beca’s hand for a second before moving her own hand again and entering Beca with three fingers. They moved as one, and Beca couldn’t think beyond her and Chloe’s pleasure. They long since abandoned the kiss, and Beca was sucking at Chloe’s neck as her free hand held Beca to her body.

Her orgasm built quickly, and Beca felt Chloe’s beginning as well. Their thrusts into each other were becoming more frenzied, and Beca thrilled at the low moans coming from Chloe. When she did come, Beca held her up, her own orgasm happening only seconds later.

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder while Beca did the same to her. Beca slowly brought her breathing under control as she removed her hand, and she felt Chloe's leave her center at the same time. Smiling softly, Beca placed a brief kiss on Chloe’s shoulder before settling her head back again.

“One of these days we’re going to get kicked out of this place,” she said quietly.

Chloe chuckled as she zipped up Beca’s jeans. “It’s possible, but I hope not. We’ll never live it down.” She pulled Beca back to her and gently kissed her.

“We may not be able to live this down. I’m pretty sure Amy’s going to bust down the door any second. We’ve been in here for a while.”

“I don’t want to let go of you though,” Chloe said softly.

Beca pulled her head up to look at Chloe. “There’s later. Plus,” she said, grinning slyly, “we have the bet to consider.”

“I still don’t want to let go of you,” Chloe said, lightly kissing the corner of Beca’s mouth.

Beca agreed completely. She didn’t want to let Chloe go either, but it needed to be done. “It would be so much more comfortable to do this in our bedroom,” she said a bit reluctantly.

“Our room does have the added benefit of a bed, not to mention being able to not wear any clothes.”

Beca laughed and, with a small kiss, stepped out of the embrace. “Those are definitely perks. So?”

Chloe grinned. “We’ll go. But, as Amy puts it, I’m going to ride you like a racehorse later.”

“She what?” Beca asked incredulously. “No, wait. It’s Amy. A racehorse, huh?”

“I promise I won’t do anything quite that crude,” Chloe said as she unlocked and opened the door. The noise from the bar immediately flooded into the room, and it was obvious the karaoke was already going on if the bad singing was any indication.

“And if I want crude?”

They were just outside the bathroom in the small hallway, and Chloe pinned Beca to the wall. “Then you’ll get crude,” she said wickedly before licking Beca’s earlobe.

Beca was left feeling very weak in the knees as she watched Chloe swagger her way back to the table. She desperately wanted the time at the bar to go by quickly. With shaky legs, Beca pushed off the wall. When they did finally go home, she was sure they wouldn’t spend much time with their friends before finding and excuse to go to bed.

When she made it to the table, she wasn’t surprised at all to find the gang looking at her with knowing grins on their faces. Chloe, however, looked amazingly innocent. Beca was in no way ashamed of what they obviously assumed or what Chloe might have told them. Their love or expression of that love never embarrassed Beca. While she liked to keep part of their life together private, she didn’t mind their friends knowing she and Chloe were a little adventurous. 

“What?” Beca asked, waiting for the ribbing that was to come. 

“You two totally had bathroom sex,” Stacie said.

“I tried to deny it,” Chloe said, though Beca thought it was probably bit of a lie.

“You didn’t, but I don’t care,” Beca said as she went to Chloe and kissed her soundly. 

“I knew it!” Ashley said triumphantly. 

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. “We all knew it. I’d be shocked if they weren’t having sex.”

“Our next singer is Jessica,” the emcee said, interrupting their conversation. 

A collective groan rose from the group as Jessica laughed and ran up to the stage. Beca watched as the sometimes overly-cheerful blonde grabbed the microphone and started singing to the music. She had to hand it to her friend; Jessica was definitely giving a good performance, despite her choice of song. She even bowed when the last note played.

“Hey Amy,” Beca said after they finished clapping for Jessica, “where’s the new man tonight?”

About a week after the activities fair, Amy began spending more and more time out of the apartment. Beca and Chloe didn’t mind, but out of curiosity they asked their friend about her sudden absence and secretiveness. Amy wasn’t one to hide anything, so she told them she was seeing someone. Unfortunately she wouldn’t say who it was, so the entire group was left with a mystery. 

“Chuck? He went to see his parents,” Amy said as she took a sip of her drink.

“Are we ever going to meet him? Just to make sure he’s real?” Chloe teased.

“Ha-ha, guys.”

“No, really. When are we gonna meet him?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“Aca-initiation night. He’ll be at the party.”

Beca gave her a dubious look. “It’s only for a cappella people.”

“Um, yea, about that…” Amy said without making eye contact.

“He’s a Treble?!” Stacie asked disbelievingly. “You,” she pointed at Beca, “said I couldn’t date them.”

“I only suggested you stay away from them,” Beca said before eyeing Amy. “I didn’t think I had to tell you though. Whatever. Just no Bellas talk. I don’t want trade secrets being leaked.”

“And me?”

Beca raised a brow at Stacie. “Fine. Not that I have any say over The Hunter anyway, but you get the same warning.”

“Or the wolves?” Ashley asked.

“Or the wolves,” Beca said, laughing a little. “You have to tell us about Chuck now.”

“No way. You’ll meet him soon,” Amy said, just as her name was called. “Saved!”

As the sounds of ‘I’m Too Sexy’ started echoing through the bar, Beca took one look at Chloe and laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from her.”

“Neither would I,” Chloe said, scooting her chair closer and putting her hand on Beca’s thigh.

Beca leaned towards Chloe. “If you keep your hand there, we’re going to have to go to the bathroom again.”

Apparently she spoke a little too loudly, because Denise’s head whipped around. “No way. Again?” She looked down at Cynthia Rose. “We’re not even that bad.”

“You wanna go to the bathroom, too?” Cynthia Rose asked, making both Beca and Chloe laugh.

“Get your own spot,” Chloe said, chuckling.

Cynthia Rose just eyed Chloe. “You’ve taken all of them already.”

“She does have a point,” Beca pointed out.

“Yeah,” Denise responded with what Beca thought was very close to a pout. 

“Why can’t you guys talk about something fun?” Stacie asked.

“Wait,” Chloe said quickly, “you’re actually saying that?”

“Her doctor told her she can’t have sex again for a month. I made her promise to actually follow directions this time,” Ashley said.

“Exactly. So can we talk about something else? Like how great Piranha was?”

Much to Beca’s relief, Amy finished her song and they all cheered for her. The last thing Beca wanted was to talk about a movie named after a carnivorous fish. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone except Chloe, but Beca was actually frightened of river water. The ocean or a spring was fine because she could actually see underwater to a point; anything else was a different story altogether.

“What’d I miss?” Amy asked as she sat down.

“You don’t want to know,” Chloe said before banging her hand on the table to get everyone’s attention. “Before anyone else gets called up, Beca and I have a bet.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Denise said with a grin.

Chloe smiled. “The one who sings the cheesiest song tonight wins.”

“Do we even want to know what the prizes are?” Stacie asked.

“Cooking for her,” Chloe said, “and cleaning for me. Both for a week.”

Amy narrowed her eyes. “Would that be all the cleaning?”

Beca smiled, realizing the odds were suddenly in her favor. “Yep.”

“I know who I’m rooting for,” Amy replied. “Drinks everyone?” The women agreed, and Amy ran off to get the order. 

“Why do I feel like I just got myself into trouble?” Chloe asked.

Beca looked over and grinned. “Because I think you did. You know how much Amy hates to clean.”

“Ugh. No sex for a week then.”

“Do I need to remind you of my promise from earlier?” Beca said before kissing Chloe softly on her neck.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

When the emcee announced Chloe’s turn, she cast a smug look Beca’s way. “I’m so winning this thing,” she said before giving Beca a quick peck on the cheek and heading up to the small stage.

After depositing the drinks at the table, Amy moved over to Beca. “Don’t worry. I’ll vote for you no matter what.”

Beca grinned. “I figured you would.” She had a sudden thought and put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey, you know you can bring Chuck over. If you want, we can get out of the house for a night.”

Amy offered Beca a gentle smile and looked very grateful. “What about aca-initiation night? Chuck’s roommates are having a party.”

Beca returned the smile. “Sure. I’ll tell Chloe.”

They both turned their attention to the stage as Chloe’s song began. Beca groaned when she realized what was playing. While she had confidence in the song she chose, Cher’s ‘Believe’ haunted Beca’s nightmares. After thinking about it for a moment, she found she was being a little melodramatic about the whole thing, but it was still an incredibly cheesy pop song.

It was also being belted out like there was no tomorrow, which didn’t surprise Beca one bit. Anyone who could perform the old Bellas’ number for over a year had more than a little bit of stamina in putting up with bad things.

After what seemed like forever, Chloe finished the song and smiled rather smugly at Beca. “I just beat you,” Chloe said when she reached the table and sat beside Beca.

“That was super cheesy,” Stacie said. “It was actually worse than ‘Ironic’.”

“Hey! We talked about this!” Jessica said with slightly slurred speech. Beca could swear her friend only had two mixed drinks. It never took much with her friend.

Beca’s name was called, and she looked at her girlfriend. “Just remember how I like the refrigerator organized.”

“I won’t need to,” Chloe said, but Beca already started for the stage.

Beca looked at the small screen that was feeding her the words, and glancing at the Bellas’ table, she started singing ‘It’s All Coming Back to Me Now’. She sang it flawlessly, and when she was finished she looked over to the table.

Chloe stared back at her, and Beca saw defeat all over her face. It wasn’t a look Beca usually liked, except when they were competing. Then she didn’t mind it at all, especially when it meant no housework for a week.

Beca walked with sureness in her step, and when she reached the table Amy clapped her on the back. “Celine Dion wins it every time! Thanks for getting that one,” Amy said. “To no chores!” she exclaimed as she held her glass up.

Everyone but Chloe drank, and Beca sat beside her. “You’re not upset, are you?”

Chloe shot her an angry look, but it didn’t last long. “You won fairly. I just hate losing.”

“You are cute when you pout though. Maybe I should win more often,” Beca said, gently kissing Chloe’s pout away.

Chloe smiled, and Beca knew she was forgiven. “Not on your life. This is so not over.”

“Is it ever?” Beca asked, grinning as she pulled them closer to each other and leaned her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “I love you, no matter what.”

She felt Chloe’s lips on the top of her head. “Always.”

“Always,” Beca responded contentedly.

The rest of the evening passed by quicker than expected, but by the time the bar calmed down and the group decided to go back to the apartment, Beca was very ready to leave. It was a good night, but she wanted to be home with Chloe and in their bed. By then it didn’t matter if anything happened; Beca just wanted to hold the woman she loved. The need was always present in her to some degree, and it gave her a warm feeling in her heart. It was a feeling she never wanted to end.


	16. An Ocean and a Rock

Aca-initiation night was in full swing by the time the Bellas approached the amphitheater. Beca felt the excitement amongst her friends and also her new teammates, and she couldn’t wait to experience what the year would bring. With Chloe beside her in life, all those events would be that much better.

“Okay, guys. Try not to sleep with any member of the other teams, especially the High Notes. That’s an endless pit you don’t want to jump into,” Amy said to everyone as they walked towards the amphitheater. 

“Yeah, they forget what they’re doing, and it’s really anticlimactic,” Stacie said from the back of the group.

Everyone stopped where they were, and Stacie ran into Ashley’s back. “Hey!” Stacie yelped.

Beca couldn’t believe even Stacie would sleep with a High Note, but she wasn’t one to judge her friend. Stacie might be a bit airheaded, but she was a good person. Still, she thought, a High Note?

“You slept with a High Note?” Cynthia Rose asked incredulously, echoing Beca’s exact thought.

“Once. It wasn’t worth a second.”

“Keep moving, guys. We have a tremendous amount of bad alcohol to consume,” Amy said, motioning with her hands for everyone to follow her.

Beca smiled, gladly holding Chloe’s hand. The ceremony went off without a hitch, minus the wolves portion of the oath. Beca thought it more than a bit creepy and Amy didn’t like being told who she could or couldn’t sleep with, so they left that portion out. Beca felt reasonably certain they wouldn’t have an issue with revealing secrets. 

They made it to the top of the amphitheater, where the rest of the a cappella crowd were dancing and drinking. Beca looked down at it and squeezed Chloe’s hand. When she stole a glance Chloe’s way, she delighted in the happiness on her girlfriend’s face.

“I didn’t think a cappella groups could party this hard,” Heather said from beside Beca.

“You’d be surprised. Just wait for karaoke night,” Beca said. 

The group began filing down to the mass of people, but Heather stayed behind. “This is my first college party.”

“Enjoy it,” Chloe said. “They’re fun people.”

Heather smiled and started down the steps, but Beca and Chloe stayed back. “You’re sure you want to go into the fray?” Beca asked.

Chloe was completely over her near breakdown from a few weeks before, but Beca knew she didn’t much like being around people like Jesse, who was sure to be there, as well as a lot of other people who likely included Chloe in the gossip. The last thing Beca wanted was for Chloe to be uncomfortable.

Chloe turned to her and took her other hand. “I’m not fragile about this anymore. What’s done is done, and the only thing I think about now is how much you love me. That’s all that matters. Nothing else.”

Beca smiled. “I do love you. Promise me if you deck anyone you’ll make sure I’m there to see it. I’d love to see your fighting skills.”

“We could always take up kickboxing, you know. It might be fun.”

Beca kissed her sweetly. “Not on your life. I’m too short to hit the targets.”

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca closer. “You aren’t too short for other things,” the redhead said.

“Like this?” Beca pressed her lips to Chloe’s neck. “I’m pretty good at that.”

“Beca,” Chloe said warningly, “I’m not having sex here.”

No matter how incredible Chloe’s body felt against hers, Beca had to agree with her. “I can be patient. After all, we have a nice hotel room waiting for us later.”

Beca’s promise to give Amy and her new boyfriend the apartment to themselves for the night was one Chloe readily agreed to, mainly because they would be able to sleep somewhere other than their bad mattress.

“How much later?” Chloe asked.

“We do have to make an appearance,” Beca said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, but we’re not staying the entire night. You have rehearsals in the morning, and I want to be able to enjoy you tonight.” The husky tone in Chloe’s voice made Beca quiver with the thought of what was to come. 

“Stop daydreaming,” Chloe said with her mouth by Beca’s ear. “We need to meet Chuck. Then you can think about all the times I’m going to get you to scream my name.”

Beca closed her eyes. “Not helping.”

Laughing, Chloe stepped away and took Beca’s hand. “I wasn’t trying to.”

With a wicked look on her face, Chloe led them down the steps, but much to Beca’s surprise, they completely bypassed the keg. “Chloe? There’s perfectly good beer over there.”

Chloe looked back and smiled. “I know, silly. I want to dance first.”

Beca couldn’t help but grin back, especially since she knew the kind of dancing they would be doing. Ever since their first night together in L.A., they both couldn’t keep from touching each other while dancing. It wasn’t just the physical, but that was a part of what Beca felt. Heat seemed to form between them, and no matter where they were, their dancing always was the same.

Dancing with Chloe was like nothing else in the world for Beca. The sensuality allowed Beca to give in to her most primal side, or at least as much as she was willing to show while in public, which – since being with Chloe – was quite far. Beca wasn’t about to complain; Chloe brought out the best in her in so many ways, and their dancing was one of them.

Chloe had a way of making her feel like they were the only two people in a crowded room, and a thrill went through Beca the moment she felt Chloe’s hands on her hips as they moved in time to the music.

Chloe pulled her onto the stage at the center of the area, which was serving as the impromptu dance floor. Beca had to admit the DJ was putting on some good mixes, but everything flew out the window when Chloe pulled her against her body and began grinding their hips together. Their entire bodies were flush against each other, and Beca could feel the tickle of Chloe’s wavy red hair on her neck.

She could also smell the raspberry of Chloe’s shampoo, as well as the scent that was only Chloe’s. When they first met, Beca quickly grew to love it, and it always enthralled her when she breathed it in. As Chloe squeezed her waist a little tighter, Beca felt a pleasant shiver flow through her body.

“You okay?” Chloe said into her ear.

Beca ran her hands along Chloe’s spine. “Yeah,” she replied with a shaky voice.

Chloe just laughed. “You’re having a hard time, too?”

Beca nodded with her head touching Chloe’s, and almost instantly she felt Chloe take a small step back. They were still dancing closely, but there wasn’t nearly as much contact between them. 

“Better?”

With a smile, Beca rested her arms on Chloe’s shoulders. “It’ll do for now.”

Chloe glanced around before returning her hooded gaze to Beca. “For now.”

Something about the way her girlfriend was looking at her made Beca gulp, and she knew she wasn’t going to get much sleep later. She didn’t care since being with Chloe was her favorite activity, no matter what they were doing. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

“Are you planning on coming to practice tomorrow?” Beca asked to give them a change of subject. 

“We’re moving in a week, Bec. I know we don’t have a lot, but I want to get as much cleaning out of the way before moving day. It’ll make things a lot easier.”

“Are you sure you want to do so much?”

Chloe smiled brightly. “If it gets us out of our dinky apartment, I’ll do just about anything.”

“Hey, you two,” Amy said as she came up and put an arm around each of them. “Come on, the real party’s up the hill.”

“Is Chuck here yet?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Up there,” Amy said.

Beca looked in the direction Amy’s head was tilting and saw all the Bellas and some of the Treblemakers in a group, and she wasn’t surprised they were louder than anyone there. She also spied Jesse among them, and she wasn’t sure what to do about it, especially when she felt Chloe tense a bit.

“We’ll be up there in a sec,” Beca said.

“Okay, but if you aren’t up there in five, we’re making you pay for drinks at the next karaoke night.”

Both Chloe and Beca laughed. “Don’t worry. We’ll be there,” Chloe said.

Amy walked away with a slight stumble in her step, and Beca turned to Chloe. “Are you okay?”

Chloe smiled crookedly at her. “He’s a jerk, and every time I see him I remember you fell in love with me and not him. I’m the luckiest woman here, and I don’t see anyone but you. So yeah, I’m okay.”

“You’re aca-mazing,” Beca smirked, happy Chloe wasn’t upset at all.

“That doesn’t begin to cover it,” Chloe said as she took Beca’s hand and led them through the small crowd and up the steps.

Beca struggled unsuccessfully not to smile smugly as Jesse stepped away from the group when she and Chloe approached. The evening wasn’t going to be as awkward as she thought it was going to be. Not on Chloe’s part, since she didn’t seem to care anymore. Beca just wasn’t sure she wouldn’t knock her ex to the ground if given the chance. It might not be a healthy urge, but Beca couldn’t handle the thought of anyone hurting Chloe.

All those thoughts fled as Cynthia Rose handed her a large plastic cup filled with beer. “Fresh from the keg, ladies. Drink up.”

“I hate to tell you this guys,” Amy started with her cup held high as she looked at the Trebles, “but we’ve got a team that’s slicker than whale shit on an iceberg this year, so watch out.”

All the Bellas, including Heather and Nina, laughed and held their cups high before taking a long sip of their drinks. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Unicycle said merrily. “We picked out some choice guys, and you have the same old Bellas.”

Beca stepped forward. “We’re the same old Bellas who won the title last year, so I wouldn’t be so confident. We’ll win it again this year.”

Unicycle raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge? We could settle this now if you wanted.”

Beca laughed, as did the rest of her team. “Half your team hasn’t even rehearsed once. I’d love to see you try,” she said with challenge in her voice. she said

It was still odd for Beca when her competitive streak came out so strongly with anyone but Chloe. With her girlfriend things were always good-natured and fun, but between a cappella groups Beca tended to go for the jugular. She believed in the Bellas, and she wasn’t about to step away from a challenge.

“Uni, I’d back down,” Benji said from a few feet away. “She has a point. We should just wait until the riff-off.”

Unicycle narrowed his eyes. “Next month, Mitchell. You guys are gonna eat tile.”

Beca effectively forgot about her competitive edge at the bizarre comment. “Did you actually just say that?”

Unicycle started before he grinned back at her. “I guess I did. I swear I’m cool.”

With a laugh, Beca raised her cup. “Sure you are. And don’t worry, we’ll be at the riff-off. It’ll be a good night.”

She took a sip of her drink and turned back to her friends. Chloe, her eyes gleaming, was looking at her, and Beca stepped over to her. “I thought you two were going to go full-on macho for a minute.”

“You mean you didn’t?” Amy said. “I could’ve sworn I saw dick sizes being compared.”

Beca glared at her friend. “Amy!”

Amy just snorted and took a drink. “I saw what I saw. You still won,” she said as one of the new Trebles walked up and put his arm across her shoulders.

He was taller than Chloe, with short-cropped brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses. Beca was pleasantly surprised he wasn’t Amy’s usual type of man; he was in fact a little on the geeky side. A hot geeky, but geeky all the same.

“Hi guys, I’m Chuck,” he said, smiling. “You’re Chloe and Beca?”

“Yep,” Chloe said merrily. “So how long has Amy been hiding you?”

“Since auditions,” he replied. “She didn’t tell you?”

Beca glared at her friend again, but she still couldn’t help a small smile. “No, she didn’t.” 

Though she didn’t like secrets, Chuck was a welcome one. Amy seemed genuinely happy. Not everyone saw what was beneath the charming, funny exterior, but Beca and Chloe both had that privilege. Amy wasn’t a lonely person by any stretch of the imagination, but she never let anyone in either. Beca thought it was actually sweet that Amy wanted to hide him away for a while.

“Don’t be mad,” Amy said quickly.

Chloe laughed. “We’re not mad,” she said before turning to Chuck. “You’ll have to give us all the sordid details later.”

“Chloe!” Amy exclaimed. “No way. Come on, Chuck,” she said as she shot Chloe a dirty look. “We need more beer before they corrupt you.”

The couple went down to the keg, with Amy glancing at them every so often, presumably to make sure neither Beca nor Chloe were following them. Beca just shook her head. They didn’t get a chance to talk to him much, but Beca had a sense Chuck was going to turn out to be a very different relationship for her friend.

“So what plans do you have for us at the hotel?” Chloe said in a seductive tone.

“I thought that was your department,” Beca said, leaning into her love. “You should get creative.”

“I’m saving the creativity for my day,” Chloe said as she put her hands on Beca’s hips.

“Oh yeah, I’m still waiting for your day. I’m not even counting the shower. We still haven’t done the shower.”

“We could do it now if you wanted,” Chloe whispered.

As much as Beca wanted to say yes to her, they had other plans. “Appearances, remember? And do I need to remind you about the hotel?”

“Fine. Soon though, I promise,” Chloe said as she leaned her forehead on Beca’s.

A thought popped into Beca’s head, and it was completely unrelated to their current conversation. “Was Amy right about the dick sizes?”

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. “No. How could she be? Ours is back at the apartment.”

Beca’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “Chloe!” she squeaked.

Wrapping her arms a little tighter around Beca, Chloe shot her a disbelieving look. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed.”

“I’m not, but you do know people can hear you.”

Cynthia Rose cleared her throat from behind them. “We’re borrowing Chloe,” she said, not giving either woman a chance to say no. “It’s dancing time.”

Before Beca knew it, Chloe was being led away. “Hey! I can dance, too.”

One of the new girls on the team, Heather, walked up to Beca. “I think they’re planning some party. I overheard them talking before you guys got up here.”

“Great,” Beca muttered. She had a feeling whose party they were planning, and she didn’t like it one bit. Well, she did like it a little, but she wasn’t about to admit it to anyone.

Heather looked over at her with a grin. “I don’t think it’s anything bad.”

Beca turned until she was facing the taller woman. “There’s one thing you need to learn about us,” she said very seriously. “Whenever any planning is going on, it’s definitely bad.”

Heather laughed until she saw that Beca’s look hadn’t changed. “Really?” she asked.

“You have no idea,” Beca said, a small warning creeping into her tone.

Beca turned back to where the rest of the Bellas stood in a tightly huddled group, all the while trying to think about what they could be plotting and why they weren’t dancing. Surely Chloe wouldn’t allow anything too embarrassing to happen. Beca rolled her eyes. Of course Chloe would. Not horrifically embarrassing, but enough to make Beca wish she were someplace else. The many nights of Truth or Dare since they arrived in Georgia taught her that hard lesson.

“I heard you on the radio station the other night,” Heather said, breaking Beca from her thoughts.

“What?” Beca asked, finding the change of subject a bit jarring. “Oh, yeah.”

“Is it fun? I’d love to work at a radio station.”

Beca smiled. “It’s good. I mostly get to play what I want, but it can get boring in the booth sometimes. I tend to do my homework while I’m there.”

“Do you ever play your own mixes?”

“You know about those?” Beca asked with a little surprise. They barely knew each other.

“Everyone was talking about what you came up with last year. I’d love to see the performance at the ICCAs sometime.”

“You’ll see it tomorrow. I want you and Nina to see our style.” Beca was beginning to feel a little weird about Heather’s rather intense gaze.

“Can I come by the station sometime? Give me a tour?” Heather asked.

Beca tried to keep up with Heather’s train of thought, since they finished talking about the station in her mind. “I guess. There isn’t much to see.”

“Great. Well, I’m going to get some more beer. You want some?”

Beca checked her almost full cup. “I’m good, but thanks.”

“’K. Be back in a jif!”

Once Heather was gone, Beca went to a nearby bench, sat down, and shook her head. She didn’t realize Heather was so scattered. Hopefully it wouldn’t impact her performance on stage at all, but Beca was concerned. Even through that, Beca knew they still had backup performers if Heather didn’t work out.

Her thoughts were broken when she spied Chloe walking back up the steps. Beca smiled nervously at the mischievous look on her girlfriend’s face. No good ever came from it, she thought. Then again, a lot of good, wicked things came from it as well. Beca just didn’t think anything good or wicked was going through Chloe's mind at the moment. Sighing, Beca went to her and when she was close enough, she took Chloe’s hand and pulled her close.

“So what were you guys plotting?”

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” Chloe said as she wrapped her free arm around Beca’s waist.

“Chloe…no lying. You know the rule.”

Chloe shook her head. “This isn’t a lie. It’s a secret. There is a distinct difference. You’ll find out soon enough. And no, it isn’t bad. At least I don’t think it’s bad.”

Beca groaned and let her head fall onto Chloe’s shoulder. “Is this something I should run from?”

“You’re such a scaredy-cat sometimes,” Chloe said with a laugh. “Don’t worry. They’re our friends, and they want to do something fun for you. Go with it.”

Beca relaxed a little, knowing Chloe made sense. The Bellas loved her, and while she may die of embarrassment over whatever they were planning, Beca knew it wouldn’t be out of anything other than friendship.

“Okay, I’ll go with it,” she agreed before kissing Chloe’s cheek. “Can we get out of here now?”

Chloe chuckled. “Let’s go. We have things to do,” she said as they headed away from the party.

“We only have one thing to do, and I plan on doing that thing very well.”

When Beca felt Chloe shiver beside her, she couldn’t help but smile. They were going to have a fun night, and Beca was sure whatever sleep she lost was going to be worth it.

* * *

“Remind me why we got every piece of junk food at the gas station?” Beca asked as she and Chloe carried their loot down the hallway to their hotel room.

Chloe carried both the food and their overnight bag, and she was having trouble holding everything in her hands. Beca carried the rest of the food and the sodas, and she was balancing her own mountain as well. Chloe still thought the junk food was a good idea.

“Haven’t you ever had a slumber party?”

Beca shook her head as they reached their door. “We have one practically every week,” she said, chuckling.

“That’s not what I mean.” Chloe fumbled with the keycard, managing to unlock the door after a couple of tries.

They went into the room and dropped the bags on the table beside the window.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean when you were a kid. Did you go to any?” Chloe asked.

“Boys don’t have slumber parties, and they were pretty much my social circle back then.”

“Yes, they do. Matty had them all the time. Or they camp,” Chloe paused as she put two and two together. “You camped.”

Much to Chloe’s delight, Beca sighed. “I camped. S’mores, ghost stories, and gross things in the woods. That was what my childhood was all about, and I hated every second of it.”

“If I’d known, we would be in a tent right now.”

Beca smiled and put her hands on Chloe’s hips before drawing her in. “Tents get uncomfortable. Twigs and rocks hurt and, for what I want to do to you, a bed is much better,” she said softly.

“So when did you camp?” Chloe said, unaffected by Beca's words as she put her arms over Beca’s shoulders. 

“Don’t ruin the mood,” Beca whispered as she kissed Chloe with burning sensuality.

Chloe immediately forgot her question when Beca’s tongue trailed her bottom lip. She allowed Beca in, and Chloe knew she would never tire of being with her love. They already were so in tune with each other that Chloe knew every inch of Beca’s skin, and she knew just how Beca would react to each touch. Together, their bodies sang like two finely tuned instruments, and for Chloe, that was what perfection was.

Even with the thought, Chloe was still on a mission. Pulling out of the kiss, she grinned at Beca. “We can’t forget the junk food.”

“You know we were just about to get naked and do naughty things to each other, right?” Beca said incredulously.

“We’ll get to that,” Chloe said with a wicked grin as she pulled a deck of cards from her back pocket. “First, we’re playing Strip Poker.” Chloe stepped away from Beca. “And we have all the junk food to eat. So we get naked and full stomachs at the same time.”

With her brow furrowed, Beca eyed Chloe up and down. “You planned this,” she said, pointing accusingly. “It wasn’t that cold out there tonight, and you don’t normally wear so many clothes.”

Chloe glanced down at her outfit. “Maybe I did. And you,” she said, checking Beca’s outfit, “didn’t plan at all.”

Because it was warm outside, Beca only wore her standard outfit, a tank top under a very light button-down shirt, and said shirt was already hanging over the back of one of the chairs. Chloe, on the other hand, wore two shirts. While it wasn’t too much of an advantage, Chloe happily took it. She didn’t lack confidence, but she was always open to advantages during a friendly competition.

Beca stared at her, and as Chloe watched, as her love’s face changed from slightly fearful to fearless. “Bring it, Beale. We’ll see who’s naked at the end of this.”

Despite being a little intimidated by the look Beca was giving her, Chloe laughed. “Hopefully we’ll both be naked at some point tonight.”

Beca stepped closer to her, and Chloe felt her heart beat faster, as it always did when Beca let the true force of her desire show on her features. “We don’t have to wait…” Beca started when she was almost, but not quite, touching Chloe.

Completely forgetting she held a deck of cards in her hand, Chloe dropped it to the floor. “But the game –”

“Can wait for another day,” Beca said, finally moving forward those last couple of inches. “I’ve wanted you all night,” she whispered before nibbling on Chloe’s earlobe.

Chloe moaned with pleasure. “Damn it, Bec. You’re so distracting.”

Beca began lightly kissing her way along Chloe’s jaw while she put her arms around Beca’s petite waist and pulled her even closer. Chloe quickly snaked her hands under Beca’s tank top and thrilled at the touch of the soft skin she found there. When she felt Beca shudder, Chloe couldn’t resist a small smile at the reaction.

“Don’t even act like you don’t enjoy it,” Beca breathed before putting her hand behind Chloe’s head and bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. It lit her on fire.

Chloe took Beca’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it gently. “I love your lips,” she said as she kissed Beca again. 

Bringing her hands up and around, Chloe took Beca’s breasts in her hands as she plunged her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Beca groaned pushed into her, and Chloe felt her shirt being lifted. She broke the kiss only briefly to get both hers and Beca’s shirts off before crashing their bodies back together in a tangle of limbs.

Before Chloe knew it, their bras were off as well and Beca was pushing her onto the bed. Chloe fell back with her legs dangling over the side and took in Beca’s soulful, heated gaze as she stepped between Chloe’s legs. Beca ran her hands up Chloe’s thighs with excruciating slowness, and while it drove Chloe mad, she was, at the same time, mesmerized by the movement. She felt a rush of wetness at her center in anticipation of what was to come.

“God, Chloe,” Beca whispered when her fingers made it up to the top of Chloe’s jeans and undid them. 

“What?” Chloe asked haltingly as Beca pulled her jeans and underwear off and crawled on top of her.

When the roughness of Beca’s jeans touched her clit, Chloe moaned and moved her hips against them. Beca thrust her hips into Chloe, and she gripped Beca’s back at the sensations pouring through her body. With only that touch, Chloe was about ready to scream Beca’s name.

But Beca lifted her hips enough to break contact. “Every second of every day I ache for you,” she said reverently. 

Chloe fought to catch her breath at the intense statement. “Beca…I’m always on fire for you. Being in the same room with you is a slow, sweet burn,” she reached up and traced the line of Beca’s jaw. “You are so beautiful I have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

“So it’s a good dream?”

“The best dream. Now, why aren’t you kissing me?”

Beca smiled and settled back onto Chloe. “Momentary lapse of reason,” she said before kissing Chloe deeply.

Chloe’s body, already singing from the current between them, came alive as Beca moved her hands across her silky skin. Chloe did the same to her love, but was disappointed when her hands were met with the fabric of Beca’s jeans. Squeezing Beca’s ass, Chloe pulled out of the kiss and smiled.

“Off. Now.”

Beca shook her head and laughed softly. “Bossy woman,” she said as she rolled off Chloe and removed the rest of her clothes. “Better?”

Rolling on her side, Chloe ran her hand across Beca’s body, and her eyes followed the path. “So much better.”

When Chloe reached Beca’s breasts, the brunette’s already erratic breathing became more halting and she arched into Chloe’s hand. Beca whimpered and moved her hand to the back of Chloe’s neck to pull her head closer. 

“You are the biggest tease,” Beca whispered.

Chloe moved her hand down and cupped Beca’s center. “I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through.”

Beca breathed in sharply. “Then follow through.”

As though her life depended on it, Chloe pressed her lips to Beca’s and moved on top of her, bringing her lover’s legs around her waist. With her hand still at Beca’s sex, Chloe ran a finger slowly through the wetness she found there. She pushed the tip of her finger inside for just a second, and Beca’s hips thrust into the intimate caress.

But Chloe wasn’t finished exploring the already well known territory. She removed her finger from inside and continued on until she reached Beca’s clit, applying varying amounts of pressure as she rubbed slow circles on it.

Beca tore her mouth away from Chloe’s and moaned loudly. Small hands gripped Chloe’s ass and pulled, forcing Chloe to push into Beca’s core. 

“Not yet,” Chloe said as she removed her hand and brought it up to her mouth. When she did, Beca’s eyes flew open and she stared as Chloe licked the wetness on her fingers.

There was nothing in the world Chloe loved more than Beca’s taste. It was the embodiment of Beca’s desire, and it was only for Chloe. Deep in her heart Chloe knew it would always be for her, and as she sucked at her fingers one last time, she saw the complete, unending love through the haze of desire on Beca’s face.

The second Chloe’s fingers were clean, Beca pulled her in for a kiss so passionate it made every cell in her body burn with need. Letting go of Beca’s lips was difficult, but Chloe did all the same as she began kissing her way down Beca’s neck. When Chloe reached Beca’s pulse point, she sucked at the skin and delighted in the moan she both heard and felt from her love.

Even as she moved lower, Chloe put her hands between them and began pressing and twisting Beca’s hardened nipples. When her lips finally hovered over one, Chloe put her mouth on it and sucked, and Beca pushed into the contact. Chloe pulled away just enough to blow on the wet skin before bringing her heated lips back down.

As she left one nipple, her hand replaced her tongue and she shifted to Beca’s other breast. Chloe was midway to her target when Beca pulled her back up, and when blue met blue, Chloe was overcome by the depth of emotion she found there.

Chloe brought her hand to Beca’s face and stroked her cheek. With a slight turn of her head, Beca kissed Chloe’s palm before guiding her other hand between them. When Chloe touched Beca’s sex, the brunette’s eyes rolled back and she let out a low moan.

When she opened her eyes again, Beca shifted her hand and ran her fingers along Chloe’s wet folds, and she arched into Beca’s intimate touch. Smashing their lips together in a blazing kiss, Chloe pushed two fingers inside Beca and felt her love do the same to her.

They began moving together in perfect harmony, thrusting into each other with abandon. Chloe delighted at the feeling of Beca’s breasts moving against her own with every movement they made, and when Beca tangled their free hands together, Chloe felt as though they were melding into one person.

Chloe was getting close to the edge, and she felt Beca doing the same. Their lips were locked together, but when Chloe felt the pleasant heat begin to spread through her, she couldn’t hold the kiss any longer. With one last deep plunge of Beca’s fingers, Chloe’s body tensed.

It took a lot for Chloe to keep pushing into Beca, but after a beat, she began moving her fingers again, and within seconds Beca’s walls closed around Chloe’s digits as she cried out in ecstasy. She slowed her fingers as Beca did the same, and they came down from their high. Finally, they both pulled their hands away and Chloe rolled to the side, still touching Beca and gazing into the deep blue eyes of the woman she loved.

They didn’t speak for a while, and Chloe was content with the silence. Their soothing and loving caresses communicated for them, and occasionally either Chloe or Beca would kiss the other gently. For Chloe it was almost more intimate than making love was.

Beca smiled as she ran a hand through Chloe’s red locks. “Every time with you is better than the last.”

Chloe returned the smile easily, loving the way her earlier thoughts were echoed back to her. “I think that has something to do with being with the right person. The one who fits perfectly.”

Beca pulled her closer and sighed contentedly. “We do fit together,” she said, kissing Chloe’s forehead.

Chloe buried her head in the crook of Beca’s shoulder and pressed her lips to the soft skin there. “Always, Beca.”

Beca stroked her back lightly. “Always.”

They lay there for a few minutes, and Chloe began to feel the temperature in the room. “I’m getting cold,” she said softly.

She felt Beca nod, and they moved to get under the covers. The moment the sheets covered them, they gravitated to each other and settled in their usual position with Beca’s head lying over Chloe’s heart. The emotion in the touch was so clear to Chloe, and if she ever had any doubts about Beca’s love, they would be dashed in that one kiss. Instead it only reaffirmed their love. Every day she didn’t think she could love Beca more, and then the sun rose on a new day and proved Chloe wrong.

Beca pulled away, and Chloe smiled at the light dancing in her love’s eyes. “It’s a good thing I came back to Georgia with you.”

“Really? Why is that?” Beca asked, smirking.

“Being without you for a year and not able to touch you would have been hell. This is so much better,” Chloe said softly. “There will never be a replacement for having you in my arms and loving you with every part of my being.”

Beca kissed her once more before settling her head back onto Chloe’s chest. “Couldn’t agree more,” Beca said before she yawned.

“Tired?” Chloe asked with a laugh.

“It was a long day. I just had mind-blowing sex with the most beautiful woman in the world. Of course I’m tired.”

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca’s hair, knowing it always put her girlfriend to sleep. “Sleep, then.”

Only when Beca’s breathing evened out did Chloe close her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and her arms around her love.

\------------------------------------------------

 


	17. Thin Blue Flame

“We can still go to Goodwill if you want,” Beca said after they got into the U-Haul.

Chloe sighed. “I have to go through the storage room before we go back to California, and this is for a good cause.”

Beca rested a hand on hers. “I know, but if you’re not ready for this, it’s okay.”

“Come on, guys! We still have practice tonight!” Cynthia Rose called from her car, breaking the moment.

After they moved into the house two days ago, Chloe realized the space still seemed empty.The house was much larger than their tiny apartment, and their furniture was barely enough to put one or two items in every common room. Amy wanted to go to the secondhand store, but both Chloe and Beca nixed that idea because the prospect of getting bed bugs was simply horrifying.

It was the reason they rented a moving truck and were travelling west of Atlanta on a Saturday morning. When their grandmother died during her freshman year at Barden, Chloe and Matt had packed up the house and put everything in storage. Because Matt was already on his own, he made her promise to take what she wanted when she started building a life for herself. She was doing just that, but she had, thus far, avoided even thinking about what memories the storage unit held. Rummaging through her past wasn’t something she wanted to do, but she felt it was necessary.

With Beca though, Chloe felt like she was waking up after a long sleep. It was Beca who supported her in ways no one else could, and it was Beca who loved her with every fiber of her being. It was love that Chloe drew her strength from when she thought she had none, and going to the storage unit was one of those times. Having Beca with her would enable Chloe to make it through her trip down memory lane.

“I’ll be okay. We just need to do this. Besides, Mom would have wanted the furniture to be used,” Chloe said as she started the engine and carefully backed up.

“And we have our safe word.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. “Remind me how I’m supposed to work ‘expectorate’ into the conversation?”

“Easy. Don’t expectorate on the couch.”

“Ew. Just…ew. Can we pick a different, less gross word?”

Beca chuckled. “ _You_ were the one who chose it.”

“I’m taking it back. You come up with one,” Chloe said, glancing over and grinning at Beca.

“Phantasmagorical. That isn’t gross.”

Chloe shook her head. Their relationship was as close to perfect as it could get, and Chloe wasn’t taking it for granted, not that she ever did. Chloe continued to hang out with Beca during her shifts at the station while working on the tattoo and her art in general. With Beca's wandering hands, though, she had a difficult time with the latter. Chloe wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“No, but if I call you that you’ll get a big head.”

“Like that’s a problem,” Beca said. “But okay. What about ‘Razzies’?”

“I thought you said that wasn’t a real word.”

“I’m sticking to my position, but I’m still willing to use it in a sentence if I have to.”

Chloe laughed as she pulled onto the highway. “Glad we figured that out.”

Beca laughed as well, and they fell into silence. As usual, Beca kept time to the music by tapping her fingers against her leg. They were playing a mix of some of Beca’s older songs, and Chloe realized she hadn’t heard a new mix from Beca in a long time, which slightly disconcerted her. She knew Beca spent time working on projects, but Chloe was usually able to listen to them even before they were finished.

“Do you have any new mixes?” she asked, knowing the answer already.

“Hm? Yeah, a few. Why?”

“I was wondering. I haven’t heard any lately,” Chloe said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I’m not sure I want to share them with anyone,” Beca said, sounding like she wanted to drop the topic completely.

“Not even with me?” Chloe asked.

“Don’t worry. I’m just working through some things, and they kind of suck anyway.”

“Sure,” Chloe said, trying figure out why Beca wasn’t being truthful. She was a little bothered by Beca’s secrecy.

“Don’t do that,” Beca said quietly, taking Chloe's hand from the steering wheel and holding it gently. “What’s wrong?”

“You always play your mixes for me, good and bad – not that any of them have been bad. Why won’t you share them now?”

Beca sighed. “You’re ruining the surprise.”

Chloe took her eyes off the road for a second and glanced at Beca. “What surprise?”

“I’ve been making your Christmas present,” Beca said, her tone sheepish.

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up, and she felt a little silly in her doubts. “Really?”

“Really. Before you ask, the answer is no. You can’t hear them yet,” Beca said firmly, “and don’t even try to sneak into my computer. I changed the password.”

“I would never peek,” Chloe said solemnly, though for the briefest of seconds the thought did run through her mind.

“Good. You’re going to love them, and I want to be there to see your face when you hear them. They’re inspired by you.”

“I hope so. Giving your girlfriend a mix inspired by a tree stump isn’t exactly romantic.”

“Well…there is this really cute one behind the science building…”

“Shut up,” Chloe said with a chuckle. “I’m not buying that for a second.”

“Would you buy that you’re on my mind all the time, to the point where I’m having trouble with Stacie’s choreography?”

“ _All_ the time?” Chloe asked, and her surprise was evident.

“Yeah,” Beca said quietly. “Nothing holds my attention like you do. You’re with me even when you aren’t anywhere near me.”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand. “You have no idea how many times Bree yelled at me for thinking about you and getting distracted. Everything I felt was bottled up inside and all I wanted to do was to tell you how I felt. It was happening so much last year she figured everything out, but she never told me.

“Now it’s even worse. Now I know how you feel, how you taste, and the look you get when you come. Most of all, I know how it feels to be loved by you. Those things occupy my every waking thought.”

Beca smiled and kissed the back of Chloe’s hand. She looked like she was about to respond, but the phone rang before she could speak. As Beca talked to the other person - who seemed to be Amy from the way Beca was speaking - Chloe blocked out what was said. Beca would tell her everything when the conversation ended, and Chloe couldn’t help but wonder exactly what mixes were in store for her. Contemplating her surprise was much more interesting than listening to one half of a conversation.

“The gang wants to get something to eat when we get to town. To quote Amy, ‘we’re hungrier than the Donner party’,” Beca said with a chuckle after hanging up.

Chloe shook her head and grinned. “That’s descriptive. Gross, but descriptive.”

“I told her to get us some food from wherever they go. I thought you might want some time alone before everyone raids the place,” Beca said when she sobered.

“Could you be there, too? There are a couple of things I want to show you,” Chloe said shyly.

Chloe truly wanted Beca to see the art she created just after her mother died – the pieces she hid from the world. Beca wasn’t part of the outside world anymore, and hadn’t been for a long time. For Beca to see the scope of the pain Chloe went through, she knew Beca needed to see the paintings. Though she never thought she would ever show anyone - including Aubrey and Matt - Beca was far different. She was the other half of Chloe’s soul.

“Whatever it is, it’s a part of you. I can’t wait to see it.”

“It’s my art.”

Beca didn’t respond immediately. “Matt told me there were some pieces you kept hidden.”

“I want to share them with you, and I want you to see that I trust you completely to not hurt me.”

“Thanks,” Beca said softly.

They started listening to the music, and Chloe turned it up and started belting out the song. Beca began singing as well, and as usual they harmonized perfectly. Despite what she was about to do, Chloe couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as they finally left Atlanta. Ever since discovering Beca’s beautiful voice in the dorm shower, Chloe found peace and joy in singing with her love. As time went on, the action took on so much meaning for her. Beca’s voice not only brought out excitement and joy, but also healing and peace.

Eventually they turned off the highway and onto side streets. Chloe lowered the volume of the music a bit so she could hear the directions from the GPS. It didn’t take long for them to pull into the parking lot of the storage facility and, by the time she and Beca parked and got out of the truck, the rest of the Bellas arrived.

“You’re getting food?” Chloe confirmed when Amy rolled the window down.

“We passed a McDonald’s back there. What do you want?” Amy asked.

She and Beca gave Amy their orders, and their friends drove away, both cars blaring music loud enough to wake anyone within a mile radius.

“Should we do this?” Beca asked gently.

Chloe took a breath and started for the doors. “I guess so.”

“Hey,” Beca said, taking Chloe’s hand and stopping her, “remember I love you.” She kissed Chloe’s cheek, keeping her lips there for a moment before stepping back a bit.

Chloe gazed into deep pools of blue and saw nothing but utter devotion. It moved her beyond words. “I love you, too.” What she said in no way expressed how deep her feelings went, but they had to do.

They went into the building and took the elevator up to the second floor. Chloe found the unit easily, and she put the key in the lock. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a moment, she finally turned the key and opened the door.

It was exactly as it was the last time she was there, and seeing everything brought back a flood of memories, both good and bad. Her eyes first lit upon the armoire, and she remembered locking herself inside it during a great game of hide-and-seek with her mother and Matt. Her eye then caught her large wooden bed frame with a couple of scratches in it from where she tried to carve her name with a pocketknife she stole from Matt’s room when she was seven.

She saw her mother’s large, blue armchair, the same one she refused to leave during her mother’s wake. It made Chloe feel closer to her that day, and she remembered she didn’t leave the chair until the next morning. She kept her eyes open all night, hoping somehow her mother would walk through the front door and wrap her arms around a fourteen-year-old Chloe.

Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face, and almost immediately Beca was by her side.

“Sorry,” Chloe said, wiping her tears. “There are a lot of memories here.”

“Take your time. Do you want me to stay, or do you need a minute?”

Chloe turned to Beca and held her tightly. Slowly she calmed, feeling safe in Beca’s arms. Finally she pulled away but didn’t completely step out of the embrace, smiling a little when Beca dried her tears.

“Don’t leave my side,” Chloe said, sniffling a little.

Beca nodded. “I won’t.”

Chloe moved away and went to one side of the room. She remembered the canvases being towards the front, and she was glad she was right. It saved them time searching through the entire room. After pulling the tubes filled with rolled up paintings, she set them on the table sitting close by.

“Come here,” she said, motioning Beca over from where she was standing a few feet away.

Once Beca was at her side, Chloe opened the tubes and pulled her artwork out one by one. There were only a few she didn’t destroy, and she was able to spread them out on the large table without a problem.

The canvases were filled with dark colors, the most predominant being black and deep, angry red. The brushstrokes were rough, and they were very much in the abstract, haphazard style of Jackson Pollack, only with brushes instead of globs of paint. All her emotions from the darkest time of her life flooded to the surface, and she bit back a sob.

Beca took her hand. “There’s so much pain,” she said, and Chloe could hear that Beca was crying as well.

“I never showed these to anyone because I didn’t want them to see how lost I was. People already treated me differently, and I knew if they saw these they would pity me even more,” Chloe said quietly.

“But you showed them to me.”

“You’ve never pitied me. You helped me finally let go of a lot of stuff I was holding onto, but you’ve never looked at me with pity in your eyes. That means more than I can ever tell you.”

“How are you doing with seeing them again?”

Chloe sighed. “They hurt. I used painting them to hide. I changed who I really was. I see a very scared, sad girl. My mother runs through every single one, and they make me miss her more than I’ve let myself do in a very long time.”

“Since you painted these,” Beca said, stating it as fact.

“After the last one was done I locked them up and never looked at them again. This is the first time I’ve seen them since I was fifteen.”

“We don’t have to look at them anymore.”

“I want to. This is helping me,” Chloe started. “I wouldn’t go to the funeral, and my grandmother barely got me to go the wake. The only reason I was there was to sit in my mother’s chair.

“Seeing these makes me realize I never really said goodbye to her,” Chloe said, turning to Beca. “I’ve never even been to her grave. It’s time we went.”

“Do you want to go now?”

Chloe shook her head. “We have the gang with us. Soon, though.”

“Are you sure you want me there?” Beca asked gently. “I understand if you need to do it alone.”

“I meant what I said. I want you by my side. In everything,” Chloe said, cupping Beca’s cheek. “You’re a part of me now,” she whispered.

Beca nodded and let Chloe come to her. Their lips met, and Chloe pulled her closer while not deepening the touch. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, but she continued to allow Chloe to lead.

Chloe smiled when she broke contact with Beca's lips. “You know me better than anyone.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a talent,” Beca replied with a crooked grin.

“You could win an award for that one,” Chloe said, grinning. “The Bellas are probably waiting for us with our cold fries by now,” Chloe said, pulling completely out of Beca’s arms.

“What do you want to do with the paintings?”

It didn’t take much consideration on Chloe’s part. “I don’t want them to rot in here. Maybe one day we can hang them. I want them close now.”

Beca nodded, and they rolled the pieces up and put them back in the tubes before leaving. After Chloe relocked the door, they went down to join their friends. Even though they had the long and arduous task of moving the furniture back to the house, Chloe felt lighter for the time she and Beca spent alone in the unit. Chloe felt like she crossed another hurdle, and though she was emotionally spent, she was ready for whatever came next.

* * *

 

After listening to her history professor drone on well past the official end of class simply because he wanted to finish talking about Julius Caesar’s assassination, Beca's blood boiled over. Dr. Halstrom was definitely on her bad side, especially when he made her ten minutes late to practice.

The Bellas were doing well in rehearsal, and Beca was already sure they would win Regionals. Between her mix and Stacie’s choreography they had a solid routine, and both Heather and Nina seemed to be fitting into the group well.

“Sorry, guys,” she said when she entered the practice space. “What’s up?” she asked when she saw everyone staring at her like she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe. Just to be sure, she checked her shoe and was relieved to find a distinct lack of toilet paper.

“We’ve been talking about this weekend,” Amy said. “We need to go out and have some fun. I love you guys, but I need some time with Chuck, too.”

“So you want to go to a bar?” Beca asked.

“Nah, no karaoke,” Cynthia Rose started.

“Thank god,” Beca said under her breath.

“We want to go clubbing, but there aren’t any good clubs here,” Denise said from her perch on Cynthia Rose’s lap.

“So…road trip?” Beca asked. She didn’t really want to drive into the city for a night out, and depending on how Chloe felt about it they might be able to bow out of the evening’s activities.

“Road trip!” Everyone yelled at the same time.

Beca narrowed her eyes. “Did you guys plan that?”

“Only a little,” Stacie admitted.

“You don’t need my permission to go clubbing,” Beca said, putting her backpack on the piano. “If Chloe's up for it and I’ve finished my world civ paper by then, we’ll go.” Beca didn’t want to say ‘no’ without asking Chloe. “Now can we start rehearsal?”

They were working on choreography for the day, so Beca hung back and let Stacie work. After a while, Beca stopped thinking about anything else and concentrated solely on the footwork, which was remarkably complex. Though some of the routine was partly Chloe's influence, Stacie excelled at planning how the group moved.

“Rehearsal tomorrow at three,” Beca said when they were finished. “Is everyone still okay with that?”

When the Bellas confirmed they would be there, everyone started filing out while Beca loaded her water bottle in her backpack and went towards the door. Chloe was due to pick her up in a half hour, and Beca was going to wait for her in the quad.

Heather was waiting for her outside, and she fell into step with Beca. “Hi, Beca. I was wondering if you could you help me with the choreography? I keep messing up.”

Beca glanced at her. “Stacie’s the one you should talk to. I’m the vocal person.”

She was a little disquieted that Heather was waiting for her, but Beca chalked it up to her wanting to get the routine right. Still, Beca didn’t understand why Heather wanted to talk to her.

“I know, but I wanted to go over it with you. You’re the captain, after all.”

“Sure, we can go over them tomorrow if you want.” Something was off about the situation, and Beca felt disconcerted by it. She didn’t know why, though, so she tried to ignore it.

“Okay. Wanna get a coffee now?” Heather asked as they approached the coffee cart.

“Are you buying?” Beca asked with a grin. Despite her unease, she was never one to turn down free caffeine.

“Get whatever you want,” Heather said with a wink when they got in line.

Considering the wink at the activities fair and Chloe's reaction to it, Beca wondered if Heather was indeed flirting with her. Beca suppressed a sigh and decided to talk to Chloe about it later. Then again, it was only a wink. Heather knew about her relationship with Chloe, and she knew they were completely devoted to each other. Neither Beca nor Chloe were shy about showing how they felt.

Beca gave her order to the man, and once they had their drinks, Beca led them to her tree she liked to sit under. She realized she never really took the time to get to know either Nina or Heather, and she resolved to fix the situation. It was one of the issues with the Bellas the year before, and Beca didn’t want to repeat past mistakes.

“So you’re a freshman?” Beca asked as she sat on the grass and leaned against the tree.

Heather sat close to her. “Yeah, and I’m enjoying Barden so far. Everyone’s been terrific. Especially the Bellas. I’m having a great time with you guys.”

“Wait until Regionals. Performing in front of an audience is amazing.”

“What about you? Are you a senior?” Heather asked eagerly.

“I’m a sophomore. The first year can be tough though, and it’s good you aren’t having a hard time,” Beca said. She hated small talk, but she resigned herself to it to get to know Heather.

“How is rooming with Amy and Chloe? My dorm mate is kind of a pain in the ass, and I hope I can get a place off campus next year.”

Beca hid her surprise. She roomed with Amy. Beca _lived_ with Chloe. There was a distinct difference, but maybe to Heather there wasn’t. “I had a bad dorm mate last year, but as long as they don’t steal your crap, you’ll get through it.”

Beca took a sip of her coffee, and as she did so, Heather shifted. She was already sitting a bit too close for Beca’s comfort, and when she moved she knocked Beca’s coffee onto her shirt.

“Shit,” Beca said when she felt the heat burn her skin.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Heather said, reaching for some napkins and dabbing Beca’s shirt.

“It’s okay.” Beca said nervously, taking the napkins before Heather could make it to her chest. “It’s just coffee.”

“Still, I owe you one,” Heather said, still on her hands and knees and very much in Beca’s personal space.

Before Beca knew it, Heather’s lips were on hers. For the briefest of moments, Beca's only reaction was to drop the napkins she was holding. When her mind fully registered what was happening, she angrily pushed Heather away with enough force to knock her back onto her ass.

“Dude, not cool,” Beca said as she wiped her mouth. “What the hell was that for?”

Before she could get a response, Beca saw Chloe standing over her. “Chloe, this isn’t what it looks like,” she said quickly as she hopped to her feet, very worried her love was going to be upset with her.

Chloe looked at Beca with an odd mix of love and something intangible - but not at all good - in her eyes. “I know _exactly_ what this looks like,” she said before she turned to Heather, who was just getting up. “You.”

“What? I was seizing the day. Can’t blame a girl for that,” Heather said, seemingly unrepentant.

Chloe stepped forward and in front of Beca. “Carpe diem somewhere else, and with someone _who doesn’t already have a girlfriend_.”

Heather noticeably paled at Chloe and Beca and backed away a bit. Beca was glad she wasn’t in Heather’s position, but it was her fault Chloe was so upset, so Beca didn’t feel bad for the woman. If Chloe weren’t giving the speech, Beca knew she surely would be.

With a look at Chloe, Beca also found that seeing her as protective as she was being was an incredible turn on. Beca could fight her own battles and proved so on many occasions over the years, but something about Chloe standing in front of her and being so possessive and protective made Beca want to throw her up against a tree and fuck her senseless.

After putting a soothing hand on Chloe’s back, Beca stared Heather down. “You’re off the Bellas. Don’t go to practice tomorrow.”

Without waiting for an answer, Beca took Chloe’s hand and dragged her through the quad. “I had a lot more I wanted to say to her,” Chloe huffed as they walked.

Beca glanced at her with a small smile. “With your fists?”

“Can you blame me?” Chloe finally stopped fighting Beca and stepped in beside her. “She fucking kissed you.”

“And you were fucking hot when you stared her down,” Beca said in a low tone as she sped up a little.

“Wait,” Chloe said, pulling them to a stop in the middle of the quad and moving until they were facing each other.

Without warning, Chloe put a hand to the back of Beca’s head and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Beca sank into it as Chloe’s tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and they both moaned as Chloe pressed her entire body to Beca’s.

When they finally separated, they were both gasping for air. “No one kisses you except me,” Chloe said possessively.

“I’m so not going to argue with that,” Beca breathed. “Take me home. Now.”

Neither one of them spoke as they went to the car. Beca wasn’t sure she could speak without her voice faltering. She wanted and needed Chloe in such a primal way - a way she never felt before. The ache Beca felt threatened to overwhelm her, and from the tightness of Chloe’s hand in hers, Beca knew the same held true for her love.

Chloe parked the car in the driveway behind Amy’s, and Beca hoped their roommate was out with Chuck. When Chloe looked over at her and squeezed her thigh, Beca didn’t care one way or the other.

They got out of the car, and their hands were joined as they walked inside. Before Beca knew it, Chloe closed the front door and pushed her against it, kissing her hungrily while tugging Beca’s open button-down shirt over her shoulders. Just as it fell to the floor, someone behind them loudly cleared their throat, and they both stopped moving.

“You’re seriously not about to have sex against our front door, are you?”

Beca and Chloe slowly turned their heads to look at Amy, and Beca felt her face flush. “We’ll just…go to the bedroom,” Chloe said.

Amy arched a brow. “That might be a good idea.”

“By the way,” Beca said as she picked up her shirt. She was thankful she still had her tank top on. “Heather’s off the team.”

She and Chloe were already going to their room when Amy spoke. “Why?”

“She doesn’t know the meaning of the words ‘off limits’,” Chloe said. “She kissed Beca.”

Amy’s eyes widened. “Please tell me one of you beat the snot out of her.”

“It was close,” Beca said. “We decided to use our hands for much better things. So we’re going to fuck each other until we can’t anymore.”

“Does that mean you won’t be going on the road trip tonight?”

Chloe tugged on Beca's hand and smiled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but we’re not going anywhere but the bedroom.”

Laughing, Amy waved them away. “Go. Be gay together.”

Chloe chuckled and practically dragged Beca down the hall and into their room. When Beca shut the door, Chloe pulled her close but didn’t kiss her. Instead she gazed thoughtfully at Beca.

“What?” Beca whispered.

“I don’t want to break the mood, but I need you to know I’ve never doubted your love. When I saw Heather kissing you…I wasn’t angry at you for a second.”

“I thought you’d –”

Chloe put a finger on Beca’s lips. “You love me too much for that, and I trust and know you completely. I wasn’t worried about you at all.”

Beca smiled. “Good,” she said softly before opening her mouth and encircling Chloe’s finger with her lips. She sucked gently on the digit and ran her tongue over the skin, grinning again when Chloe let out a soft moan.

Chloe’s eyes rolled back, and Beca released her finger and pulled Chloe to her. “I love you, and I’m yours,” Beca whispered. “That will never change.”

Luminescent blue eyes met Beca’s, and she was shocked at what was in them. Chloe looked feral, like she was a lion about to pounce on her prey. Though it should, Beca wasn’t frightened. She welcomed what she knew to be Chloe at her most untamed.

Chloe practically growled and pressed her lips to Beca’s even as she moved her thigh between Beca’s legs. “Mine,” Chloe groaned before she reached for Beca’s tank top and tore it over her head.

Beca wanted nothing more than to be at the mercy of Chloe, and as her bra was expertly removed, Beca knew it was exactly what was happening. Chloe’s thigh pressed into her center, and Beca moved her hips down to get as much contact as she could.

Beca always loved when Chloe wore a dress, since it made getting her clothes off that much easier. She needed more than anything to see Chloe naked. Beca needed to feel Chloe’s skin on her own. Reaching around her love and pulling on the zipper at the back, Beca breathed in sharply when Chloe palmed her breasts. Chloe pulled her hands away and let the dress fall, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Fuck,” Beca mumbled, struck as she always was by Chloe’s utter beauty.

Chloe smiled. “Exactly,” she said before reaching down, unbuttoning Beca’s jeans before taking them off.

“Come here,” Beca said as she pulled Chloe tightly to her, raking her fingernails down Chloe’s back hard enough to mark her.

Beca explored Chloe’s body with her hands, trailing her fingers along her love’s sides and finally to her bra, where she swiftly removed it. Bringing her hands to Chloe’s breasts just as Chloe’s did the same to hers, they both arched into each other at the same time.

After latching her lips to Chloe’s neck, Beca began backing them up to their new bed. Chloe held her close as Beca first dragged her teeth along her love’s neck before nipping at the sensitive skin there. When Chloe’s legs hit the edge of the bed, Beca pushed her down and raked her eyes over Chloe’s beautiful body.

Leaning down, Beca kissed Chloe’s stomach before wrapping her fingers around the sides of Chloe’s underwear. As she pulled them down, Beca let her lips follow the trail. She briefly kissed Chloe’s wet, swollen clit, taking in her love’s scent even as Chloe's hips bucked into the contact.

Beca didn’t stay there, and after she inhaled the distinctive scent again, she pulled Chloe’s underwear completely off before removing her own and crawling on top of Chloe. The second their eyes met, Chloe rolled Beca onto her back and kissed her roughly before biting her bottom lip. When she brought their lips together again, Beca dragged her nails up Chloe’s back.

Chloe broke the kiss and pushed into Beca. “Again,” Chloe breathed. “Harder.”

Beca smiled, biting down on Chloe’s shoulder as she repeated her earlier motion. When she did, Chloe moaned loudly as she again pushed their centers together. Beca moaned as well, but she knew she needed more.

“Chlo…” Beca whispered on her lover’s skin.

After looking at Beca briefly with stormy eyes, Chloe began kissing and nipping as Beca’s jaw before moving down her neck. Beca wound her fingers through Chloe’s hair and kept her close. Beca didn’t want the feeling to end, especially when she felt Chloe marking her with her teeth. When she felt Chloe’s nails dig into her hips, Beca almost came off the bed.

Chloe began flicking her tongue over one of Beca’s aching nipples, and before she could even ask, she felt Chloe’s teeth on her bud. Beca became even wetter at the bite, and she knew she needed more. Taking on hand from Chloe’s head, Beca took Chloe’s free hand and moved it down to her throbbing heat.

Just as Chloe moved to the other breast, Beca felt the wind knocked out of her as Chloe’s strong fingers quickly entered her. Even as she began to thrust in and out, Chloe took her thumb and began rubbing Beca’s clit. Beca was so close already, but she tried to hold out. She needed to hold out.

“Fu...” Beca couldn’t even get the full word out she was so overtaken with how intense she felt.

Hooking her legs around Chloe’s waist, Beca tried to take as much of Chloe in as she could. Beca cried out when she felt yet another finger enter her, and yet she wanted more. She wanted everything, and Chloe gave it to her.

The moment Beca felt Chloe’s hand inside her, she knew nothing but what Chloe was doing. Beca was being claimed, and in such a way she would never doubt who she belonged to. As Chloe’s fist pumped inside her, Beca felt her orgasm explode from deep within her. No sound came out of her as her pleasure spread throughout her body.

Beca dimly felt Chloe kiss her way up her neck. When Chloe reached Beca’s mouth, her lips were gentle on Beca’s. The touch helped Beca come down from the intensity of their sex slowly, and she loved that Chloe knew exactly what she needed.

“Are you okay?” Chloe whispered into her ear.

Beca could still feel Chloe’s hand inside her, though her legs were no longer around Chloe’s waist. With a nod, she gently kissed Chloe’s shoulder. “Okay,” Beca somehow managed to say.

Chloe kissed her tenderly while slowly pulling out, and Beca shivered a little as small waves of pleasure flowed through her. Too soon, Beca felt the lack of Chloe inside her, and if she had the energy, she would ask for more. As it was, she could barely remember her name.

After she pulled her lips away, Chloe shifted down a bit and to the side before resting her head on Beca’s chest. It wasn’t a position they usually lay in, but it felt good to have Chloe’s head over her heart. Beca took one of Chloe’s hands in hers and trailed the fingers of her other hand through red locks.

“I love you, and I’m yours, too,” Chloe said before placing a small kiss over Beca’s heart.

“I never doubted it,” Beca said, pleased she was finally able to put together a sentence.

“Still can’t really move?” Chloe said with a small chuckle.

“It’s a testament to your amazing talent.”

“My fingers?” Chloe asked as she wiggled her fingers on Beca’s hand.

“No,” Beca said, stopping Chloe’s movement and kissing her knuckles, “but they are pretty damn good at what they do.”

“My tongue?”

“Nope, though it’s no slouch either.”

Chloe didn’t say anything for a moment. “What is my amazing talent then?”

Beca gazed lovingly at Chloe. “You,” she said quietly. “All of you.”

A bright smile spread across Chloe’s face. “I love you.”

Beca returned the smile and found her strength. She flipped their positions, and when Chloe was beneath her, Beca kissed her gently before releasing Chloe's lips. “Always.”

Before Chloe could respond, Beca brought their lips together in a slow yet passionate kiss. She moved her hands up and cupped Chloe’s breasts, brushing her fingers lightly across the hardened nubs.

Chloe tore her mouth away from Beca’s. “Don’t be gentle.”

Beca let out a shaky breath as desire flooded through her. She kissed Chloe with abandon as her fingers pinched and rolled her love’s nipples. It wasn’t long before Beca left Chloe’s lips and began a tortuously slow journey downwards. As she went, Beca sucked and nipped at Chloe’s skin, delighting in the sounds she was eliciting from her love.

When Beca put her mouth on one of Chloe’s nipples, she felt her love’s fingers dig into her back; it spurred her to scrape her nails down Chloe's thighs. She bit down and tugged at Chloe’s nipple before letting it go, feeling very satisfied when Chloe moaned and asked for more. Beca smiled and moved to the other breast before doing it again.

Chloe began scratching at Beca’s back, and Beca pushed her hips into her lover’s center as the slight pain flared her passion. In return, Beca raked her nails across Chloe’s stomach before pressing her soothing lips to the new scratches as Chloe undulated beneath her.

Beca trailed a finger through Chloe’s dripping wet folds. As she brought her hand back to her mouth, Beca looked up at Chloe and made sure she was watching as Beca licked the wetness off. Chloe’s taste was truly Beca’s favorite, and she wanted to bring out as much of Chloe’s essence as she could.

Her yearning to taste more quickened Beca’s trek, and soon she placed a light kiss just above Chloe’s clit. In response, Chloe moaned and spread her legs wider. Beca took a second to stare in wonder at the beauty before her. She leaned down, and with her mouth ghosting across Chloe's center, lifted her love’s legs over her shoulders.

Beca grinned before licking the entire length of Chloe’s slit, causing Chloe to arch off the bed. Before touching her again, Beca took one of her love’s hands in her own as a way to anchor them both.

“I love you,” Beca breathed before she put her mouth where she wanted most to be.

Beca circled her tongue around Chloe’s clit without actually touching it until she felt Chloe’s hands on the back of her head. “Stop that,” Chloe groaned.

With the sensual demand, Beca moved her tongue to the bundle of nerves and began alternating between flicking across it to sucking and biting the nub. Her fingers found Chloe’s entrance, and Beca teased a little again before pushing three fingers deeply inside. Her thrusts were slow at first, and Chloe began moving in time with her hand.

“Beca,” Chloe moaned in a low voice, spurring Beca on.

She increased her pace, and Chloe matched it quickly. As Beca continued to taste her love, Chloe shut her eyes and groaned loudly. Beca was causing those reactions, and there was nothing better in the world as far as Beca was concerned. When Chloe suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Beca with such and aching need Beca felt it herself, she curled her fingers to hit the sweet spot inside just as she sucked hard at Chloe’s clit.

With an incoherent scream, Chloe’s entire body tensed as her walls clamped down around Beca’s fingers. Beca felt a little pain as the hand that was tangled in her hair twisted into a fist, but she didn’t much care. She brought Chloe to a place of pure, unadulterated pleasure, which was the only important thing.

Soon Chloe relaxed, and Beca pulled her fingers out slowly. After licking them clean, she kissed her way back up Chloe’s body and pressed their lips together in a loving caress. Chloe merely hummed, and Beca shifted a little and nestled into her love’s side. She put her head where she always did and listened contentedly to Chloe’s rapid heartbeat.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and held her tightly. They lay together in comfortable silence for a while, and eventually Beca began to wonder if Chloe was falling asleep.

“Didn’t Amy say we had plans for tonight?” Chloe ask, startling Beca a bit.

Beca chuckled and lifted her head before resting her chin on Chloe’s chest. “I think I remember the gang inviting us out for a night of clubbing.”

Chloe looked over at the clock. “This is exponentially better. If you’re up for it though, we could go for a walk around the lake.”

Beca just snuggled closer. “Tomorrow. We have plenty of food in the fridge, and I kind of want to block out the world.”

“We can do that then. Are you hungry now?”

“Can we stay like this a little longer?”

Chloe flashed a knowing grin. “Okay, but if you fall asleep before we eat I’m tickling the crap out of you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Beca said as she gave Chloe’s arm a light smack.

“Try me, Mitchell. I’m not above it.”

“Fine. We’ll get up in a few minutes, and I won’t fall asleep on you,” Beca said with a grin. “You were wonderful out there today.”

“Really? So the territorial thing works for you?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

“That’s not what I meant,” Beca said seriously. “You fought for me. I could have handled it myself, but you actually wanted to fight for me. The only other person who’s ever done that before you is my mom. Do you know how much that means to me?”

Chloe brushed the back of her fingers along Beca’s cheek. “You’ve done the same for me, so yeah, I think I do.”

Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe’s hand. With a soft smile, Beca moved up and kissed the corner of Chloe’s mouth before shifting back and putting her head where she always liked it to be.

“Just a few minutes,” Beca said quietly. “Then we eat.”

“Beca?”

“Hm?” Beca asked, already starting to fall asleep.

“Always,” Chloe said, returning the sentiment she couldn’t earlier.

“Mm. Yours,” Beca whispered just before she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Drop to Hold You

“Where does the map say to go?” Chloe asked as she slowly drove through the cemetery.

It wasn’t easy for Beca to get enough time away to go to the cemetery, but Chloe was okay with the wait. Between the Bellas, schoolwork, and the radio station, it took a couple of weeks and canceling a couple of things for Beca to be able to leave. Chloe was just relieved Beca was beside her for what she was about to do.

“Turn left up there,” Beca said.

Chloe had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Beca’s hand, and it provided her comfort when she didn’t think she could find any. Visiting her mother’s grave for the first time was much more difficult than even she thought it would be, but then she was reminded of how she put the visit off for almost a decade. Even if the feeling was subconscious until recently, Chloe knew the depth of her grief.

After Chloe turned they began winding their way up a large hill, and she tried not to think about all the people buried to either side of her. She couldn’t help it, but before she could start to really get upset, she felt Beca’s hand tighten on her own.

“Hey, I’m here.”

Just Beca’s voice calmed Chloe, and she took a deep breath and glanced over. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“It’s part of the job description,” Beca said with a little humor lacing her tone.

Despite the situation, Chloe smiled. “Thanks anyway. Where to next?”

“Right.”

They drove into a wooded area of the cemetery, and Chloe knew they were close to their destination. Matt told her they buried their mother not in the family mausoleum but in a separate grave at their mother’s request. While the mausoleum was on top of the large hill, her mother was buried in a  clearing tucked away in an inconspicuous part of the cemetery. She was surrounded by trees, and to Chloe it was the best resting place for her.

“496 is right there,” Beca said, pointing to a path that led off to the right of the road.

Chloe pulled over to the shoulder and parked the car. With a deep breath, she turned off the engine and steeled herself. She kept thinking she could get through it. If she did she could finally let go of everything that haunted her. The guilt would finally be gone. She would say goodbye.

“Chloe?” Beca said quietly.

“I’m okay,” Chloe said before looking at her love. “Let’s go.”

They got out of the car, and after she grabbed the flowers from the back seat, Chloe took Beca’s hand and held it tightly. As they walked down the short trail, neither one of them spoke, though Chloe took strength from the hand holding her own. Beca anchored her and kept her sane.

Chloe felt tears well in her eyes when the clearing came into view. There were a few graves there, and according to the map her mother’s grave was in the center. She smiled sadly. It would be the plot with the most sunlight shining on it; her mother always loved the sun. It was fitting she would rest in it for eternity.

They made it to her mother’s headstone, and Chloe knelt beside it and set the bouquet of flowers next to the granite. She was able to hold in her tears until she read the inscription on the stone.

_Charlotte Ophelia Beale_

_Beloved daughter and mother_

_Taken from this world far too soon_

She didn’t register the dates below. They didn’t matter to her since they were emblazoned in her mind. She was barely aware of Beca pulling her up until she saw the lovely blue eyes of her love. Chloe felt Beca’s arms wrap around her, and she simply let go of everything. Her tears were flowing freely, and Chloe didn’t even try to stop them.

Beca said nothing, but she never let go as Chloe’s sobs continued. All the grief she shoved deep inside her heart for so long flooded out, and she became frightened she was starting to lose control.

Just as the thought ran through her mind, Beca began whispering in her ear. “It’s okay. Let everything out. I’m here.”

Beca’s words, and more so, her presence eased the searing pain. Chloe began to feel less alone, and she knew even though her mother was no longer by her side, Beca was. She held as much love in her heart for Chloe as her mother had. Chloe took strength from the love she shared with Beca, and she began to calm down. When the tears slowed to a trickle, she pulled away enough to again look into Beca’s deep blue eyes.

Beca reached up and gently wiped Chloe’s tears, but she covered the tiny hand with her own and held it to her face. “She would have loved you,” Chloe said quietly.

Beca smiled sadly and kissed Chloe’s forehead. “I already love her just for making you.”

Chloe nodded and pulled Beca to her again. “Let's go say hello together.” She released Beca and turned to the grave. “Hi, Mom. This is my first time here, but I guess you know that,” Chloe started, feeling Beca’s arm wrap around her waist.

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to visit or even to say goodbye, but it hurt too much. You left me so quickly, and I didn’t get the chance to let you see who I would be when I grew up. I didn’t get more time with you. I wanted that so badly.

“It took me a long time, but here I am to show you who I’ve become, and to say goodbye. This is Beca, and she’s my missing piece. She’s the woman I fell in love with completely, and she’s the one I’m going to marry.

“Mom, I'm happy, but I wish you were here to share it with me. That will probably never go away. My heart doesn't hurt as much anymore, and it's thanks to our new family, but I still wish you were here. Every single day I wish you were here. The ache in my heart has dulled though, and it’s thanks to my new family. Beca, Aubrey, Matt, and the Bellas are all there for me, supporting me, loving me, and making me laugh.

“Remember all those days we spent in your studio? I treasure them so much. You taught me to love music, art, and life. You treated me like I was a human being who was capable of making my own choices, and I will always be grateful for it. It shaped who I am today.”

“And she’s the greatest person I know, Ms. Beale,” Beca said beside her. “Thank you for bringing her into this world. You’d be so proud of her.”

Chloe looked over at Beca, who returned her gaze. “And Beca’s the greatest person _I_ know. I even told her about the peanut butter and tomato sandwiches. Of course she was completely grossed out.”

Beca smiled with tears in her own eyes. “I still would have tried one if you made one for me,” she said, laughing through her tears.

“I wouldn’t have let her,” Chloe said with a laugh.

The tight coil of tension and grief inside her began to loosen, and Chloe felt relief and peace wash in. She didn’t know if she believed in the afterlife, but if it existed her mother was surely looking down on them and approving of her life and her choices. Chloe knew it with every fiber of her being.

“So Mom, I brought your favorite flowers. I still remember when the purple calla lilies bloomed every year in the garden. You would sit out there for hours and just sketch them. I did the same after you died, and I still have your drawings. When Beca and I get our first house, I’m going to frame them to remind me of you.”

“I love you so much, Mom. You’ll always be in my heart,” she finished quietly. “Goodbye.”

A few tears fell down her cheeks, and she pulled Beca into her arms and held her close. “I love you, too.”

Beca placed a soft kiss to Chloe’s neck. “Always.”

“I can never tell you how much you mean to me,” Chloe whispered.

“You don’t have to.”

Chloe looked into the eyes she and saw adoration in return. “I’m ready.”

Beca nodded and pulled out of their embrace before taking Chloe’s hand. Chloe turned back to her mother’s headstone one last time, but when she read the inscription again, it didn’t break her. Her mother was so loved in life, and the inscription showed it.

Chloe led the way back to the car, and Beca stayed close. Wordlessly, she took the keys from Chloe, knowing she was in no shape to drive. Neither woman spoke as Beca drove away from the cemetery, but Chloe felt her presence with her, Beca's hand in hers. It was good and right, and Chloe found so much peace by just knowing the enormity of their love.

She tilted her head back onto the headrest and closed her eyes as Beca drove, concentrating on Beca’s hand, which she held tightly onto her own. It grounded her in a way nothing else could. There was nothing else in the world but the woman sitting next to her.

She felt so drained by seeing her mother’s grave she started drifting off to sleep. It eluded her the night before, and, since Beca stayed up with her, Chloe was fairly sure her girlfriend was just as tired as she was. Hopefully they would be able to get some sleep once they were settled in the room.

She gradually fell into the space between waking and sleep. The movement of the car as they went over bumps in the road did little to disturb her. Every once in a while she felt Beca squeeze her hand, but Chloe never opened her eyes. She only found comfort in the feel of Beca's strength and love.

* * *

Beca parked the car in the underground garage beneath the downtown hotel. One look at Chloe made her feel guilty for having to wake her girlfriend, but she needed to. Chloe's never would surely hurt if she stayed in that position much longer, so Beca gently nudged her love.

“Chloe? We’re at the hotel.”

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. “Already?”

Beca smiled. “Not exactly. You’ve been out for a while. We hit traffic.”

Chloe let go of Beca's hand, rubber her eyes, and undid her seatbelt. “Sorry you had to sit through it without me.”

“It’s okay,” Beca said as she leaned over and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “You needed it.”

“I did,” Chloe said quietly.

Beca knew Chloe was spent, and she was determined to make the rest of her day better. She put her hand on Chloe’s. “Let’s get to our room.”

Chloe nodded and they got out of her car. They only had overnight bags, so Beca grabbed Chloe’s free hand as they went to the main entrance. The touch grounded her, and it seemed to do the same for Chloe.

Once they were in the lobby of the posh hotel, Beca looked around as Chloe sorted out the room and got the keycards. The day had already been so emotional for both of them, but Beca wanted nothing more than to take care of Chloe for as long as needed. It wasn't something she _had_ to do; it was an honor to Beca to be allowed into Chloe's heart, and she was determined to hold it in her hands with the reverence it deserved.

Chloe handed Beca her keycard and they went to the elevator hand-in-hand. Once inside, Chloe leaned against the wall and, with a sigh, closed her eyes.

Beca wasn’t sure what to say for once. What Chloe just did was incredibly difficult, and her girlfriend looked tired and worn. It wasn’t the way Beca was used to seeing Chloe, and she suddenly didn’t feel there was anything she _could_ do. Then she knew exactly what Chloe needed.

“Come here,” Beca said quietly, tugging Chloe into her arms.

“Your hair smells nice,” Chloe said, nuzzling Beca's neck.

Beca smiled. “It’s your favorite shampoo.”

“It’s you,” Chloe whispered as the doors opened to their floor.

They broke apart but each kept an arm around the other’s waist as they went to their room. After a couple of attempts to unlock the door they went inside. It was a nice room, but she wasn’t concerned about the decor. She was more concerned about what Chloe needed.

After setting the bags on the bed, Beca turned back to Chloe. “What do you need?”

Chloe, who was staring out the window, looked at Beca and smiled before taking the few steps to her. “Just you. Maybe a shower.”

“Not a bath? I’m pretty sure they have a nice one.”

Chloe shook her head and put her arms on Beca’s shoulders. “Nope. Shower, and then I want to snuggle.”

Beca kissed her love gently, but she didn’t deepen the kiss. “Go in and make sure the water doesn’t turn us into ice, and I’ll get supplies.”

“Okay,” Chloe said as she leaned down for one last kiss.

Beca could hear the water being turned on as she sifted through their bags and pulled out the shampoo, conditioner, and soap. The hotel provided some, but they both preferred using their own toiletries. Once she found them she headed into the bathroom, only to find clothes on the floor and Chloe’s nude body blurred in the frosted glass of the stall.

After setting everything down, Beca quickly undressed and got in with Chloe. “So you started without me?”

Chloe, who was rinsing her hair under the water, stepped forward, took the toiletries, and set them on the ledge in the wall. “The water felt good on my hand when I was testing the temperature. I couldn’t resist.”

Beca pulled Chloe close and pressed their bodies together. She relished the feeling of Chloe’s naked body pressed against hers, but she suppressed the constant need she felt. Chloe needed comfort more than anything.

She pressed her lips to Chloe’s but again didn’t deepen the kiss. When Chloe tried, Beca pulled back. “Let me take care of you,” she said as she picked up one of the bottles.

“That feels good,” Chloe murmured, smiling when Beca began lathering her hair with shampoo.

“It does,” Beca whispered in Chloe’s ear. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, and I’m in awe of your love and strength every day.” Beca rinsed the shampoo from Chloe’s hair, and began working the conditioner in. “You scared me at first, did I ever tell you that?”

Chloe looked over at her. “I did?”

“Sh, it’s my turn right now,” Beca said playfully as she grabbed the soap. “And yes, I was scared shitless. This gorgeous woman popped into my life, then into my shower, and she just kept looking at me.”

“Everyone looked at you at some point,” Chloe said, giggling.

“Not the way you did. You made everything else disappear. There were so many times I wanted to just walk over to you and kiss you until we ran out of breath. Now I can, which makes me happier than I’ve ever been.

“What I’m saying is you’re my missing piece, too. I thought I was happy being alone until you came along and turned everything upside down, and I’m thankful every day for it. For you.”

Beca lathered Chloe’s body, and she smiled when she felt the shivers go through her girlfriend  whenever the washcloth touched a sensitive area. She went slowly in order to draw out the sensations, and Beca could see that Chloe was enjoying the shower on many different levels.

“It sounds patronizing, but I’m so proud of you for today. Going to the cemetery wasn’t easy, but you did it. So, I’ll repeat it: You are strong. I’m honored you chose to love me.”

Beca gently pushed Chloe back under the spray of the shower and rinsed her clean. When the soap was gone, she pulled Chloe back out and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug.

“That wasn’t a choice, Bec. It was inevitable,” Chloe said softly.

Beca pressed her lips to Chloe’s neck. “Are you calling me an unstoppable force?”

Chloe laughed and took a step back as she grabbed the shampoo. “You’ve been sneaking around watching lesbian romances again, haven’t you?” she asked as she lathered Beca’s hair.

“I was bored, and you left the DVD out!”

“Uh-huh. Right,” Chloe said, drawing out the word, “like you're ever bored. Sap.”

Beca snapped her head towards Chloe. “Take that back.”

“Close your eyes, and no. I won’t take it back. If you sat through _Imagine Me and You_ , you’re a sap. Sap, sap, sap, sap,” Chloe repeated, grinning wildly.

“Whatever,” Beca said as she closed her eyes, “but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m an unstoppable force.”

Chloe laughed and moved Beca to the water, who allowed it to wash over her as Chloe ran her fingers through her brown hair. Beca loved feeling so comfortable.

Once the shampoo was rinsed out, Chloe pulled Beca from the spray. “You really are,” she said softly, kissing Beca’s cheek.

They were silent a moment, and Beca allowed herself to be cared for. Chloe didn’t need to say anything more as she tenderly washed all the stress and worry of the day off Beca, and it was then she realized the day was a stressful one for her as well. As usual, Chloe seemed to intuitively know it, and she paid great attention to how pampered Beca was. Beca simply enjoyed the feel of Chloe, taking all the love she had to offer. She needed it just as much as Chloe did.

“Thank you for today,” Chloe said as she rubbed the washcloth across Beca’s back.

“I love you. Being next to you is pretty much a given.”

“Shh, it’s _my_ turn,” Chloe repeated Beca’s earlier words.

“Saying goodbye to her wasn’t something I could have done a year ago. Maybe not even a month ago, and I definitely couldn’t have done it without you.

“As much as I love Aubrey and Matt, they don’t get me the way you do. You let me just be, trusting that I’m capable of finding my path. At the same time you remind me constantly that you’re here by my side, ready to pick me up if I fall.

“You say you’re in awe of me, but you constantly amaze me. When you believe in something, you believe it with your whole heart. I admire you so much for it, but then I admire all of you. Everything you are and ever will be.

“Do you remember the question I asked you the first night you were in California about the three things you’d take with you to a deserted island?” Chloe asked as she washed Beca’s legs.

“Yeah. I remember something about mixing equipment and my best friend.”

Chloe laughed. “And a bottle of liquor. I couldn’t believe you put me last.”

Beca reached down and stilled Chloe’s hand, causing her to look up. Their gazes locked, and Beca poured all the love she had into the way she was looking at Chloe. “I didn’t put you last. I wanted to list you first, but I was scared.”

Chloe kissed Beca’s knuckles. “I know you were.”

“I only need you. Forget everything else. Just you,” Beca said earnestly.

“My point to all this is I feel the same way. Nothing else matters as much as you do. You were the one who managed to get me off the deserted island I was living on,” Chloe said as she stood and put her hands on Beca’s hips. “It was lonely there.”

Beca pulled her close and kissed Chloe lovingly. “You know I don’t like to promise a lot. It’s a bad word in my book, but I will promise you something, Chloe. I will love you every day of my life. You will never be alone again. Never.”

“You can’t know that,” Chloe said so sadly that Beca’s heart broke a little.

No, Beca thought, her heart didn't break. It clenched in fear, knowing that, physically at least, Chloe was right. There would come a day when one of them wouldn't be able to touch or talk to the other. Beca wasn't sure she would be able to handle that day when it came, but she knew she would have to. Still, she needed to believe there was something more for them.

She cupped Chloe’s face and looked into the striking blue eyes. “You know things, terrible things, can happen. If they do, I will be with you even after. I will watch over you until you’re with me again.  That is my promise.”

A tear slipped out of Chloe’s eye, and Beca caught it quickly. “Beca, I don’t know what to say. I never want us to be separated, and I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn’t happen. If I have to I’ll watch over you as well. And I’ll probably bug the crap out of you by knocking all kinds of stuff off the shelves.”

Beca smiled and leaned her forehead on Chloe’s. “Couldn’t you just ghost hug me or something?”

“Oh, I’ll do that, too. But knocking things over would be fun.”

“You just like making a mess,” Beca said softly.

“You’re so right,” Chloe whispered as she brought Beca’s lips to hers.

Beca allowed herself to be swept into the feel of Chloe’s kiss and naked body, and she quickly opened her mouth and traced Chloe’s lips with her tongue, begging entrance. Chloe let her in, and soon the kiss became passionate as Chloe pushed Beca to the tile wall.

Just as she did, the water turned cold, causing both women to jump. “Shitballs that’s cold!” Beca exclaimed as she turned the water off. “How does that even happen in a hotel?”

Chloe started laughing. It was slow at first, but soon she was laughing so hard Beca was worried her girlfriend wasn’t getting enough oxygen. Beca couldn’t figure out what was so funny, but she also couldn’t exactly find out since Chloe was laughing so hard. When she finally calmed down, Beca stared at her.

“The hell, Chloe?”

Chloe’s smile didn’t fade one bit under Beca’s harsh look. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move so fast.”

“And that’s funny?” Beca said, trying not to grin. Chloe’s happiness was always infectious.

“Very,” Chloe said as she took Beca’s hand and drew her closer. “I’m pretty sure you set a speed record.”

Beca couldn’t contain her smile anymore. “I can take my time with other things, you know.” She moved a little closer and nuzzled Chloe’s neck, delighting at the shiver that flowed through her girlfriend’s body.

Chloe lifted Beca’s face to hers and kissed her gently. “Why don’t we move this out of the shower? It’s not as much fun without the water running.”

Beca nodded before giving Chloe one last kiss. They quickly dried their hair and, wrapped in towels, went into the main room. Without saying a word, Chloe dropped her towel and slipped between the sheets of the large bed.

“Coming?” she asked with a sweet smile.

Beca didn’t hesitate as she took off the towel and got into bed beside her love. She lay on her side as Chloe did, and they faced each other while Chloe linked their hands together. They didn’t say anything for a while, and the silence fit the moment perfectly. Beca simply gazed at the woman she loved, memorizing every part of her face.

It was something Beca did on a regular basis, since Chloe’s face changed with every feeling. As Beca looked at her, she saw peace and happiness. While Beca wasn’t unfamiliar with those emotions from her girlfriend’s face, there was something different. With letting go of her grief, Beca saw true freedom.

“Tell me a story about your mother,” Beca said softly.

Chloe smiled and brought Beca’s hand to her mouth, placing a kiss her palm. “Reading was something I did all the time if I wasn’t with her in the studio. I would sometimes bring books with me and sit on one of the stools so I could read for hours. I’d watch her work, too, and we talked a lot. She would ask me what part of the story I was reading, what I liked or disliked about it, and she always managed to have me describe it to her in detail.

“By the time I was six, she had a couch put into the studio. It took up a lot of space and she had to move stuff around, but she said reading was meant to be done in comfort. So after that I stayed on the couch.”

“What kind of books did you read?” Beca asked, becoming engrossed in the piece of Chloe’s childhood.

“Practically everything. She used to take me to bookstores when she had a chance, and whenever she was out of town she would bring me a book about the places she had been. I wanted to learn about the world, and she made it possible.

“One day she showed up at the house with a truck filled with old, discarded books. I remember her face; it was like she was a kid with a new toy. She was always like that whenever she started a new project,” Chloe said with a laugh. “I knew I wanted to be like her when I grew up.

“With Matty’s help we took everything into the studio, and she let me help her with a piece for the first time. I was only seven, and when most kids were still trying to color in the lines, I was creating a large sculpture with the woman who was my idol.

“It took weeks, but we had made the statue of a large, open book made entirely out of pages from hundreds of books. It was amazing. Gamma tried to get her to sell it, or at least display it, but Mom wouldn’t. It stayed in the house until Matt and I moved it to storage. If it's okay with you, I'm going to put it in our house.”

Beca smiled at the thought of having something so special in their home. “You don’t have to even wonder if it’s okay. It would be wonderful to have something so close to you in our home.”

“That sounds lovely, you know.”

“What does?”

“Our home. Just ours and no one else’s.”

Beca laughed softly. “Yeah, I love the gang, but it would be nice to walk around the house naked without worrying about getting caught doing it.”

“Not to mention being able to be as loud as we want,” Chloe said as she scooted a little closer to Beca.

“Like coming home to you and cooking dinner for just the two of us.”

“And being able to just be. We'll just curl up on the sofa and do our own thing, with your legs across my lap –”

“And you tickling my feet whenever you get bored,” Beca chuckled. “We haven’t really done that since being back in Georgia.”

“No, but soon. We’ll be in L.A., and we’ll have a place of our own.”

“You’re thinking about buying a house, aren’t you?” Beca asked, finding she actually liked the idea even if she was uncomfortable with not being able to contribute much monetarily.

“We don’t have to talk about this now if you don’t want to,” Chloe said gently. “It’s a big decision.”

“But you _are_ thinking about it?” Beca let go of Chloe’s hand and ran hers through the red locks.

“A little. It would have a lot of advantages. We could remodel if we wanted, and we could set up a real studio for each of us. I don’t know. It was just a thought,” Chloe said with a shrug.

“I think it’s a good thought. We can discuss it later if you want to.”

Chloe smiled and lightly kissed Beca. “I would,” she said after pulling away, but only a bit.

The feel of Chloe’s lips on her own, even if it was just a quick kiss, spread fire throughout Beca’s body. Her pulse started to race and her throat was dry with intense desire.

“Chloe,” Beca whispered.

“Yes?” Chloe said innocently. It was obvious she was anything but innocent.

“You’re going to make me ask?”

Smiling, Chloe shook her head and closed the small distance between them. When their lips touched Beca pulled Chloe to her and tangled their legs together. At the feeling of Chloe’s body touching the length of her, Beca deepened the kiss and rolled them until she was on top of her girlfriend.

Beca ran her hands along Chloe’s waist and torso, lightly brushing the sides of her breasts. As she did, Chloe gasped and arched into her. Smiling, Beca began trailing her lips to Chloe’s ear and nipped at her lover's earlobe.

“You’re so beautiful,” Beca whispered.

She didn’t wait for an answer before kissing her way back to Chloe’s lips and capturing them in a passionate kiss. Beca traced her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip and took it in her teeth, biting down just a little on it. Moaning, Chloe opened her mouth and allowed Beca entrance.

As Beca explored Chloe’s mouth, she settled between her legs and began teasing her hardened nipples with nimble fingers. Rolling her hips, both she and Chloe moaned, and Beca shuddered when she felt Chloe’s hands on her ass, encouraging her to repeat her action. Beca did, and as she felt Chloe’s wetness, she needed to taste her girlfriend.

Beca playfully nipped and kissed Chloe’s jaw, slowly moving down the sublime neck and pausing only to suck at the tender skin. Chloe hissed and Beca felt fingernails dig into her back, which only served to fuel her desire.

Continuing her journey down, Beca glanced up just before covering Chloe’s erect nipple with her mouth. Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe staring down at her with wanton lust in her eyes. Keeping the gaze, Beca brought her mouth to Chloe’s skin and gently sucked. Instantly Chloe’s breathing began hitching and she threw her head back into the pillow. Beca smiled and twirled her tongue around the bud before taking it in her teeth and pulling slightly.

“Beca…”

Beca briefly lifted her mouth. “What?”

Without saying a word, Chloe put her hand on the back of Beca’s head and pulled her back down, and she gladly continued her ministrations. After a moment, Beca kissed her way over to Chloe’s other breast while her hand replaced her lips on the other one. Beca was enjoying taking her time, no matter how much she wanted to just have her face buried between Chloe’s thighs.

Beca left Chloe’s chest and kissed her stomach, loving how Chloe’s muscles contracted wherever her lips brushed skin. By the time Beca pressed her mouth just above Chloe’s mound, her girlfriend was a quivering mess. Beca paused there and brought Chloe’s legs up and spread them further apart.

Moving the last few inches, Beca covered Chloe’s sex with her lips and ran her tongue through her copious wetness. She knew from Chloe’s moans she was giving her love pleasure, but the taste nearly sent Beca into a haze of bliss as well.

Beca circled Chloe’s opening before dipping her tongue inside her love, and Chloe cried out and pushed her hips into the touch as Beca began thrusting in and out. Taking one hand from Chloe’s breasts, Beca found the sensitive bundle of nerves at Chloe’s center and squeezed it between her fingers, caressing it in varying patterns and pressures. It wasn’t long before Chloe was moving wildly and gripping Beca’s hair tightly in an attempt to pull her closer, even though there was no chance of Beca pulling away any time soon.

As her tongue moved, Beca curled it up and sped up her pace at the same time. Bringing her other hand around, Beca replaced her tongue with her fingers. As she pushed into Chloe, she moved her tongue up to Chloe’s clit. Chancing another glance up Beca knew Chloe was close just from the way she was breathing.

Suddenly Chloe’s body went rigid as she called out incoherently, and Beca felt her love’s muscles clamp down on her fingers. She kept moving slowly, letting Chloe ride out her orgasm. When Chloe relaxed, Beca kissed her way back up Chloe’s body while still massaging her love’s inner walls.

Chloe gazed at her, and Beca kept her eyes on the blue she loved so dearly. With great care, Beca removed her fingers and watched as Chloe breathed in sharply before pulling Beca the rest of the way up. Gently Beca brought their lips together in a kiss.

Soon the soft kiss apparently wasn’t enough, because Beca ended up on her back with Chloe on top of her, grinning like a madwoman.

“You’re scaring me a little,” Beca said, though she was smiling.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “How could I scare you?”

“You look like you’re about to devour me.”

Smirking, Chloe reached down and flicked Beca’s clit, which nearly sent both of them off the bed. “I _am_ about to devour you,” Chloe said silkily.

“Fuck,” Beca moaned as Chloe latched her mouth onto her pale neck.

Beca gripped Chloe’s upper arms, and her love laughed. “I can’t do anything with your hands there, silly.”

Even though Chloe already returned to her task, Beca nodded and moved her hands to Chloe’s back. With the way Chloe was trailing her lips across her petite body, Beca knew she wouldn’t last long. Unfortunately Chloe was taking as much time as Beca did, and it was driving her mad with pleasure.

With one leg between Beca’s, Chloe began moving against Beca’s raised thigh. At the feeling of her love’s wetness, Beca moaned and lowered her leg, allowing her to easily enter Chloe. In response, Chloe trailed her fingers down Beca’s torso.

Beca was paying so much attention to Chloe she cried out in shock and joy when she felt Chloe’s fingers push inside her. Beca tried to keep watching as Chloe threw her head back, but Beca was caught in her own frenzy when her love added another finger.

It felt like only seconds passed when they both peaked at the same time. Chloe practically collapsed onto Beca even as she took her hand away from Beca’s center, and she welcomed the weight of her girlfriend. Whenever Chloe lay on top of her, Beca felt nothing but her love. It was as though the entire world was nothing but Chloe, and Beca would never complain. Smiling contentedly, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and pressed her lips to a flushed cheek before Chloe rolled off her.

They both took some time to recover, and Beca held Chloe in her arms. She found simple joy in the way Chloe ran her hand languidly across Beca’s stomach, and she kissed the top of Chloe’s head.

“Mm, happy,” Chloe said contentedly.

“Definitely,” Beca whispered.

“And a little hungry,” Chloe giggled.

“Does this place have room service? I really don’t want to leave this room.”

“Or this bed.” Chloe looked up at Beca and smiled. “We need to do at least that. I’m not about to go hungry, and you know I need fuel to keep up my strength.”

Beca laughed. “What am I, a cyborg? I need to eat, too.”

With a grin, Chloe poked her in the ribs. “I suppose you need to eat, too.”

“You know, with an attitude like that you won’t need any strength. I’ll be sleeping on the other side of the bed,” Beca said with a smile.

“No, you won’t. You can’t resist me, and you know it.”

Beca brushed her fingers along Chloe’s cheek. “I can’t. I could try, but I’m pretty sure I’d end up curled by your side within ten minutes.”

“Wrapped around my little finger. That’s what you are,” Chloe smirked.

It wasn’t in Beca to deny it. What Chloe said was absolutely true, and Beca didn’t mind one bit. She would do anything for Chloe without hesitation. “I am,” she whispered.

Chloe moved up and kissed Beca softly. “It’s mutual.”

Beca tightened her hold. “I _really_ don’t want to move.”

“We need to,” Chloe said regretfully as she sat up. “Let’s find the menu.”

It didn’t take them long to find what they were looking for and order. They spent the rest of the day safely ensconced in their room, laughing and talking about nothing and everything at once. While it was an emotional day, Beca was glad to see Chloe with a relaxed air about her. Saying goodbye closed a painful chapter in her life, and she spoke willingly of her mother and the times they spent together.

It was the only way Beca had to meet Chloe's mother, and Beca knew how important the day was for Chloe. Not just to say goodbye, but to show her mother just how much she was loved. And Beca _did_ love her with everything she was. Beca felt closer to Chloe than she ever felt before, and it was something she didn’t think was possible.

 


End file.
